Derrière Le Masque
by Llosna
Summary: Le jour ou la meilleure amie de Marinette manqua de se faire écraser par un monstre de pierre, la lycéenne devient l'héroïne de Paris grâce aux miraculous. Avec sa partenaire Noctagg, elle doit tenter de vaincre Papillon, l'homme derrière les super-vilains attaquant la ville, Mais malgrès tout ça, le plus grand de ses soucis est de gérer ses sentiments envers Aleth Rivière.
1. Proloque

**Petite note**

Hello, voici ma première fanfic, si vous êtes anglais, je l'ai traduit, elle est sur ao3 "Behind the Mask" sous le nom d'auteur de Daarsiel.  
-Je vais utiliser des pronoms neutre, quand je parle d'un groupe ou de personnage non-binaire, "Iels/iel" au lieu d' "elle" ou d' "il"-

Voilà, j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira, je posterais un chapitre chaque lundi !

* * *

PROLOGUE

Ladybug avançait lentement, les poings fermés, tentant de calmer les tremblements de peur, cette terreur qui l'assaillait depuis trop longtemps.

Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir dit au revoir à ses parents avant de venir combattre l'Akuma, elle n'était maintenant pas certaine de pouvoir revoir leurs visages.

La bague dans sa main lui faisait mal, s'enfonçant un peu trop dans sa peau, mais Ladybug ne pouvait pas relâcher sa prise, chaque pas qu'elle faisait menait à l'inverse, sa main se refermer un peu plus sur le bijou.

Le visage de sa partenaire ne quittait pas ses pensées, elle ne devait pas pleurer, elle ne devait pas abandonner, il y avait toujours un petit espoir, non ?

Ladybug n'était pas stupide, ses chances de revenir chez elle, de la revoir, étaient ridiculement faibles, elle allait probablement mourir aujourd'hui, après tout, ils étaient tous tombés.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, elle ne voulait pas mourir, n'était-elle pas trop jeune ? Elle n'avait que dix-sept ans, elle ne voulait pas disparaître.

Manquerait-elle à ses parents ? Oui, sans aucun doute, Tom et Sabine seraient dévastés en apprenant que l'héroïne de Paris tombée au combat était en réalité leur fille, peut-être même qu'ils penseront que sa mort était de leur faute.

Ladybug secoua sa tête vivement, essayant de chasser ces pensées, elle ne devait pas y réfléchir, elle devait se préparer à ce qu'elle devait dire.

Elle était le dernier espoir de Paris, elle était la dernière chance de faire tomber Papillon.

Sa partenaire aussi n'était qu'une simple adolescente mais elle n'avait jamais hésité à se lancer dans un de le feu de l'action, même quand elle avait peur, elle n'abandonnait jamais, elle faisait toujours en sorte que Ladybug ne perde jamais confiance en elle.

Sa partenaire croyait en Ladybug.

Elle la protégeait, elle la réconfortait, elle la faisait rire, elle la taquinait, elle l'énervait, elle blaguait avec elle, elle la rendait heureuse, mais maintenant, c'était au tour de Ladybug de la protéger.

Alors, elle était là, dans ce bâtiment, avançant vers la porte brisée, avançant vers leur ennemie.

Elle s'appelait Marinette Dupain-Cheng, elle était une lycéenne, commençant sa dernière année de lycée, elle voulait devenir styliste. Elle était Ladybug, héroïne de Paris depuis un peu plus d'une année, elle combattait des akumas, elle voulait vaincre Papillon.

Des yeux noirs se posèrent sur elle alors elle sortait du bâtiment, un sourire glaçant se dessina sur le visage du démon.

Elle voulait rentrer chez elle vivante.


	2. Chapitre 1

CHAPITRE 1 : UN PAPILLON UNE COCINNELLE ET UN CHAT

Septembre venait de commencer, une nouvelle année scolaire débutait, celle de Première et encore une fois, Marinette était en retard.

Sa mère était d'ailleurs venue la réveiller pour s'assurer que sa fille arriverait, pour une fois, à l'heure à son lycée .

Marinette croisait les doigts pour ne pas être dans la même classe de cette peste de Chloé Bourgeois, elle avait eu la blonde dans sa classe pendant quatre années, la seule fois où elles avaient été dans des classes différentes était durant son année des Troisième, où elle avait rencontré sa meilleure amie, Alya Césaire. Mais cela n'avait pas duré, durant son année de Seconde, elle l'avait eu de nouveau, elle aurait pu espérer que la blonde prenne un autre lycée, mais non, il fallait qu'elle prenne le Lycée Cosette dans le XVIIe arrondissement !

La brune soupira de mauvaise humeur.

— Voyons Marinette, ne fais pas cette tête dès le matin, il faut commencer ton année en souriant ! dit son père avec un petit rire.

— Bonjour papa, sourit Marinette, désolée, j'espère seulement que _tu-sais-qui_ ne sera pas encore dans ma classe...

— Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi Chloé aurait choisi ST2A, tu serais vraiment malchanceuse si c'est le cas, dit Sabine d'une voix douce avant de regarder son mari avec des yeux rieur, peut-être qu'on aurait dû chercher un prénom en relation avec les chats noirs !

— Oh non, je suis très bien avec Marinette ! S'empressa de dire la jeune fille.

Tom lui offrit une tasse de chocolat chaud avant de chercher une petite boîte de macarons.

— N'oublie pas de prendre ça, rien de mieux pour se faire des amis que de conquérir leurs estomacs, dit-il sérieusement.

— Oh, merci papa, je suis sûre que ma classe va adorer, s'exclama l'adolescente avec un grand sourire.

— S'il en reste un peu, n'hésite pas à en offrir à d'autres élèves, un garçon mignon par exemple, taquina Sabine.

— Maman ! Je te l'ai déjà dit je n'ai personne !

— Je sais, je voulais seulement te rappeler que les amis ne sont pas les seuls que l'on peut conquérir avec des confiseries, tiens ton sac, ne sois pas en retard, répondit la boulangère avec un grand sourire.

— Merci maman, à ce soir !

Marinette prit son sac, la boîte de macarons, fit un signe de la main pour dire aurevoir à ses parents et se dépêcha de rejoindre son lycée, mais à peine arrivée au premier passage piéton, après avoir manqué de tomber en se marchant sur le pied, elle remarqua un vieil homme qui traversait au feu rouge alors qu'une voiture arrivait à grande vitesse vers lui.

Sans réfléchir, elle bondit vers l'homme à la chemise rouge et s'empressa de revenir en arrière pour éviter la voiture, ce qu'elle réussit in extremis.

— Merci mademoiselle, commença le vieil homme sauvé, on ne pouvait en pas dire de même pour ses macarons, Oh non quelle catastrophe ! Finit-il en voyant la boîte grande ouverte au sol.

Marinette ramassa la boîte ainsi les macarons survivants, un pied écrasa l'un d'entre eux, les gens devraient vraiment apprendre à ouvrir leurs yeux, pensa la brune.

— Ce n'est pas grave, rassura t-elle, j'ai l'habitude, catastrophe c'est mon deuxième prénom et puis il en reste quelques uns, sur ces mots, elle tendit la boîte pour que l'homme se serve.

— C'est délicieux !

Marinette se rappela brusquement qu'elle devait aller au lycée, s'excusa et reprit sa course, elle était en retard !

Elle courut jusqu'à son lycée, les portes n'étaient pas encore fermées heureusement, elle n'aimerait pas escalader l'une d'entre elles pour entrer. Mais la cour de récréation était à moitié vide, son téléphone vibra.

Alya- Mari, j'ai regardé pour ta classe, tu es dans le bâtiment B salle 109, dépêche toi si tu n'y es pas encore.

Alya venait de lui sauver la vie, elle n'avait pas à chercher son prénom dans la dizaine de listes affichées sur les vitres pour savoir dans quelle classe elle était avant de demander à la Vie Scolaire où elle se trouvait !

Elle se dépêcha d'atteindre sa classe, montant les escaliers quatre à quatre, elle sauta la dernière marche et ne vit que trop tard l'ombre devant elle, elle s'écrasa de tout son poids contre la malheureuse personne sur son chemin qui perdit l'équilibre et tomba en arrière.

— Ouch, murmura sa victime, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

— Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, je suis tellement désolée, pourquoi tu t'excuse je devrais m'excuser je suis tellement désolée !

Marinette releva la tête prête à s'excuser de nouveau, mais se perdit dans les yeux gris qui la regardaient.

— Pas besoin de t'excuser, ce n'est pas comme si tu l'avais fait exprès, sourit doucement la jeune fille.

— Euh, je, oui, non ! Je veux dire, non je n'ai pas fait exprès, je n'aurais jamais voulu te tomber dessus comme ça ! Pas que tu ne sois pas confortable non, attend, non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire ! Tu es très confortable et... Marinette rougit furieusement.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, ria la fille, mais par contre même si je suis confortable, tu penses que tu pourrais me libérer ?

Marinette réalisa qu'elle était toujours sur la lycéenne et rougit de plus belle avant de sauter en arrière.

L'inconnue gloussa de nouveau avant de se relever mais s'arrêta en remarquant la boîte de macarons qui se trouvait de nouveau au sol, elle remit les confiseries dans le carton et le tendit à la brune en se relevant.

— Je pense que ceci t'appartient ?

— Oh oui ! Merci !

En reprenant la boîte, Marinette ne put pas retenir un soupir de soulagement aux macarons qui n'avait pas tant souffert que ça a leurs secondes chute, la plupart étaient restés presque comme neuf.

— Tu es en retard en cours ? Questionna la fille aux yeux gris.

— Oh, OH, oui ! Marinette était déjà prête à repartir mais elle voulait en savoir un peu plus sur elle, Et toi ? Tu es aussi en retard ?

— Moi ? Non, enfin, dans un sens, on peut dire que oui.

— Comment ça dans un sens ? Marinette fronça un instant les sourcils.

— Un garçon que je n'aime pas est dans ma classe, je n'ai pas envie de le voir aujourd'hui, je sèche.

— Tu, tu sèches ?

— Yep.

— Mais, ce n'est pas bien.

— Je sais, elle gloussa de nouveau, mais je ne veux vraiment pas le voir aujourd'hui, j'ai déjà eu une matinée plutôt mauvaise, elle fronça les sourcils, son regard semblant se perdre dans le vide.

Marinette lui prit la main sans réfléchir.

— Même si tu as eu une mauvaise matinée et j'en suis vraiment désolée, je pense que tu devrais aller en cours, je ne sais pas qui est ce garçon, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit assez important pour te faire fuir.

La lycéeenne sembla surprise, et regarda quelques secondes sa main dans celle de Marinette.

— Tu es intéressante, murmura-t-elle, je vais y réfléchir alors, merci, euh...

— Marinette, répondit la brune avec un sourire.

— Merci Marinette, sourit la lycéenne.

Le cœur de Marinette rata un battement, ou deux.

Elle baissa l'œil, rougissant et ses yeux tombèrent sur sa boîte de macarons, sa mère lui revient en tête, elle n'allait peut-être pas donner un macaron à un garçon mignon aujourd'hui, mais pourquoi pas à une fille très jolie ?

— Hum, elle manqua de se mordre la lèvre, tu, tu veux un macaron ?

— Je peux ? Les yeux de l'adolescente s'agrandir, Génial ! Ils avaient l'air super bon je n'osais pas demander ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire en avalant un des gâteaux.

— Ils te plaisent ?

— Oh oui ! Ils sont délicieux ! Ils sont tous pareils non ? Tu as pris ton goût favori ?

— Oui tu es mon goût favori. Non, NON, je veux dire, oui, c'est mes macarons favoris par toi, oh mon Dieu !

Marinette mit ses mains devant son visage rouge tomate, heureusement pour elle, la fille rattrapa la boîte qu'elle venait de lâcher, encore.

— Ne t'inquiète pas j'avais compris, dit la fille riant de nouveau, mais je pense que tu vas vraiment finir par être en retard Marinette.

— Tu as raison ! J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas encore fait l'appel ! Marinette reprit la boîte des mains de la jeune fille une nouvelle fois, Merci de l'avoir rattrapé pour moi !

— Pas de problème.

— Oh et hum, je, je pourrais, avoir, ton prénom ?

— Ah, oui, désolée, tu m'as donné le tien et je n'ai même pas dit le mien, je m'appelle Aleth, elle tendit sa main.

Marinette la serra en souriant, elle avait enfin un nom pour cette belle personne.

— Ça te dit de manger ensemble à midi au self ?

La phrase était sortie avant que Marinette ne le réalise, elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre subitement et espéra de tout son être qu'Aleth ne le prenne pas d'une façon bizarre.

— Hum, ça voudrait dire ne pas sécher les cours tu le sais ça ? Répondit Aleth sur un ton taquineur, Marinette manqua de laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement.

— Justement !

— ...Peut-être... Marinette sourit de toute ses dents.

— Bon alors, je vais en cours, à tout à l'heure Aleth !

Marinette ferma la boîte et fonça une fois de plus vers sa classe, elle sentait le regard argenté de l'adolescente sur elle, mais ne se retourna pas, elle espérait qu'Aleth abandonnerait son idée de sécher les cours.

Arrivée devant la porte 109, elle tendit l'oreille pour écouter ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur, histoire de ne pas entrer dans une salle qui n'était pas la sienne.

Elle reconnut la voix d'une fille qu'elle avait eu en seconde et qui connaissait les retards de la brune, affirmant qu'elle allait être là d'une minute à l'autre.

Oups... 

Marinette ouvrit subitement la porte :

— Désolée ! Je suis là, je suis présente !

Son regard croisa automatiquement celui d'un garçon aux cheveux blancs, un " ami " de Chloé, au moins la blonde n'était pas là, c'était déjà un bon début, elle aurait juste un de ses toutous.

Elle soupira soulagée et se dépêcha de trouver une place, elle ne connaissait pas la plupart des élèves de sa nouvelle classe, elle s'assit à côté de Sarah, la fille qui l'avait couverte un peu plus tôt.

La professeure termina l'appel et commença à réciter le discours de début d'année qui était toujours aussi ennuyeux.

Marinette sortit un carnet et sans plus attendre se mit à dessiner des croquis en attendant que les choses sérieuses commencent finalement, probablement dans une ou deux heures.

Les robes, jupes et vestes divaguèrent lentement sur deux paires de yeux, un sourire, un visage recouvert de courts cheveux noir qui l'encadraient superbement et Marinette se rendit brusquement compte qu'elle avait passé les dernières vingt minutes à dessiner Aleth.

Elle releva la tête, ses joues chauffant légèrement, elle croisa le sourire étonné de Sarah qui n'avait définitivement pas ignoré que la brune avait passé beaucoup de temps à dessiner une personne dans son carnet, elle avait son téléphone en main, celui de Marinette vibra l'instant d'après, elle le sortit discrètement pour voir qu'Alya lui avait envoyé un message, vu le sourire de Sarah, ce n'était définitivement pas par hasard.

Alya- Alors, qui c'est ?

Marinette- Personne

Alya- Ne me mens pas Mariii, personne n'est personne, dit moii~

Marinette- C'est juste une fille que j'ai croisé dans les escaliers.

Alya- Oh... Tu tu lui as donné un macaron ?

Marinette- ...Oui.

Marinette pouvait presque l'entendre ricaner.

Alya- Mari est amoureuuuuse.

Marinette- Non.

Alya- Quel est le nom de ton crush ?

Marinette- Ce n'est pas mon crush ! Et elle s'appelle Aleth.

Marinette sourit en se rappelant le sourire qu'avait eu la lycéenne en lui donnant son prénom.

Alya- Oooh, tu es trop mignonne quand tu es amoureuse, je suis sûre que tu souris stupidement

Marinette- Arrête, je ne suis pas amoureuse !

Marinette avait tout de même immédiatement arrêter de sourire en lisant le message de sa meilleure amie.

Alya- Chut, on me la fait pas à moi, j'espère que je vais pouvoir la rencontrer bientôt !

Marinette- Peut-être à midi...

Alya- Non, tu lui a déjà demandé un rendez-vous?

Marinette- Non, ce n'est pas un rendez-vous ! Je lui ai juste dit que si elle voulait manger avec nous elle pouvait, elle avait l'air de pas avoir beaucoup d'amis !

Alya- Et comment tu as pu deviner qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis ?

Marinette- Elle comptait sécher les cours, je ne sais pas si elle l'a fait.

Alya- Oh, donc tu l'as piégé en lui proposant d'aller en classe et de pouvoir manger avec toi au lieu de sécher les cours ? Je ne te connaissais pas comme ça Mari...;)

Marinette- Oh tais-toi !

La sonnerie fit bondir la fille sur sa chaise, elle avait déjà oublié que la récréation était si proche.

Sarah se leva de sa chaise suivie par Marinette qui se retourna sous le mouvement brusque derrière elles. Un garçon était debout et tenait un autre fermement par le pull, le soulevant légèrement au-dessus du sol, un papier dans son autre main.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous prend, demanda la professeure l'air fatiguée.

— C'est Kévin, aboya le grand garçon en laissant retomber sa victime, je vais lui rétamer la-

— Quentin, va te calmer à la vie scolaire ! Ordonna la professeure avec force.

Quentin refoula sa colère et sortit de la classe en prenant ses affaires sans un mot.

Sarah jeta un regard à Marinette, elle avait eu Quentin en Seconde et savait qu'il était un chic type, pas du genre à utiliser la violence sans raison, Marinette haussa les épaules, elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé après tout, mais ça ne restera pas secret longtemps, l'information de cette dispute sera connue avant la fin de la journée.

Marinette pris le chemin du CDI et fut accompagnée par Alya qui l'avait rejointe en chemin, Marinette avait eu l'autorisation d'emprunter un livre pendant les grandes vacances et comptait bien le retourner aujourd'hui pour s'assurer la confiance qu'on lui avait donnée. Mme Vincent apprécia le geste en voyant la brune retourner le livre, elle avait eu raison de croire la jeune fille quand elle lui avait promis de retourner le livre à la rentrée.

— C'est dommage que tu n'étais pas là ce matin, c'était très drôle, Chloé a menacé toute la classe de Première STMG. Dit Alya avec une voix amusée.

— Quoi ?

— Il paraît que son meilleur ami allait rejoindre cette classe, alors elle a montré à tout le monde que s'ils l'emmerdaient elle allait tous les détrui...

Elle n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase, le sol trembla faisant perdre l'équilibre à Marinette qui se retrouva une nouvelle fois au sol.

Un tremblement de terre ? Impossible, il n'y en avait pas en France, où il y en avait-il ? Elle devrait vérifier. Alya ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, elle lui prit le bras et la releva avec force faisant presque voler l'adolescente vers la fenêtre la plus proche.

— Alya, dans un tremblement de terre, il faut éviter les fenêtres, rappela Marinette.

Elle perdit ses mots quand son regard tomba sur une créature de pierre gigantesque criant le nom de Kévin dans la rue.

— Mon Dieu, souffla Alya.

— Que, qu'est-ce qui se passe et, c'est moi ou on aurait dit la voix de Quentin ? Frémis la brune.

— Ce truc de malade ! Il s'est transformé en une sorte de super-vilain ! S'écria Alya.

— Attends c'est moi ou tu es heureuse ?

— Bye Bye chui plus là ! Ajouta Alya en courant vers la sortie, sourire aux lèvres.

— Mais, mais où tu vas ?

— Mari, s'il y a un super-vilain, il y a un super-héros ! Et ce n'est pas moi qui vais manquer ça ! Sous ces mots, elle disparut derrière les portes du CDI.

— Ma meilleure amie est totalement folle, s'horrifia Marinette.

Elle hésita longuement entre suivre Alya ou rentrer chez elle mais après s'être imaginée en bouillie, écrasée par le monstre de pierre, elle courut à toute vitesse vers la boulangerie de ses parents.

Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle allait mourir et encore moins jouer les héros.

Elle regardait maintenant les informations dans sa chambre, elle avait encore un peu mal au bras après le câlin, un peu trop puissant, que lui avait fait son père quand elle était rentrée, il avait eu peur pour elle, ses parents avaient été très inquiets quand ils avaient appris que la créature était apparue près de son lycée et ils étaient bien heureux de savoir que leurs fille n'avait pas couru au danger comme l'avait fait sa meilleure amie.

L'anxiété de Marinette augmentait lentement mais sûrement alors que les terribles informations passaient devant ses yeux, c'est alors qu'elle la vit, sur sa table, une petite boîte noire en bois, ornée de rouge, chinois peut-être.

Elle ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir croisée avant, un cadeau de ses parents ? Non, ils lui auraient dit, elle ne résista pas plus longtemps à la tentation et l'ouvrit lentement, elle eut le temps de voir que deux petites boucles d'oreilles rondes avant qu'une lumière rougeâtre naisse des bijoux.

— Qu'est-ce que !

Marinette lâcha la boîte et se replia sur sa chaise effrayée en fermant les yeux, sentant la lumière disparaître derrière ses paupières, elle les ouvrit lentement et se trouva nez-à-nez avec une drôle de créature rouge.

Elle cria et se projeta en arrière.

— C'est quoi ce truc ! Une blatte ? Une souris ? Un blate-souris ?!

— Non calmes-toi, dit gentiment la blate-souris, n'aie pas peur !

Marinette n'écouta pas, elle lança tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver sur la chose rouge.

— Marinette, je sais que ça peut te paraître un peu étrange mais...

L'adolescente se jeta dessus avec un verre et réussit à la capturer.

— Si ça peut te rassurer, finit la créature avec un petit sourire.

— Co, comment tu connais mon nom ?

— Je suis un Kwami et je m'appelle Tikki, je vais tout t'expliquer !

L'anxiété de Marinette augmenta un peu plus, c'était quoi un Kwami ? Et ce truc n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa question, qu'est-ce que ça faisait ici ?

— Uuuh, Maman ! Cria Marinette terrifiée.

— Non, non ! Personne ne peut savoir que je suis là, je suis ton amie crois-moi ! Tu es la seule à pouvoir arrêter Cœur de Pierre !

— Qui ?

— Cœur de Pierre.

— ... Qui ?

— La créature de pierre qui attaque Paris ?

— Oh. OH, Mais, mais, c'est une très mauvaise idée ! Paniqua l'adolescente. Je ne peux pas arrêter un super-vilain, le seul super-pouvoir que je peux avoir c'est la super-maladresse !

— Ne t'inquiète pas, avec mon aide tu auras des pouvoirs, informa Tikki.

— C'est toujours une mauvaise idée, oh, je sais ! Va voir Alya, c'est ma meilleure amie, elle, je suis sûre qu'elle ferait une super héroïne et en plus elle rêve que de ça !

— Marinette, c'est toi qui as été choisie, pas Alya, intervint le kwami.

— Mais...

— Marinette, Paris a besoin de toi.

La brune imagina sa meilleure amie toute seule dans Paris, suivant le monstre de pierre sans se soucier du danger, elle n'était certes pas aussi courageuse qu'Alya, mais, si elle pouvait au moins essayer de faire en sorte que cette idiote soit vivante à la fin de la journée...

— D'accord, d'accord, j'accepte, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Tikki sourit.

— Il faut d'abort que tu mettes ces boucles d'oreilles.

Marinette prit lesdites boucles d'oreilles des pattes du kwami-rouge et les mit, heureusement pour elle, ses oreilles étaiet percées.

— Et ensuite je fais quoi ?

— Tu dois combattre Cœur de Pierre, trouver où est l'Akuma et le capturer.

— Excuse-moi ?

— Cœur de Pierre à été transformé par un vilain, il a utilisé un Akuma, c'est un papillon mauve, pour contrôler la personne derrière Cœur de Pierre.

— Donc c'était bien Quentin, réalisa Marinette.

— Tu connais la personne akumatisée ?

— Il est dans ma classe, mais comment je capture l'Akuma ?

— Tu dois trouver où il est, il est caché dans un objet et une fois que tu l'as trouvé, tu le détruis et avec ton yo-yo magique, tu le capture, tu peux t'aider du Lucky Charm, c'est ton super-pouvoir à toi, tu as juste à dire ''Lucky Charm'' et il apparaîtra !

— Un yo-yo magique ? Lucky Charm ? Oh mon Dieu, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir y arriver. S'horrifia Marinette, qui a eu la stupide idée de confier le rôle de super-héro à une lycéenne ?

— Aie confiance en toi Marinette, tu vas y arriver ! Tout ce que tu as à dire maintenant c'est ''Transforme- moi'' !

— Transforme-moi ?

Alors que Marinette venait tout juste de dire le dernier mots, une lumière éclatante apparut soudainement des boucles d'oreilles,, Marinette regarda horrifiée le kwami, semblant comme aspirée vers les bijoux, dans un désarroi total elle vit ses vêtements disparaître pour laisser place à une nouvelle tenue dans une matière qu'elle ne connaissait pas et Marinette était censée connaître tous les textiles existants.

La jeune fille se rua devant le miroir, un masque rouge orné de ronds noir couvrait une petite partie de son visage, ses cheveux auparavant coiffer en une simple queue de cheval étaient maintenant retenus sur l'arrière de son crâne dans une longue tresse couronne.

Elle soupira de contentement en voyant que sa tenue n'était pas comme celle de ces super-héroïnes de comics qui étaient un peu trop près du corps à son goût, ses bottes n'avait pas de talons, elle se demanda si ce costume avait été formé de ses propres idées, elle aimait bien le semblant d'ailes que le costume avait créé et la capuche était un ajout sympathique, les couleurs, rouges et noir, restaient plutôt voyantes, mais après tout, un super-héros devait être vu, non ?

— Tikki ? Tikki tu es là ?

Marinette soupira, elle avait bien vu le Kwami se faire aspirer par les boucles d'oreilles, elle avait espéré avoir l'aide de la créature après s'être transformée, elle n'était vraiment pas sûre de pouvoir y arriver, ce n'est pas un joli costume d'une matière bizarre qui allait la transformer en héroïne.

Son attention retourna sur son ordinateur, une idiote poursuivait le monstre de pierre, après s'être approchée un peu plus de l'écran, elle reconnut avec horreur que l'inconsciente qui suivait Cœur de Pierre sur un vélo rouge était en réalité Alya.

Marinette sortit par le balcon, il n'y avait personne dans la rue, et personne ne semblait collé à sa fenêtre, elle se releva.

— Okay, okay, c'est bon Mari, tu peux le faire, tu as un joli costume, elle remarqua qu'un yo-yo entourait sa taille, et un yo-yo magique, maintenant tu as juste à combattre un monstre de pierre et sauver Paris, qu'est-ce qui pourrait se passer de mal !

Marinette se prit la tête entre les mains cédant un instant à la panique, puis se gifla mentalement, Alya avait besoin d'elle.

La brune prit le yo-yo et le regarda longuement, puis le jeta en face d'elle, le yo-yo s'étira beaucoup plus loin qu'elle n'avait imaginé, elle le sentit toucher quelque chose, et tira dessus pour le récupérer, elle s'envola dans les airs.

Marinette hurla.

L'adolescente s'était toujours demandé ce que la sensation de voler faisait, mais par contre, chuter ainsi n'était pas une chose qu'elle avait voulu expérimenter, toujours en criant, elle voyait le sol se rapprocher avec vitesse et alors qu'elle s'imaginait s'écraser contre ce dernier, une silhouette apparut entre elle et la rue, elle s'écrasa sur ladite silhouette, son yoyo s'enroula autour d'elle et de sa nouvelle victime, les sauvant de justesse de finir en purée.

— Je suis désolée ! S'excusa Marinette aussitôt.

— Est-ce que je peux dire que tu es tombée pour moi ? Blagua l'inconnue.

Marinette regarda sa victime avec étonnement, la fille avait de longs cheveux foncés et des yeux jaunes, son masque couvrait bien plus son visage que celui de Marinette, elle avait des oreilles de chats.

Était-ce un autre héros ?

— Je suis désolée si ma blague était nulle, reprit le chat qui semblait inquiète d'avoir rendue mal à l'aise Marinette

— Euh, non, t'inquiète pas, rassura-t-elle, mais je suis encore désolée !

— Tu auras tout mon pardon quand tu nous libéreras coccinelle, sourit l'inconnue masquée.

Sans plus de mots, Marinette se dépêcha de les relâcher, le chat noir atterrit à terre avec grâce, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de la brune, la nouvelle héroïne lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever après avoir remarqué qu'elle était tombée sur le dos.

— Je pense que Plagg m'a parlé de toi, tu es ma partenaire ?

— J'ai une partenaire ?

— Ton kwami ne t'a pas dit ? J'ai eu Plagg, le miraculous de la destruction et toi, tu as celui de la création je pense, heu, Toki ?

— Tikki, au moins je suis rassurée de ne pas avoir à combattre toute seule, est-ce que tu as aussi reçu tout ça aujourd'hui sans que tu t'y attendes ?

— J'allais te demander la même chose, gloussa la jeune femme.

— Oh mon Dieu, j'espère qu'on va y arriver...

— Ne t'en fais pas ma coccinelle, on va sauver la pauvre personne derrière Cœur de Pierre, moi, Noctagg, je te promets de détruire l'Akuma pour que tu puisses le capturer !

— Noctagg ? Tu as déjà décidé de ton nom de super-héro ?

— J'étais en train d'y réfléchir et c'est le dernier nom que j'ai eu avant que tu tombes du ciel, j'ai décidé de le prendre, c'est sûrement un signe du destin, blagua-t-elle, et toi, comment je peux t'appeler ?

— Oh, euh, je, euh, tu peux m'appeler, euh...

— Prends ton temps ne t'en fait pas, sourit Noctagg.

Un nouveau tremblement de terre mit un terme à leurs discussions, Noctagg regarda en direction des secousses.

— Ça vient de là, je pense que le danger nous appelle, je ne suis pas sûre d'être à la hauteur pour sauver des gens, mais qui ne tente pas ne sait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Marinette et se lança sur son bâton qui s'agrandit de façon démesuré pour rejoindre la cause des soucis.

Marinette soupira une nouvelle fois. Elle était beaucoup trop maladroite pour être un super-héroïne, mais même cette personne n'avait pas l'air sûre de pouvoir y arriver s'était quand même lancée dans les feux de l'action, elle n'allait pas rester en arrière si ?

Elle arriva sur un terrain géant, Noctagg se battait déjà contre Cœur de Pierre et ne semblait pas être celle qui menait la danse.

Elle ne pouvait pas le faire, Marinette était juste une fille normale, fan de design, réservée, un peu geek, elle était plus du genre à se faire soirée chocolat chaud, couverture et film que combat contre des super-vilains, c'était par elle ça, elle n'était pas une super héroïne, elle était juste Marinette Dupain-Cheng !

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi quand elle vit qu'une des cages de but s'apprêtait à écraser une certaine lycéenne à la chevelure châtaine, Noctagg fut rapide et lança son bâton pour protéger Alya en jurant, mais son sauvetage se finit par sa capture, Cœur de Pierre l'avait dans sa main.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas attendre là à regarder son amie et une personne qui comme elle n'avait absolument rien demandé se faire réduire en bouillie !

Marinette se jeta sur Cœur de Pierre le prenant par surprise, elle réussit à libérer sa coéquipière.

— Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle après avoir vu la chatte rouler dans l'unique cage encore debout.

— Oui, merci de t'inquiéter coccinelle, j'ai fini par avoir peur que tu ne viennes pas ! Ria Noctagg, Marinette grimaça.

— Désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps...

— S'il te plaît, tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser autant mademoiselle Rouge, mais si tu pouvais m'aider à trouver un moyen de le battre, je ne pense pas que la force physique soit très utile, dans le sens où je ne suis pas assez forte pour ça.

— Il a l'air de grandir à chaque coup qu'on lui porte, tu as raison, il faut trouver une tactique pour l'attaquer.

— Je suis contente qu'on soit sur le même point toutes les deux, mais as-tu une idée de tactique ?

— Je pense que, non, je n'en sais rien.

— On peut peut-être voir avec nos pouvoirs ?

— Pourquoi pas, Lucky Charm !

Marinette regarda une combinaison apparaître dans le ciel et retomber au sol.

— Eh bien, c'est intéressant, tu comptes faire de la plongée coccinelle ? Je te préviens les chats n'aiment pas l'eau, ironisa Noctagg en regardant la combinaison d'un air moqueur.

— Chut, laisse-moi me concentrer, murmura la brune.

Marinette regarda autour d'elle, que pouvait-elle bien faire d'une combinaison ? Ses yeux tombèrent sur Alya près d'un robinet, tout se démêla subitement.

— Mais oui ! Cria-t-elle.

Marinette pris le tuyau d'arrosoir à ses pieds et le bloqua dans la combinaison.

— Noctagg tu me fais confiance ?

L'héroïne sembla se tendre sous ces mots, faisant une grimace, elle ferma les yeux, les rouvrit et regarda Marinette pendant de longues secondes, semblant y trouver quelque chose qui lui plaisait, elle se relaxa et sourit gentiment.

— Oui, je te fais confiance.

— Merci, je te préviens ça va tourner.

Marinette utilisa son yoyo pour projeter Noctagg dans les airs dans la direction de Cœur de Pierre, l'héroïne habillée de noir ne put s'empêcher de crier udes que le vilain attrapa Noctagg dans sa main, Marinette se jeta à son tour vers le géant de pierre qui la captura de son autre main, elle sentit du papier et su qu'elle avait raison.

Elle cria à son amie d'allumer le robinet, Alya agit instantanément, l'eau projetée dans la combinaison la fit grossir avec vitesse, obligeant Cœur de Pierre à ouvrir sa main faisant tomber et Marinette et le papier qu'elle s'empressa de déchirer dès qu'elle eut la main dessus, un papillon mauve sortit, les deux héroïnes le regardèrent partirent en ayant comme l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose.

Dans un nuage mauve, Cœur de Pierre redevient Qentin, faisant par la même occasion tomber Noctagg d'une petite hauteur, elle semblait plus préoccupée à admirer l'héroïne de rouge qu'autre chose.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est la fille qui semblait prête à abandonner quand je l'ai vu, murmura t-elle, incroyable, elle est incroyable.

— Noctagg, tu vas bien ? Je suis désolée de t'avoir jetée comme ça ! S'excusa une nouvelle fois Marinette

— Je t'en prie coccinelle, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'excuser et c'était pour le plus grand bien, tu as été incroyable !

— Merci, je ne m'y attendais pas non plus, ria doucement Marinette, je suis contente de t'avoir comme partenaire, tu as assurée aussi !

— Oh je t'en prie, je n'ai rien fais, tu es une vraie héroïne !

— Arrêtes tu vas me faire rougir, coupa doucement Marinette.

— Ne t'en fais pas, avec ton masque rouge je ne remarquerais pas, taquina Noctagg.

Un léger « bib bib » provenant des boucles d'oreilles de la brune se firent entendre la faisant légèrement sursauter.

— Oh, je pense que ça veut dire que je dois partir.

— En effet, il ne faudrait pas que l'on découvre ton identité secrète !

— Tu t'occupe de Quen-, euh du garçon ?

— Avec plaisir !

Elle commença à partir quand Alya sauta devant elle, lui coupant le chemin.

— S'il te plaît avant de partir qui es-tu, comment as-tu eu tes pouvoirs, as-tu été mordue par une coccinelle radioactive ? Attends, est-ce que les coccinelles peuvent mordre ?

— Je suis désolée, mais je dois vraiment partir, interrompu Marinette.

— Mais j'ai tellement de questions à te poser mademoiselle, euh...

— Ladybug, tu peux m'appeler Ladybug, sourit Marinette avant de partir, prenant la direction de sa maison.

La brune se dé-transforma dans sa chambre juste à temps, heureusement personne ne l'avait vu. Marinette était fière d'elle, peut-être que finalement elle n'était pas si mal en tant qu'héroïne, elle espérait juste ne pas avoir à se retransformer de sitôt, même si elle voulait bien parler de nouveau à Noctagg.

Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si une nouvelle attaque allait arriver aussi vite.

Marinette se releva subitement de son lit avec terreur, elle venait de se souvenir ce qu'elle avait oublié.

Attraper l'Akuma.

— Tikki ! Tikki, je n'ai pas attrapé l'Akuma !

— Quoi ?

— Je suis désolée, j'ai oublié, je n'y pensais plus, on venait juste de finir de vaincre l'Akuma avec Noctagg et j'ai totalement zappé !

— Oh non, ce n'est pas bon, l'Akuma va se multiplier !

Marinette ouvrit son ordinateur pour accéder aux informations, les Parisiens se faisaient un à un transformer en géant de pierre endormis par les papillons mauves.

— Mince, j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai été aussi stupide, s'énerva Marinette, j'ai même pas pu me rappeler qu'il fallait que j'attrape un stupide petit papillon et maintenant tous ces gens sont en danger à cause de moi !

— Mais non Marinette ! C'était juste une petite erreur de ta part, c'est ton premier jour et tu n'as pas eu le temps de tout bien digérer, ne soit pas trop dure envers toi-même, rassura Tikki.

— Non, je t'avais dit que je n'étais pas faite pour être une héroïne, ça, c'est la preuve, il faut que tu trouves quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de compétent contrairement à moi, la seule chose que je suis capable de faire, c'est de tout faire empirer !

— Ne dis pas ça, je suis certaine que tu vas y arriver cette fois, avec l'aide de Noctagg ça sera un jeu d'enfant !

— J'étais censée réussir la première fois aussi non ? Je suis juste un boulet, un désastre ambulant pour tout le monde, ne suis pas courageuse, Noctagg sera mieux sans moi et tu seras mieux avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Fermant les yeux, Marinette retira les boucles d'oreilles avant de les remettres sans un derniers regards dans leur boîte, elle remarqua avec un léger pincement au cœur que le kwami avait disparu, mais c'était pour le mieux, elle ne serais jamais une super-héroïne.

Elle sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre ses parents, elle avait vraiment tout fait foirer.

Son père préparait une pâte en regardant les informations, elle se figea sur place en voyant que la situation ne s'arrangeait pas pour un sou, tout ça par sa faute car elle n'était pas fichue de retenir une petite information de rien du tout, capturer l'Akuma, comment avait-elle pu seulement oublier ?

— Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, rassura son père qui se tenait maintenant à côté d'elle, maintenant, on n'a pas un, mais deux super-héros, je suis sûr qu'elles vont arranger la situation rapidement et pour les aider, il faut leur montrer qu'on a confiance en eux et pour ça, il ne faut pas avoir peur !

— Et si les héros ne reviennent pas ?

— Dans ce cas je viendrais moi-même te sauver ! Un boulanger de manque jamais de baguettes !

Comme pour prouver ses mots, Tom prit une baguette de pain sur la table et la brandit au-dessus de sa tête semblablement à une épée avant de se lancer dans un combat contre un ennemi invisible, Marinette gloussa et enlaça son père.

— Merci papa, tu es mon héros favori !

Elle remonta peu après dans sa chambre en s'étirant, son sac de cours gisait tristement au sol, se sentant trop paresseuse pour se baisser, elle plaça son pied sous la sangle et d'un coup sec le fit voler dans les airs, elle le rattrapa dans sa chute, il était encore plutôt vide mais c'était la rentrée après tout, penser au lycée lui fit faire la moue, elle avait été un peu déçue malgré tout, elle avait vraiment voulu manger avec Aleth.

Elle secoua brusquement la tête à cette pensée, non, elle voulait juste s'assurer que la jeune et jolie jeune fille n'avait pas séché les cours, pas qu'elle avait attendu impatiemment midi pour pouvoir la rejoindre, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait un crush sur elle !

Marinette toussa, gênée par ses propres pensées, elle jeta son sac sur ses épaules et se tourna vers sa commode, observa le tiroir où elle avait rangé la boîte contenant les boucles d'oreilles, elle ne pouvait pas être Ladybug, elle n'avait rien d'une héroïne, mais peut-être qu'Alya en serait une formidable ?

La boîte dans sa main était lourde, elle se demanda un moment si le kwami allait lui en vouloir, elle se mordit la lèvre avant de mettre la boîte au fond de sa bourse avant de sortir de sa maison, prenant le chemin de son lycée.

Marinette pour une fois n'eut pas besoin de courir à en perdre haleine alors qu'elle avait presque atteint le bâtiment, on appela son nom, elle se retourna pour voir son amie au coin de la rue d'en face, elle lui sourit et l'attendit, Alya devait avoir beaucoup de choses à lui dire, elle avait été sauvée par deux super-héroïnes qu'elle avait été la seule à voir après tout.

Elle écouta attentivement Alya qui lui racontait en détails tout ce qui s'était passé et grimaça une ou deux fois quand elle lui étala le "courage" et "'l'ingéniosité" de l'héroïne coccinelle, elle n'était ni courageuse ni ingénieuse, elle avait juste eu de la chance, heureusement pour elle, Alya était trop concentrée dans son récit pour prendre en compte le comportement étrange de Marinette.

— Et puis regarde ça, elle mit son téléphone devant le nez de la brune, j'ai créé un blog !

— Tu as créé un blog ? En si peu de temps ?

— Disons que j'avais déjà commencé à coder un blog pour un super-héros avant, il ne me manquait plus que le super-héros en question, expliqua Alya, je l'ai appelé le Ladyblog !

— Le ladyblog ?

— Pour l'héroïne la plus cool des super-héroïnes !

— Et pour No-, l'héroïne-chat ?

— Oh oui, elle a été impressionnante aussi, mais elle est partie sans dire un mot après s'être occupée de l'autre type.

— Je trouvais qu'elle avait l'air plus cool que Ladybug, dit Marinette en haussant les épaules.

— Elle n'est pas mal non plus, mais Ladybug est mieux, regarde le nombre de vues que j'ai fait avec ma vidéo !

— Tu sais quand même que c'était très dangereux ce que tu as fait ?

— Pas grave, Ladybug était là pour nous sauver !

— Pourquoi tu as autant confiance en elle ? Tu as vu tous ces Cœurs de Pierre dehors ?

— Ne t'inquiète pas ma poule, je suis sûre qu'elle va arranger tout ça rapidement, rassura Alya.

— Et si elle n'est pas faite pour être une super-héroïne ?

— Pas faite pour être une super-héroïne ? Crois-moi, je l'ai vue de mes propres yeux, j'étais juste à côté d'elle ! Cette nana est une vraie super-héroïne, assura Alya.

Alya ouvrit la porte du lycée pour Marinette, une fois arrivée dans la cours, elles remarquèrent qu'un groupe s'était formé créant un cercle autour de Quentin qui n'avait pas l'air très fier, les lycéens semblaient l'harceler de questions, le garçon semblait n'avoir aucun souvenir de l'attaque.

Marinette commença à avoir peur que Quentin ne s'énerve de nouveau et avant qu'elle n'est put calmer la discussion, il se leva soudainement et sortit du cercle avec un grognement après une remarque de Chloé.

Sans un regard pour Alya, Marinette suivit Quentin, de toute façon, son amie était déjà partie remettre la blonde à sa place, elle le trouva dans un coin calme près de casiers et s'assit à côté de lui, elle aurait dû demander à Noctagg la raison qui l'as amener à être si en colère qu'il à été transformé, elle aurait pu l'aider comme ça.

— Hum, hey Quentin, comment tu te sens ?

Il resta silencieux, Marinette grimaça un peu.

— C'est à cause de Kévin que tu t'es énervé non ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a pu te dire, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai, Kévin est un idiot des fois.

— Tout le temps tu veux dire, grogna Quentin.

— C'est vrai qu'il est assez régulièrement un idiot.

— Il a dit que j'étais un froussard...

— Toi ? Un froussard ? Et moi qui pensais qu'il avait juste tort, il est complètement à côté de la plaque, blagua-t-elle, Quentin sourit amusé.

— C'est parce que, hum, il regarda autour de lui pour être sûr d'être seul, tu peux garder un secret ?

— Oui bien sûr !

— Je suis amoureux d'une fille et j'ai peur de lui dire...

— C'est Clara ?

— Comment tu sais ? S'exclama Quentin.

— Tu la regarde d'une façon spéciale.

Marinette qui avait remarqué que le garçon passait beaucoup de temps à regarder Clara n'avait pas vraiment eu à beaucoup réfléchir, mais Quentin sembla se morfondre encore plus.

— Non, ne sois pas négatif ! Je veux dire, tu devrais lui dire, je pense que ça se passera bien, Marinette avait également remarqué que Clara avait plusieurs fois regardé Quentin, va lui parler !

— Pff, ça marchera pas, chui nul avec les mots.

— Euh, tu peux écrire une lettre ? Ou lui offrir des fleurs...

— Oh ! Je peux lui écrire un poème !

— Si ça c'est pas une bonne idée ! Je suis persuadée qu'elle sera ravie !

Quentin se leva brusquement et partit de façon enjouée, Marinette soupira, ça c'était fait, elle croisa les doigts pour que tout se passe bien. Elle se dirigea vers la classe et croisa Alya sur son chemin.

— Au fait Alya, toi tu aimerais être une héroïne, combattre les méchants et tout ça ?

— Tu blagues j'espère ? Bien sûre que je kifferais ! Pourquoi ?

— Oh, pour rien...

Alya sortit son téléphone pour voir si elle avait gagnée plus de vues sur son blog et Marinette en profita pour mettre la boîte noire dans le sac de son amie, oui, Alya ferait une bien meilleure héroïne qu'elle.

Les filles s'apprêtaient à se séparer pour rejoindre leurs classes respectives quand elles virent un géant de pierre tenant Clara dans sa main les dépasser avec vitesse et défoncer les murs pour continuer son chemin, l'idée de retourner en classe n'était subitement plus d'actualité.

La plupart des élèves étaient déjà en fuite, cherchant un endroit où se protéger, Marinette réussit à entendre que Cœur de Pierre avait également capturé Chloé, mais elle n'eut pas même le temps de dire un mot à Alya, son amie avait déjà disparu, laissant son sac derrière elle.

Marinette se rua à sa poursuite, Alya avait besoin de son sac, les boucles d'oreilles y étaient !

Elle sortit dans la rue et après avoir couru un moment dans la direction opposer que prenait le reste des personnes, elle réussit à retrouver Alya, juste à temps pour voir une voiture lui voler dessus, projeter par un des monstres de pierres, elle retient sa respiration en voyant le véhicule prêt à heurter la blogueuse, mais heureusement, Noctagg apparut et jeta son arme qui s'agrandit devant Alya s'appuyant entre le mur contre lequel se tenait la fille et le sol empêchant la voiture d'écraser la lycéenne, mais ce sauvetage la fit se faire capturer par un des géants.

Alya était toujours bloquée entre le mur et la voiture, elle ne pouvait plus prendre le rôle de Ladybug. Marinette ne réfléchit plus, elle devait sauver son amie, se cachant derrière une voiture, elle ouvrit le sac d'Alya et reprit les boucles d'oreilles de la petite boîte en bois vernit, Tikki apparue de nouveau pendant que Marinette remettait les bijoux sur ses oreilles.

— J'ai besoin de Ladybug, dit-elle.

— Je savais que tu changerais d'avis !

— Je pense toujours que je suis un mauvais choix, mais je peux pas laisser mon amie en danger comme ça, transforme-moi !

Marinette se transforma une nouvelle fois en Ladybug, elle se mordit la lèvre un court instant en regardant ses mains recouvert de longs gants noirs qu'elle ne pensait plus jamais revoir, elle secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le temps de penser à ça, elle devait aider ses amies.

Elle sortit de sa cachette et se dépêcha de décoincer Alya qui laissa une exclamation de joie lui échapper en l'apercevant, elle en profita pour récupérer le bâton magique de sa partenaire et se mit à sa poursuite, elle la trouva aisément et lui lança son bâton après l'avoir appelée, Noctagg l'attrapa d'une main et le plaça entre elle et le poing du monstre, agrandissant de nouveau le bâton, forçant la main à la relâcher, Marinette rattrapa Noctagg au vol et s'élança vers le toit d'un bâtiment tenant l'héroïne-chat dans et bras.

— Cette fois on peut dire que je suis tombée pour toi, blagua Noctagg avec un sourire enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

— Oh chut, gloussa Marinette, reste sérieuse pendant l'attaque je te prie, elle posa Noctagg en arrivant sur le toit.

— Tu as un plan ?

— Je pense que c'est inutile d'attaquer les autres cœurs de Pierre, seul Quen-, seul le garçon qui a été akumatisé en premier est important, si j'attrape son Akuma, tout devrait retourner dans l'ordre, du moins je l'espère.

— Ladybug, commença Noctagg gênée, je suis désolée, j'avais totalement oublié que tu devais attraper l'Akuma et je l'ai juste regardé bêtement s'envoler...

— Non, c'est moi qui devrais m'excuser, je suis celle qui aurait dû s'en rappeler ! Noctagg sourit légèrement.

— Je pense qu'il vaut mieux couper les excuses maintenant ma coccinelle, j'ai confiance en toi et en ton plan, mais tu sais où serait l'original ?

— Oui, il est à la Tour Eiffel.

— Ugh, tellement cliché, grommela Noctagg.

— Au moins on a de l'espace, sourit Marinette, aller on y va !

Les deux héroïnes se lancèrent en même temps en direction de la Tour Eiffel, la police était déjà sur les lieux, des hélicoptères entouraient la tour, Marinette eut le temps de voir Cœur de Pierre jeter Chloé vers le sol et fit un signe à Noctagg pour l'informer qu'elle se chargeait de la sauver, elle prit la direction de la blonde avec vitesse et la rattrapa peu avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, Marinette remercia silencieusement le textile de son costume d'avoir résisté à une glissade sur du béton sans lui faire ne serait-ce que l'impression de brûlure.

Elle donna Chloé au maire de la ville et s'apprêta à repartir à l'action, mais s'arrêta net quand elle entendit un policier ordonner de tirer sur Quentin.

— Mais quelle bande d'abrutis sans-nom, siffla Noctagg.

Marinette mit un doigt devant sa bouche pour éviter qu'elle insulte les policiers à voix haute.

— Non, tirer ne fera qu'empirer les choses, dit Ladybug d'une voix forte.

— On n'a pas besoin de vous, répliqua le policer, vous avez déjà échoué laissez faire les professionnels !

Marinette sentit Noctagg s'énerver à côté d'elle, mais lui prit le bras et lui dit doucement :

— non, il a raison, j'ai même pas été capable de me rappeler de capturer l'Akuma hier, je ne suis pas faite pour être une héroïne.

— Ne raconte pas de bêtise, répondit Noctagg avec un petit sourire, sans toi le maire aurait dû organiser un enterrement aujourd'hui et je pense que tu fais une très bonne héroïne, on va y arriver, tu me fais confiance ?

Marinette se sentit soudainement plus légère en voyant sa partenaire, elle ne disait pas juste ces mots pour lui remontrer le moral, elle le pensait.

— Oui, je te fais confiance, répondit Marinette, le visage de Noctagg s'illumina d'un grand sourire.

Une quinte de toux les fit sursauter, elles se retournèrent vers la Tour Eiffel, des milliers de papillons formaient maintenant le visage d'un homme, qui prit la parole.

— Ladybug, Noctagg, écoutez-moi bien dire l'homme, je suis le Papillon, donnez- moi vos miraculous, les boucles d'oreilles de la coccinelle et la bague du chat noir et tout rentrera dans l'ordre, les gens ont assez souffert à cause de vous !

Marinette fronça les sourcils, mais qu'il était gonflé lui, essayer de les faire passer pour les méchants, un coup d'œil à sa partenaire lui fit comprendre qu'elle pensait la même chose, Noctagg croisa son regard et un sourire narquois se dessina sur son visage, les deux claquèrent des mains de façon lente en regardant le visage, Ladybug s'avança.

— Bien tenter Papillon, commença-t-elle.

— Oui, c'était mignon, dit Noctagg.

— Mais n'inverse pas les rôles, continua Ladybug, on sait tous, qui est le méchant ici, tu es celui qui les as tous transformés et si une personne doit donner son miraculous, ce sera toi, peu importe le temps que ça prendra, mais nous te trouverons et te vaincrons !

Marinette s'élança vers la Tour Eiffel et lança son yoyo pdans la nuée de papillons qui formait le masque, les attrapant les uns après les autres, elle atterrit sur le sol de la tour, le visage avait maintenant disparu, elle se tourna vers la foule.

— Je vous en fais la promesse, qu'importe si Papillon veut vous faire du mal, Ladybug et Noctagg feront tout ce qui est en leurs pouvoirs pour vous protéger !

Sur ces mots, elle libéra les Akumas maintenant purifiées, créant une vague de papillons blancs.

Noctagg rejoint Ladybug, mais Cœur de Pierre avait retrouvé connaissance et avait commencé à grimper la tour avec Clara dans sa main.

— On fait quoi maintenant ? L'Akuma est dans le poing qui tient la fille non ? Je pense que c'est la fille dont King Kong ici présent est amoureux, dit Noctagg, la première fois il s'est transformé, car un garçon s'est moqué de ça.

— Ah, mais oui, il ne faut pas les séparer, faut les rapprocher !

— Comment ça ?

— Suis-moi !

Ladybug se lança à leurs poursuites suivit de près par Noctagg, elle atteint la pointe de la tour, maintenant au-dessus de Cœur de Pierre, elle appela son Lucky Charm, un parachute lui tomba dans les mains, pourquoi un parachute ?

— C'est moi ou ton pouvoir se moque de nous ? Demanda Noctagg en l'observant s'attendant peut-être à voir le parachute se transformer en quelque chose d'utile.

— Honnêtement, je ne sais pas.

Elle mit son parachute contre son dos, en soupirant, puis lança son yo-yo vers le géant, son plan marcha et le yo-yo revient vers elle, Marinette tira de toutes ses forces pour faire remonter le bras de Cœur de Pierre, ce dernier lâchât Clara de surprise en sentant les lèvres de l'adolescente sur lui, heureusement, Clara se rattrapât à sa main.

Noctagg se laissa tomber et frappa la boule de papier en direction de Ladybug en la dépassant, elle se rattrapa à la tour avec l'aide de son bâton, Marinette déchira le papier, mais avant de capturer l'Akuma, réalisa avec horreur que Quentin maintenant dé-transformé, tombait avec Clara, elle jura mentalement et manqua de se donner une claque sur son manque de réfection pendant que Noctagg s'étirait de tout son long sur son arme, tentant les bras vers les deux adolescents, Noctagg réussit à rattraper Quentin alors que Ladybug qui avait enfin réagi se projetait dans le vide et attrapa Clara, elle réussit à capturer l'Akuma dans leurs chutes, le parachute les fit lentement rejoindre terre.

Marinette libéra l'Akuma purifié et eut le souvenir de Tikki lui expliquant qu'il fallait qu'elle jette en l'air son lucky charm, ce qu'elle fit, le sac disparut et dans une lumière rouge répara tous les dommages sous leurs yeux ébahis.

— Eh bien, si ça n'est pas pratique, dit Noctagg, tu as vraiment été impressionnante aujourd'hui !

— Merci, tu as été pas mal non plus, blagua Marinette.

— Pas mal ? Je t'en prie, j'ai été géniale, Noctagg sourit de toutes ses dents.

— Oh regarde ça, Noctagg tourna la tête pour voir Clara enlacer Quentin.

— Si ce n'est pas meugnon, des petits tourtereaux, ça pourrait être nous qu'en penses-tu ?

Un léger bruit régulier se fit entendre du miraculous de Ladybug.

— Ah, réalisa Marinette, il est temps que je parte, aller à plus Noctagg !

— On se revoit bientôt j'espère !

Ladybug fit un petit signe de main à sa partenaire avant de disparaître derrière les bâtiments, elle rejoint rapidement son lycée après s'être dé-transformé, cette fois, la journée n'avait pas été annulée.

Arrivée dans l'enceinte du bâtiment, elle aperçut un garçon blond auprès de Nino et d'Alya qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

— Marinette, s'exclama Alya ! Lui prenant le bras et la jetant presque devant le blond, Tu sais, je t'ai parlé de la scène qu'avait faite Chloé hier au STMG ?

— Oui ?

— Eh bien voilà son fameux meilleur ami, Adrien Agreste ! Marinette haussa un sourcil à la vue du garçon.

— Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter ma pote, rassura Nino, il a beau être son ami, c'est un ange !

— Eh bien alors, bonjour, je m'appelle Marinette Dupain-Cheng, elle tendit la main au blond.

— Et moi Adrien Agreste, il lui serra la main.

— Heureuse de faire ta connaissance Adrien !

En entendant la sonnerie, Marinette dit au revoir à son petit groupe d'ami et se dépêcha de rejoindre sa salle de classe.

Quand la dernière sonnerie résonna enfin, Marinette pris le temps de faire son sac et sortit de sa classe, Alya était déjà partie, elle devait s'occuper de ses petites sœurs.

Marinette fit la moue en voyant la pluie, elle aurait dû prendre un parapluie, elle souffla agacée.

— Toi aussi tu n'avais pas prévue la pluie ?

Marinette se retourna avec surprise et vit Aleth, qui la regardait avec un petit sourire gêner, se grattant le dos du cou.

— Aleth !

— C'est moi, répondit la fille ne sachant visiblement pas quoi dire, Marinette sourit.

— Comment ça s'est passé hier ? Tu n'as pas eu de problèmes avec l'Akuma au moins ?

— Euh non, je suis rentrée chez moi directement, mais j'étais déçue quand même, j'étais restée en cours.

— Tu n'as pas séché ?

— Non, je me suis dit que ça ne serait pas si mal de manger avec quelqu'un pour une fois, dit Aleth encore plus gêner rougissant légèrement et jouant avec une de ses mèches près de son oreille.

— M-moi aussi j'étais dé-déçue de ne pas pouvoir manger avec toi, avoua Marinette qui sentit ses joues chauffer.

— Hum, est-ce que, je peux quand même demain, manger avec toi ? Et tes amis ?

— Oui ! Je serais très heureuse de manger avec moi, non, de manger avec toi ! Je serais très heureuse de manger avec toi !

— C'est vrai ?

— Oui oui oui, très vrai !

— Ah, merci, Aleth sembla se détendre un peu, hum, tu habites vers où, si, hum, si je suis sur ta route, on peut faire, un bout de chemin ensemble ? Si ça te va ?

— Tu vois la boulangerie Tom & Sabine ?

— Celle qui a une devanture blanche et noir ?

— C'est ma maison.

— Oh, j'habite un peu avant, mais c'est sur mon chemin !

— Alors, je propose que l'on coure jusqu'à nos maisons si on ne veut pas être trempées, dit Marinette, Aleth rit et Marinette pensa qu'il n'y avait pas plus beau rire au monde.

— Je pense que c'est une bonne idée.

Les deux filles sortirent du bâtiment et commencèrent directement à courir vers leurs maisons, Aleth semblait un peu plus rapide que Marinette, et avait un sourire sur ses lèvres, elle avait l'air de s'amuser, Marinette était aussi contente.

— J'espère que la prochaine fois il ne pleura pas, dit Marinette.

— Pleura ? Marinette rougit brusquement incroyablement gêner.

— Pleuvra ! Oh mon dieu je voulais dire pleuvra !

— J'espère aussi qu'il ne pleuvra pas la prochaine fois, sourit Aleth, oh, je tourne ici, en se voit demain ?

— Oui, on se voit demain, affirma Marinette

— Bye bye !

— Bye !

Aleth lui fit un dernier signe de la main et continua sa course, Marinette regarda la fille disparaître derrière un bâtiment en tournant et se décida enfin à continuer son chemin. 

Oui, décidément, aujourd'hui était une très bonne journée.

* * *

Costume de Ladybug :  
post/189570248423/ladybug-from-my-own-au-she-has-1617-years  
Costume de Noctagg :  
post/189810369238/noctagg-from-my-fanfic-she-has-the-cat-miraculous


	3. Chapitre 2

CHAPITRE 2 : UN REPAS CALME UNE JOURN**É**E PARFAITE

— Marinette, tu sais que ça sonne dans dix minutes .

— Oui ?

— Alors, pourquoi tu commences déjà à ranger tes affaires ? Demanda Sarah en observant Marinette qui s'apprêtait à mettre sa trousse dans son sac.

Marinette réalisa qu'elle avait déjà rangée son cahier et se dépêcha de le remettre sur son bureau avant que leur professeur de se rende compte que la lycéenne était déjà prête à partir. Sarah sourit en secouant la tête. Le téléphone de Marinette vibra, elle le sortie pour voir qu'Alya avait lancé une discussion sur leurs groupe avec Nino et Adrien.

_Alya- Nino, tu manges avec nous à midi ?_

_Nino- Bien sûr mon pote ! Adrien tu viens avec nous ?_

_Adrien- Non je ne peux pas, je dois revenir chez moi pour manger, mon garde du corps vient me chercher._

_Nino- Ouch, pas cool, faudrait que tu demandes à ton paternel de te laisser manger avec nous un jour._

_Alya- Au moins tu auras de la nourriture mangeable !_

Marinette souri au commentaire d'Alya.

_Nino- Mais c'est plus cool de manger avec ses potes_

_Adrien- Ce n'est pas grave, je mangerais avec vous trois un autre jour, j'espère..._

_Marinette- Nous quatre._

_Marinette n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rectifier._

_Nino- Nous quatre ? Alya, moi et toi ça fait que trois non ?_

_Alya- Quatre ? Qui vient manger avec nous ?_

_Marinette- Euh, j'ai, j'ai invitée une amie à manger avec nous_

_Alya- Une amie ? Est-ce que cette amie pourrait être une certaine personne que tu as dessinée ?_

_Marinette- Chut ! Tu n'as pas intérêt de dire ça à Aleth !_

_Alya- T'inquiète Marinette, je ne dirais pas à ton crush que tu la dessines quand tu t'ennuie en cours._

_Nino- Marinette a un crush ?_

Marinette mit sa tête contre son bureau après avoir lu le message de son ami, maintenant ils étaient tous au courant.

_Marinette- Non je n'ai pas de crush ! On est juste amie !_

_Alya- Pour le moment !_

_Marinette- Alya, si tu lui fais peur !_

_Alya- Moi ? Faire peur ? Marinette, pour qui me prends-tu !_

_Marinette- Alya._

_Alya- D'accord, je vais juste récolter une information capitale._

_Marinette- Laquelle ?_

_Alya- Savoir si elle est hétéro ou non._

_Marinette- Oh mon Dieu... Et tu comptes le savoir comment ?_

_Alya- ''Bonjour Aleth, pour savoir, es-tu dans le camp fourchette dans raviolis, ciseau, ou les deux ?''_

_Marinette- Si tu fais ça je te renie._

_Alya- Je blaguais Mari, ne t'inquiète pas je serais discrète~_

_Marinette- Je t'en prie Nino, surveille cette idiote._

_Nino- Tu en fais pas, je ferais en sorte qu'elle n'effraie pas ton crush !_

_Marinette- Ce n'est pas mon crush !_

Marinette bouda sur sa chaise, elle regarda discrètement l'heure sur son téléphone, Dieu que les minutes passaient lentement. Elle avait attendu ce repas depuis le moment où Aleth était partie de son coter, elle avait espérée la voir au matin et s'était levé tôt exprès pour essayer de la croiser par total hasard, mais après avoir attendu presque vingt minutes au coin de la rue où elles s'étaient séparées, elle était venue à la conclusion qu'elle l'avait soit déjà raté soit la lycéenne commençait à neuf heure.

Marinette était arrivée légèrement en retard en cours et pendant toute la matinée, elle n'avait que la jeune fille aux courts cheveux presque noirs et aux yeux gris. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu cette couleur dans les yeux d'une personne et c'était la plus belle chose qu'elle ai pu voire de toute sa vie. Elle avait vraiment hâte de la retrouver, peut-être qu'elle aurait du juste lui proposer de manger avec elle toute seule...

Marinette sentie ses joues chauffer, non, de toute façon se connaissant, elle aurait sûrement gâché le repas à cause de sa maladresse et puis c'est vrai que connaître la sexualité de la jeune fille pouvait s'avérer intéressant, pas qu'elle soit intéressée en elle, non, Marinette voulait juste être son amie.

Et pourquoi pas un peu plus...

La sonnerie la coupa sauvagement de ses pensées, en un coup de bras, elle poussa toutes ses affaires dans son sac et bondit en dehors de la salle avant de se retrouver bloqué par les autres élèves qui avaient tendance à tous vouloir sortir en même temps, Marinette avait toujours été rapide pour atteindre le self, c'était un cauchemar pour aller manger si tu n'étais pas rapide, tout le monde se poussaient pour passer avant les autres et ça prenait un temps fou, habituellement, Marinette se dépêcher de rejoindre la file, Alya venait ensuite la rejoindre sachant que la brune se trouvait un peu plus loin devant elle. C'était une bonne technique. Mais cette fois Marinette était sortie en vitesse pour être sûre de rejoindre le plus vite possible Aleth, elle ne put retenir un grand sourire en voyant la jeune fille qui marchait d'un pas rapide vers le self.

— Aleth, appela Marinette.

En entendant son nom, elle se retourna, un doux sourire naquit sur ses lèvres quand elle aperçut Marinette, elle s'arrêtât la laissant la rattraper.

— Bonjour, comment tu vas ?

— Je vais très bien et toi ? Tu n'as pas attrapé un coup de froid avec la pluie d'hier ?

— Non heureusement, je suis rassurée de voir que tu n'en as pas eu un non plus !

Un silence se plaça entre les deux filles qui ne savaient plus vraiment quoi se dire.

— Hum, continua Aleth, alors euh, tu sais ce qu'il y a au menu ?

— Bolognaise, répondit Marinette, et tarte aux pommes.

— Oh, j'adore les tartes aux pommes ! S'exclama Aleth en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

— C'est vrai ? Il faut que tu viennes à la boulangerie un jour, on a de très bonne tarte aux pommes !

— Je n'y manquerais pas, ah et du coup les macarons de la dernière fois, ils venaient aussi de ta boulangerie ?

— Oui, mon père les avait fait pour ma classe, dit Marinette.

— Wow, ils étaient succulents !

— La prochaine fois j'en ferais pour toi !

— Tu veux faire des macarons pour moi ? Aleth regardait Marinette avec de grands yeux surpris.

— Euh, o-oui, p-pourquoi pas, si tu veux ? Marinette rougit.

— C'est, très gentil, mais je ne veux pas te déranger comme ça...

— Oh non, tu ne me déranges pas, je serais très heureuse de te faire à manger ! Je, je veux dire de te faire des macarons !

— C'est très gentil, comment je peux te remercier ?

— En mangeant avec moi tous les midis.

Marinette ne savait pas qui avait été le plus pris de court par sa réponse, Aleth ou, elle. Les joues d'Aleth prirent une légère teinte rosée.

—D-d'accord. Dit-elle d'une petite voix n'osant pas regarder Marinette dans les yeux.

Marinette tourna légèrement la tête et se retient de faire une crise de joie et de panique à côté de la jolie fille, elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle était sûre que ça sonner bizarre, elle venait de proposer à Aleth de manger tous les midis avec elle alors qu'elle ne se connaissait quasiment pas, bon Dieu elle avait dû passer une fille super-bizarre, elle ne savait même pas en quelle année était Aleth et elle lui avait demandée de tout le temps manger avec elle et elle avait dit oui !

— Marinette ! Alya apparut avec Nino derrière les deux filles, on est là, on a eu du mal à passer dans les couloirs, oh bonjour ! Alya observa Aleth qui ne semblait pas très à l'aise, je suis Alya, et voici Nino, j'imagine que tu dois être Aleth ?

— Oui, bonjour, Aleth serra la main d'Alya en regardant sur le coter.

— Bonjour, on est les potes de Marinette, enfin j'imagine que t'avais du comprendre, ria Nino.

— B'jour, répétât Aleth avec un petit sourire crispée.

— T'inquiète pas, on va pas te manger, dit Alya, Marinette lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

— Désolée, je suis pas vraiment habituée à rencontrer des gens, expliqua Aleth le regard au sol en se grattant la nuque.

— Ah, t'es timide ? Si ça peut te rassurer Marinette avait l'habitude d'être super timide avant ! Elle l'est toujours un peu d'ailleurs, rassura Alya.

— Ah bon ? tu m'en as pas donner l'impression, répondit Aleth en regardant Marinette.

— Oh si, je suis une catastrophe ambulante, blagua t-elle.

— Je ne trouve pas que tu en est une, même si la façon dont tu m'as foncer dedans étais une première rencontre assez étrange, dit Aleth amusée.

— Tu lui es rentrée dedans ? Répétât Nino étonné.

— Non, je lui suit tomber dessus c'est différent !

— Oui un effet tu est bien tomber pour elOuuf ! Marinette venait de mettre son coude dans les côtes de son amie.

— Est-ce qu'on peut arrêter de parler de cet accident ? Demanda Marinette en fusillant Alya du regard.

— D'accord, d'accord j'arrête, Alya leva les bras en l'air comme pour se rendre.

— Je suis désolée pour ça, dit Marinette à Aleth, mes amis sont un peu bizarre.

— Pas autant que toi, objecta Alya.

Aleth sourit amusée et Marinette se détendit, elle n'avait pas l'air d'être mal à l'aise, c'était un bon début, elle comptait bien profiter de cette journée pour apprendre à mieux connaître la jeune fille. Et Dieu ce que les cols roulés lui aller bien, Marinette avait une envie soudaine de dessiner des tenues pour Aleth, elle se retient de sortir son carnet de croquis pour se mettre au travail, elle avait des dizaines d'idées. Elle croisa le regard d'Alya et sentit que son amie allait faire un truc qui n'allait pas lui plaire, la lueur dans les yeux de son amie n'indiquait décidément rien de bon.

— Oh mon dieu, regardez la fille là-bas, dit-elle d'une voix suffisamment forte pour attirer l'attention de tout le petit groupe, tu trouve pas qu'elle est juste super canon ?

Elle pointa du doigt une fille aux long cheveux rose. Discret, pensa Marinette en se retenant de rouler les yeux.

— Plutôt mignonne, répondit Nino en jetant un regard à Aleth.

— J'aime bien sa robe, commenta Marinette en regardant Alya en fronçant les sourcils.

— Et toi Aleth, t'en pense quoi ? Questionna Alya ignorant royalement Marinette.

— Pas mon style.

— Comment-ça pas ton style ?

— C'est une peste, je l'avais dans ma classe au collège, du genre à se faire passer pour une petite fille sans défense pour que tout le monde l'aide. Je la trouve plutôt laide. Les yeux de la lycéenne semblaient jeter des éclairs envers l'autre fille, Marinette se douta rapidement que les deux n'avaient pas un bon passer ensemble, et fusilla une nouvelle fois Alya du regard.

— Ouch, dit Nino, finalement t'as raison, elle est pas si jolie que ça.

— Oh, pas besoin de changer ton avis sur elle car je ne l'apprécie pas !

— On n'aime pas ce genre de personne, répondit Alya, les pestes ne sont pas jolies, et si elle t'embête dit le nous !

— Merci mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est plus parler, sourit Aleth.

Marinette fut rassurée de voir la tension retomber des épaules de sa nouvelle amie, mais une petite partie d'elle était déçue que cet échange n'ait donné aucune réponse sur la sexualité d'Aleth. Arrivée en fin de file, elle laissa Aleth passer en première pour traverser le tourniquet électronique, elle aperçut un petit porte-clé accroché au sac de la jeune fille, en forme de personne, tout en blanc, elle était sûre que ça venait d'une région spécifique de France, elle passa le tourniquet toujours concentrer sur le porte-clés et essaya de lire les mots qui semblaient faire office de robe.

Oui !

Elle se rappelait maintenant !

— C'est une Bigoudène ?

Aleth se retourna avec un grand sourire qui fit fondre le cœur de Marinette.

— Oui ! Tu as reconnut ? Tu est la première personne à reconnaître !

— Je connais un peu la marque, j'aime bien leurs vêtements, expliqua Marinette en voyant les yeux de sa nouvelle amie scintiller.

— J'adore cette marque ! Et il n'y à aucun magasin aux alentours alors je suis obligée de commander sur internet mais il y à tellement plus de choix dans les magasins, c'était beaucoup plus simple avant !

— Tu viens de Bretagne ?

— Oui, Aleth prit un plateau et en donna un autre à Marinette, je suis née en Bretagne, j'y ai vécu toute mon enfance, je suis une vraie Bretonne et fière de l'être.

— Tu parle Breton ? Aleth ricana gentiment.

— Non je ne parle pas breton, je pense que j'avais du avoir des cours de breton en primaire mais je n'ai rien retenue.

— Tu aime la Bretagne ?

— Si je l'aime ? J'en suis amoureuse, y a rien de plus beau que la Bretagne, c'est pas comme ici, au moins la-bas on peut respirer de l'air frais.

— On as de l'air frais ici, objecta Marinette.

— Croit-moi, non, si tu à toujours vécu ici tu ne peux pas savoir, mais il y à une grande différence, j'ai mis presque cinq ans à m'y habituer, mais le pire à été de m'habituer aux nombres incroyablement réduit de beurre-salée.

Marinette avait déjà entendue l'amour que porter les bretons à leurs beurre-salée et gloussa silencieusement. Elle était heureuse de voir la jeune fille s'ouvrir ainsi, parler de sa région natale semblait la rendre heureuse.

— Et pourquoi vous avez déménagé ? Le sourire d'Aleth se brisa.

Marinette regretta immédiatement sa réponse et s'insultât mentalement en voyant un voile apparaître sur ses yeux.

— C'est, personnel.

— Je ne vais surtout pas te forcer à répondre, je suis désolée si je t'ai poser une mauvaise question !

Aleth remplit son plateau en silence et Marinette se retient de justesse de se frapper avec le sien, concentrer sur le moyen de redonner un sourire à Aleth, elle ne l'entendit pas appeler son prénom et se prit un poteau en pleine face écrasant également son plateau contre lui, elle vit avec horreur sa nourriture s'étaler contre le métal avant de lamentablement tomber au sol. Il y eut un grand silence dans le self et des rires éclatèrent, Marinette devient rouge et regarda sa nourriture au sol sans mot, voulant disparaître dans le sol, elle se tourna légèrement pour voir qu'Alya se tenait les côtes, tremblant sous son rire rire.

— Oh mon dieu, e-est-ce que ça va ? Marinette regarda Aleth, qui semblait faire de son mieux pour se retenir de rigoler. Marinette tendit le couteau qui était la seule chose qu'elle avait réussie à rattraper.

— S'il te plaît, poignarde moi avec ça et achève mes souffrances.

Aleth se mordit la lèvre et son rire rejoignit ceux des autres alors qu'elle enregistrer les mots de Marinette.

— Désolée, je suis désolée, c'est pas drôle, elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter son fou-rire, tu ne t'es pas fait mal au moins ?

— Non ça va, j'ai seulement perdu ma fierté. Le rire d'Aleth éclata de plus belle.

— Oh mon dieu, je suis tellement désolée, elle mis son bras devant sa bouche et pris de grande inspiration pour essayer de se calmer, mais des qu'elle regardais Marinette elle repartait, Excuse-moi, je suis désolée !

Marinette sourit aussi.

— Non ne t'en fait pas, j'imagine que ça devait être très drôle à voir.

— Oui, désolée, oh mon dieu c'est pas sympa !

Marinette était soulagée de voir qu'Aleth était redevenue heureuse, même si le prix avait été cher payer, un cantinier arriva vers elle avec une pelle et une balayette pour qu'elle ramasse les dégâts, Aleth l'aida avec les morceaux d'assiettes, heureusement le verre n'avait pas été casser, Marinette refit une nouvelle fois la queue pour la nourriture, Aleth l'avait attendue près des entrées pendant qu'Alya et Nino étaient partis réserver une table. Marinette était sûre d'avoir entendu Tiki rire avec les autres après l'accident. Aleth avait eu l'air de s'être calmé, elle se mordait toujours la lèvre et ses yeux étaient toujours rieurs quand elle croisait les regards de Marinette, mais elle ne riait plus. Marinette n'était pas contre l'entendre de nouveau. Elles marchèrent en silence vers la table de leurs amis. Alya eut la décence de ne pas parler de l'accident de nouveau, non, elle parla de son blog, Aleth s'intéressa immédiatement à la discussion.

— Attend, c'est toi la créatrice du Ladyblog ?

— Oui, j'ai été la première à voir les héros apparaître !

— Non, c'est pas vrai ?

— Sisi, j'ai été sauver deux fois par Ladybug et Noctagg !

— Wow, incroyable ! Elles étaient comment ?

— Géniales, super-badass, elles forment une super équipe, je pense qu'elles se connaissaient déjà.

— Pourquoi ? Demanda Nino.

— Elles marchaient très bien ensemble, elles avaient l'air de bien se comprendre quand elles combattaient, c'est difficile de faire ça quand tu ne connais pas l'autre personne, expliqua Alya.

— Ça me paraît logique, tu as déjà une favorite ?

— Ladybug, répondit immédiatement Alya.

— D'ou le nom, ladyblog, devina Aleth.

— Oui, mais je dois t'avouer que pour le nom, c'est uniquement car je ne savait pas le nom de Noctagg à ce moment, je me demande si elles accepterais un interview avec moi.

— C'est des super-héroïnes, pas des stars, dit Aleth, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de les interviewer comme ça, imagine si le méchant utilise ces informations pour les battre ou un truc du genre !

Marinette avait penser à laisser Alya interviewer Ladybug, mais Aleth venait de marquer un point.

— Je n'y avait pas penser, mais je pense toujours que les parisiens seraient ravis de connaître plus en profondeur nos deux héroïnes.

— Si elles acceptent, il y a plus de chance que l'autre type te prenne en otage ou un truc du genre, si j'étais un super-vilain, je ferais en sorte de capturer une personne proche de mon ennemi pour le vaincre, continua Aleth. Marinette sentie un frisson la traverser en imaginant Alya en danger du seul fait qu'elle lui avait parler quand elle était Ladybug.

— Tu à l'air de bien t'y connaître en vilain, dit Alya, me dit pas que tu est, le Papillon ?

Aleth eu l'air dégoûter.

— Ne m'insulte pas comme ça ! Si j'étais le Papillon je n'aurais pas fait une entrée en scène aussi grotesque ! Et je ne me serais pas appeler Papillon.

— Ah, tu aurait fait quoi ? Demanda Marinette amusée.

— Premièrement, je me serait donner un prénom un peu plus sophistiqué, si on reste dans le thème papillon, pourquoi pas Hylesia.

— Hylesia ? Répétât Alya.

— Hylesia Metabus ou papillon cendre, un papillon qui à des poils urticants, vu que je suis une méchante, autant prendre un nuisible.

— Comment tu connais-ça ? Demanda Nino.

— Ma, je, quelqu'un, que je connais, avais beaucoup de connaissance sur les papillons, expliqua Aleth mal-à-l'aise, j'ai retenue deux trois trucs...

— Et donc ensuite l'entrée en scène ! Dit Marinette effrayée de voir Aleth perdre de nouveau un peu de sa joie.

— Oui ! L'entrée en scène ! Je ne serait pas aussi lâche que Papillon, j'aurais garder l'effet millier de papillon car c'était quand même pas mal, mais je serais apparu, je me serais montrée, pour assurer mon existence et ma puissance, je veux dire, certes Papillon à l'air puissant et tout, mais je ne peux pas imaginer autre chose qu'un mec tapit dans une petite chambre remplie de papillon mauve en train de rire machiavéliquement toujours en pyjama. Marinette s'étouffa presque pendant qu'elle buvait en imaginant la scène, Aleth surprise lui tapa dans le dos par réflexe.

— Je vais bien, je vais bien, rassura Marinette en toussant, en tout cas, je suis rassurée que tu ne soit pas Papillon, tu à l'air de faire un bien meilleur vilain.

— Je ne pense pas, réfléchit Aleth, je n'arrive pas à être méchante, ça me fait me sentir mal.

— Et si t'étais une héroïne ? Demanda Alya.

— Ohoho, nop. Répliqua Aleth presque instantanément, je suis tellement pas faite pour être un héro !

— Pourquoi ça ? Marinette regarda Aleth avec intérêt, elle avait l'impression qu'elle ferait une bonne héroïne.

— Je suis beaucoup trop peureuse pour ça, durant la première attaque, je suis directement rentrée chez moi pour me cacher dans ma chambre, j'ai pas oser sortir jusqu'au petit matin, j'osez même pas regarder par la fenêtre pour voir ce qu'il se passer, avoua t-elle.

— Tout le monde n'est pas du genre à prendre son vélo rose pour poursuivre un monstre de pierre, blagua Nino, Alya ricana.

— C'est pas drôle, j'étais morte de trouille quand j'ai vu les infos montrer cette idiote le poursuivre, dit Marinette.

— Je suis pas une idiote ! Répliqua Alya.

— Enfin, si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai aussi couru chez moi, dit Nino.

— Moi aussi, Marinette ne mentait pas, elle était bien retourner chez elle, au début.

— Et vous avez manquer quelque chose ! S'exclama Alya repensant à son expérience.

— Oui, je suis très heureuse d'avoir manquer de me faire aplatir par des géants de pierre, affirma Marinette.

— Non, je parle pas de ça !

— Oui Alya ne t'en fait pas, on avait compris que tu parlais de ta rencontre avec les héroïnes de Paris. Dit Nino.

— Pff, vous êtes pas drôle. Et sinon, c'est qui votre héroïnes favorite à vous ?

— Personne pour l'instant, répondit le garçon, contrairement à toi je ne les ai pas encore bien vu, elles sont toutes les deux à la même place.

—J'aime bien Noctagg, dit Marinette repensant à sa partenaire, même si on ne les a pas beaucoup vus et honnêtement j'espère qu'on ne les verra pas beaucoup si les voir signifie qu'il y a un danger, mais Noctagg a l'air d'être une très bonne héroïne et j'adore son costume !

— Oh, je pensait que tu serais plus fan de Ladybug, Alya semblait déçue que sa meilleure amie ne soit pas une fan de l'héroïne rouge comme elle. Et toi Aleth, team Ladybug ou team Noctagg ?

— Team Ladybug sans hésiter, Marinette sourit bêtement, je me suis retapée la vidéo de son discours à la Tour Eiffel en boucle, elle est impressionnante !

— N'est-ce pas ! Alya mit sa main en l'air et Aleth la tapa avec la sienne, c'est bon, je t'ai officiellement adoptée dans notre groupe Aleth, Aleth sourit en secouant la tête.

Le repas continua lentement, les discutions n'aidant pas à finir rapidement, après avoir fini la dernière bouchée de sa tarte aux pommes, Marinette remarqua une lycéenne, probablement une terminale, se lever en direction de la sortie, elle était plutôt jolie, son regard descendit un peu plus bas que ce dont la partie féministe de Marinette acceptait, mais la partie adolescente-bisexuelle n'y voyait aucun mal.

— C'est moi ou vous-êtes toutes les deux entrain de mater le cul de cette fille, dit Alya avec un sourire narquois.

— Quoi, non ! Nia Marinette en rougissant, puis se rendit compte que Alya avait dit ''toutes les deux'', elle se tourna en entendant tousser, Aleth de la couleur d'une tomate semblait s'être étouffée avec son morceau de tarte. Elle mis sa main devant Marinette pour l'empêcher de venir l'aider et réussie à reprendre son souffle.

— J-je, je la mater pas, réussie t-elle à dire d'une voix peu crédible.

— Non bien sûre, tes yeux s'étaient justes malencontreusement poser sur son popotin et tu as oubliée que tu pouvais les bouger de là, narguât Alya, ne rigole pas Mari, tu étais autant concentrée qu'Aleth sur les fesses de cette pauvre fille !

Marinette toussa.

— En tant que féministe, je n'aurais jamais osé faire ça, mentit-elle d'une voix encore moins crédible.

— Mais oui bien sûre, apprend à contrôler tes hormones madame la féministe-bisexuelle, se moqua Alya.

— Rooh chut, tu te retient pas de mater les garçons que tu trouve mignon, bouda Marinette.

— Et dire que je comptais sur toi pour contenir cette boule d'hormone, se désola Alya en direction d'Aleth, mais j'ai l'impression que maintenant je dois contenir une nouvelle personne de baver sur les filles.

— C'est pas ma faute, répondit Aleth en rougissant, les filles sont jolies.

— Alors tu est lesbienne ? Demanda Nino avec un sourire.

— Si vous pouvez le garder secret, personne le sait, dit Aleth d'une petite voix.

— T'inquiète, on le dira à personne, rassura Marinette qui sentait son cœur crier de joie.

— Avec nous t'es en sécurité, continua Alya, mais j'arrive pas à croire que tu ai réussie à garder ça secret si tu est autant discrète, blagua t-elle.

Aleth haussa les épaules.

— Personne ne fait attention à moi, alors ce n'est pas si difficile.

Il y eu un petit silence gêner, durant lequel Aleth se rendit compte de sa confession et avala le dernier morceau de sa tarte difficilement le regard fixer sur l'assiette.

— Et sinon, tu es en quelle classe ? Demanda Nino.

— Première C.

— Oh quel horreur, y a Thomas dans ta classe non ? Dit Alya, je suis désolée pour to...

— Qui est Thomas ? Coupa Marinette.

— Un connard, répondit Alya.

— La raison pour lequel je voulais sécher mardi, continua Aleth. On s'apprécie pas beaucoup.

— A ta place j'aurais voulu sécher aussi, affirma Alya.

— Je ne sait toujours pas qui il est.

— C'est un garçon qui a redoublé sa troisième, il pète plus haut que son cul, pire que Chloé, professionnel de la manipulation, il se fait passer pour un ange auprès des profs, il est persuadé qu'il a toujours raison et qu'il vaut mieux que tous les autres, s'il t'aime pas, il va faire en sorte de t'isoler des autres en te faisant passer pour un connard, expliqua Alya.

— Un pervers narcissique, ajouta Aleth.

— Oh mon dieu, dit Marinette, et il t'as fait des problèmes ?

—L'année dernière je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas du genre à écouter les hypocrites quand il est venu vers moi pour me dire qui je devais éviter et avec qui je devais être amis le premier jour de classe, il n'a pas apprécié, j'ai immédiatement fait partie de sa liste " personne à ne surtout pas approcher " qu'il disait aux autres, j'ai du mal à me faire des amis et restes dans mon coin, ça n'a pas aidé à améliorer mon cas, avoua Aleth, ma classe fait juste comme si je n'existais pas, on connaît pire, mais j'avoue que je commence à avoir du mal à supporter la façon dont il me regarde.

— J'ai vraiment envie de le frapper la tout de suite, déclara Alya. Aleth laissa échapper un petit rire.

— Non, je ne suis pas trop fan de violence.

— Tu crois qu'on peut demander à ce que tu change de classe ? Que ce soit possible ?Demanda Marinette, le Directeur est plutôt sympa, si on lui explique la situation, il acceptera peut-être.

— C'est vrai qu'il avait déjà accepter un changement de classe l'année dernière, c'est pas impossible, dit Nino.

— C'est gentil mais je dois vous rappelez que la première c'est pas comme la seconde c'est impossible de changer de classe et puis pour l'instant ça va, maintenant j'ai des amis, répliqua Aleth doucement, au moins dans cette classe je peux me concentrer en cours, finit-elle en blaguant.

— Si tu est ok comme ça, dit Alya en se levant avec son plateau, mais si t'as un problème on est la pour te protéger !

— Merci.

Marinette se leva aussi, c'était bientôt la fermeture du self et l'heure de revenir en cours, elle voulait rester un peu plus longtemps avec Aleth, mais elle était contente d'avoir pu en apprendre plus sur elle. Le repas avait définitivement été agréable. Quand elle eut fini de se disposer du plateau et sortir du self, Nino et Alya étaient déjà au loin et avait l'air de se chamailler, Marinette soupira avec un sourire et attendit qu'Aleth finisse de se débarrasser de ses affaires, elle la rejoint rapidement.

— Tient, ils sont déjà partis ?

— Oui, incroyable n'est-ce pas ? Les jeunes de nos jours, aucun respect !

— Merci. Dit Aleth sérieusement.

— Merci pourquoi ?

— Pour aujourd'hui, j'ai pas vraiment d'amis ici, à Paris et je dois avouer que je me sentais un peu seule, elle se gratta la nuque, je suis contente, qu'on soit amie.

— Moi aussi je suis contente d'être ton amie, Marinette sourit et prit les mains d'Aleth dans les siennes et wow, ses mains sont super douce...

— Quoi ?

Elle n'avait quand même pas dit ça à voix haute ?

— Je, je voulais dire quel c-crème tu use pour tes mains, je suis pas bizarre promit ! Balbutia Marinette.

— Euh, j-je n'utilise pas de crème, Aleth rougit, euh, tes mains sont d-douce aussi.

Marinette rougit de plus belle.

— Je suis une catastrophe, dit-elle.

— Mais non ! Rassura Aleth toujours gêner, mais euh, je dois partir, j'ai EPS et c'est par là, elle montra le chemin à l'opposer de celui de Marinette.

— Oh, désolée, hum, Aleth, ça te dirais de rentrer avec toi ? AVEC MOI, non ! Je veux dire, pas rentrer avec toi, je veux dire, ça te dirais qu'on rentre ensemble ? Non, je veux dire, pas rentrer ensemble, mais comme hier, marcher ensemble pour rentrer chez moi, chez nous ! Je veux dire, dans nos maison respective !

— Je finit à quinze heure trente aujourd'hui, juste après sport, expliqua Aleth d'une petite voix.

— Oh, je finit à dix-sept heure trente. Bon bah c'est pas grave, on se voit demain ?

— Oui, à demain alors.

— A demain !

Marinette regarda Aleth partir vers la salle de sport et se prit la tête entre les mains très gênée par elle-même. Elle était vraiment une catastrophe.

Elle prit le chemin de sa salle de classe essayant de se retenir de s'enterrer sous terre.

— Ne t'inquiète pas Marinette, dit Tikki doucement pour que seule la jeune héroïne ne l'entende, je suis sûre qu'elle ne pense pas que tu est bizarre.

— Merci Tikki, mais ça m'étonnerais qu'elle ne pense pas que je soit folle.

Marinette retourna en cours et passa l'après-midi à se morfondre de sa maladresse, quand la cloche sonna pour la dernière récréation, elle alla au CDI emprunter un livre sur la mode qu'elle avait aperçue, elle observa l'étagère, cherchant l'ouvrage et sentit quelque chose lui toucher le cou, Tikki était sortie de sa bourse et était caché derrière sa couette.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fait Tikki !? Murmura t-elle paniquée, on va te voire !

— Il n'y à personne ne t'inquiète pas, mais regarde derrière l'étagère.

Tikki retourna dans la bourse, Marinette écarta plusieurs livres pour qu'elle puisse voir ce qu'il y avait de si intéressant de l'autre coter de l'étagère, son cœur s'arrêtât quand elle vit Aleth tranquillement affaler sur une chaise à lire un roman qu'elle venait visiblement de commencer. Marinette avança vers elle, Aleth repéra qu'une personne se tenait près d'elle et leva les yeux, elle se releva directement.

— Marinette ! Tu fait quoi ici ?

— Je pourrais te poser la même question, dit Marinette amusée, je pensait que tu avait finit ?

— Oui, et puis, j'étais en train de réfléchir, j'avais vu ce roman qui avait l'air plutôt sympa l'année dernière, et je l'avais pas lu, alors je me suis dit, pourquoi pas le lire maintenant, vu qu'après tout j'ai deux heures devant moi. Marinette sentit son cœur s'emballer au fur et à mesure que la fille expliquait sa présence. Et puis, je me suis dit, ce n'est pas vraiment amusant de rentrer avec moi toute seule, blagua-t-elle en se grattant la nuque et en détournant le regard, je me suis dit que vu que tu étais encore là, je, je pouvais rester ici, à lire, pour, pour qu'on puisse, rentrer ensemble ?

Marinette souri de toutes ses dents.

— Je serait ravie qu'on rentre ensemble.


	4. Chapitre 3

CHAPITRE 3 : SA SOEUR

— L'Akuma d'hier était impressionnant ! Ladybug et Noctagg ont eu un mal fou à le battre, dit Alya en montrant les photos à une Marinette épuisée, j'étais sur les lieux au début et Noctagg avait manquée de se dé-transformer, heureusement, Ladybug a réussie à le vaincre juste avant, c'est la première fois qu'une d'entre elles manque de se dé-transformer avant que l'Akuma soit battu.

— Je sait, répondit Marinette en baillant, je pense que personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il soit si fort.

— Oui, je pense qu'elles l'ont sous-estimer, confirma Aleth qui était assise contre le mur.

— Il avait l'air faible à première vu, rappela Adrien, je veux dire, un enfant, je pense qu'on l'as tous sous-estimer.

— Ladybug et Noctagg se rappelleront longtemps de celui-là, blagua Nino

Marinette hocha la tête silencieusement, oh ça elle allait s'en rappeler de celui-là, deux mois qu'elle combattait des Akuma et jamais elle n'avait aussi peu pris au sérieux l'un d'entre eux, il avait la taille d'un enfant de sept ans et l'apparence qui allait avec, même Noctagg avait perdue son sass habituel en le voyant, aucune d'entre elles n'avait vu venir la suite arriver, en quelques minutes seulement, Ladybug se retrouver à l'autre bout de la ville et Noctagg à moitié sonnée après avoir traversée plusieurs bâtiments. Il avait une grande force et une rapidité sans nom. Marinette avait eu du mal à dormir cette nuit-là, l'Akuma était apparu vers vingt-deux heures et elles l'avaient finalement vaincu presque trois heures après, elle avait eu les muscles douloureux toute la nuit et les avaient encore maintenant. Elle avait réellement eu peur d'échouer et elle savait que Noctagg avait eu la même pensée durant le combat, elle n'avait pas voulu laisser Ladybug seule le temps de se recharger, car elle savait que Ladybug n'aurait pas pu résister sans elle et même si ça avait été un pari risqué, Marinette était reconnaissante envers Noctagg de ne pas l'avoir abandonnée. Quand elles se sont retrouvées sur un toit comme les autres fois pour discuter du combat, les deux avaient l'air de s'en vouloir et s'étaient juste regardées silencieusement avant de partir chacune de leur coter. Plus jamais Marinette ne prendrait un Akuma à la légère.

—Et c'est moi, ou les attaques sont de plus en plus élevées, constata Aleth en réfléchissant au nombre de personnes akumatiser des dernières semaines.

— Tu as raison, dit Alya, il y en effet l'air d'en avoir plus qu'au début.

— J'espère que ça ne va pas plus augmenter, pria Marinette qui se gifla mentalement en notant l'attention qu'elle avait portée sur elle, c'est difficile de vivre normalement quand tu as peur de te faire attaquer par un super-vilain, car on l'a un peu énervé auparavant, surtout que j'ai l'impression que le lycée est beaucoup visé.

— Tu croit que Papillon est un prof ? Se moqua Alya.

— « Le dangereux Papillon est en réalité Richard Mathieu, professeur de physique-chimie, dépressif depuis trois ans majoritairement à cause de la stupidité de ses élèves, il a annoncé eu pris le pouvoir du miraculous du papillon pour se venger de " cette putain d'Éducation nationale " de ses collègues " inexpérimentés " et finalement, pour prouver à ses élèves qu'il était " cool " le tribunal à déclaré qu'il était trop pitoyable pour aller en prison et l'a juste envoyé être professeur au collège à vie' », déclara Aleth, imitant la voix des présentateurs d'informations.

— Professeur de collège à vie, reprit Alya en souriant, je trouve que c'est une décision inhumaine, la prison serait plus agréable.

— Il reste un terroriste Mme Céssaire, continua Aleth en gardant son sérieux.

— Pauvre , tu est dure envers lui, ria Marinette.

— Il n'avait qu'à pas nous faire un contrôle surprise sur un sujet qu'on avait plus vu depuis la seconde, grommela Aleth.

— Ouch, c'est vrai qu'il à fait ça, dit Nino, je vous plaint j'aurais pas aimer.

— On a pas aimer et cet idiot de Thomas à réussi à l'éviter, car « Oh non, j'ai mal à la tête monsieur, je dois aller à l'infirmerie » et bien sûr que Mathieu l'as crut, on pourrait croire qu'il en est amoureux de Thomas tellement il laisse tout passer avec lui.

— Oh, mon petit gremlin, t'est tellement mignonne quand tu t'énerve, Alya prit Aleth dans ses bras et Marinette se retient de l'arracher de là, par ce qui n'était définitivement pas de la jalousie.

— Je ne suis pas un gremlin ! Objecta Aleth.

La sonnerie résonnât dans le lycée coupant leur discussion, Aleth soupira et se leva, il était temps qu'elle rejoigne sa classe, elle fit un léger signe de main et les laissa. Marinette regarda la fille disparaître, et se mit aussi en chemin vers sa classe, Alya était partie en même temps qu'Aleth, elle s'était un peu ouverte au groupe et elle avait adoré passé du temps et apprendre à connaître la fille aux yeux gris, elles allaient au lycée ensemble le matin, Aleth l'attendait à chaque fois et faisait leurs petits bouts de chemins après leurs journées, elles avaient instaurées cette petite routine et dieu que Marinette l'appréciait cette routine.

Elle bailla de nouveau, elle donnerait tout pour pouvoir finir sa nuit tranquillement, ses pensées dérivèrent sur sa partenaire, elle n'avait vraiment pas eu l'air bien quand elles s'étaient séparées, Marinette espérait que la justicière allait bien, elle semblait tendue ces derniers temps, elle avait l'insulte plus facile et s'irritait rapidement, Ladybug avait essayée d'avoir un moment tranquille pour lui parler, mais il y avait toujours eu un empêchement à chaque fois qu'elle réussissait à se trouver seule avec elle et Noctagg semblait bien plus fatiguée à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait, ses attaques étaient bien moins précises et elle semblait perdre concentration facilement.

Non, quelque chose n'allait pas avec elle et Marinette suspectait ses parents d'en être la cause, elle avait remarquée que Noctagg se tendait à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de famille. Aujourd'hui était le jour de patrouille de sa partenaire, peut-être qu'elle pourrait essayer de la rejoindre pour finalement avoir cette discussion, elle s'inquiétait pour elle.

Sarah la coupa de ses pensées en secouant sa main devant ses yeux, il ne restait plus qu'elle dans le couloir, Marinette se dépêcha de ramasser son sac au sol et de rentrer dans la salle.

— Tu pensait à quoi ?

—A un nouveau design que j'ai en tête, mentit Marinette, j'essayais de voir la façon dont je pourrais le monter si j'avais tous les matériaux.

— Eh bah, vu ta tête ça doit pas être une pièce facile.

— Non, c'est un vrai puzzle, affirma Marinette.

Marinette réussit à se concentrer sur le cours, elle ne voulait pas que sa vie secrète lui fasse échouer son parcours scolaire, elle accueillit toutefois la récréation à bras ouverts, laissant Alya et Nino tout seuls, elle rejoignit d'un pas rapide la classe ou était Aleth, elle avait son emploi du temps sur son téléphone et Aleth avait le sien, c'était plus efficace que de s'envoyer des messages pour obtenir ces informations, Marinette envoya un texte pour dire qu'elle arrivait, il ne faudrait pas qu'Aleth soit aussi décidée de venir rejoindre Marinette !

Marinette monta les escaliers du bâtiment B et sourit en voyant Aleth attendre sagement près d'un des couloirs, elle sourit également en apercevant Marinette.

— Hey Mari, comment s'est passer ton cours de français ?

— Horrible, dit-elle, le prof à commencer un débat durant la deuxième heure et tu sais comment se passent les débats quand Charles est là.

— Pas vraiment, je ne l'ai jamais eu dans ma classe, mais ça à l'air horrible.

— Et ça l'est !

— Ah, je voulais te dire, aujourd'hui je ne peux pas manger avec vous.

— Pourquoi ? Marinette se retient de faire la moue.

— J'ai oubliée mes affaires d'histoires et géographies à la maison et on avait un devoir maison, je dois aller les chercher chez moi. Expliqua Aleth qui semblait également agacée par l'oubli.

— Tu peux pas demander à tes parents de te les apporter ?

— Ils travaillent tout les deux et ne reviennent pas avant vingt heure.

— Mince.

— Je sait, je suis triste aussi.

— Tu rate le bœuf-bourguignon.

— N'essaie pas de me faire envie, on sait toutes les deux que ce qu'ils nous servent au self est une insulte à ce plat.

— C'est vrai, maintenant je te jalouse de manger chez toi, dit Marinette.

— Tu ne devrais pas, je vais t'avouer un secret, je ne sait pas cuisiner, murmura Aleth.

— Non, toi ? Aleth Rivière ? Tu ne sait pas cuisiner ? S'étonna Marinette.

— J'ai toujours eu trop peur de ruiner la nourriture, je ne me suis jamais approchée trop près d'une gazinière et je ne sait pas utiliser un four, se désolât-elle.

— Mais, qu'est-ce que tu va manger ?

— Probablement un sandwich fromage-jambon.

—Je ne peut pas laisser une adolescente de seize ans, manger un sandwich fromage-jambon pour midi, tu te prend pour quoi, une enfant ?

— Techniquement je ne suis pas encore Adulte.

— Oui, mais tu n'est plus une enfant, tu ne va pas être nourrie avec un sandwich jambon-fromage !

— Je suis à peu près sûre que je peux.

— Non.

— Je l'ai déjà fait et j'ai pas eu faim après.

—Parfait, mon amie ne mange pas assez, entre Alya qui court après le danger et l'autre qui fuit la nourriture, mais qu'ai-je fait pour avoir des enfants aussi problématiques ? Déclara Marinette en faisant de grand geste, Aleth sourit en secouant la tête amusée.

— Je suis désolée si de ne pas être née dans une famille de boulangers qui m'ont appris la cuisine depuis le plus jeune âge, elle tira la langue.

— En effet, c'est très regrettable, seize ans et incapable de faire des pâtes.

— Je suis à peu près sûre que je les mettrais en feux si j'essayais.

— On ne peut pas mettre des pâtes en feux.

— Ne me tente pas.

— Pitiez non, je ne veux pas voir une maison en feux aujourd'hui.

— Seulement aujourd'hui, je peux essayer demain alors ?

— Ni aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni jamais jeune fille !

— Si seulement je t'avais comme cuisinière, je n'aurais pas à avoir peur de brûler ma maison, blagua Aleth.

— Tu peux m'avoir, répondit Marinette presque instantanément, comme cuisinière.

— Pardon ?

— Je, je veux dire, ç-ça serait triste que tu mange seule, j-je pourrais te manger, TE FAIRE à manger!Comme ça tu aura un bon repas et, et on sera ensemble, j'veux dire, et tu ne sera pas seule !

— Tu veux venir chez moi ? Mangez chez moi ?

— P-pourquoi pas ? Marinette était presque sûre d'avoir vu les joues d'Aleth devenir un peu plus rouge.

— Euh, oui, ça me va, je serais contente que tu vienne, Aleth détourna le regard et mis sa main derrière son cou.

La sonnerie retentit une nouvelle fois.

— B-bon, c'est cool, cool cool cool, on se voit à dehors midi, à midi dehors ! Bafouilla Marinette.

— Oui, d'accord, à toute !

Aleth se rua vers sa classe, Marinette mis un peu plus de temps à rejoindre la sienne, elle allait manger chez Aleth, Aleth allait manger sa nourriture, peut-être même, qu'elle verrait sa chambre .

Oh mon Dieu, à quoi pouvait ressembler sa chambre ?

Marinette se dépêcha de rejoindre sa classe, heureusement qu'elle restait dans le même bâtiment, elle arriva devant sa salle et aperçu Alya qui la regardait avec étonnement.

— Je sait que t'es toujours heureuse quand tu revient d'un tête à tête avec Aleth, mais qu'est-ce qui te fait autant sourire ?

— Je vais manger chez elle aujourd'hui, dit Marinette.

— Tu quoi ?

— Je vais manger chez elle.

— Avec elle ?

— Non alya, je vais manger chez elle pendant qu'elle reste ici avec vous.

— Chut Mari, comment c'est arriver ?

— Elle devait rentrer chez elle, et je lui ai proposer de venir cuisiner pour elle car elle ne sait pas cuisiner, expliqua Marinette.

— Tu as réussie à faire ça ? Et dire qu'au collège tu n'étais même pas capable d'aligner trois mots devant ton crush.

— C'était y a deux ans, j'ai changer !

— Et heureusement, ria Alya, mini-toi n'aurais jamais seulement oser parler toute seule à Aleth !

— Je suis contente de n'être plus aussi timide.

— Tu peux me remercier pour ça ma poule.

— Oh merci, grande Alya, protectrice des timides de Paris !

— N'oublis pas l'offrande.

— L'offrande ?

— Un macaron chaque jour.

Marinette tapa gentiment l'épaule de sa voisine.

— Pas de macaron pour celle qui poursuit les super-vilain !

— Paris à besoin de moi ! Je suis celle qui fournit les informations pour le Ladyblog !

— Tu reste une lycéenne, tu n'est pas une journaliste, répliqua Marinette.

— Et tu pense que les écoles de journalisme vont fermer les yeux sur le fait que je suis la créatrice et journaliste du Ladyblog ?

— tu compte vraiment faire journaliste ?

— Oui, j'ai découvert que j'appréciais réellement créer et fournir d'informations le ladyblog.

— Tu te rend compte que si tu est journaliste tu ne devra pas seulement t'intéresser à nos héroïnes ?

— Bien sûre que je le sait, je me suis informer, dit Alya d'un air fier.

Leur discussion s'arrêta quand Marinette remarqua qu'il était vraiment tant qu'elle rentre dans sa classe. Elle suivit docilement la leçon en attendant avec grande impatiente l'arrivée de la dernière sonnerie de la matinée, si impatiente que sept minutes avant celle-ci, son bureau était presque vide, il ne restait que sa trousse qui était déjà prête à être balancée sans ménagement dans son sac. Elle regardait son téléphone toutes les demi-minutes, agacée de la lenteur avec laquelle passer les minutes. Quand la sonnerie retentit enfin, elle était déjà entrain d'ouvrir la porte pour sortir, elle n'avait jamais été aussi rapide et pu ententre les autres élèves pousser des exclamations de surprise. Marinette marcha aussi vite qu'elle pouvait vers son casier, l'ouvrit et fourra son sac de cours à l'intérieur, elle le referma de façon un peu plus brutale qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue et fut plus douce à remettre le cadena, elle courut presque vers l'entrée du lycée.

Aleth n'était pas encore arrivée, Marinette l'attendit en se balançant d'une jambe à une autre, incapable de rester fixe. On cria son nom et elle se retourna pour voir Aleth qui m'était sa main devant sa bouche, gêner d'avoir crié le nom de Marinette devant autant de personnes, elle la rejoignit en quelques pas.

— Pas trop ennuyant les maths ? Questionna Marinette.

— Je me suis endormit avant de résoudre le premier problème.

— Je doute que ce soit le meilleur moyens de les résoudre, blagua Marinette.

— Au moins j'ai pu les oublier !

— Il faut vraiment qu'on travaille les maths avec toi, tu va jamais réussir ta Première si tu continue comme ça, dit Marinette plus sérieusement.

— Les maths c'est pas important.

— Mais ça te fait toujours des points en plus pour le BAC, tu ne veux pas risquer les rattrapages ?

— Ugh, s'il te plaît, ne me parle pas du BAC maintenant, laisse moi profiter de ma jeunesse un peu plus longtemps.

— Tu peux profiter de ta jeunesse et travailler pour ton BAC.

— Je vais commencer à t'appeler Granger si tu continue à me parler du BAC.

— Granger est une fille intelligente, ce serait un compliment.

— Espèce de Serdaigle.

— En quoi c'est une insulte ?

— Tout peut-être une insulte si tu utilise un ton méchant avec, expliqua Aleth avec un grand sourire.

— Ah oui ?

— Bien sûre que oui espèce de feuille de papier, feula Aleth.

— Je me sent presque insultée, ria Marinette.

— Je te l'ai bien dit !

Marinette écouta Aleth expliquer que sa maison serait probablement un peu en désordre, car elle n'avait pas prévue que quelqu'un viendrait, Marinette aimait observer Aleth, elle aimerait aussi pouvoir glisser sa main dans les cheveux court et presque noirs de l'adolescente, elle était sûre qu'ils étaient très doux, ils encadraient si bien son visage, lui donnant un air si doux et si mature à la fois, Marinette était aussi persuadée que les cheveux longs lui iraient tout aussi bien, ses yeux tombèrent sur sa main, elle voulait la lui tenir.

Marinette mordit sa langue, elle avait presque espérée que son crush sur Aleth s'efface au fil des semaines, mais il s'était juste amplifié et elle se sentait lentement mais sûrement tomber amoureuse de la jolie fille aux yeux gris.

— Mari ça va ?

Marinette releva subitement la tête pour voir qu'Aleth l'as regardait avec inquiétude.

— O-oui ! Désolée, je me demandais juste si je pouvais te tenir la main !

— Quoi ?

— Je voulais savoir ce que c'était sur ta main ! Dit Marinette bien plus fort en panique.

— Des bijoux ? Répondit Aleth en haussant un sourcil.

— Non je veux dire, le nom, c'est quoi ? Aleth regarda sa main.

— Une parure de main je pense, tu sait que je la porte tout les jours ?

— O-oui ? Marinette sentait son excuse pour se rattraper partir en l'air.

—Pourquoi tu me demandes ça maintenant ? Marinette soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'Aleth avait l'air plus amusée qu'autre chose.

—J-j'avais remarquée que tu portais beaucoup de bijoux sur tes mains, mais j'oubliais à chaque fois te de demander. Aleth lui montra son autre main orner de quatre bagues.

—Les deux sur le côter sont jumelles, je peux pas les séparer alors je les portes ensembles, celle du milieu je la trouve juste jolie et celle en haut est un présent d'une de mes amies de Bretagne qui me l'a envoyée pour mon seizième anniversaire, elles vont bien ensemble non ?

— Oui, avoua Marinette, ça va bien ensemble !

— J'ai pris l'habitude de les porter tous en même temps et maintenant quand je ne les ai plus j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose, ria Aleth.

— Et pour la parure de main ?

— C'est à ma s-, c'est, c'était à quelqu'un, mais maintenant, c'est à moi. La voix d'Aleth s'était casser.

— Oh, c'est, très joli en tout cas, dit Marinette ne sachant pas comment réconforter son amie.

— Oui, elle sourit en regardant le bijou, c'est très joli.

Marinette était presque sûre de l'avoir entendue murmurer "elle l'adorait" mais ne releva pas, elle ne savait pas qui était cette ''elle'', mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être un sujet très joyeux.

Quand elles arrivèrent à la rue où elles se séparaient chaque soir, le cœur de Marinette se mit à battre un peu plus fort, au lieu de continuer tout droit, elle tourna à droite avec Aleth, bien sûre, elle connaissait la route, elle l'avait déjà pris plusieurs fois, mais jamais pour aller chez Aleth et jamais avec elle !

Elle ne put retenir un petit sourire et puis tant pis si elle tombait amoureuse de la jeune fille, elle était très heureuse avec la situation comme elle l'était et elle comptait bien apprécier les moments passer avec Aleth sans s'inquiéter de ses sentiments.

Elle sursauta presque en sentant de la chaleur dans sa main, elle baissa les yeux pour voir qu'une main tenait la sienne, quand elle leva les yeux, elle vit qu'Aleth la regardait aussi avec surprise, il semblerait que l'adolescente l'avait fait sans s'en rendre compte, Marinette sourit et ferma sa main dans celle d'Aleth, elle n'allait pas laisser tomber cette occasion, elle essayait tout de même de calmer le rougissement de ses joues et continua à marcher, Aleth avait elle aussi gagné quelques couleurs.

Marinette s'empêcher de sautiller comme une enfant la veille de Noël, tentant de garder son regard droit devant elle, elle savait que si elle regardait de nouveau leurs mains ou Aleth, elle perdrait tous ses mots et rougirait comme une tomate. Si elle voulait continuer à passer du temps avec Aleth ainsi, il valait tout de même mieux qu'elle ne sache pas les sentiments qu'elle lui portait.

Aleth semblait avoir eu la même idée de ne pas croiser son regard avec celui de Marinette, elle avait l'air concentrer le chemin de sa maison.

Marinette savait déjà qu'elle allait manquer la chaleur de sa main quand Aleth l'enlèverait, elle espérait qu'elle puisse continuer à la lui tenir de façon plus régulière, elle s'imaginait déjà aller au lycée main dans la main, et elle savait que ce n'était pas avec ce genre de pensées que ses joues allaient retrouver leurs couleurs d'origine.

Aleth s'arrêta devant un grand appartement, reprit sa main de celle de Marinette, qui fit une moue discrète, sortit un porte-clé avec un charme coccinelle, Marinette sourit de toutes ses dents en le voyant et ouvrit la porte, la tenant pour que Marinette puisse entrer.

— Si mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng veuille bien entrer dans mon humble demeure.

— Gentleman mademoiselle Rivière ? Ria Marinette.

— Gentlewoman je vous prie !

Marinette ria de plus belle et avança dans le hall d'entrée, Aleth la suivit en refermant la porte derrière elle, s'avança vers les boîtes aux lettres et essaya de regarder par la fenêtre si elle avait du courrier, plissant les yeux.

— Je pense que ce serait plus rapide si tu ouvrais juste la porte, dit Marinette.

— Ma flemmardise pense que ça me demanderais trop d'effort, expliqua Aleth avec un petit sourire, je pense que c'est vide, vient, je suis au huitième étages !

— On prend l'ascenseur ?

-— Normalement je prend les escalier.

— Tu prend les escalier sur huit étages et tu ose t'appeler flemmarde ?

— J'aime pas vraiment les ascenseur, mais vu que t'es là je pense que ça ira.

Aleth s'avança vers l'ascenseur et l'appela, chantonnant tranquillement s'en sans rendre compte en attentant que les portes s'ouvrent, Marinette trouva ça très mignon, mais ne dit rien de peur qu'elle s'arrête. Elle monta dans l'ascenseur une fois les portes ouvertes et regarda avec étonnement Aleth qui n'avait pas encore bougée.

— Hum, Aleth, les portes vont se refermer ?

— Ah, oui, oui, j'arrive !

Aleth se força à avancer près de Marinette, elle n'avait pas du tout l'air rassurée, Marinette appuya sur le bouton pour monter au huitième et Aleth se tendit encore plus, quand l'ascenseur commença à bouger, elle s'accrocha subitement à Marinette et se colla contre elle. Marinette rougit brutalement au contact inattendu, Aleth mis sa tête contre son épaule en fermant les yeux et Marinette su que ce n'était pas bien de remercier la peur panique qu'avait Aleth envers les ascenseurs, mais elle le fit tout de même. Elle mis sa main contre le dos de l'adolescente et le caressa lentement pour essayer de la calmer, elle était à peu près persuadée que son cœur s'apprêtait à sortir de sa poitrine et se demanda si Aleth pouvait l'entendre vu le bruit qu'il faisait. Elle était partagée entre l'envie de rester dans cet ascenseur pendant des heures pour continuer à avoir Aleth contre elle, ou à en sortir pour que la jeune fille puisse enfin se calmer, elle regarda les chiffres augmenter, cinquième étage, Aleth était toujours en train de trembler contre elle, sixième étage, elle continua à caresser le dos de son amie, septième étage.

— T'en fait pas, plus que un étage et on est arriver, rassura Marinette d'une voix douce

Elle sentie Aleth hocher la tête contre son épaule .Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Aleth se propulsa en dehors de la boîte de métal, Marinette la rejoignit plus lentement.

— Tu sait, si tu aurais du me dire que ça te faisait si peur, on aurait pu prendre les escalier.

— Je pensait vraiment que ça irais avec toi, murmura Aleth, bon, c'était pas si terrible,dit-elle.

— Comment ça ?

— Je pense que si je l'avais pris toute seule, j'aurais fait une crise de panique, aurait appuyée sur tous les boutons pour pouvoir sortir, aurait probablement pleurée et crié et serait peut-être tombée dans les pommes, ria Aleth.

— En effet, c'était pas si terrible, acquiesça Marinette en imaginant la scène avec une grimace, mais pour descendre on prend les escaliers.

— Avec plaisirs. Vient, c'est par là !

Aleth sortie de nouvelle fois ses clés pour ouvrir la porte en bois. Elle laissa de nouveau passer Marinette, l'entrée était un petit couloir avec un placard sans portes sur le côté, remplit de chaussures. Marinette devina qu'il fallait qu'elle retire les siennes ici, Aleth qui venait de refermer la porte derrière elle et commençait à dé-lasser les siennes lui prouva raison, elle rangea ses chaussures près de celle d'Aleth et la laissa passer en première, Aleth ouvrit la porte au fond du petit couloir, laissant place à un grand salon inonder par la lumière du jour par de grandes fenêtres.

— Wow, c'est sympa chez toi, dit Marinette.

— Merci, répondit Aleth en haussant les épaules, je te fait un petit tour du propriétaire ?

— Oui pourquoi pas ?

Aleth s'avança vers le milieu du salon, Marinette la suivit.

— Voilà notre salon, ou comme dirait ma mère " notre séjour " on a trois entrées pour le balcon, la première, elle tendit le doigt vers une petite porte coulissante en verre au coin du salon, la deuxième, elle pointa cette fois une plus grande porte coulissante en verre sur le mur en face d'elle et la troisième, la troisième porte était plus proche de la cuisine, sur le même mur que la plus grande.

— T'as un grand balcon.

— Oui je sait. Aleth s'avança vers le fond du salon, ça c'est la cuisine. Aleth montra en ouvrant grand ses bras vers le fond de la pièce, c'était une cuisine plutôt mignonne.

— J'aime bien ta cuisine, elle est propre.

— C'est parce qu'on ne l'utilise presque pas, ria Aleth. Vient, je vais te montrer les chambres ! Elle retourna sur ses pas et montra une porte en bois sur le mur gauche du salonça c'est la chambre de mes parents, elle marcha vers le couloir à gauche de la porte, Marinette la suivit avec un petit sourire, observant l'appartement, une nouvelle porte arriva. C'est la deuxième entrée pour leurs chambres, expliqua Aleth, mais elle est toujours fermée, ils préfèrent entrer par celle du salon. La première porte à droite c'est la salle de bain, elle ouvrit ladite porte pour montrer à Marinette, c'est celle des parents, douche et baignoire pour eux. Cette porte-là, elle ouvrit la deuxième porte à gauche, c'est la chambre d'amis, je dois t'avouer que je ne sais pas à quoi elle sert, on ne reçoit jamais personne. Les deux portes à droite, c'est les toilettes et la deuxième salle de bain, la mienne, toilette et douche ! Et enfin, elle montra la dernière porte au fond du couloir, ma chambre !

Aleth s'avança vers la porte de sa chambre, il y avait une simple ardoise effaçable pour marqueur avec le dessin d'un chat noir et d'une coccinelle rouge.

— C'est toi qui à dessiner ça ? Sourit Marinette.

— Oui, c'est moi, répondit Aleth un peu gênée.

— C'est en référence à Noctagg et m-Ladybug ? Marinette se mordit la langue en réalisant qu'elle avait manquer de dire '' et moi ''.

— Oui, Aleth rougit légèrement, te moque pas.

— Oh je ne me moque pas, je trouve ça très mignon !

Aleth détourna le regard et ouvrit la porte, Marinette regarda avec beaucoup de curiosité et un cœur en furie, la chambre d'Aleth n'avait rien à voir avec l'aspect simple de la maison, il y avait de grand poster accrocher sur chaque mur et plusieurs tableaux, il n'y avait que peu d'espace de mur laisser vide, une grande bibliothèque était placée contre le double lit coller contre le mur, il y avait une porte donnant sur le balcon et deux pots de plantes se posaient à chacun des côté de la porte, un bureau et une armoire à vêtements prenaient le dernier mur. Il y avait un nombre de peluches assez importants.

— Ma chambre ne donne pas vraiment l'impression d'être celle d'une lycéenne de première n'est-ce pas ? Dit Aleth encore plus gênée, je sait que ça fait un peu enfant, elle regarda ses peluches.

— Moi je l'aime beaucoup ! Affirma Marinette.

— C'est vrai ?

— Oui, on s'y sent à l'aise, Aleth sourit.

— Je prend mes affaires et on va se faire à manger.

Aleth alla vers son bureau, Marinette se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, beaucoup de manga et de BD, elle pris un des nombreux tomes de One Piece, elle n'avait jamais entendu Aleth parler de ce manga, elle n'avait aucune idée qu'elle en était fan. Elle l'ouvrit à une page au hasard et manqua de s'étouffer en découvrant que ce n'était définitivement pas un tome de One Piece, elle était tombée sur une brune embrassant une blonde, elle retira la jaquette du tome pour découvrir qu'elle tenait un exemplaire de Citrus dans ses mains. Marinette gloussa doucement et compris rapidement qu'il n'y avait pas un seul tome de One Piece dans sa collection, elle reposa le manga à sa place et continua à observer les livres de sa collection, elle se releva et son regard tomba sur le dos d'un cadre photo, Marinette fronça les sourcils après l'avoir tourner vers elle, il y avait deux enfants, l'une avec de longs cheveux et l'autre court sur cette photo, côte à côte, avec un grand sourire, deux jeunes Aleth.

— Mari qu'est-ce que tu f-

Aleth hoqueta en voyant la photo que tenait Marinette, la lui reprit avec force et la plaça contre sa poitrine, Marinette laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise.

— Je, commença Aleth, je suis désolée, j-je voulais pas agir aussi brutalement. Son regard se baissa.

— C-c'est pas grave, rassura Marinette, mais, je, je peux te demander ce que c'est ?

Aleth regarda Marinette pendant de longue seconde, l'air effrayée, elle ferma les yeux.

— C'est, une photo, de moi et, et ma sœur.

Marinette oublia la notion de comment respirer pendant un moment, sa sœur ? Oh non. Oh non, c'était pas bon, elle vit les yeux d'Aleth commencer à briller et qu'elle se mordait la lèvre.

— Plus exactement, continua Aleth d'une faible voix, de ma jumelle, Acacie.

— Oh, fut tous ce que réussit à dire Marinette, qui savait ou la discutions allait finir, elle s'approcha lentement d'Aleth ne sachant pas quoi faire.

— Et, et, hoqueta Aleth, et elle est morte, sa voix se brisa. DRFGHJKLMSEYGUHILKSERDTFYGUHJ

Marinette pris Aleth contre elle en la voyant pleurer, elle ne savait vraiment pas comment l'aider, quoi dire, elle ne savait pas comment gérer ça, elle était à peu près sûre que dire "toutes mes condoléances" ou une autre phrase toute faite ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, alors elle la sera juste dans ses bras, laissant Aleth pleurer contre elle. Marinette grimaça, elle n'avait pas de frère ou de sœur, elle ne pouvait imaginer la douleur que pouvait ressentir Aleth.

Elle resta pendant plusieurs minutes dans la même position, caressant le dos de la tête de la jeune fille, elle ne pensa même pas à la douceur de ses cheveux, concentrer comme elle était sur l'état émotionnel de son amie.

Aleth réussie à se calmer doucement, elle se releva légèrement et essuya ses yeux rougis.

— D-désolée, j'avais pas prévue de pleurer comme ça, elle renifla, c'est un peu nul hein ?

— Ne t'excuse pas à cause de ça ! S'exclama Marinette, c'est pas nul d'être triste ou de pleurer !

— J-je suis tellement pas habituée, à en parler, que je pleure à chaque fois, expliqua Aleth qui semblait se retenir de fondre en larme une nouvelle fois.

— Tu n'en parle pas beaucoup ? Reprit Marinette.

— C-c'est un peu un sujet tabou. La dernière fois que, quelqu'un à prononcer son nom, c'était il y a six ans et c'était mes parents, qui me disait, qu'elle, qu'elle était plus là. Elle se mordit de nouveau la lèvre et ferma les yeux retenant de nouvelles larmes, elle pris une grande inspiration.

— Je ne suis pas un psy, commença Marinette, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ne pas en parler soit une bonne idée, finit-elle d'une petite voix.

— Je pense pas non plus, acquiesça Aleth en reniflant de nouveau.

Marinette sortie un paquet de mouchoir de sa poche et lui en offrit un, Aleth la remercia, avant de s'asseoir sur son lit, regardant la photo. Marinette la rejoint, il y avait un silence confortable, mais Marinette pouvait sentir que la fille avait besoin de parler.

— Tu, tu veux en parler ? Dit-elle d'une petite voix, apeurée de la brusquer.

— On était inséparable, murmura presque l'adolescente, on faisait tout ensemble, Acacie, était toujours du genre à chercher l'aventure, pendant que je préférais rester à la maison et lire, elle me forçait à l'accompagner à chaque fois, elle ria légèrement, et je dois avouer que j'aimais ça, elle rendait nos parents fous, une vraie tête brûlée. Si elle voulait quelque chose elle l'obtenait, peu importe les moyens et si elle t'appréciait tu ne pouvais pas le manquer, elle m'aimait tellement et je l'aimais tellement, on ne pouvait pas se disputer, on s'excusait juste après, car on ne supportait pas d'avoir l'autre énervée contre nous, continua Aleth avec un doux sourire en repensant à son enfance, elle était la meilleure sœur qu'on pouvait imaginer, une fois, un garçon m'avait fait pleurer, et elle l'avait poussée dans le lavoir plein de crapauds du village, une petite terreur... Aleth avala sa salive, mais un jour, un jour elle s'est aventurée un peu trop loin dans la forêt où elle allait, j'étais à la maison, je ne savais même pas qu'elle était partie elle ne m'avait rien dit. Si elle m'avait prévenue, j'aurais pu lui dire, que le matin même, papa m'avais dit de ne pas aller dans la forêt, sa voix craqua, car il y avait la rumeur, qu'il y avait un " méchant monsieur ". Des larmes silencieuses glissèrent sur les joues d'Aleth, Acacie n'est jamais revenue à la maison, j'ai attendue, j'ai attendue qu'elle revienne, pendant des jours, j'avais entendue mes parents dire qu'elle était à l'hôpital, j'arrêtais pas de leur demander quand elle reviendrait et un jour ils sont venus me voir et m'on dit que l'hôpital n'avait pas réussi à la sauver et qu'elle était morte.

Aleth mis son visage entre ses mains, Marinette l'enlaça de nouveau, elle se sentait tellement désolée envers Aleth et sa sœur.

L'adolescente réussie à se calmer plus rapidement cette fois.

— Merci, de m'avoir écoutée.

— Ne me remercie pas, je suis ton amie, tu m'est importante.

— Je dois avouer, que ça fait du bien d'en parler...

— Si tu as besoin de parler, n'hésite pas à venir me voir, dit Marinette.

— J'hésiterais pas, sourit Aleth, tu sais, elle leva sa main, c'était son bijou favori, il venait de notre grand-mère et elle lui avait offert, ses mains étaient encore trop petites, mais elle l'adorait, elle pouvait passer des heures à le regarder et à l'essayer, c'est un des seul souvenirs que j'ai d'elle, mes parents se sont débarrassés de presque toutes ses affaires...

— C'était pas vraiment sympa, ne put se retenir de dire Marinette, Aleth laissa échapper un petit rire.

— Non, c'était pas vraiment sympa, mais aller, on à finit la coupure tristesse, il est temps de manger ou on va finir par être en retard !

Elle se leva, reposa la photo sur sa bibliothèque et sortie de sa chambre, Marinette la suivit en jetant un dernier regard à l'enfant aux cheveux longs sur la photo et elle était presque sûre d'avoir déjà vu ce petit sourire narquois et ces yeux rieur quelque part.


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4 : UN CHAT SUR UN TOIT

Ladybug ressentit un élan de panique en voyant ce qui semblait être Aleth disparaître de son champ de vision entre deux bâtiments dans la zone de combat. Elle jeta un regard à Noctagg qui réussissait à plutôt bien gérer l'Akuma toute seule et se dépêcha de rejoindre la lycéenne pour la mettre en lieu sûr, mais la fille n'était plus dans la rue, Ladybug chercha des yeux ou pouvait être Aleth, peut-être s'était-elle cachée derrière une poubelle en attendant que le danger s'efface ?

Mais elle ne vit rien, elle était pourtant persuadée d'avoir vu la fille aux cheveux courts prendre cette rue ! Elle appela une fois, puis deux. Et après avoir accepté le fait qu'elle ne trouverait pas la fille, retourna combattre avec Noctagg.

L'héroïne avait remarqué son absence.

— Tu étais où ma coccinelle ?

— J'ai cru voir une civile, je voulais la mettre en lieu sûr.

—Tu as cru voir ?

— Quand je suis arrivée dans la rue où elle avait tourné, elle n'était plus là.

— Wow, elle a disparu ?

— Ou alors elle s'est très bien cachée, je ne sais pas.

—Y en a une qui ferait bien d'apprendre à se cacher, siffla Noctagg en apercevant Alya.

— C'est moi ou tu ne l'aimes pas ? Questionna Ladybug en se souvenant que sa partenaire avait tendance à jurer dans sa barbe des qu'elle voyait Alya.

— Ce n'est pas que je l'aime pas, mais elle se met en danger inutilement, on a déjà du mal à gérer les super-vilains, et à chaque fois on doit s'assurer qu'elle ne soit pas en danger ! C'est juste une civile je ne veux pas avoir à m'occuper de sa vie car elle n'est pas foutue de comprendre que ce qu'on fait n'est pas un jeu !

Marinette se tendit légèrement prête à protéger son amie, mais savait que sa partenaire avait raison, Alya leur causait un problème en plus.

— C'est vrai qu'elle ne nous facilite pas la vie.

— Une emmerdeuse de première tu peux le dire.

— Noctagg !

— Quoi ?

— Tu es très grossière !

— Excuse moi darling, c'est juste que, je n'ai pas envie qu'il lui arrive un truc car elle veut à tout prix fournir son blog, c'est qu'une gamine !

— Je suis à peu près sûre qu'on a le même âge qu'elle.

— Mais nous on a des superpouvoirs, je doute qu'Alya puisse traverser plusieurs murs sans une égratignure !

— Tu n'as vraiment eu aucune égratignure ?

— J'ai eu deux trois bleu j'avoue, mais tu vois mon point ?

— Oui, je sais que c'est dangereux qu'elle soit là, après le combat on ira la voir pour lui demander de faire plus attention si tu le veux.

— Oui, merci, maintenant défonçons la gueule de ce vilain !

— Langage !

Noctagg rit et se lança sur leurs ennemis avec un grand cri.

Ladybug avait l'impression que Noctagg était de meilleure humeur depuis quelque temps et elle en était très heureuse, malgré leurs différences, les deux héroïnes étaient devenues bonnes amies. Noctagg réussit à briser l'objet akumatisé et Ladybug attrapa le papillon mauve, les deux héroïnes se séparèrent un petit moment le temps de se recharger avant de se retrouver sur un des toits de Paris.

— Sinon, je t'ai pas dit, commença Noctagg, tout à l'heure, tsé, j'ai amenée la fille du maire en zone safe ?

— Oui ?

— Pendant que je l'avais dans mes bras, elle m'a regardée droit dans les yeux et m'a dit ''Je te déteste'' ! S'exclama Noctagg partagée entre rire et être offensée.

— Non, elle a dit ça ?

— Oui, ça venait de nulle part, j'ai rien compris à ma vie !

— Elle est gonflée quand même, dit Marinette en fronçant les sourcils, tu lui sauve la vie et elle t'insulte.

— Je sais que tu la déteste de toute façon, sourit Noctagg, tu peux l'insulter je ne jugerai pas.

— Non, ce n'est pas comme si je la détestais, mais le fait qu'elle soit trop aveugle pour t'apprécier ne joue pas en sa faveur, dit Marinette.

— Ow, ma coccinelle m'apprécie si fort ? Répondit Noctagg avec un grand sourire joueur.

— C'est juste stupide de ne pas t'aimer, continua Ladybug.

— Je ne savais pas que tu m'aimais, Noctagg semblait bien s'amuser en voyant Ladybug manquer de perdre son équilibre pendant quelques secondes.

— Non ! Je ne t'aime pas !

— Ow, tu me brise le cœur darling, Noctagg fit le signe d'un cœur brisé avec ses mains.

— Non je veux dire, je ne t'aime pas dans le sens amour, tu es ma meilleure amie !

— Et je peux toujours être plus, continua Noctagg un peu plus sérieusement.

— Noctagg je te l'ai déjà expliquée, c'est une mauvaise idée et je ne suis pas intéressée.

— Non, je comprends que c'est dangereux de connaître nos identités réelle et tout le tralala, mais on peut toujours se faire des rendez-vous en tant que super-héroïnes !

— Je sais que tu sais aussi que c'est une mauvaise idée, on est des héroïnes, on ne devrait pas utiliser ces identités pour sortir avec quelqu'un, de plus, une relation du genre toucherais forcément au déroulement du combat. Je ne veux pas tout risquer par égoïsme, et comme je l'ai dit, je te vois seulement comme mon amie et ma partenaire.

Noctagg ouvrit la bouche pour continuer à argumenter, mais se mordit la lèvre pendant quelques secondes, avant de relâcher ses épaules, elle s'avouait vaincue.

— D'accord, je comprends que c'est trop dangereux pendant que Papillon est encore là, mais après ? Après qu'on l'ait battu ?

— Comment ça après qu'on l'ait battu ?

— Est-ce que tu me laisseras une chance ? Je t'aime vraiment Ladybug, et je veux passer plus de temps avec toi. Déclara Noctagg en regardant sa partenaire droit dans les yeux.

Ladybug fut prise de cours par la confession, elle était habituée à ce que Noctagg la drague de temps en temps et elle appréciait le respect que lui donnait l'héroïne en s'arrêtant dès qu'elle voyait qu'elle commençait à être mal à l'aise avec ça, mais elle n'avait encore jamais dit ces mots de façon aussi sérieuse, mais encore, Noctagg aimait Ladybug et Ladybug bien qu'étant une partie de Marinette, n'était pas réellement Marinette.

— Noctagg, tu, tu dis ça car tu connais seulement, ce que tu vois, ''l'héroïne sans défaut de Paris'', je ne suis pas ça en vrai, expliqua Ladybug.

— Mais moi je sais que tu n'es pas sans défauts darling ! Et j'aime ça, et je suis sûre que j'aimerais le vrai toi aussi !

Noctagg sembla prête à continuer, mais remarqua que Ladybug était de moins en moins à l'aise :

\- je suis désolée, je ne veux pas te mettre plus de pression, je sais que tu me vois seulement comme une amie et notre amitié reste précieuse à mes yeux.

-Je m'excuse aussi, je sais que tu voudrais qu'il y est plus entre-nous, mais, je ne pense pas que ce soit possible et je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs, je, je suis déjà amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre...

— Qui ?

— Une amie, que j'ai, en tant que civile.

— Tu sais si elle t'aime aussi ?

— Non, ça fait à peine quelques mois qu'on se connaît.

— Elle serait stupide de ne pas t'aimer, grogna Noctagg, Ladybug rit doucement.

— Tu dis ça seulement car tu ne connais pas mon identité, je suis une vraie catastrophe !

— Ne dit pas ça darling ! Et si tu veux parler de catastrophe, dit toi qu'une fois je me suis retrouvée coincée dans un puits car on m'avait dit que je n'oserais pas descendre dedans par le seau !

— Non, tu n'as pas fait ça ?

— Si, la corde a cassé car elle était trop vielle et heureusement je ne me suis rien brisé, les autres enfants sont partis paniqués prévenir des adultes, ils pensaient tous que j'étais morte, rit Noctagg, j'ai dû rester dedans une ou deux heure toute seule dans le noir, c'était terrifiant mais amusant après coup.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es allée dans un puits, répéta Ladybug en se mettant sa main contre son front, tu avais quel âge ?

— Sept ou huit ans je pense, réfléchit Noctagg.

— Oh mon dieu.

— Je suis très faible quand on me dit que ne suis pas cap' de faire quelque chose.

— Donc tu as toujours été aussi irréfléchie, c'est une bonne chose à savoir.

— Je t'en prie ! Je ne suis pas irréfléchie darling, je dis toujours non aux idées stupides et dangereuses.

— Sauf si on te dit que t'es pas cap' ?

— Sauf si on me dit que je ne suis pas cap', rit Noctagg.

Marinette secoua la tête en souriant et aperçu Alya au loin qui regardait les prises qu'elle avait faite sur son téléphone, il était temps qu'elle lui parle. Noctagg suivit son regard et compris ce que Ladybug voulait faire.

— Parfait, on aura pas à la chercher, dit-elle avec un sourire satisfait.

— Jure-moi de ne pas user d'insulte jeune fille, ordonna Ladybug connaissant sa partenaire.

— Rooh, d'accord, je le jure.

— Bien.

Les deux héroïnes allèrent à la rencontre de la bloggeuse, Ladybug appela son nom en arrivant à quelques pas d'elle et le visage d'Alya s'illumina en les voyant, avant de perdre son sourire en voyant leurs expressions de mécontentement.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ?

— Oui, toi. Ladybug donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de l'héroïne.

— Noctagg ! Siffla t-elle.

— Hey, j'ai respecté ma parole !

— J'aurais dû te faire jurer de pas agir comme une peste non plus.

— S'il te plaît je ne suis pas une peste, je suis une digne personne, déclara Noctagg d'une voix prétentieuse et d'un petit sourire narquois.

— Oublie ce qu'elle a dit, rassura Ladybug, on voulait te parler, car on pense que tu prends un peu trop de risques à t'approcher autant des scènes de combat, c'est dangereux pour toi.

— Si tu es suicidaire il y a d'autres moyens, continua Noctagg en évitant un nouveau coup de sa partenaire.

— On sait que tu prends le Ladyblog très aux sérieux, ajouta Marinette en fusillant Noctagg du regard, mais nos combats ne sont pas un jeu, si tu es blessée, le lucky charm ne te guérira pas, il nous arrive même de garder des bleus alors qu'on a des combinaisons magiques qui nous protègent, expliqua-t-elle en regardant Alya dans les yeux.

— C'est vrai, affirma Noctagg, j'ai gardé un hématome gros comme un steak pendant presque deux semaines après une attaque une fois.

— Ta vie est aussi importante qu'une autre et il ne faut pas la risquer ainsi juste pour avoir quelques photos ou quelques vidéos de nous.

— Et aussi tu nous gênes durant le combat.

— Noctagg !

— Hey, je n'ai pas été mauvaise, c'est vrai, on en a parlé, grommela l'héroïne, on a autre chose à faire que de s'assurer qu'elle ne se fasse pas tuer pendant qu'on essaye de détruire une akuma !

— Je suis vraiment désolée, dit Alya d'une petite voix, je n'avais pas pensé au faite que je pouvais vous gêner.

— C'est bien que tu le réalises, dit Noctagg plus doucement, c'est très mignon de prendre ton travail de fournisseuse du Ladyblog autant au sérieux, mais il ne faut pas que tu oublies que tu restes une civile sans pouvoir, je ne pense pas que tes proches aimerait la nouvelle de ta mort, car tu voulais filmer un combat.

— On ne veut pas t'interdire de le faire, continua Marinette.

— Mais soit plus attentive à ta sécurité, finit Noctagg, ne prends pas autant de risques, ça n'en vaut pas la peine, on fait de notre mieux pour vous protéger tous, mais nous ne sommes pas des dieux, on reste seulement humaines, il faut que vous sachiez vous mettre à l'abri quand il le faut aussi.

— O-oui, je suis vraiment désolée, Alya avait l'air plutôt retournée.

— Merci, mais sache qu'on ne t'en veut pas, rassura Ladybug en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Alya, on s'inquiète juste pour ta sécurité. Alya hocha la tête.

— Tiens, Noctagg tendit à la lycéenne un petit sachet de nounours en guimauve, prends un bonbon ça ira mieux après.

— D'ou tu les sors, s'étonna Marinette.

— De mes poches ?

— Tu as des poches ?

— Oui, sous ce truc qui ressemble à une jupe, l'héroïne souleva une des parties, dévoilant une poche.

— Mais, Marinette retient un petit bout de jalousie envers les poches de sa partenaire qu'elle n'avait pas sur son costume, comment ça se fait que tu aies de la nourriture dedans ?

— Dès que j'ai remarqué les poches, j'ai mis des bonbons dedans, quand je me dé-transforme je ne les ai plus, mais quand je me transforme ils sont encore là, j'aime bien en avoir toujours sur moi, mes poches sont jamais vides, expliqua Noctagg.

— Tu aimes les trucs sucrés ? Demanda Alya qui semblait avoir repris des couleurs en écoutant la discussion tout en acceptant les nounours.

— J'adore, affirma Noctagg et Marinette se dit qu'elle pourrait apporter des macarons à sa partenaire un jour.

— Je ne t'imaginais pas le genre de personne à aimer le sucré, dit Alya.

— Moi non plus, avoua Ladybug.

— Je suis très compliquée à cerner, blagua Noctagg, mais avant que je vous laisse, même si je suis très contre cette idée, si ça peut te permettre de calmer ton côté journaliste-suicidaire, j'accepte de faire une interview.

— C'est vrai ? S'exclama Alya surprise.

— Mais seulement une fois, je ne veux pas que tu sois victime de Papillon.

— Oh c'est mignon, en fait tu apprécies Alya, réalisa Ladybug.

— Q-quoi ? M-mais non ! Je veux juste que cette idiote ne finisse pas en morceaux !

— Et dire que je pensais que tu détestais tout le monde sauf moi, continua Ladybug, alors qu'en fait tu es juste grognon, car tu t'inquiètes pour les autres.

— Arrête, tu va me faire passer pour quelqu'un de doux !

— Mais tu es une personne gentille, affirma Ladybug, j'aurais dû réaliser plus tôt que tu étais juste folle d'inquiétude pour notre journaliste favorite.

— Chut, tu vas gâcher ma réputation !

— Ne t'inquiète pas Noctagg, je ne dévoilerai pas que tu t'inquiète pour nous, blagua Alya.

— Ah ! Si c'est comme ça je m'en vais ! Et ce n'est pas comme si je t'appréciais, c'est normal de vouloir faire en sorte de ne pas avoir un cadavre sur les bras !

— L'interview est toujours d'actualité ? Demanda Alya

— Oui, je laisse Ladybug gérer ça.

Noctagg agrandit son bâton et partie en vitesse. Ladybug la regarda avec un grand sourire, elle adorait taquiner sa partenaire, elle n'en avait pas souvent l'occasion, puis elle se retourna vers son amie.

—J'espère que tu n'en veux pas à Noctagg de t'avoir mal parlée plus tôt, elle est toujours sur les nerfs quand il s'agit de la sécurité des autres, expliqua-t-elle.

— Non ça va, je la comprends, c'est vrai que vous passez beaucoup de temps à me sauver, je vous en remercie beaucoup.

— Si tu as compris ça va, et maintenant, parlons de cette interview.

— Vous avez une préférence pour le jour, le lieu et l'heure ? Questionna Alya en ouvrant une note dans son téléphone, tremblant presque de joie.

— Je pense qu'il faudrait mieux que ce soit un samedi pour Noctagg, elle m'a dit que c'était son jour le plus libre de la semaine et tu es encore lycéenne non ? Je pense que ce serait aussi mieux pour toi.

— Oui, samedi me va parfaitement, affirma Alya.

— Pour le lieu, on n'a pas de préférence, on peut aller partout rapidement, mais si ça pouvait être un lieu discret.

— Pourquoi pas chez moi ? Il n'y a personne samedi !

— Si j'accepte de faire l'interview chez toi, Noctagg me tuera, rit Ladybug, elle est totalement contre l'idée d'être proche de civile de peur qu'ils soient pris pour cible par Papillon.

— Oh, elle s'inquiète vraiment pour nous.

— Oui, même si elle ne le montre pas.

— C'est un peu une tsundere, blagua Alya.

— Oh mon dieu, rit Ladybug, ne lui dit jamais ça.

— Il y a un bâtiment abandonné ici, Alya montra l'emplacement sur une carte dans son téléphone, il n'y a presque jamais personne aux alentours et le bâtiment n'est pas dangereux.

— Je pense que c'est un bon endroit, valida Ladybug.

— Et pour l'heure ? Le matin ?

— L'après-midi, répondit Ladybug qui ne voulait en aucun cas rater une grasse matinée bien méritée.

— Vers quinze heures ?

— Oui, ça me paraît bon.

— Parfait, donc samedi à quinze heures, Alya sortit une petite feuille de papier et se hâta d'écrire dessus avant de la tendre à l'héroïne, voici l'adresse.

— Merci, je donnerais l'information à Noctagg, sourit Marinette, au revoir et prends soin de toi.

— Au revoir Ladybug, et remercie Noctagg de ma part !

— Je le ferais.

Marinette sortit son yoyo et rejoint la boulangerie de ses parents, elle se dé-transforma discrètement quelques rues avant, elle avait trois jours pour prévenir Noctagg avant leur interview. Même si Marinette n'appréciait pas par particulièrement la grossièreté de sa partenaire qui semblait jurer autant qu'elle respirait, elle savait qu'elle le faisait, car elle s'inquiétait pour les autres, elle avait remarqué que plus des innocents étaient en danger, plus elle perdait le contrôle sur son langage.

Mais l'héroïne réussissait à rester en contrôle de ses actions durant le combat et Marinette en était très contente, peu importe si Noctagg jurait comme un charretier quand la situation était compliquée si elle gardait la tête froide.

Ses parents enlacèrent Marinette quand elle entra dans la boulangerie, soulagée qu'elle aille bien, ses parents étaient toujours inquiets pour elle quand elle n'était pas dans la maison lors d'une attaque, s'ils savaient que même quand elle y était, elle sortait pour se jeter contre le super-vilain !

Marinette sourit à cette pensée, si ses pauvres parents étaient au courant de son identité secrète, ils feraient probablement un arrêt cardiaque sur le coup !

Elle monta dans sa chambre et jeta son sac sur son lit.

— Pas trop fatiguée Marinette ? Demanda Tikki en volant vers elle.

— Un peu, mais j'ai encore des devoirs à faire pour demain, tu crois que si je dis à Mme Henry que je suis Ladybug elle me laissera plus de temps pour les faire ?

— Je ne pense pas.

— Ugh.

— Je peux t'aider si tu veux !

— Tikki, avec tout le respect que j'ai envers la créature millénaire que tu es, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, mais par contre je veux bien entendre une de tes anecdotes.

— Laisse moi réfléchir, dit Tikki, oh ! Je t'ai dit pour Plagg et les dinosaures ?

— Si Plagg est involvé ça n'assure rien de bon, rit Marinette en se rappelant la façon dont le kwami rouge décrivait saon partenaire.

— L'extinction des dinosaures est de sa faute !

— Non ?

— Si !

Marinette ne put pas empêcher un éclat de rire, ces petites créatures avaient réellement une force incroyable, elle se demanda comment Noctagg s'entendait avec son kwami, Tikki lui avait dit qu'iel pouvait être grognon, bon, ça ferait deux grognons d'un coup, peut-être qu'ils s'entendaient bien.

Marinette ouvrit son sac à dos pour commencer à travailler.

Marinette remonta dans sa chambre après avoir fini son dîner et dit bonne nuit à ses parents, elle avait toujours quelques exercices à faire et il commençait déjà à être tard, Dieu qu'elle haïssait ses devoirs, elle pourrait peut-être copier sur Sarah, elle secoua la tête chassant l'idée, elle n'était pas comme Chloé, hors de question d'user son amie pour ses devoirs !

Elle sursauta en entendant un bruit sourd sur son balcon, elle jeta un regard étonné à Tikki et décida de voir l'origine de ce bruit, non sans prendre une longue règle en métal en protection.

— Noctagg ? S'exclama-t-elle en voyant sa partenaire qui se relevait du sol de son balcon, elle se retourna en sursautant en entendant la voix.

— Hu, euh, bonsoir ? Son nez était rouge et du sang coula, les surprenant toutes les deux, Noctagg mit sa main contre son nez et Marinette aperçue le bâton magique de l'héroïne à quelques pas de sa propriétaire, est-ce que Noctagg venait de tomber ?

— T-tu vas bien ?

— Oui, tout va bien, je vais très bien, tout va très bien, affirma Noctagg en vitesse.

— Attend, je dois avoir un mouchoir dans ma chambre, Marinette fonça vers la boîte de mouchoir et fut rassurée en voyant que sa partenaire était restée sagement sur le balcon.

— Merci, dit-elle en prenant le mouchoir pour le mettre contre son nez.

— Tu es tombée ? Demanda Marinette en ramassant le bâton pour le lui rendre.

— Je me suis lamentablement fracassé la gueule si tu veux tout savoir, avoua Noctagg.

— Ouch, tu as mal ?

— Je suis un super-héro mademoiselle, je ne ressens pas la douleur, répondit Noctagg. Marinette haussa un sourcil.

— Les super-héros ne ressentent pas la douleur ? Répéta-t-elle.

— Oui, mentit Noctagg.

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai, objecta Marinette.

— Pourtant, c'est vrai de vrai.

— Et sinon, qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

— Je tombe, répondit tout simplement Noctagg, Marinette retient un rire.

— Non, en vrai !

— Je, je patrouille.

C'était un mensonge, la patrouille commençait dans une heure.

— Oh, tu es sûre que tu devrais patrouiller ? Tu dois être très fatiguée pour tomber, je ne t'ai jamais vu perdre l'équilibre.

— En même temps on ne peut pas dire que l'on se soit beaucoup vu, je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà rencontrée, mademoiselle ?

— Marinette ! Et euh, sur les vidéos, tu a l'air très agile !

— Merci, je me débrouille pas mal en effet, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas trop fatiguée pour patrouiller, rassura Noctagg.

— Tu viens juste de faire une mauvaise chute, contredit Marinette.

— Il se peut que je me sois un peu trop perdue dans mes pensées et me soit pris un toit dans les pieds, avoua Noctagg avec un sourire.

— Et qu'est-ce qui a pu t'obséder à ce point ?

— Mes connards de parents, répondit Noctagg qui mit immédiatement ses mains devant sa bouche après avoir parlé, de toute évidence elle n'avait pas prévue de dire cette phrase.

— Comment ça ?

— Écoute, je ne veux pas être méchante, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je parte, elle commença à se lever, mais Marinette la retient.

— Attend, ne pars pas, je ne veux pas te forcer à parler, mais ce n'est pas bien de garder des choses pour soi comme ça !

— Je suis une héroïne, pas une civile, je ne devrais pas, répliqua Noctagg avec froideur.

— Tu as le droit d'avoir des problèmes et je ne dirais rien, promis, tu peux me parler si tu le veux, je n'en penserais pas moins de toi. M-mais, si tu ne veux pas, tu peux aussi parler à Ladybug, termina Marinette réalisant qu'il n'y avait aucune raison que Noctagg ne s'ouvre à une inconnue comme ça.

— Je ne peux rien dire à Ladybug.

— Pourquoi?

— Je ne veux pas la déranger, avoua Noctagg, elle à tellement de choses à faire, elle est une personne très débordée, je ne veux pas lui en rajouter. Marinette se mordit la lèvre, elle détestait le fait que son amie puisse seulement penser ainsi.

— Si tu ne veux pas la déranger, moi je t'assure que tu ne me dérange pas, affirma Marinette.

— Mais...

— Et de toute façon, coupa Marinette, je t'ai déjà vu t'écraser contre mon balcon et je sais déjà qu'il y a un problème avec tes parents, tu ne perdras rien à me parler.

— Tu es vraiment une fille bizarre, sourit Noctagg. D'accord, je m'avoue vaincue.

Marinette sourit et s'assit sur un des sièges du balcon, Noctagg s'assit au sol contre le siège de Marinette.

— Alors, par ou veux-tu commencer ? Demanda Marinette d'une voix douce.

— Mes parents, sont des menteurs, feula Noctagg, et ils, ils ont fait quelque chose de très grave.

— Ils ont fait quoi ?

— J-j'ai peur que cette information mette en jeu mon identité...

— Ne l'as dit pas alors, rassura Marinette.

— Je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails, mais ils m'ont séparé de quelqu'un, quelqu'un de très cher et ils font tous pour m'empêcher de retrouver cette personne, grogna l'héroïne.

— Tu à une idée d'où elle peut être, cette personne ?

— Aucune foutue idée, répondit l'héroïne d'une petite voix.

— Tes parents n'ont pas l'air d'être de bonnes personnes.

— Non ils ne le sont pas, et, j-je pense, que je veux être émancipée...

— Tu vis avec tes parents ? Demanda Marinette, réfléchissant à ce qui pourrait arriver à sa partenaire si elle s'émancipait, un rire cynique répondit à sa question. Hum, si tu t'émancipes, tu penses qu'ils te donneront de l'argent ?

— Si je m'émancipe ils me renieront de la famille, répliqua Noctagg.

— Tu penses que si tu fais la demande, le juge acceptera ?

— Je pense que c'est très possible en effet.

— Tu comptes vraiment le faire ?

— Je ne sais pas, avoua Noctagg, j-j'ai peur, de ce qu'il pourrait arriver...

— C'est normal d'avoir peur.

Marinette posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, Noctagg posa sa tête contre son bras. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'un mot ne soit dit, Marinette regardait le ciel étoilé en réfléchissant, elle n'avait jamais pu imaginer que l'héroïne soit dans une position aussi difficile.

— Je n'aime pas ma situation, dit Noctagg brisant le silence, je veux la retrouver, elle me manque tellement. Ils n'avaient aucun droit de me l'arracher, murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

— Non, ils n'avaient aucun droit de te priver de cette personne, affirma Marinette.

— Je ne sais même pas comment elle va, est-ce que je lui manque aussi ? Est-ce qu'elle se rappelle seulement de moi, connaissant mes parents, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'ils aient essayé de la faire m'oublier.

— Je pense que personne ne peut t'oublier après t'avoir connue, blagua Marinette.

— Je sais je suis inoubliable, ricana Noctagg.

Marinette sourit en entendant le rire de sa partenaire, un bâillement incontrôlé sorti de sa bouche, Noctagg qui avait levé les yeux vers l'adolescente ne le manqua pas.

— Aller jeune fille, moins de blabla et plus de dodo, dit-elle.

— Non, je ne suis pas fatiguée, répliqua Marinette en se faisant trahir par un nouveau bâillement.

— Parle à mon cul ma tête est malade, nargua Noctagg, va dormir ma belle ou demain tu ne sauras pas sortir de ton lit.

— Mais...

—Je vais mieux, coupa Noctagg, promis Marinette, je vais mieux, te parler m'a aidé.

— Oh.

—Mais si tu le dis à n'importe qui, je nierai en bloc et reviendrai t'achever dans ton sommeil, je sais où tu habites, ajouta-t-elle sombrement, Marinette rit.

— D'accord, ne t'inquiète pas je garderai ton secret, je n'avais de toute façon pas eu l'idée de le dire.

— Bien, bonne nuit alors !

— Bye bye !

Marinette se leva de son siège s'aidant de la main que Noctagg lui tendait, elle la remercia et commença à marcher vers l'entrée du balcon en voyant l'héroïne se diriger vers la rambarde, mais elle trébucha sur son pied et manqua de tomber, elle se retourna pour voir Noctagg qui retenait un rire et la regardait juste avec un grand sourire narquois et des yeux rieurs, avant de sauter du balcon pour commencer sa patrouille.


	6. Chapitre 5

CHAPITRE 5 : MAÎTRE FU

— Bordel de merde, Papillon ne pouvait pas choisir un autre superpouvoir pour sa marionnette ! S'exclama Noctagg.

— Langage !

— Ma vulgarité qu'il se la mette bien profond, je déteste la pluie !

Noctagg essaya de se réchauffer du mieux qu'elle pouvait sous l'averse qu'avait créé le super-vilain, Ladybug lui lança l'objet akumatisé pour qu'elle puisse le détruire avec son cataclysme.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et le réduisit en cendre en quelques secondes, Ladybug attrapan l'akuma et le libéra, jetant ensuite son lucky charm pour remettre la ville à son état d'origine, la tempête s'arrêta aussitôt.

— Enfin, dit Noctagg d'une voix réjouie, maintenant darling je vais te laisser, rentrer chez moi, prendre une douche et me réchauffer sous ma couette bien chaude.

— Attends !

— Quoi ?

— L'interview d'Alya.

— Oh, c'est vrai que j'ai promis de venir, quand ?

— Demain, à 15 heures, dans un endroit tranquille, j'ai vérifié .

— Tu as l'adresse ?

— Oui, tu as un papier et un crayon ?

— Oui, Noctagg sortit un emballage de bonbon et un crayon.

— J'imagine que ça fera l'affaire, dit Ladybug amusée.

— Essaie de ne pas attraper en rhume, taquina Noctagg en reprenant l'emballage et le crayon.

— Je devrais être celle à le dire, tu trembles comme une feuille depuis dix minutes, releva Ladybug.

— Si j'ai un rhume tu viendras t'occuper de moi ?

— Bien sûre, donne-moi juste ton identité secrète, Noctagg tira la langue.

— Ah, sinon j'ai fait une boulette mardi soir.

— T'as fait quoi ?

— J'ai tapée la discute avec une civile, elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir été prise pour cible, mais j'aimerais que tu fasses un peu plus attention vers chez elle pour ta patrouille de ce soir.

— Toi, tu as discutée avec une civile ? Ladybug savait parfaitement que Noctagg parlait de leur petite discussion, mais elle n'était pas censée le savoir après tout.

—Oui, pas fait exprès, ça m'a pris de court crois moi.

— Tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit en danger si tu lui as parlé une fois dans ta vie, rassura Ladybug.

— Oui, je sais que j'exagère sûrement, mais je veux juste m'assurer qu'elle aille bien, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit en danger par ma faute, c'est une fille sympa.

— C'est pas tous les jours que tu trouve quelqu'un de sympa, taquina Ladybug en s'empêchant de rougir sous le compliment.

— Chut, juste, regarde si elle va bien.

— D'accord, d'accord, où elle habite ?

— Tu vois la boulangerie Sabine et Tom ?

— Tome&Sabine boulangerie pâtisserie, oui je vois, sourit Ladybug.

— Bah c'est là, c'est la fille des boulangers, Marinette.

— D'accord, je m'assurerai que Marinette Dupain-Cheng soit en sécurité ce soir, Ladybug essayait de se retenir de rire, elle était en train de promettre à sa partenaire de se protéger elle-même.

— Merci ma coccinelle, aller j'y vais !

Noctagg disparut rapidement derrière un immeuble et Ladybug en fit de même, elle s'avança vers une rue après s'être assuré que personne ne l'avait remarqué et se dé-transforma, elle était contente d'avoir fait bonne impression à Noctagg en tant que Marinette. Elle sursauta en entendant un éternuement et baissa les yeux vers sa bourse, où se trouvait son kwami.

— Tikki, tu vas bien ?

— Pas trop.

Marinette ouvrit le petit sac pour sortir la créature, Tikki tremblait dans ses mains.

— M-mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive !

— J-je pense que je suis malade, iel toussa, je d-dois al-aller chez le g-guérisseur.

— Mais, ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux pas juste aller voir un médecin et lui dire ''Bonjour, vous voulez bien soigner mon amie magique millénaire dont personne ne connaît l'existence '' ?

— Je connais un endroit, murmura Tikki, f-fais moi confiance.

— Ok, ok, dis-moi le chemin, dit Marinette en regardant l'état de son kwami.

Marinette courut de toutes ses forces vers la direction que Tikki lui avait donné, elle était très inquiète pour iel, un kwami ne pouvait pas mourir, si ? Marinette avait la gorge serrée, elle n'aimait pas voir Tikki ainsi, elle était rapidement devenue très attachée à cette espèce de mini-Dieu rouge qui ne la quittait jamais, elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de mal.

— Tiens bon Tikki, murmura Marinette, on y est presque.

Marinette arriva devant un magasin de massage, elle espérait que Tiki n'avait pas déliré et entra dans la boutique. Un vieil homme apparut et la regarda semblant surpris. Marinette le reconnut, elle l'avait sauvé d'une voiture au début de l'année, difficile d'oublier ce moment.

— Hum, bonjour, on m'a dit que vous pouviez m'aider ?

— De quoi avez-vous besoin ?

— Mon, hum, ma souris ne va pas bien ? Marinette se mordit la langue, ça ne marcherait pas, personne n'était assez stupide pour avaler ça.

— Je peux la voir ?

— Oh, oui, oui bien sûr !

Marinette sortit doucement Tikki de son sac et le montra à l'homme.

— Je vois, dit-il, permettez, je vais commencer la séance.

— D-d'accord

Marinette laissa l'homme prendre Tikki avec hésitation, mais après tout, si iel lui avait dit de venir ici, c'était qu'elle pouvait faire confiance en cette personne non ?

Elle suivit l'homme dans une salle à l'inspiration chinoise, Marinette aperçut un gramophone sur une étagère près du mur et se retient d'aller l'observer, il était plutôt joli.

Elle se concentra de nouveau sur Tikki, iel avait été installé sur un oreiller et semblait endormi, Marinette s'agenouilla au sol à sa gauche et fit de son mieux pour se tenir en place, elle avait hâte que son ami aille mieux. Elle préféra ne pas parler en regardant l'homme mettre ses mains devant la créature, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Est-ce que c'était un truc de guérisseur ? Est-ce qu'il était au courant que c'était un kwami ? Est-ce qu'il savait que Marinette était en réalité Ladybug ? Et est-ce qu'il pouvait vraiment soigner Tikki ?

— De quelle race de souris s'agit-il ? Dit l'homme en regardant Marinette qui pâlit brusquement.

— De, de souris ? Elle commença à paniquer, Hum, c'est, une race chauve, du royaume de Kowar ? Très rare, on en trouve pas beaucoup, heu, ma grand-mère me l'as rapporté en souvenir après l'avoir recueillit !

— Je vois, intéressant.

— Oui je sais c'est dingue !

— Je pense avoir fini maintenant, il fit sonner un gong, votre souris et complètement guérie !

Marinette observa Tikki qui était toujours allongé les yeux fermés et soupira de soulagement en lo voyant ouvrir les yeux, elle lo pris dans ses mains et l'apporta contre sa poitrine pour lui faire un câlin, Tikki le lui rendit.

— Merci beaucoup ! Comment vous avez fait ?

— Ancien secret chinois, sourit l'homme.

— Merci Maître Fu, dit Tikki en regardant l'homme qui perdit son sourire pendant quelques secondes.

— Attends, quoi, tu le connais Tikki ? Marinette regarda l'ancien en fronçant les sourcils, vous n'êtes pas un vétérinaire n'est-ce pas ?

— Non je ne le suis pas Ladybug, répondit l'homme.

Marinette s'apprêtait à nier qu'elle était l'héroïne, mais quelque chose dans les yeux de son interlocuteur lui fit comprendre qu'il savait parfaitement la vérité, qu'il savait même plus que ce qu'elle ne pensait.

— Qui êtes-vous ?

— Je m'appelle Wang Fu, je pense que tu te souviens de notre première rencontre à la rentrée ?

— Oui.

— Je n'étais pas là par hasard, dit-il, ta gentillesse et le fait que tu sois toujours prête à aider les autres sans y réfléchir m'a fait comprendre que tu ferais une formidable Ladybug.

— Maître Fu est le tout dernier représentant de l'Ordre du Gardien ! Informa Tikki pendant que l'homme marchait vers le gramophone qui s'ouvrit après plusieurs manipulations de la part de Wang Fu, laissant place à une grande boîte semblable à la petite qui contenait les boucles d'oreilles de Ladybug.

— Le Gardien des Miraculous ! Expliqua un kwami vert qui s'approchait de Marinette, je me nomme Wayzz et je suis le kwami de Maître Fu, c'est un plaisir de te rencontrer Marinette !

— Euh, enchantée aussi ? Marinette était de plus en plus perdue, il y avait donc d'autre Kwamis ? D'autre Miraculous ?

— Les gardiens sont chargés de protéger les Miraculous et de les distribuer s'il le faut, pour le bien de l'humanité, Dit Wang Fu, nous sommes choisis enfants et formés pendant de longues années pour cette mission. Mais, par ma faute, le temple des gardiens fut détruit, durant ce terrible jour, deux miraculous furent perdus, celui du Papillon et du Paon, il montra deux emplacements vides dans la boîte ouverte, et une précieuse relique a aussi été égarée, un grimoire.

— Oh, wow, et j'imagine que le Miraculous du papillon est avec Papillon ?

— Oui, malheureusement.

— Est-ce qu'il a aussi le Miraculous du Paon ?

— Je ne sais pas, il n'a donné aucun signe de vie depuis des années.

— C'est terrible, murmura Marinette, j'espère que Papillon ne traite pas mal le kwami du papillon.

— J'espère aussi que Nooroo va bien, dit Tikki avec un air inquiet.

— Mais je ne comprends pas, pourquoi Papillon souhaite tellement avoir nos Miraculous à Noctagg et à moi ?

— Si les deux Miraculous de la coccinelle et du chat noir sont réunis, expliqua Wang Fu, alors le porteur pourra exhausser un souhait.

— N'importe quel souhait ?

— N'importe lequel.

— Mais, alors on a juste à demander à ce que les Miraculous et le grimoire ayant été perdu nous revienne !

— Non, le souhait est à double tranchant, je ne sais pas quel serait le résultat négatif d'un tel souhait, mais imagine que tu veuilles ressusciter un être cher, un innocent perdra la vie.

— Oh, dit Marinette, très mauvaise idée de faire un vœu alors, Wang Fu sourit.

— Oui, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, c'est pour ça qu'il ne faut absolument pas que Papillon touche à vos Miraculous.

— Et pour nos identités, à Noctagg et moi, est-ce qu'on peut les connaître ? Je pense que ce serait plus efficace pour préparer nos plans si on pouvait se retrouver en tant que civile.

— Non, vous ne devez en aucun cas connaître l'identité de l'autre ! Si par malheur l'une d'entre vous se trouvait dans une situation ou elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de dévoiler qui est réellement sa partenaire, il y aura de gros problème. Avertit Wang Fu en fronçant les sourcils, Marinette aurait voulu ajouter qu'il n'y avait pas moyen que Noctagg ou elle se fasse akumatiser, mais préférera garder sa langue dans sa bouche.

— D'accord, de toute façon, je pense que Noctagg s'y serait radicalement opposée aussi.

— Oui, souri Wang Fu, je n'avais pas expecté qu'elle prenne ce sujet autant au sérieux si tu veux mon avis.

— Vous l'avez déjà vu ?

— Je l'ai croisé plusieurs fois, mais je n'ai jamais eu de réelle discussion.

— Donc vous connaissez nos identités à toute les deux ?

— Oui, je suis celui qui vous à donner vos Miraculous.

— Mais, et si Papillon vous akumatise ?

— Ne t'inquiète pas, ça n'arrivera pas, rassura Wang Fu avec un petit rire.

Marinette se retient du mieux qu'elle pouvait de lui dire que si lui connaissait leur plus grand secret, les deux héroïnes pouvaient parfaitement savoir qui était derrière le masque, mais encore une fois elle se garda de tout commentaire. Son attention revient sur la boîte pleine de Miraculous.

— Et, vous comptez donner des Miraculous à d'autres personnes ?

— Non, c'était déjà trop dangereux de mettre en circulation deux Miraculous.

— Je pense quand même qu'un nouvel alliés ne serait pas de trop, dit Marinette, Papillon nous donne plusieurs akumas par semaine et le nombre ne semble qu'augmenter, ça devient difficile, gérer notre vie de super-héros et les cours, on est fatiguées, surtout Noctagg.

— Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour vous, mais il ne faudrait pas que Papillon mette la main sur un nouveau Miraculous.

— Oui, je vois.

— Mais il est vrai que ta partenaire semblait exténuer ces derniers temps, je ne compte pas de nouveau laisser un Miraculous en circulation comme je l'ai fait avec vous deux, mais si un jour un combat devient trop pour vous, tu peux venir et choisir un partenaire pour la durée du combat, il où elle devra rendre le miraculous après le combat, ça te va ?

— Oui ! Marinette sourit de toutes ses dents, ce serait parfait !

— Bien, je suis heureux qu'on est trouvés un arrangement, n'hésite pas à commencer à réfléchir sur une personne qui pourrait vous aider dans votre mission, j'ai confiance en ton jugement.

— Merci monsieur Fu, répondit Marinette, mais je pense que Noctagg aimerait vous connaître également vous savez ?

— Je pense en effet qu'il est temps que j'ai une discussion avec elle, je dois avouer que quand je lui ai donné son miraculous, je savais qu'elle serait bonne, mais je n'imaginais pas qu'elle le serait autant.

— Oui, Noctagg est vraiment efficace en combat, sans elle je n'arriverais à rien ! Mais pourquoi vous pensez qu'elle ne le serait pas autant ?

— Disons que sa forme civile ne laissait pas entrevoir autant de potentiel, répondit Wang Fu, j'avais longuement hésité entre elle et un garçon, mais je suis heureux de l'avoir choisis.

— Je suis heureuse que votre choix soit tombé sur elle, je ne pourrais imaginer quelqu'un d'autre à sa place !

Marinette s'excusa après être restée plus d'une heure chez Maître Fu, il était temps de rentrer chez elle, elle était soulagée d'avoir fait sa connaissance, elle a pu obtenir bien plus d'informations et de réponses à ses nombreuses questions, de plus, Tikki était ravi d'avoir pu parler avec Wayzz, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'iel voyait d'autre Kwami et si Wang Fu avait accepté que les deux héroïnes se connaissent, Tikki aurait eu bien plus d'occasion de voir un autre de ses amis, surtout qu'iel semblait beaucoup apprécier Plagg.

Marinette secoua la tête pour éjecter ces idées, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait tant envie de connaître la personne derrière le masque noir et maintenant que Wang Fu avait laissé planer dans l'air qu'elle n'avait pas la même aura qu'en tant que Noctagg elle était bien plus curieuse.

Elle avait également l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu, mais n'avait aucun souvenir d'une rencontre avec une adolescente aux longs cheveux d'un brun presque noir et aux yeux jaunes, attend, elle ne pouvait pas avoir les yeux jaunes.

Après tout, le masque rendait l'entièreté de ses yeux jaunes, sa couleur naturelle changeait certainement. Les yeux de Marinette n'étaient également pas du même bleu quand elle était Ladybug, elle avait remarqué qu'ils étaient plus foncés, presque de la même teinte que ceux de son oncle*.

Elle se mordit la langue, elle voulait vraiment connaître plus en profondeur sa partenaire, elles mettaient toutes les deux leurs vies en danger pour combattre des super-vilains côte à côte et ne savaient presque rien l'une de l'autre et pourtant, elles débordaient de confiance envers leurs partenaires respectives.

C'était une relation très étrange.

Tout ce que Marinette connaissait de la jeune fille était le fait que ses parents étaient indubitablement de parfaits salopards, qu'il y avait une fille qu'elle adorait qu'elle ne pouvait plus voir, qu'elle adorait la nourriture sucrée et qu'elle n'était pas du genre à garder sa langue dans sa bouche, si elle avait une chose à dire elle le disait, mais faisait quand même garde à ne pas blesser les gens qu'elle ne détestait pas, avec ses mots.

Elle n'avait pas non plus l'air d'être du genre à s'intéresser à ce que les autres pensent d'elle.

Elle s'était fait une sacrée réputation chez les Parisiens, sa grossièreté n'était pas bien appréciée, surtout chez les vieux et elle semblait autant appréciée qu'haïe. La plupart des adultes ne la supportaient pas et la majorité des jeunes l'adorait.

Ladybug était une autre histoire, presque tout le monde semblait apprécier l'héroïne de rouge et la faisait passer comme la principale héroïne de Paris, Marinette n'aimait pas ça, si Noctagg n'était pas présente durant les attaques, elle ne durerait pas longtemps.

Mais sa partenaire n'y voyait aucun problème, elle ne voulait pas être sur un podium, Marinette ne le voulait pas non plus, mais son caractère doux l'avait dirigeait tout droit sous les feux des projecteurs et elle devait s'avouer qu'être autant aimée faisait du bien à son ego, elle espérer qu'elle serait autant appréciée en tant que créatrice de mode.

Ses pensées tournèrent rapidement sur un potentiel nouveau partenaire, elle pensa directement à Aleth, la jeune fille ferait un superbe compagnon !

Son enthousiasme s'effaça quand elle se rappela que son amie avait plusieurs fois dit qu'elle ne voulait pas être un héros, mais après tout, Marinette ne voulait pas être Ladybug au début, elle ne se pensait pas capable non plus.

Elle réfléchit plus longtemps, Aleth ferait une bonne héroïne, elle en était sûre, mais elle semblait déjà débordée par sa vie actuelle...

Marinette renonça à l'idée en réalisant que choisir la fille dont elle était amoureuse comme partenaire n'était définitivement pas la bonne chose à faire, elle serait beaucoup trop déconcentrée sur le combat pour s'assurer que rien ne lui arrive. Alya ferait définitivement une très bonne héroïne, mais pour le moment c'était un peu trop tôt pour elle, Marinette voulait s'assurer que son amie se calme un peu avant de lui donner un Miraculous, Noctagg avait raison, elle était bien trop inconsciente, certes elle avait promis de changer, mais Marinette préférer attendre de voir ces changements, c'était une décision que Noctagg approuverait elle en était sûre, même si maître Fu lui avait dit que c'était son propre choix, elle ne voulait pas prendre une personne que Noctagg désapprouverait.

Et pourquoi pas Adrien ? Le garçon était doux et semblait toujours vouloir aider ses amis, il était également loyal et lui donner un Miraculous pourrait lui permettre de trouver un peu de liberté dans l'environnement très surveillé dans lequel il vivait, ça lui ferait du bien.

Marinette retient Adrien dans son esprit, elle allait le surveiller un peu plus, il pourrait faire un très bon partenaire et elle était à peu près sûre que c'était un choix que pourrait accepter Noctagg.

Alors que Marinette tournait au coin de la rue, elle aperçut Chloé en train de sourire devant un petit tas de photo qu'elle tenait. Marinette fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas un sourire à la Chloé, c'était un sourire presque doux, ce n'était pas normal, Chloé ne pouvait pas avoir une telle expression sur son visage, c'était Chloé Bourgeois, la peste ultime, pas une quelconque personne avec des sentiments !

N'écoutant pas la voix à l'arrière de son crâne qui lui disait de continuer son chemin, elle s'approcha de Chloé en silence faisant en sorte de ne pas se faire remarquer, elle regarda derrière son épaule qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire sourire la blonde ainsi et manqua de s'étouffer en voyant Noctagg qui souriait debout sur le toit d'une maison.

— Tu as des photos de Noctagg ? S'exclama t-elle, Chloé sursauta et se retourna brusquement.

— Dupain-Cheng, siffla-t-elle, espèce de vicieuse petite fouineuse !

— Désolée, je n'avais pas prévu de voir, mentit Marinette, je rentrais juste chez moi et tu étais bah, là, sans bouger.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ta vie Dupain-Cheng, et ces photos ne sont pas à moi, je les tiens pour une amie !

— Tu les tiens pour Sabrina ? Je pensais qu'elle détestait Noctagg ?

Sabrina avait en effet plusieurs fois fait profiter de son avis sur l'héroïne à qui voulait l'entendre.

— Pas Sabrina, une autre amie !

— Tu as d'autre ami ?

— Espèce de ! Chloé se mordit la lèvre semblant se retenir de frapper Marinette, bien sûre que j'ai d'autres amis ! Je suis Chloé Bourgeois, de plus ne sois pas si surprise, je te rappelle que tu a déjà rencontré mon meilleur ami qui est dans la classe de Nino Lahiffe, rappela-t-elle d'une voix sec.

— Ah c'est vrai, j'oublie toujours qu'Adrien est ton ami.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que mon pauvre Adrichou traîne avec toi, se désola Chloé.

— Enfin bon, coupa Marinette, je te laisse admirer Noctagg en paix, et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai à personne que tu es fan d'elle, nargua Marinette.

— JE NE SUIS PAS FAN D'ELLE, hurla Chloé derrière elle.

Marinette ne put retenir un ricanement, c'était amusant de voir que la lycéenne qui ne perdait jamais une minute pour déclarer son amour pour Ladybug, nier totalement le fait qu'elle était également fan de Noctagg, Marinette avait vraiment hâte de lui apprendre la nouvelle, Noctagg se moquait tout le temps de Ladybug à propos de l'affection que lui portait Chloé, maintenant elle pouvait enfin faire tourner les tables, malgré elle, elle eut un peu d'affection envers la blonde, elle avait toujours un peu d'affection envers les gens qui appréciaient réellement Noctagg.

La joie de Marinette s'amplifia quand Aleth lui envoya un message pour savoir si elle allait bien, elle adorait savoir qu'Aleh s'inquiétait pour elle à chaque attaque.

* * *

*L'oncle :Non-canon, Marinette est très white passing malgré le fait que sa mère soit asiatique, ça devrait être quasiment impossible qu'elle est les yeux bleus, alors j'ai décidé de rajouter un membre de sa famille du coter de sa mère qui a également les yeux bleus pour rajouter plus de chance là-dessus, il faut que Sabine et Tom aient un gène pour les yeux bleus pour que Marinette les est, ce qui voudrait dire que Sabine est également biraciale. Donc dans ma version, le grand-père de Sabine était également Caucasien et il leur à donner le gène, son frère est né avec des yeux bleus foncé et Marinette tient plus due coter Caucasien de son père que de celui asiatique de sa mère.


	7. Chapitre 6

CHAPITRE 6 : DE L'AIDE

— Contente de voir que tu as su trouver ton chemin, dit Ladybug en voyant Noctagg arriver.

— Heureuse de voir que tu as également eu l'idée de venir plus tôt, répliqua Noctagg.

— J'avais espéré pouvoir t'attraper avant que l'interview ne commence.

— J'avais exactement la même pensée ma coccinelle, c'est fou comme on pense toujours aux mêmes choses tu ne trouves pas ? On est vraiment fait l'une pour l'autre, Noctagg avait un grand sourire moqueur.

— Avant de commencer, je voulais savoir un truc, dit Ladybug en souriant.

— Que veux-tu savoir ma belle ?

— Que penses-tu de Chloé Bourgeois ? Noctagg sembla pâlir brusquement pendant que le sourire de Ladybug s'agrandissait, bien sûr elle savait que sa partenaire n'appréciait que peu la blonde.

— Ne me dit pas que c'est elle que tu vas choisir pour nous aider ? S'étrangla l'héroïne.

— Oh mon dieu non !

— Bordel tu m'as fait peur darling, répondit Noctagg en mettant une main contre sa poitrine.

— J'en déduit que tu à vu Wang Fu ?

— L'ancêtre ? Ouais il m'a tout expliqué ce matin.

— Tu es allée le voir ce matin ?

— Ouais, pourquoi ça t'étonne ?

— Je t'imaginais plus faire la grasse matinée.

— J'ai du mal à dormir longtemps.

— Pourquoi ?

— Penser à toi me tient trop éveillée, elle fit un clin d'œil.

— Espèce de ringarde, ria Marinette.

— Mais tu m'aime~

— Si peu que presque pas, soupira Ladybug.

— Mais sinon, pourquoi diable la question sur Chloé ? Reprit Noctagg.

— Car elle est une de tes fans.

— Non.

— Oh si si croit moi.

— Non, elle m'a déjà dit qu'elle me détestait la dernière fois, tu te rappelles ?

— Et hier je l'ai surprise en train de regarder presque amoureusement des photos de toi, nargua Ladybug, Noctagg fit la grimace.

— Arrête, tu blagues ?

— Je me demanderais presque si elle n'est pas plus fan de toi que de moi~

— Uurgh, arrête.

— N'empêche elle avait de bonnes photos, tu étais très jolie dessus, souleva l'héroïne.

— Je t'en prie darling, je suis tout le temps très jolie, mais c'est toujours un plaisir de t'entendre le dire, souri Noctagg, si tu veux une photo demande moi je serais ravie de poser pour de si beaux yeux.

— Pff, arrête ton char et passons aux choses sérieuses, Alya va probablement nous demander d'où viennent les Miraculous.

— On lui dit qu'ont les as toujours eu, répondit directement Noctagg.

— Tu es sûre ?

— Oui, Papillon ne doit pas savoir l'existence de l'ancien, si on affirme qu'ont les as toujours eu avec nous il va juste penser que c'est un bijoux de famille qu'ont nous à passée, de plus, ça va rajouter un point sur leurs théories qu'on existe depuis des millénaires et qu'on apparaît seulement quand il y a du danger.

— C'est un bon plan en effet

— Tous mes plans sont bon darling.

— Je ne pense pas que celui de descendre dans un puits était si brillant, se moqua Ladybug.

— C'est la que tu as tort ma coccinelle, ce n'était pas mon idée et je savais que ce n'était pas un bon plan.

— Mais tu l'as quand même fait.

— L'insouciance de la jeunesse darling.

— Espèce d'idiote.

— Mais ton idiote.

— Ah, Ladybug, Noctagg, vous êtes déjà la ? S'exclama Alya en voyant les deux héroïnes assise sur le toit du bâtiment laisser à l'abandon.

— Bonjour Alya, répondit Ladybug en rejoignant la lycéenne.

— B'jour.

— Contente de vous voir toutes les deux, vous avez été incroyable hier !

— Et moi j'étais ravie de ne pas t'avoir vu, répliqua Noctagg.

— Elle veut dire qu'elle était contente de savoir que tu es choisi de rester en sécurité, rassura Ladybug.

— J'avais devinée, sourit Alya, aller venez, j'ai aménagée un peu l'une des pièces pour que ce soit confortable !

Ladybug suivis son amie avec un petit sourire, Noctagg semblait plus ennuyer qu'autre chose, mais entra tout de même dans le bâtiment, l'entrée était sombre et poussiéreuse, Ladybug remarqua que Noctagg avait laissé la plus belle grimace apparaître sur son visage et retient un petit rire, Alya ouvrit une porte à leurs droites laissant place à une pièce illuminée par le soleil, trois petits fauteuils et une table, la pièce avait été dépoussiérée.

Alya plaça sa caméra sur le trépied et s'assit sur une des chaises, les deux héroïnes prirent les deux autres.

Noctagg était dans une position peu féminine.

— Fait gaffe, blagua Ladybug, tu t'assois comme une lesbienne.

— Et toi tu t'assois comme si tu avais un balais dans le cul, répliqua Noctagg avec un grand sourire.

Marinette était prête à sortir une nouvelle taquinerie, mais se rappela qu'Alya était toujours là, elle se racla la gorge, pour faire comprendre à sa partenaire qu'elle ne jouait plus.

— De quoi vous parliez ? Demanda Alya, les deux héroïnes avaient chuchotées, elle n'avait pas pu entendre.

— On se déclarait notre amour, répondit Noctagg sereinement, Alya ouvrit grand ses yeux.

— C-c'est vrai ?

— Non ça ne l'est pas, dit Ladybug avec un sourire, mais commençons l'interview si tu le veux bien.

— Avec plaisirs ! Alya vérifia que la caméra était bel et bien en train de tourner, sorti un petit tas de feuille et se retourna vers les héroïnes pour leur faire un petit sourire avant de se tourner vers la caméra. Bonjour, ici Alya Céssaire, aujourd'hui j'ai l'honneur de rencontrer les deux héroïnes de Paris, Ladybug et Noctagg pour une interview exclusive !

— Bonjour, dit Ladybug en faisant coucou à la caméra.

— Salut, Noctagg fit un simple signe de la main.

— Ladybug, Noctagg, je suis ravie de vous avoir aujourd'hui et je pense que vous savez qu'elle sera ma première question, que pouvez-vous nous dire à propos de ces miraculous dont Papillon parle toujours.

— C'est des bijoux, répondit Noctagg avec un grand sourire fier.

— Si je me souviens bien, il sagit de boucle d'oreilles pour Ladybug et d'une bague pour toi ? Continua Alya.

— Oui c'est cela, répondit Marinette, j'ai le miraculous de la coccinelle et Noctagg celui du chat noir, ils sont ce qui nous donne nos pouvoir.

— Comment avez-vous reçut vos miraculous ?

— C'est simple, commença Noctagg, ils ont toujours été en notre possession.

— Oh et pensez-vous que Papillon est également un porteur de miraculous ?

— Sans aucun doute, répondit Ladybug.

— Avez-vous une idée de si Papillon à aussi toujours eu son miraculous ?

— Oh non, Papillon en plus d'être un lâche, est un voleur, siffla Noctagg.

— Le miraculous du Papillon ne lui appartient pas et nous faisons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour le récupérer et terminer son règne de terreur, répondit Marinette de façon plus posé.

— Avez-vous une idée de l'identité du Papillon.

— On aimerait croit moi, souffla Noctagg, mais il ne s'est jamais montré, il doit avoir trop peur de nous.

— Et connaissez-vous vos identités secrètes ?

— Oui je connais mon identité secrète, Noctagg portais sont plus beau sourire narquois, et je suis à peu près sûre que Ladybug sait également qui elle est.

— Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, commença Alya.

— Elle sait très bien ce que tu voulais dire, coupa Ladybug en secouant la tête doucement, mais non, nous ne connaisons pas non plus qui est derrière le masque, ce serait trop dangereux.

— Pourquoi ?

— Papillon peut contrôler tout le monde avec ses akumas, imaginons que pendant que je suis en tant que civile, je me fasse attraper par l'un d'entre eux, car j'ai eu une mauvaise journée et que je ne l'ai pas vu venir, je ne sais pas si je peux combattre un akuma une fois être entrée en contact avec lui. Si je me fais contrôler par Papillon et que je sais qui est ma coccinelle, je vais directement aller la chercher avant qu'elle ne se transforme et c'est la fin des super-héro, expliqua Noctagg calmement, et on ne veut pas que cela arrive non ?

— En effet on ne veut pas, dit Alya. Maintenant est-ce que nous pouvons en savoir plus sur vous ?

— Oui, qu'elles sont tes questions ? Sourit Ladybug.

— Est-ce que vous pouvez décrire l'une et l'autre rapidement ?

— Ladybug est une femme incroyable qui à toujours la tête sur les épaules, je ne sais même pas comment elle fait pour avoir toutes ces idées pour gagner, elle fait en sorte que tout le monde aille bien, elle est formidable, même si elle perd tout son humour pendant un combat. Déclara Noctagg.

— C'est uniquement car je veux rester concentrer sur ce dit combat, Ladybug regardait sa partenaire avec un sourire.

— Tu peux rester concentrer et apprécier un peu d'humour darling.

— Chut maintenant, Noctagg est réellement très efficace en combat, elle s'assure qu'aucun civile ne soit prit dans la bataille et garde toujours son sang froid, je ne pense même pas qu'elle puisse seulement s'imaginer baisser les bras ou perdre confiance, elle est incroyable !

— Ow, darling arrête tu vas me faire rougir !

— Je ne fais que dire la vérité.

— La vérité est toujours plus douce quand c'est toi qui l'as dit.

— Est-ce que je peux poser une autre question ?

— Oui bien sûre, on est dans une interview non ? Se moqua Noctagg.

— Est-ce que vous êtes un couple ?

Marinette s'étouffa avec de l'air et Noctagg se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, elle tapota le dos de Ladybug.

— Non, nous ne sommes pas un couple, dit Marinette après avoir reprit son souffle.

— J'ai été best-friendzonner, annonça Noctagg avec un sourire narquois et des yeux rieurs.

— Oh, pourtant vous agissez comme un vieux couple, releva Alya.

— Tu entends ça darling, on agit comme un vieux couple !

— J'ai très bien entendu Noctagg, j'ai des oreilles.

— Est-ce qu'on a l'air si vielles que ça ? S'horrifia Noctagg en regardant Alya, Ladybug pouffa de rire avant de se reprendre.

— Qu'est-ce que t'es stupides, ne put s'empêcher-t-elle de dire.

— Tu me l'as déjà dit tout à l'heure darling.

— Non j'ai dit que tu étais une idiote c'est différent.

— Vous êtes vraiment sûre que vous n'êtes pas en couple ? Je peux couper la réponse au montage j'ai juste vraiment envie de savoir.

— Oui je suis sûre que je ne sors pas avec Ladybug, je pense que je m'en souviendrais.

— Nous sommes juste amie, affirma Ladybug.

— Et partenaire contre le crime, maintenant passons à autre chose !

— Oui bien sûre, comment gérer vous votre vie personnelle et votre vie héroïque.

— Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit Ladybug, c'est plutôt compliqué.

— C'est un enfer sur terre, répliqua Noctagg, le plus dur et de trouver un endroit où se transformer et se dé-transformer sans se faire voir et je ne parle même pas des excuses qu'on doit trouver quand on est en retard à un rendez-vous ou qu'on disparaît subitement d'un endroit où on aurait dû rester.

— Oui c'est assez compliqué, notre vie de super-héro ne nous facilite pas notre vie et ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait se faire excuser, car on est Ladybug et Noctagg vu qu'on ne compte pas dévoiler ces informations.

— Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas géré deux vies bien différentes qui va nous empêcher de botter le cul de Papillon !

— Noctagg, il y aura sûrement des enfants qui regardent ça, ne soit pas vulgaire ! Gronda Ladybug.

— Oups, désolée darling.

— Je couperais le gros-mot au montage, rassura Alya, pour être sincère je m'attendais à te voir jurer plus souvent.

— Noctagg jure presque essentiellement durant les combats, c'est plutôt rare qu'elle le fasse quand elle n'a pas de raison d'être stressée ou en colère.

— Tu vas me faire passer pour une personne tout le temps stresser ma coccinelle.

— Tu es une petite boule de nerfs, se moqua Ladybug.

— Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ? Nargua Noctagg.

Alya continua son interview avec les deux héroïnes pendant plus de deux heures, Ladybug était détendue, Noctagg semblait s'amuser à la taquiner, elles n'avaient presque jamais eu de moment aussi long ou elles étaient ensemble.

Alya termina finalement l'interview en disant au revoir à la caméra, les deux héroïnes l'imitèrent et Noctagg se releva en s'étirant, visiblement elle n'avait pas l'habitude de rester assise aussi longtemps, Alya les remercia chaleureusement et les laissa partir pendant qu'elle s'occupait de son équipement.

Ladybug marcha en silence avec Noctagg vers la sortie, elle avait réellement passé un bon moment, la nuit était déjà tombée et elle pensa un instant à raccompagner Alya chez elle avant de voir sa grande sœur attendre en dehors du bâtiment. Elle lui fit coucou et suivis Noctagg qui s'était déjà lancée dans les airs, son regard tomba sur une civile au téléphone, elle sourit immédiatement reconnaissant son visage, elle s'apprêtait à aller la retrouver avant de se rappeler qu'Aleth n'avait encore jamais rencontrée Ladybug, ce serait vraiment étrange que l'héroïne vienne lui parler alors qu'il n'y avait aucun danger.

Elle releva la tête pour voir que Noctagg avait déjà disparu, Marinette décida de revenir chez elle, après tout, elle avait toujours un certain nombre de devoirs à faire.

Marinette fut réveillée par son téléphone, on était en train de l'appeler, elle porta le mobile à son oreille sans ouvrir les yeux et ouvrit l'appel.

— Vui, grogna- t-elle.

— Marinette ! J'ai explosée mon record de vue en moins d'une heure sur le Ladyblog ! Hurla Alya dans ses oreilles.

— Wouh, super Alya, je suis ravie pour toi, dit Marinette de la voix la plus enjouée possible.

— Je t'ai réveillée ?

— ...Peut-être.

— Désolée ma chouette, j'aurais dû attendre midi, ria Alya.

— Alors, les gens ont aimés l'interview ?

— Ils l'ont adorés ! Et Noctagg à gagnée en popularité ! Marinette se réveilla brusquement à la nouvelle.

— Non ?!

— Si ! Ils connaissaient juste la justicière grognon et grossière, ils étaient tous super surpris de la voir autant joueuse !

— C'est super ! Marinette se retient de dire qu'elle avait toujours sût que Noctagg était joueuse, j'ai hâte de voir la vidéo.

— J'ai appelée Aleth pour la prévenir, elle ne l'avait pas encore regarder, vu que je savais que tu ne l'avais pas encore vu, je lui ai proposée que vous la voyez ensemble. Annonça Alya.

— Attend quoi ?

— Je t'ai organisée une date avec elle ma poule, elle t'attend aujourd'hui pour treize heures chez elle !

— Q-quoi ?

— Ne me remercie pas, c'est tout naturel.

— M-mais, mais c-comment ? Bafouilla Marinette.

— Elle a eu l'air d'apprécier l'idée de regarder la vidéo avec toi alors je lui ai proposée de venir chez toi ou que tu ailles chez elle, elle n'a pas le droit de sortir aujourd'hui, mais ses parents ne sont pas là alors tu peux venir chez elle, expliqua Alya.

— Oh mon dieu.

— Aller je te laisse, tu me raconteras tout ce soir !

Alya coupa l'appel laissant Marinette dans sa panique, elle avait de nouveau rendez-vous chez Aleth, c'était presque trop beau pour être vrai. Depuis le repas chez elle, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de revenir chez la jeune fille et Aleth n'était encore jamais venu chez elle, elles ne s'étaient plus que parlés au lycée et par téléphone et Marinette manquait la proximité qu'elle avait eue avec Aleth dans l'intimité de sa chambre.

Elle se leva de son lit et partie prendre un petit-déjeuner en prévenant ses parents qu'elle allait voir une amie dans l'après-midi, elle était ravie de pouvoir revoir Aleth !

Alors qu'elle remontait dans sa chambre pour choisir une jolie tenue avant de prendre sa douche, son téléphone sonna une nouvelle fois, son sourire s'agrandit en voyant le nom.

— Bonjour Aleth, dit Marinette joyeusement.

— Bonjour ! Comment tu vas ?

— Fabuleusement bien et toi ?

— Je vais très bien, Alya t'as dit qu'elle avait jurée que tu viendrais chez moi regarder son interview ou tu n'est pas encore au courant ? Aleth semblait très amusée.

— Oui elle m'as dit et je suis tout à fait partante !

— Génial, ça t'irait aussi de rester l'après-midi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir et je m'ennuie un peu.

— Oui, je serais ravie de rester avec toi ! S'exclama Marinette, mais pourquoi tu n'as pas le droit de sortir ?

— Aucune idée, mes parents m'ont juste dit que je n'avais pas le droit.

— Ah, c'est, bizarre.

— Bof, c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils m'interdisaient de sortir sans raison, répondit Aleth, enfin bon, je te laisse te préparer, on se voit tout à l'heure !

— Oui, à tout à l'heure !

— Bye byyyye !

Marinette sourit de plus belle, entendre la voix d'Aleth la rendait toujours heureuse, cette fille était réellement un ange tombé du ciel, elle sortit un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche, c'était une tenue qui lui allait plutôt bien et elle voulait être jolie pour rencontrer Aleth.

Elle hésita longuement à laisser ses cheveux lâcher ou à les attacher en se regardant devant le miroir après avoir pris sa douche. Elle décida de les laisser lâcher en espérant qu'Aleth ne trouverait pas ça bizarre.

Elle sortit un béret bleu de son placard, oui, ça pourrait aller, c'était élégant et Aleth adorait ce genre de tenue, Marinette avait remarqué qu'en dépit d'avoir une garde-robe peu remplit, Aleth adorait les vêtements, mais sur les autres, elles avaient avouée qu'elles pouvaient passer des heures à habiller ses amies dans les magasins quand elle était encore en Bretagne.

— Qu'en penses-tu Tikki ?

— Tu es très jolie Marinette, affirma la Kwami avec un sourire, je suis sûre que Aleth va te trouver charmante ! Marinette rougit.

— Tu, tu croit ?

— Oui !

Marinette sourit bêtement pendant plusieurs minutes, elle pris un rapide repas avec ses parents avant de partir rejoindre Aleth, elle avait décidée de laisse son porte-monnaie qui n'allait pas bien avec sa tenue pour un sac à main bleue nuit, elle y mit quelques cookies pour Tiki et fut enfin prête à partir, son rythme cardiaque accélérant à l'idée de pouvoir revoir si vite l'adolescente aux yeux gris. Elle se souvenait parfaitement du chemin pour rejoindre sa maison même si elle ne l'avait pris qu'une seule fois, elle avait toujours eu une bonne mémoire pour ce sujet, mais ne pas retenir la route pour la maison de la jolie fille lui était totalement impossible.

En peu de temps elle se trouva en face du grand bâtiment où elle habitait, elle se retrouva devant la porte et chercha le nom d'Aleth.

— Rivière, murmura Marinette en lisant les noms de famille afficher aux sonnettes, Rivière, ou est Rivière... Ah !

Elle trouva finalement l'étiquette et appuya dessus avec un grand sourire, ça ne sonna pas longtemps, la porte se débloqua rapidement, il semblerait qu'Aleth était déjà prête à ouvrir à la fille.

Marinette pris les escaliers en voyant que l'ascenseur était déjà en marche, elle n'avait pas envie d'attendre qu'il descende. Elle courut presque dans les escaliers, arriver au palier six, elle entendit du bruit dans les escaliers au-dessus d'elle et aperçu Aleth qui les dévalait avec un grand sourire.

— Marinette ! Cria-t-elle en la voyant, elle sauta les dernières marches et enlaça Marinette dans ses bras, cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de rougir au contact.

— B-bonjour Aleth

Une porte s'ouvrit, l'homme regarda les deux adolescentes avec surprise et Aleth relâcha instantanément Marinette.

— Bonjour Monsieur Dubois, dit Aleth en détournant les yeux.

— Bonjour mademoiselle Rivière, répondit l'homme avec un sourire, c'est votre amie ?

— Oui, elle s'appelle Marinette.

— Bonjour, dit Marinette un peu gênée.

— Enchantée de voir enfin une amie de mademoiselle Rivière, souri l'homme, bon je vous laisse, passez une bonne journée

L'homme s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur qui venait de s'ouvrir et disparut derrière les portes.

— C'est mon voisin, expliqua Aleth, on se voit de temps en temps, il est gentil. Aleth regarda Marinette et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en surprise, wow, tu es, très jolie, murmura-t-elle. Marinette rougit de plus belle.

— M-merci, toi aussi.

Aleth regarda sa tenue en soulevant un sourcil.

— Pas vraiment, je porte toujours la même chose.

Il était vrai que le combo jean et col roulée était une spécialité de la fille, mais dieu que les col rouler lui allait à merveille pensa Marinette.

— N-non, je trouve que tu es toujours jolie, dit Marinette, Aleth rougit au commentaire.

— M-merci, bafouilla t-elle, hum, tu, tu viens ?

Elle commença à repartir dans les escaliers et Marinette mit ses mains contre ses joues, oh mon Dieu, elle venait de dire à Aleth qu'elle était tout le temps joli !

C'était une catastrophe, elle espérait qu'elle ne venait pas de se cramer, qu'elle n'avait pas juste ruiné toutes ses chances avec la belle jeune fille, qu'elle n'avait pas mis un terme à leurs amitiés, car elle n'était pas capable de tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler !

Elles arrivèrent au huitième étage en silence, Aleth ouvrit la porte et comme pour la première fois, laissa Marinette passer en première.

Elle laissa ses bottines dans l'armoire à chaussures à côté d'une des pairs d'Aleth, elle remarqua à ce moment que son amie n'avait pas pris la peine d'enfiler une paire et avait accouru vers elle en chausettes, de jolie petites chaussettes noires avec des coccinelles rouges dessus. Marinette appréciait beaucoup ces chaussettes mais préféra garder le commentaire pour elle, elle tenta de se retenir de penser si le reste de ses sous-vêtements était également dans le même thème, mais échoua lamentablement.

— Mari tu vas bien ? Demanda Aleth.

— Oui, t-tout va bien, répondit rapidement Marinette en essayant d'effacer l'ensemble qu'elle venait d'imaginer, tout va très bien !

— D'accord, vient on va dans ma chambre !

Elle prit la main de Marinette et pris la direction de sa chambre, les joues de Marinette étaient toujours rouges et la chaleur de la main d'Aleth ne l'aidait pas à se calmer, stupides hormones, pensa l'adolescente.

La chambre d'Aleth n'avait presque pas changé, à pars pour un des posters qui semblaient avoir été déchirés en deux et était maladroitement réparée par des bandes de scotch.

Aleth s'avança à quatre pattes au fond de son lit et s'assit contre le mur avec son ordinateur, elle tapota à côté d'elle pour faire comprendre à Marinette qu'elle devait la rejoindre, le cœur de cette dernière fit un bond dans sa poitrine, elle grimpa sur le lit avec hésitation et rejoint son amie, son cœur battait à mille allures et Marinette était persuadée qu'Aleth pouvait l'entendre, elle s'assit à côté d'elle et Aleth mit son ordinateur entre elles.

Elle avait déjà ouvert la page de l'interview.

— On va enfin pouvoir voir le travail d'Alya, dit elle avec enthousiasme, je ne pensais pas que Noctagg était du genre à accepter les interviews, je me demande comment ça s'est passé.

— Moi aussi, menti Marinette.

— Aller, c'est parti !

Aleth lança la vidéo et Marinette réalisa directement que sa voix en tant que Ladybug n'était pas dans le même ton que sa voix naturelle, elle semblait légèrement plus grave, est-ce que la transformation lui changeait les cordes vocales ?

Elle n'avait jamais payé attention à sa voix avant, elle devrait demander à Tiki, mais pour l'instant elle ne pouvait pas, elle regarda discrètement Aleth qui avait un sourire fort mignon et semblait concentrée sur la vidéo, Marinette y remit son attention et observa sa partenaire, elle avait l'air plutôt à l'aise et semblait beaucoup s'amuser, Marinette ria légèrement au changement de ton soudain de Noctagg quand le sujet de Papillon fit donner, Noctagg haïssait le Papillon et Marinette trouvait toujours amusant la façon dont elle parlait de lui, même si elle ne lui avouerait jamais.

— Qu'est-ce qui est amusant ? Demanda Aleth qui regardait Marinette.

— La façon dont Noctagg parle de Papillon, on voit vraiment qu'elle ne le porte pas dans son cœur, ria Marinette.

— Tu apprécies Noctagg ?

— Je l'adore, avoua Marinette.

— J'étais persuadée que tu serais plus fan de Ladybug, répliqua Aleth.

— Tu ne devrais pas être surprise, répondit Marinette, j'avais déjà dit au début d'année que j'apprécier Noctagg

— Tu as dit que tu aimais son costume et c'était avant qu'elle gagne sa réputation, j'imaginais que tu n'aimerais pas sa façon d'agir, expliqua Aleth.

— C'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt grossière, mais ça fait son charme et sans elle Ladybug ne serait rien.

— Tu rigoles ! Ladybug est exceptionnelle, elle arriverait sûrement à battre un akuma toute seule ! Marinette souri en voyant Aleth aussi passionnée envers son soit-héroïque.

— Non, je pense que Ladybug n'arriverais pas à battre un akuma sans Noctagg, elles sont une équipe après tout.

— Hum, si tu le dis.

Aleth se concentra de nouveau sur la vidéo et Marinette essaya de ne pas trop regarder l'expression adorable qu'elle portait, Marinette avait tellement envie de passer sa main dans ses cheveux sombres, ils avaient grandi de deux ou trois centimètres depuis le début de l'année, elle l'avait remarqué et elle s'imagina Aleth avec de longs cheveux, elle serait très belle avec de longs cheveux, mais cette coupe lui allait à merveille aussi.

Un bruit sinistre coupa la brune de ses pensées, elle croisa un regard apeuré de son amie et les deux se jetèrent sur une fenêtre, alors qu'Aleth était déjà presque arrivée au balcon, le sol se fissura entre elle et Marinette et la jeune héroïne vit avec horreur le sol s'écrouler sous son amie.

— Tikki ! Le kwami sortie en panique de l'armoire à vêtement d'Aleth.

— C'est un akuma !

— Merci j'avais remarquée ! Transforme-moi !

Marinette se transforma dans une lumière rouge, elle se jeta là où son amie avait disparu, bon Dieu, pitiez qu'Aleth aille bien, pria Ladybug rongée par l'inquiétude.

Il y avait beaucoup de poussières et son anxiété augmenta quand elle ne vit aucun signe d'Aleth, elle commença à trembler quand elle entendit une pierre rouler derrière elle, elle se jeta vers la source du bruit et souleva un énorme bout de mur, Aleth était en dessous, quelques égratignures seulement, Ladybug soupira de soulagement et s'accroupit près de la jeune fille.

— Tu vas bien ?

— O-oui, Marinette, Ladybug sursauta, Marinette, mon amie ! Il faut aller la trouver !

— Ne t'en fais pas, elle va bien, assura Ladybug avec un sourire.

— T-tu est sûre ?

— Oui, je l'ai mis en sûreté, c'est elle qui m'a dit que tu étais tomber ici.

— Oh mon dieu merci, soupira Aleth.

— Tu ne t'es rien casser, tu as mal quelque part ?

— Non ça va, j'ai été chanceuse, avoua Aleth.

— Parfait, je vais t'emmener en lieu sûre d'accord ?

Ladybug souleva Aleth du sol et la garda dans ses bras, elle avait été tellement terrifiée en la voyant disparaître ainsi, elle s'était imaginée le pire.

Aleth enroula ses bras autour du cou de Ladybug pour ne pas glisser et Marinette fit de son mieux pour ne pas rougir.

Elle sortit du trou et s'élança sur un toit, elle aperçut l'Akuma tout près d'elle, un garçon avec une sorte de fusil dans les mains qu'il usait pour détruire ce qu'il visait. Ladybug grogna et s'éloigna rapidement de lui, il fallait qu'elle éloigne de plus possible Aleth de ce type.

— Ladybug, tu peux me poser là, il faut que tu protèges les autres aussi.

— Ne t'en fais pas, Noctagg ne prend jamais beaucoup de temps à apparaître, elle va s'occuper de l'akuma, assura Ladybug.

— Mais si elle n'est pas dans le coin ?

Aleth marquait un point, si Noctagg se trouvait dans une partie éloignée de la ville, elle n'avait encore aucune idée de la naissance de cet Akuma et elle s'était déjà bien éloigner du danger.

— D'accord, je te laisse là, fait attention à toi.

Elle déposa Aleth dans une rue.

— Merci Ladybug, pour nous avoir sauvée Mari et moi.

— C'était un plaisir mademoiselle !

Ladybug souri et retourna vers l'Akuma. Elle espérait qu'il soit facile à battre, elle voulait retourner auprès d'Aleth, être sûre qu'elle n'est vraiment rien, elle avait fait une telle chute, c'était un miracle qu'elle n'est seulement quelques égratignures.

Elle sautait de toit en toit, ce stupide Papillon, toujours à mettre les gens en danger, elle avait manquée de perdre sa précieuse Aleth à cause de ce stupide type. La colère prenait le contrôle d'elle après l'inquiétude, elle savait que ce n'était pas bon. Il fallait qu'elle calme son esprit, elle ne pouvait pas rejoindre un combat alors qu'elle n'était pas en totale contrôle d'elle-même, elle risquait de faire une erreur et elle ne pouvait se permettre de faire une erreur. Elle sursauta en sentant une main sur son épaule.

— Tu n'as pas l'air bien darling, dit Noctagg avec inquiétude.

— Tout va bien Noctagg, soupira Ladybug, je suis juste un peu sur les nerfs, j'ai commencé ma journée en pensant que quelqu'un était mort.

— Comment-ça ?

— J'étais sur les lieux durant la première attaque, l'Akuma à attaqué un bâtiment et une adolescente est tombée de plusieurs étages, son amie était persuadée qu'elle était morte et elle m'a mit son inquiétude, je peux comprendre, elle l'a vu disparaître alors que le sol s'effondrait sous elle.

— Ouch, siffla Noctagg en grimaçant.

— Heureusement la fille allait bien, elle a eu une chance de malade.

— Oui en effet, tu les à mis toutes les deux en sécurité ?

— Oui bien sûre ! Elles sont loin d'ici maintenant.

— Parfait, maintenant occupons nous de cet akuma ma coccinelle, il a l'air de bien s'amuser à tout briser, il faut l'empêcher de faire plus de dégâts.

— Oui.

— Putain ! Hurla brusquement Noctagg.

Elle se jeta devant l'Akuma en vitesse et Ladybug comprit, il était en train de viser un groupe d'enfants avec son fusil, l'attaque heurta de plein fouet Noctagg qui s'était servi d'elle-même comme bouclier entre lui et les enfants.

Marinette sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine en voyant sa partenaire s'écrouler au sol.

Elle se jeta sur Noctagg et attrapa son ennemi avec son yoyo, elle réussit à trouver un endroit sans civil et y relâcha l'Akuma, elle s'arrêta sur un toit.

— Noctagg, tu m'entends ? Tu es là ?

L'héroïne, ne répondait pas, elle avait les yeux fermer, Ladybug sentit la terreur s'emparer d'elle, elle prit le bras de sa partenaire, ses épaules se relâchèrent quand elle sentit son pouls, elle pleura presque de soulagement en réalisant que Noctagg était toujours vivante.

— T-tout va bien, toussa Noctagg.

Mais tout n'allait pas bien, elle avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux et un filet de sang glisser de sa bouche.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes sombre idiote ! S'écria Ladybug, regarde toi, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris !

— Je pouvais pas, les laisser.

— Non, je comprends, excuse-moi, oh mon dieu je suis tellement désolée, sanglota Ladybug.

— Chut, tout va bien, je vais pas mourir.

Noctagg essaya de se relever et Ladybug l'aida avec angoisse.

— Tu ne peux pas te battre, murmura Ladybug dans un souffle.

— Si, bien sûre que je peux, on a besoin de nous !

— Tu as vu ton état ? Tu n'arrive même pas à tenir toute seule !

— On, as, besoin, de nous.

— On a besoin de nous vivantes, Noctagg !

— Putain, laisse-moi, réfléchir.

Ladybug jeta un coup d'œil à l'Akuma, ils hurlaient leurs noms en les cherchant, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, sans Noctagg elle n'était rien, elle ne pourrait pas gagner toute seule, c'était impossible, il était bien trop fort pour elle.

— Darling, j'ai un plan.

— Quoi ?

— Tu me fais confiance n'est-ce pas ?

— Je n'aime pas quand tu commences par ça, répondit Ladybug, ça veut dire que je ne vais pas apprécier ton plan.

— Probablement pas.

— Sur une échelle de un à dix, à quel point je ne vais pas l'apprécier ?

— Je dirais soixante-dix-huit, ricana Noctagg.

— Parfait, soupira Ladybug.

— Écoute moi, je vais le divertir, non ne dit rien, laisse-moi finir, je vais le divertir pendant que tu vas aller voir Fu pour trouver de l'aide.

— Quoi ?

— On a besoin d'un allié en plus, tu as raison, je ne serais pas très utile la maintenant, je ne suis même pas sûre d'avoir la force d'aller chercher de l'aide, mais le garder ici ? C'est définitivement quelque chose que je peux faire.

— Je ne te laisse pas seule dans ton état, répondit Ladybug.

— Fait moi confiance darling, je ne me ferais pas attraper.

— Mais...

— Ladybug, tu sais qu'on a pas d'autre choix.

— Soit, soit prudente, Noctagg souri.

— Bien sûre, pour qui me prend-tu, elle se releva avec difficulté.

— S'il te plaît, ne te fait pas avoir.

— Je ne me ferais pas avoir.

— Je reviens vite.

— Je sais.

Ladybug se tourna avec difficulté et se lança vers la maison de Wang Fu, elle jeta un regard en arrière pour voir sa partenaire se lancer vers leur ennemi. Elle devait être rapide, très rapide, elle ne pouvait pas la laisser dans cet état comme ça, elle zigzagua entre les bâtiments, bon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter ce stupide plan, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle l'avait laissée toute seule là-bas !

Elle reconnut la route du magasin et se propulsa à l'intérieur, heureusement il n'y avait personne, Wang Fu se retourna surpris.

— L-ladybug ? Que fais-tu là !

— On a besoin d'aide ! Il faut être rapide, j'ai laissée Noctagg toute seule !

Wang Fu réalisa la panique que portais l'héroïne et compris que la situation n'était pas bonne, il se hâta de prendre la boîte à miraculous.

— Choisit ton allié, prend quelqu'un de confiance et rend moi le miraculous après.

Ladybug prit instinctivement la broche de l'abeille.

— Oui, je le ferai, merci

Elle retourna dans la rue, elle n'avait pas encore eu bien le temps de penser à un allié et il fallait qu'elle soit rapide, elle tourna au coin de la rue et vis Adrien, elle avait trouvée son nouveau partenaire.

— Adrien Agreste, cria-t-elle, il se retourna surpris.

— L-Ladybug ? Il rougit.

— J'ai besoin de ton aide.

— Tu as besoin de mon aide ?

— Voici le miraculous de l'abeille, déclara Ladybug en le montrant au garçon, il te permettra d'accéder à des pouvoirs pour que tu les utilises dans notre combat contre Papillon, tu devras les utiliser pour le bien et me rendre le miraculous après le combat, est-ce que je peux te faire confiance ?

— Oui ! S'exclama Adrien, oui tu peux me faire confiance Ladybug !

— Parfait.

Ladybug donna le miraculous au garçon, il le mit dans ses cheveux et dans une lumière jaune un kwami apparut.

— Bonjour, je me nomme Pollen, je suis le kwami de la domination, enchanté de faire ta connaissance.

— Enchantée aussi, répondis Adrien un peu perdu, je m'appelle Adrien.

— Je ne veux pas vous presser, mais Noctagg à vraiment besoin de nous, coupa Ladybug.

— Oui je comprends, aqcuiesça Pollen, ton pouvoir spécial est Venin, il te permettra d'immobiliser ton ennemi, et pour te transformer, tu à juste à dire ''transforme-moi''.

— D'accord, Pollen transforme-moi !


	8. Chapitre 7

CHAPITRE 7 : ABEELLE

Une lumière jaune engloutit Adrien, laissant place à sa forme héroïque. Il avait les cheveux plus longs et noirs, assemblés dans une longue tresse, son masque était de la même taille que celui de Ladybug et il semblait avoir… de la poitrine.

— Wow, c'est, c'est, hum, intéressant, bafouilla Ladybug.

Adrien blanchit en voyant sa nouvelle forme.

— J-je peux expliquer ! Il prit une grande inspiration, calmant ses tremblements, il ferma les yeux. C-c'est que, je, je suis pas, je ne suis pas, vraiment, un, un garçon...

Adrien se cacha le visage derrière ses mains, comme effrayé de la réaction que pourrait avoir l'héroïne, Marinette fronça les sourcils, enregistrant les mots de son ami et ouvrit grand les yeux en comprenant.

— Oh, tu es transgenre ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire encourageant, Adrien releva les yeux et sembla se relaxer brusquement, il soupira avec un petit sourire soulagé.

— Pas vraiment, je suis de genre fluide, expliqua Adrien, je ne m'attendais pas à me transformer comme ça...

— Et ça va ? Tu te sens bien dans cette forme ?

— Oui, elle est, parfaite !

— Parfait alors, je suis soulagée que ta transformation soit à ton goût, maintenant il faut se dépêcher, Noctagg est en danger, et, hum, tu as réfléchis a un nom ?

— Euh, un nom ? Ah, oui, nom de héros bien sûr ! Heu, hum, pourquoi pas Abeelle ?

— Est-ce que c'est une blague entre abeille et bee ? S'exclama Marinette en haussant un sourcil.

— Peut-être ? Adrien sourit amusé.

— Dépêchons nous, dit Ladybug en souriant.

Elle se précipita dans les airs avec son yoyo, suivie par leur nouveau partenaire qui semblait faire de son mieux pour contrôler sa toupie.

— Hum, tu as dit que Noctagg était en danger ?

— Elle a été frappée de plein fouet par l'akuma, elle me fait gagner du temps pour que je puisse chercher un allié, donc toi, je ne sais pas si elle peut tenir encore longtemps, il faut se dépêcher.

— Ah, et, elle sait que c'est moi ?

— Non, ne lui dit pas, moins de gens savent qui tu es et mieux ce sera.

— D'accord, et je suis honoré que tu m'aies choisi Ladybug, merci.

— Ne me remercie pas, combattre des Akuma n'est pas une partie de plaisir crois-moi, je devrais être celle qui te remercie, au fait, je change de sujet, tu as une préférence de pronom ?

— Euh pas vraiment, ça dépend des jours je pense.

— Aujourd'hui c'est plus un elle, un il, ou un pronom neutre peut-être ?

— Un elle.

— D'accord, Ladybug sourit et Abelle lui rendit son sourire, on arrive, avertit-elle, reste sur ce toit je reviens avec Noctagg.

Sa partenaire semblait à bout de forces, elle fonça vers elle et la prit dans ses bras avant de retourner sur ses pas pour rejoindre Abelle, ne laissant pas l'Akuma les attraper, elle déposa avec précaution Noctagg qui s'effondra au sol en sentant ses dernières forces la quitter.

— Bordel de putain de merde, souffla-t-elle, ça commençait à être long, avoua-t-elle.

— Comment tu te sens ?

— Épuisée, j'essaye de garder la transformation du mieux que je peux, je la sens presque partir.

— Bonjour, dit Abeelle timidement.

— Oh, bonjour, répondit Noctagg en l'observant.

— Voici Abeelle, déclara Ladybug, elle va nous aider.

Abeelle sourit bêtement en entendant Ladybug s'adresser à elle en usant le pronom féminin.

— Pourquoi tu souris l'bleu ?

— D-désolée, j'étais juste, hum, contente, d'être appelée, elle... Abeelle détourna le regard.

— Quoi ?

— Je peux lui dire ? Demanda tendrement Ladybug.

— O-oui...

— Abeelle est de genre fluide, mais ça semble être un secret dans sa vie civile.

— Oh, je vois, t'as pas à t'en faire avec nous gamine, rassura Noctagg, le seul jugement qu'on peut faire est sur ton costume.

— Ma tenue est très bien !

— Pas à mes yeux, nargua Noctagg.

— Ne critique pas la tenue des autres Noctagg, soupira Ladybug.

— Je ne fais que dire mon avis darling, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ton costume à toi est très mignon, j'en suis jalouse.

— C'est vrai que tu as une jolie tenue, affirma Abeelle.

— Arrêtons de parler de nos tenues et concentrons nous sur le combat, coupa Ladybug.

— Je ne veux pas paraître inutile, mais je doute que je puisse jouer une grande partie dans ce plan, avoua Noctagg.

— Car tu pensais que j'allais te faire retourner au combat comme ça ? Tu as déjà fait ta part, tu restes ici et tu détruiras l'objet akumatiser.

— Non, j'ai certes dit que je ne pourrais pas faire grand-chose, mais je ne vais quand même pas rester assise ici !

— Noctagg si tu bouges d'ici tu le regretteras, grogna Ladybug, je te rappelle que si tu avais été une civile tu serais morte et probablement en plusieurs morceaux avec l'attaque que tu t'es prise.

— Tu exagères.

— Il a détruit plusieurs bâtiments avec le même rayon qui t'a heurté.

— C'est un fait.

— Attend, tu t'es pris un de ses rayons destructeurs ? S'exclama Abeelle.

— C'était un courant d'air, ricana Noctagg avant de se prendre une tape sur le front par Ladybug.

— Un courant d'air ne te fait pas perdre connaissance.

— Par tous les dieux darling, est-ce que tu pourrais éviter de dire à la nouvelle ce genre d'information ? J'ai une putain de réputation à tenir.

— Moins de grognon et plus de réflexion Noctagg, sourit Ladybug.

— C'est quoi le pouvoir de princesse tutu ?

— Qui tu appelles princesse tutu ?

— Je ne sais pas à ton avis ?

— Noctagg je te jure si tu commences à te disputer avec Abeelle...

— Ne t'inquiète pas, coupa Noctagg, je la taquinais c'est tout.

— Tu es une enfant.

— Tu veux que je t'appelle maman ?

— Oh mon dieu juste, tais-toi, Noctagg ricana.

— Je peux paralyser quelqu'un, expliqua Abeelle, c'est mon pouvoir.

— Je suis sûre que ce serait parfait s'il n'avait pas un bouclier de défense autour de lui, au fait, je pense que son akuma est dans son fusil ma coccinelle, j'ai eu le temps de bien l'observer et c'est ce qui me paraît le plus probable.

— Parfait, merci Noctagg, lucky charm !

— De la patafix, parfait, ironisa Noctagg en voyant la boule de blutack apparaître, on pourra accrocher son champ de force au mur jusqu'à qu'on trouve le moyen de le toucher.

— Euh, c'est quelque chose de normal ? Demanda Abeelle en fixant la boule jaune.

— Chut, laissez-moi réfléchir.

Ladybug observa autour d'elle, son regard tomba sur le fusil de l'akuma et elle sourit, elle avait compris.

— Écoutez, j'ai un plan.

Abeelle se plaça discrètement dans le dos de l'akuma pendant que Ladybug descendait en face de lui.

— Ah, enfin la coccinelle ose apparaître, tu n'as fait que fuir pendant ce temps, où est ton chat de gouttière ?

— Noctagg n'est pas ton problème.

— Bien sûr que si, je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre sa bague, il pointa son fusil sur elle, mais je vais commencer par toi, j'imagine que tu te demandes ce que ça fait de se faire toucher par un de mes rayons non ?

— Noctagg m'as donné un bon exemple.

Alors que le fusil semblait se charger, Ladybug jeta la boule de patafix à l'intérieur du canon, elle s'y enfonça et boucha la sortie, l'Akuma en voyant que son arme était inutilisable, retira toutes ses défenses par colère, il leva son bras prêt à frapper Ladybug, mais Abelle utilisa son attaque sur lui, l'immobilisant au moment où sa toupie le toucha.

Ladybug souffla de soulagement, Abelle la rejoint tout sourire.

— Wow, c'était incroyable, je ne pensais vraiment pas que ça allait marcher, avoua-t-elle.

— Merci d'avoir confiance en moi, répliqua Ladybug avec une pointe d'amusement.

— Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

— Ne t'en fais pas je comprends, Noctagg avait aussi l'air de douter de mon plan, rassura-t-elle.

— Tu as été incroyable ma Lady, dit Abeelle en ramassant le fusil.

— Toi aussi.

— Oh, je n'ai rien fait !

— Si, sans toi on n'aurait pas réussit à le vaincre.

— Merci.

Ladybug et Abelle rejoignirent Noctagg qui les observait allongée sur le toit.

— Tiens, dit Ladybug en lui donnant l'arme, je sais que t'aime bien casser les choses.

— C'est dans ma nature de chat, blagua Noctagg, Cataclysme !

Noctagg réduit en cendres le fusil, laissant apparaître un Akuma mauve que Ladybug s'empressa de capturer, elle lança ensuite son Lucky Charm en l'air, les dégâts créés par l'Akuma s'effacèrent en un clin d'œil remettant la ville à son point d'origine.

— Qui s'occupe de monsieur je détruis tout ce que je vois ? Demanda Noctagg en se relevant, à moitié guérie par le pouvoir de sa partenaire.

— Arrête, tu sais qu'il n'avait jamais voulu faire ça, gronda Ladybug.

— Je sais darling, j'y vais, je suis celle qui a le plus de temps devant moi et tu as plus de choses à expliquer à madame abeille ici présente.

Noctagg se releva sous le regard inquiet de Marinette avant de sauter vers le jeune homme assis au sol.

— Elle a raison, viens.

Ladybug rejoint une rue déserte suivie par Abeelle. Les deux s'arrêtèrent quand elles furent sûres que personne ne les avaient aperçues.

— Alors, Abeelle, comment tu te sens ?

— Très bien, j'ai adoré combattre avec vous, je pourrai recommencer ?

— Oui, Ladybug sourit, pas à chaque attaque bien sûr, seulement quand on a vraiment besoin de toi, même si tu es une grande aide, je préfère laisser le moins de chance possible à Papillon de pouvoir s'emparer d'un Miraculous.

— Oui je comprends, acquiesça Abeelle.

— Mais tu as été incroyable aujourd'hui.

— Merci beaucoup ma Lady, j'ai été honorée d'avoir été choisie pour vous aider, Pollen, dé-transforme moi.

Dans un éclair jaune, Adrien ré-apparut devant Ladybug, il fit une petite grimace en voyant son physique.

— Tu sais Adrien, commença Ladybug doucement, je pense que tu devrais parler à des personnes de confiances du fait que tu sois de genre fluide, je suis sûre que tu trouveras des amies qui ne te jugeront pas.

Elle prit le peigne que lui tendait Adrien.

— Tu penses ? Demanda la blonde avec une petite grimace.

— J'en suis sûre, mais je dois partir maintenant, au revoir et merci encore !

— C'était un plaisir, cria Adrien alors qu'elle s'envolait une nouvelle fois dans les airs.

Marinette se dé-transforma juste une rue après, sans que personne ne la voit, elle donna un cookie à Tikki et Pollen, puis prit la direction du magasin de Wang Fu pour lui rendre le miraculous, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de chemin à faire heureusement.

— Je reverrai Adrien rapidement ? Demanda Pollen.

— Tu l'apprécies ? Questionna Marinette intéressée.

— Oui, je la trouve charmante.

— Oui, Adrien est une très bonne personne, mais comme je lui ai dit, je veux limiter ses apparitions, je ne voudrais pas que Papillon te mette la main dessus.

— Oh oui, je n'ai pas envie non plus, mais Adrien ne le laissera pas me mettre la main dessus, affirma Pollen.

— Je suis contente que tu l'apprécies, dit Marinette.

— J'espère que la prochaine fois j'aurais plus de temps pour discuter avec elle !

Marinette arriva finalement devant la boutique, elle confia Pollen à Wang Fu et lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé plus en profondeur avant de partir, elle devait rejoindre Aleth maintenant, elle espérait que la fille allait bien, elle était déjà plusieurs rues devant la maison de Wang Fu, elle sortit son téléphone, commençant à rechercher dans ses contacts sont numéro, elle avait raté déjà deux appels de la part de la jeune fille et un troisième venait de commencer, elle décrocha sans attendre.

— Allô ?

— Marinette ! Où tu es ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

— Je devrais être celle qui te demande ça !

— Tu es où ?

— Pas loin de chez toi et toi ?

— Je suis déjà à la maison.

— Parfait, je suis la dans cinq minutes d'accord ?

— Je t'attends.

Marinette coupa l'appel et se transforma une nouvelle fois pour rejoindre l'appartement d'Aleth le plus rapidement possible, elle se dé-transforma derrière une poubelle avant de courir vers le bâtiment, elle avait eu raison de le faire une rue avant, Aleth attendait devant la porte, Marinette courut vers elle en criant son nom, le visage d'Aleth s'éclaira quand elle l'aperçut, elle enlaça une nouvelle fois Marinette quand elle arriva devant elle, la brune la serra fort contre elle.

— Comment tu vas, dit Marinette en observant l'adolescente.

— Tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas, sourit-elle.

— Tu es tombée de je ne sais combien d'étage, ne me dit pas que tout va bien !

— Je dois avouer que j'ai quelques douleurs par-ci par là mais...

— Tu as de quoi te soigner chez toi ? Coupa Marinette.

— Euh, oui ?

— Alors, viens, il faut se charger de tout ça, euh, tu as les clés ?

— Oui, heureusement ! Elle tira la langue en sortant son porte-clés.

Aleth ouvrit la porte et Marinette grimaça en voyant qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir du mal à marcher, elle la força à prendre l'ascenseur, hors de question qu'elle monte huit étages dans cet état, de nouveau, Aleth se colla de peur contre Marinette durant le trajet, elle n'aimait pas la voir comme ça, mais c'était toujours mieux que de la voir monter autant de marche.

Dieu qu'elle aurait aimé que son Lucky Charm puisse également soigner toutes les blessures.

C'était injuste que seul le matériel soit réparé.

Son pouvoir affectait juste légèrement les blessures, les rendant un peu moins graves, mais ne les guérissant pas.

Elles arrivèrent enfin à l'étage d'Aleth qui ouvrit de nouveau sa porte. Marinette réalisa alors qu'elles étaient toutes les deux en chaussettes.

Elle s'assit sur le lit dans la chambre d'Aleth à la demande de cette dernière et attendit qu'elle revienne avec la boîte à pharmacie. Elle ne mit pas beaucoup de temps et apparut avec une grande boîte rouge qu'elle posa sur son lit.

— Où tu à mal ? Demanda Marinette.

— Un peu partout, mais c'est rien de grave Mari je t'assure, elle ouvrit la boîte et releva sa manche laissant apparaître un vilain hématome, elle ouvrit grand les yeux en le voyant, eh bien, je n'avais pas prévu ça, dit elle surprise.

— Q-quelle horreur, s'horrifia Marinette.

— Arrête tu vas le vexer, blagua Aleth.

— Tu dois avoir si mal.

— Je t'assure que non, rassura t-elle.

— Laisse-moi voir.

— Je pense que tu le vois déjà bien.

— Non, non je veux dire, laisse -moi voir le reste, laisse-moi te soigner.

— Q-quoi ?

— Je veux juste t'aider, s'il te plaît, pria Marinette.

— M-mais, ça veux dire que je dois, que je dois, me d-déshabiller ? Marinette rougit brusquement.

— T-tu, tu va garder tes sous-vêtements, c-c'est juste pour, pour t'aider, bafouilla-t-elle, t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude, j'ai l'habitude, avec les e-essais et tout ça, pour les tenues que je f-fais.

— D-d'accord.

Aleth était aussi rouge que Marinette, elle se tourna et commença à enlever son col roulé mais s'arrêta en grognant de douleur, Marinette sursauta et arrêtâ ses mouvements, commençant à retirer elle-même le haut d'Aleth, elle rougit de plus belle en réalisant ce qu'elle faisait, Aleth la remercia d'une petite voix, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérant brutalement quand elle passa au t-shirt, sa gorge était sèche, elle releva lentement le t-shirt en fermant les yeux, quand elle su que le t-shirt était retiré, elle ouvrit un œil lentement. Elle hoqueta de surprise en voyant le dos couvert d'hématome de son amie, c'était encore pire que son bras.

— Dis-moi que ton devant n'est pas aussi horrible que ton dos, murmura-t-elle.

— Je n'ai rien, pas même un petit bleu, mon dos est si terrible que ça ?

— J'ai du mal à voir une trace de beige.

— Ouch.

— Tu peux le dire, allonge toi sur le ventre, je vais poser tes poches de glace, ça devrait aider un peu.

Aleth obéit docilement et trembla légèrement en sentant le froid sur son dos.

— Tu penses que tu en as aussi sur les jambes ?

— Tu comptes m'enlever mon pantalon aussi ? Marinette s'étouffa.

— Désolée, mais pour répondre à ta question, mais jambes me font aussi mal.

— B-bon, il faut, il faut le retirer, c'est, c'est trop serré pour juste, relever le tissus non ? Tu es d'accord avec ça ?

— Oui, murmura Aleth.

Elle ouvrit elle-même le bouton de son pantalon et compris qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire bien plus sans que ses blessures ne se montrent incroyablement douloureuses, enfonça sa tête dans le matelas, rouge comme une tomate, elle informa Marinette qu'elle ne pouvait pas le descendre elle-même.

Marinette avala sa salive et essaya de regagner contenance avant de prendre le pantalon dans ses mains, son corps était réellement chaud et elle se demandait si elle n'allait pas mourir la maintenant.

Elle descendit lentement le pantalon en essayant du mieux qu'elle pouvait de ne pas laisser son regard sur le shorty rouge et noir que portait Aleth, elle avait vraiment tous ses sous-vêtements à l'effigie de la coccinelle remarqua Marinette en rougissant de plus belle. Elle réussit à retirer totalement le pantalon et s'en félicita mentalement, elle grimaça de nouveau en voyant que ses jambes n'avaient pas non plus était épargnées, elle prit les dernières pochettes de glace et les appliqua avec douceur sur les hématomes.

— J'ai pris cher hein ? Demanda Aleth.

— Plutôt oui, mais au moins tu n'as rien de cassé.

— Je n'imaginais pas que notre journée finirait ainsi, blagua-t-elle.

— Moi non plus, tu veux des antidouleurs ?

— Non ça va, je n'ai pas mal.

— Tu avais l'air d'avoir mal tout à l'heure.

— Quand je ne bouge pas j'ai pas mal, avoua-t-elle, il fait nuit non ? Il est quelle heure ?

— Presque dix-sept heures.

— Ouch, tu, tu comptes partir bientôt ?

— Non, je ne compte pas te laisser dans cet état toute seule, tes parents rentrent à quelle heure ?

— Vingt-et-une heure, mais je préférerais que tu ne les vois pas...

— Alors, je pars vers vingt heures ça te va ?

— J'en serais ravie, sourit Aleth.

— Laisse-moi prévenir mes parents et on pourra enfin finir cette interview !

Aleth laissa échapper un petit rire qui remplit de joie Marinette, elle appela ses parents pour leur dire qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle serait à la maison avant vingt-et-une heure, ils acceptèrent immédiatement après qu'elle leur ait expliqué la situation.

Marinette s'allongea près d'Aleth dans le lit en mettant l'ordinateur devant elles, Aleth avait mis un de ses cousins sous elle, Marinette l'imita, c'est à ce moment qu'elle découvrit les boucle d'oreilles rouges doter de cinq points noirs sur ses oreilles.

— Est-ce que c'est les boucles d'oreilles de Ladybug ?

— Oh, oui, les joues d'Aleth rosirent.

— Je ne savais pas que tu étais Ladybug, blagua Marinette, tu aurais pu me le dire !

— Arrête, je ne suis pas Ladybug tu le sais très bien !

— Je ne sais pas, elles m'ont l'air plutôt bien réel !

— Morgane me les a faites.

— Qui ?

— Morgane, une amie de Bretagne, elle fait des bijoux.

— Oh, elle est très bonne.

— Oui, c'est la meilleure de sa classe !

— Mais je sais que tout ça n'est qu'une excuse pour cacher que tu es Ladybug !

Aleth donna une pichenette sur le nez de la brune qui gloussa.

Elles décidèrent enfin de recommencer la vidéo, au début, pour mieux s'y remettre, Marinette remarqua que le regard d'Aleth était fixé sur Ladybug, peut-être que Marinette devrait rendre quelques visites à son amie en tant que Ladybug, mais ce serait abuser de ses pouvoirs et Noctagg serait très contre cette idée, mais en même temps qu'est-ce qu'Aleth serait heureuse de voir son héroïne favorite la rencontrer, mais elle risquerait d'être prise en cible par papillon si elle était amie avec Ladybug, mais après tout Marinette pouvait se faire très discrète quand il le fallait, sûrement qu'elle pourrait être amie avec Aleth sans que personne ne le remarque.

Et dans tout les cas il était sûr que l'adolescente ne dirait à personne qu'elle était amie avec elle et elle pourrait même faire des photos avec elle.

Non, les photos étaient une mauvaise idée, Ladybug ne prenait pas de selfie avec les civils, on suspecterait très rapidement si on découvrait qu'une civile avait des selfis avec Ladybug, Papillon la prendrait en cible à coup sûr et il était hors de question que Papillon prenne pour cible la jolie jeune fille, elle avait déjà assez souffert comme ça !

Marinette toucha les poches de glace sur le dos de son amie pour s'assurer qu'elles étaient toujours froides, elles étaient plus tièdes qu'autre chose.

— Je vais les mettre au congélateur quelques minutes, informa-t-elle en les prenants une par une, reste allongée.

— D'accord, je t'attends.

Aleth avait mis sur la pause la vidéo et Marinette mis le pled de la fille sur ses épaules, qu'elle n'attrape pas froid.

Elle entendit son amie la remercier alors qu'elle quittait la chambre, elle avança vers le frigo et réussit à trouver la place pour mettre toutes les poches de glaces, elle retourna rapidement vers la chambre d'Aleth et se jeta mollement sur le lit la faisant rire.

Aleth remit la vidéo en route après avoir soulevé d'un bras le pled pour que Marinette puisse s'y retrouver en dessous également, elle était maintenant collée contre elle.

Marinette pouvait des à présent mourir de joie.

Elle connaissait déjà l'interview et elle se trouva de nouveau à observer Aleth, elle était soulagée qu'elle ai l'air aller bien, l'adolescente ne semblait pas traumatisé ni souffrir le martyre, non, à la place elle était là, gloussant devant la vidéo, souriante, les yeux pétillants.

Elle allait bien.

Le regard de Marinette se leva vers la photo encadrée sur la bibliothèque d'Aleth, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'après tout ce qu'elle avait traversée, elle arrivait encore à sourire ainsi.

Elle observa les deux sœurs, de vraies jumelles, elles se ressemblaient beaucoup tout en ayant leurs différences, il n'y avait pas la même étincelle dans leurs yeux, elles avaient l'air tellement proches, c'était une tragédie qu'Acacie soit morte aussitôt.

Elle regarda fixement l'enfant aux longs cheveux, le rire de Noctagg la coupa de ses pensées, elle regarda l'écran de nouveau, pour voir sa partenaire sortir une réplique très sarcastique, le sourire amusé de Marinette se figea brusquement.

Elle regarda la photo de nouveau pour retourner à l'écran.

Elle venait de réaliser pourquoi le sourire narquois et les yeux rieurs de la fillette aux longs cheveux lui avaient donné un air de déjà-vu, c'était l'exacte même expression que celle de Noctagg.

Elle fixa Aleth qui était toujours concentrée, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Noctagg avait quelque ressemblance avec Aleth, même taille environs et le peu qu'elle voyait de son visage indiquaient la même structure que le visage d'Aleth.

Ce n'était pas possible, Noctagg ne pouvait pas être la jumelle d'Aleth, elle était morte !

Marinette se rappela de la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec l'héroïne, ses parents étaient des menteurs qui lui avaient enlevé un être cher.

Est-ce que les parents d'Aleth auraient pu lui mentir ?

Pu lui dire que sa sœur était morte alors qu'elle était vivante ?

Après tout, Aleth n'avait pas pu voir sa sœur, elle n'avait pas été là à son enterrement.

Marinette essaya d'effacer l'idée de sa tête, c'était stupide, c'était une idée très stupide, ça n'avait aucun sens.

Elle se concentra de nouveau du mieux qu'elle pouvait sur la vidéo.

Mais pourtant, souffla une petite voix dans sa tête, la fillette et l'héroïne affichaient bel et bien la même expression sur leurs visages.


	9. Chapitre 8

Lo = version neutre de La/le Iel/Iels = version neutre de Il/Elle Ils/Elles CHAPITRE 8 : UN NOËL EN FAMILLE

Les Vacances de Noël avaient enfin commencé et Marinette en était ravie, elle avait enfin du temps pour rattraper son retard en cours et se reposer de toutes ces attaques d'Akuma sans avoir peur de rater trop de temps de classe, elle pouvait enfin souffler un peu.

Les attaques d'Akuma avaient augmenté et il était maintenant rare de ne pas en avoir une chaque jour, elle espérait que Papillon soit parti en vacances pour Noël, elle avait bien besoin de quelques jours sans attaque, même si c'était devenu plus facile avec l'aide d'Abeelle et dieu que le comportement d'Adrien changeait quand iel était dans sa forme héroïque.

Et dire qu'elle avait un jour pensé que Noctagg la draguait régulièrement, ce n'était absolument rien comparé à la surcharge que faisait Abeelle !

Noctagg s'était d'ailleurs plusieurs fois énervée contre Abeelle, une fois elle l'avait jeté dans les airs après qu'elle ait décidée d'embrasser sa main juste après lui avoir dit une phrase de drague bateau.

Marinette avait dû se retenir de rire.

De plus, Noctagg faisait de son mieux pour ne pas paraître trop possessive envers Ladybug et Marinette appréciait cela, elle n'avait pas besoin d'un conflit de ce genre dans leurs groupes de super-héros, elle savait que Noctagg agissait uniquement quand elle la voyait mal à l'aise, c'était plus le côté féministe de l'héroïne qui parlait dans ces moments-là.

Noctagg n'était jamais revenue voir Marinette chez elle, elle en était un peu déçue, elle aimait voir le côté si calme de l'héroïne qu'elle avait pu voir la dernière fois et elle s'inquiètait également, est-ce qu'elle allait bien ?

La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu elle avait de nouveau eu l'air peu joyeuse, même Abeelle l'avait remarqué.

Marinette avait décidé d'abandonner l'idée que sa partenaire était Acacie, c'était stupide, Acacie était morte, il n'y avait aucune raison que des parents mentent sur ça et si elle essayait de gagner plus d'informations sur la sœur d'Aleth, elle ne ferait que la blesser et Marinette ne voulait pas blesser Aleth, elle lui était bien trop importante.

Marinette coupa le dernier fil du bonnet qu'elle avait créé, un simple bonnet noir accompagné d'une écharpe de la même couleur, elle comptait les faire blancs mais s'était rappelé qu'Aleth semblait adorer la couleur noire, elle espérait que ses cadeaux lui plairait, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de les finir avant la fin des cours, mais ce n'est pas comme si elle ne connaissait pas l'adresse de la jeune fille, elle avait tout le temps de lui donner pendant les vacances et si elle ne pouvait pas la voir, elle pouvait les mettre dans sa boîte aux lettres.

Même si elle préférerait voir sa réaction, Aleth semblait adorer toutes les créations de Marinette et avait souvent dit qu'elle serait honorée de pouvoir en porter, elle avait d'ailleurs avoué à Alya qu'elle avait commencé à économiser pour commissionner son amie, elle n'avait pas aperçu que Marinette était derrière elle, la brune avait cru mourir de joie en l'entendant, elle savait qu'Aleth n'était pas du genre à acheter des vêtements, elle avait l'habitude de ne presque jamais toucher à l'argent de poche qu'elle recevait.

Marinette se demanda si elle pourrait faire un petit coucou à son amie le jour de Noël en tant que Ladybug, depuis le sauvetage de l'adolescente la semaine précédente, elle était venue la voir une ou deux fois, Aleth en avait été très surprise, mais avait apprécié, elle avait également gardé secret qu'elle avait parlée avec Ladybug plusieurs fois, Marinette était sûre qu'Aleth serait ravie de voir Ladybug durant la fête, surtout si ses parents fêtaient Noël sans leur fille chez des amis à eux comme l'avait annoncée Aleth durant leur petit bout de chemin pour rentrer, vendredi.

Marinette était énervée contre eux, quel genre de parents laisse leur fille toute seule le jour de Noël !

Et d'après son amie, ce n'était même pas la première fois qu'ils agissaient de cette façon, incroyable, ces gens n'avaient aucune humanité, Marinette repensa au père d'Adrien et à la mère de Chloé et se demanda si c'était quelque chose de courant chez les familles riches, de ne pas faire attention à leurs enfants, mais se souvient ensuite du fait qu'Alya avait des parents très aimants et très agréables.

Marinette ricana en repensant au fait que Chloé était indubitablement une fan de Noctagg, elle l'avait bien observé et avait remarqué que la blonde avait en effet plusieurs objets à l'effigie de sa partenaire de plus, dès qu'on parlait mal de sa partenaire, elle lançait des répliques cinglantes, normalement Marinette était agacée quand Chloé agissait ainsi, mais elle devait avouer qu'elle appréciait qu'on défende Noctagg, alors elle laissait passer sans oublier que ça lui laissait toujours plus de matériel pour taquiner l'héroïne de noir.

Abeelle s'était d'ailleurs aussi mise à la taquiner sur le même sujet, elle avait réussi l'exploit de lui faire perdre totalement son calme après avoir dit que de son avis, Noctagg ressemblait à Chloé.

Marinette rit en repensant à la scène, Abeelle avait dû s'enfuir et se dé-transformer pour se cacher de leur partenaire qui était prête à lo faire voler à travers la ville.

Mais à part tout ça, Noctagg et Abelle s'entendaient bien, ce qui était une bonne chose, même si elle appréciait Adrien, si Noctagg ne pouvait pas lo supporter, Marinette aurait choisi une autre personne, l'opinion de sa partenaire lui était importante.

Marinette grimaça, est-ce que Noctagg serait seule pendant les fêtes ?

Elle n'avait rien dit quand elle lui avait demandé si elle vivait avec ses parents, juste rit avec ironie, est-ce qu'elle vivait seule ?

Non, elle n'aimait pas l'idée que sa partenaire, probablement de son âge, vivait toute seule à Paris, un frisson lui parcourut le dos quand elle réalisa qu'il était plutôt probable qu'elle ait d'ailleurs plusieurs fois eu une rencontre avec un Akuma et se soit forcée à penser positivement pour le faire partir.

Il faut à tout prix qu'elle lui parle de ça.

Il faudrait qu'elle puisse trouver un moyen de parler à l'héroïne en dehors des attaques, le téléphone était impossible, beaucoup trop privé.

Pourquoi pas un réseau social ?

Skype ou Discord, elles pouvaient aisément créer une nouvelle adresse mail pour créer un compte totalement anonyme sur l'un de ces deux médias !

— Tikki, appela Marinette.

— Oui ? Tikki flotta vers elle avec un sourire, oh ! Tu as fini le bonnet, il est très joli !

— Merci Tikki, sourit Marinette, mais j'ai pensé à un moyen de pouvoir contacter Noctagg quand on n'est pas en train de sauver Paris, je voulais ton avis.

— Je suis toute ouïe Marinette.

— Tu vois, on a ces applications, où on peut parler à des gens, comme sur mon téléphone avec les messages, mais on n'a pas besoin de mettre notre numéro, juste une adresse mail et on peut rester totalement anonyme !

— Si votre identité reste secrète, je pense que c'est une bonne idée, dit Tikki après avoir réfléchit un moment.

— Tu pense aussi ? Super, je vais proposer ça à Noctagg dès que je la vois !

Marinette se jeta sur son ordinateur et commença à créer un compte discord avec une nouvelle adresse mail, elle s'amusa à créer un groupe, autant y inviter Adrien également, elle l'inviterait après que Noctagg serait au courant, c'était une idée qui lui plairait également à coup sûr !

Marinette était très contente d'elle-même, elle revint vers sa création et l'observa une dernière fois, elle espérait vraiment que ça plaise à Aleth, elle vérifia une dernière fois qu'elle avait bien brodé sa marque de fabrique sur l'écharpe et le bonnet, puis les emballa délicatement dans du papier cadeau à l'effigie de Ladybug, elle l'avait acheté spécialement pour ses amies fan de son soi héroïque, elle avait également pris le papier à l'effigie de Noctagg.

Le téléphone de Marinette vibra.

Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'Aleth lui avait envoyé un message, mais qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple lettre, elle attendit un peu, mais rien ne vient, elle envoya un message pour savoir si tout allait bien, mais ne reçut aucune réponse.

Marinette sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus vite, elle commençait à s'inquiéter, ce n'était définitivement pas normal, peut-être qu'elle était juste un peu paranoïaque, mais ce n'était réellement pas dans les habitudes d'Aleth d'agir ainsi, elle n'aurait jamais envoyé un message avec une simple lettre dans tous les cas et Aleth avait l'habitude de répondre rapidement et presque instantanément quand elle était déjà sur son téléphone, elle prévenait toujours quand elle ne pouvait pas répondre pendant quelques minutes, toujours.

Ce n'était pas normal.

— Marinette tu vas bien ? Demanda Tikki.

— Pas vraiment non, je pense qu'Aleth a un problème.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

— Je sais pas, c'est une impression que j'ai...

— Un genre de sixième sens ?

— Oui, un truc du genre.

— Tu veux qu'on aille voir si elle va bien ?

— Oui j'aimerais.

Marinette attrapa une veste et sa bourse pour que Tikki s'y mette, elle dévala les escaliers en vitesse.

— Maman, papa, je sors quelques minutes, je vais voir Aleth !

— Ne rentre pas trop tard, répondit sa mère.

— Non ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne prendra pas longtemps !

Marinette sortit en courant, elle avait hésité pendant un instant à se transformer en Ladybug pour être plus rapide, mais il y avait beaucoup de monde dans les rues et elle ne voulait pas risquer de se faire voir, alors elle courait en usant toutes ses forces, être Ladybug avait amélioré sa forme physique, elle devait avouer qu'elle était plus rapide que la normale, elle ne s'en plaignait pas.

Elle arriva rapidement devant le grand bâtiment où habitait Aleth et réalisa alors qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen d'entrer.

Aleth ne voulait vraiment pas que Marinette croise ses parents, elle semblait cacher son amitié avec elle et Marinette ne voulait pas briser la confiance qu'Aleth avait en elle, elle lui avait promis d'éviter ses parents, s'iels étaient là et qu'elle sonner, iels sauraient.

— Oh bonjour, Marinette si je me rappelle ?

Marinette se tourna surprise et vit qu'un homme lui souriait, elle était persuadée de l'avoir déjà vu.

— Je ne t'ai pas effrayé j'espère ? Tu es bien l'amie de la jeune Rivière ? Je suis Henry Dubois, son voisin du sixième.

— Oh ! Se rappela Marinette, oui, on s'était croisés la dernière fois que je suis venue chez elle !

— Oui, tu lui rends visite ?

— O-oui ?

— C'est gentil

L'homme ouvrit la porte, la tenant pour que Marinette puisse passer, elle le remercia et appela l'ascenseur, il entra et se plaça à côté d'elle.

— Tu savais que mademoiselle Rivière ne prend jamais l'ascenseur ? Continua l'homme.

— Oh oui, elle en est phobique.

— Pauvre enfant, à chaque fois que je la vois prendre les escaliers j'ai un pincement au cœur, je ne sais pas comment elle fait, huit étages tous les jours et plusieurs fois par jour, j'ai voulu essayer une fois et j'étais déjà essoufflé au bout de deux étages.

— Oui, elle est incroyable

Un silence confortable se posa, coupé par Henry Dubois qui dit au revoir à Marinette et lui demanda de passer le bonjour à Aleth de sa part.

Une fois seule, l'anxiété de Marinette l'attaqua de nouveau, elle regarda son téléphone pour voir qu'Aleth ne lui avait toujours pas répondu, elle lui envoya un message pour lui dire qu'elle était devant sa porte.

Il valait mieux qu'elle la prévienne tout de même.

Elle arriva enfin au huitième étage et se propulsa hors de l'ascenseur pour foncer vers la porte, la pensée qu'elle était quand même un peu irréfléchie d'avoir accourue ainsi juste à cause d'un petit message apparut dans sa tête, mais elle se dit qu'elle préférait passer pour une folle que de risquer de laisser Aleth seule alors qu'elle avait un problème.

Elle s'approcha de la porte et colla son oreille contre, elle voulait savoir si les parents d'Aleth étaient là, elle n'eut pas à tendre l'oreille, elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir violemment suivi de cris, elle se décala de la porte, elle pouvait parfaitement entendre la conversation.

— Tu es une petite idiote irresponsable ! Cria une voix féminine.

— Va au diable ! Répondit Aleth d'une voix que Marinette n'avait encore jamais entendue.

— Ne revient pas ici tant que tu ne te seras pas excusée ! Hurla une voix masculine.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement et avec peu de délicatesse.

— ET ARRÊTE DE VOULOIR LUI RESSEMBLER ! Hurla la mère d'Aleth

Aleth claqua la porte derrière elle, elle pleurait et avait un sac dans les mains.

Elle souffla comme pour se calmer et sursauta en apercevant Marinette.

— Ma-ma, Marinette ? Bégaya-t-elle en s'essuyant les yeux, qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Je m'inquiétais pour toi, expliqua doucement Marinette en montrant la page de leur conversation.

— Merde, d-désolée, t'étais pas censée, voir ça.

— Aleth, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Marinette posa avec hésitation sa main sur celle de son amie.

— R-rien, tout, tout va bien, hoqueta Aleth.

— Non, tout ne va pas bien, tu ne vas pas bien, contredit Marinette doucement.

Le sourire qu'Aleth avait tenter de faire se brisa, ses yeux s'étaient écarter sous la surprise avant de se refermer, son visage se déformant sous la douleur.

Marinette la serra contre elle, Aleth enfonça son visage contre l'épaule de son amie, qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé là-dedans, que diable lui avait fait ses parents ?

Marinette fixait la porte d'entrée avec une profonde haine, elle se força à se calmer, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention d'un Akuma sur elles.

Mais elle se doutait qu'avec l'état dans lequel était son amie c'était une mission impossible, Papillon avait probablement déjà envoyé un de ses akumas en direction de deux filles, Marinette devrait ouvrir l'œil, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'Aleth se fasse akumatiser.

Elle serra la fille plus fort contre elle, elle la sentit se calmer au bout d'un long moment, elle ne savait plus depuis combien de temps elle tenait la lycéenne dans ses bras.

— Mari, murmura Aleth faiblement, est-ce que je peux aller chez toi ?

— Oui, oui, viens, on va chez moi, répondit Marinette avec douceur.

Marinette pris la main d'Aleth dans la sienne, la guidant silencieusement, la voir ainsi lui brisait le cœur et d'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait un sac avec elle ?

Est-ce que ses parents venaient de la virer de chez elle ?

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible, mais en même temps aucun d'entre eux n'était sorti pour accourir derrière leur fille, ils étaient restés dans l'appartement, sans un regard.

Marinette ne les avait encore jamais vu, mais elles les haïssaient profondément, comment osaient-iels faire autant de mal à une fille aussi douce et gentille qu'Aleth, comment osaient-iels la faire pleurer, comment osaient-iels la rendre malheureuse ?

Elles étaient presque arrivées à la boulangerie, Marinette jeta un regard à Aleth, elle avait les yeux rouges, elle avait arrêté de pleurer, mais elle avait une mine désastreuse, son estomac se serra, comment osaient-iels la mettre dans cet état.

Elle pressa avec tendresse la main d'Aleth pour essayer de la réconforter, elle n'aimait pas voir la lueur disparaître de ses yeux, elle détestait ça, elle voulait qu'Aleth soit heureuse, son bonheur était tout ce qui importait.

— On est arrivé, informa Marinette.

Aleth hocha la tête et Marinette ouvrit les portes de la boulangerie, le sourire de sa mère s'effaça au moment où elle aperçut Aleth, elle fronça les sourcils et Marinette fit son chemin vers sa chambre, lui soufflant qu'elle allait s'expliquer.

— Est-ce que tu veux faire quelque chose, prendre une douche ? Parler ?

— J'aimerais bien prendre une douche, murmura Aleth.

— D'accord, viens c'est par ici.

Marinette expliqua le fonctionnement de sa douche à Aleth et lui offrit une serviette, elle la laissa ensuite seule, descendant prendre de quoi grignoter, ses parents étaient dans le magasin, qui était vide pour le moment.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, demanda sa mère inquiète, qui c'est ?

— C'est Aleth, mon amie.

— Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivée, demanda Tom, ta mère m'a dit qu'elle était entrain de pleurer.

— Je ne sais pas, elle a eu une dispute plutôt violente avec ses parents, je pense qu'ils l'ont chassé, mais je ne suis pas sûre...

— Quoi ? S'exclama Sabine.

— Ils lui ont dit de ne pas revenir tant qu'elle ne se sera pas ''excusée'' et elle a son sac avec elle, c'est pas normal.

— Pauvre enfant, murmura Tom.

— Elle est complètement sous le choc, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, la voix de Marinette se brisa et sa mère se dépêcha de l'enlacer.

— Elle fait quoi là ? Demanda son père.

— Elle prend une douche.

— Si elle a besoin d'un endroit où rester, dit lui que nous serons ravis de l'avoir, dit Sabine en prenant le visage de sa fille dans ses mains.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui, tu nous en as déjà beaucoup parler et elle a l'air d'être une très gentille fille, si elle a besoin d'aide on est là.

— Merci maman, répondit Marinette avec un petit sourire, je vais voir si elle va mieux.

Elle remonta dans sa chambre sous les regards inquiets de ses parents, elle était soulagée de les avoir derrière elle, Aleth ne serait pas seule, Marinette pouvait l'aider.

Elle attendit assise sur son lit que son amie sorte de la douche, elle essayait de se divertir mais l'anxiété l'empêcher de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit, elle avait besoin de savoir ce qui s'était passé, Tikki restait silencieuse, se blottissant conte son cou comme pour la réconforter.

La trappe de sa chambre s'ouvrit laissant apparaître la tête d'Aleth, Tikki vola rapidement vers une cachette, des yeux gris se posèrent sur Marinette, elle s'approcha d'elle, des perles d'eau tombaient de ses cheveux encore mouillés, elle s'assit à côté d'elle.

— Désolée.

— Ne t'excuse pas, s'il te plaît ne t'excuse pas, tu n'as rien fait de mal !

— Je dérange.

— Non tu ne déranges pas, Marinette pris les mains d'Aleth, tu ne me déranges jamais Aleth.

Aleth prit une pofonde inspiration.

— J-j'ai eu une dispute, avec mes parents, sa voix était faible, à propos d'Acacie.

Le corps entier de Marinette se tendit brusquement.

— Je sais, c'était stupide de lancer le sujet, mais j'en pouvais plus, je devais en parler... Comme tu as pu le voir ça ne s'est pas très bien passé, Aleth laissa échapper un rire amer, j'avais juste besoin de réponses, de sincérité, Aleth ferma les yeux, j'ai le droit de vouloir des réponses non ?

— Oui, répondit Marinette d'une petite voix, tu y as droit.

— Mais je n'ai rien eu, les larmes roulèrent une nouvelle fois sur ses joues, ils n'ont pas du tout apprécié que je demande, ils se sont énervés contre moi et je me suis énervée contre eux, j-'j'ai voulu couper la dispute, pour me calmer, pour pas me faire avoir par Papillon, j'ai voulu te prévenir, mais ils ne m'en ont pas laissé le temps, i-ils sont revenus vers moi, je n'ai même pas vu que je t'avais envoyé un message, il y a eu tellement de cris et 'Pa m'as balancé un sac rempli de vêtements, elle jeta un regard sur le sac vert au pied du lit. Tu les as entendus n'est-ce pas ? J-je peux pas revenir, tant que je ne m'excuse pas... Mais, mais je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas m'excuser, car je voulais juste un peu d'honnêteté...

Marinette prit Aleth dans ses bras en voyant qu'elle avait recommencé à trembler.

— Et tu y avais le droit, murmura-t-elle, ils auraient dû te la donner, ils ont mal agi, tu ne mérites pas d'être traitée comme ça et je suis tellement désolée que tes parents soient comme ça, je ne sais même pas quoi te dire, je n'ai pas de mots...

— Juste, serre-moi fort, murmura Aleth.

Marinette ne se fit pas prier, elle posa son menton sur le haut du crâne de son amie, Dieu qu'elle haïssait les parents de l'adolescente. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de venir les voir et de les gifler tous les deux de toutes ses forces pour les remettre à leur place, de préférence en tant que Ladybug pour avoir plus de puissance.

Qui diable pensaient-iels être pour agir ainsi ?

Iels ne manquaient pas d'air pour oser exiger une excuse de la part de leur fille, iels devraient être ceux qui la supplient de les pardonner, pas l'inverse.

Marinette caressa le dos d'Aleth, elle sentait que la jeune fille se calmait.

— Je déteste pleurer, murmura la fille

— C'n'est pas grave de pleurer des fois.

— Mes yeux me font un mal de chien, donne moi un mouchoir avant que je ne t'inonde sous mes larmes.

Marinette sourit et lui passa un paquet, Aleth se moucha discrètement.

— Et dire que je viens juste de prendre une douche, soupira-t-elle.

— Hum, Aleth ?

— Oui ?

— Tu peux rester ici, mes parents sont d'accord aussi.

— Quoi ?

— Si tu ne veux pas rentrer maintenant, tu peux rester.

— V-vraiment ? Je peux ?

— Oui, tu peux, sourit Marinette.

— P-pour combien de temps ?

— Toute ta vie si tu le veux, Marinette rougit brusquement, j-je veux dire, aussi l-longtemps que tu veux !

— M-merci.

Aleth offrit son plus beau sourire qui fit instantanément fondre le cœur de Marinette, comment pouvait-elle garder son calme avec une personne aussi jolie qu'Aleth ?

Étant sûre que son amie allait mieux, Marinette l'accompagna rencontrer ses parents, Aleth était un peu gênée d'avoir fait une première impression aussi désastreuse, mais fut rapidement rassurée par l'accueil chaleureux que lui offrirent Tom et Sabine, elle rit même lorsque les boulangers s'étaient énervés et avaient commencés à menacer d'attaquer ses parents avec des baguettes après que les filles leur aient racontés toute l'histoire.

Quand le soir tomba, Aleth avait regagné un peu de sa joie, elle avait posé les affaires de son sac dans l'armoire de Marinette et était assise près d'elle à parler d'Abeelle, Aleth ne l'appréciait pas vraiment, elle ne lo trouvait pas assez sérieuse, il est vrai que toutes les vidéos qui montraient Abeelle étaient quand iel blaguait ou draguait Ladybug, pas le plus flatteur.

Marinette avait été surprise de ne pas avoir vu d'Akuma, peut-être que Papillon était réellement parti en vacances.

Tant mieux, Adrien avait été très inquiet de ne pas pouvoir aider, son père avait prévu de passer les vacances de Noël à Londres pour assister à un défilé de mode. Ladybug avait dû le rassurer plusieurs fois qu'elle pourrait se charger des Akuma sans problème avec Noctagg.

Aleth bailla et Marinette pensa que c'était la chose la plus mignonne qu'elle avait pu voir de toute sa vie et que rien ne pouvait être plus mignon, cet avis changea directement quand elle la vis rougir d'embarrassement et se cacher derrière ses mains.

— Tu es fatiguée ? Demanda Marinette avec un sourire niais.

— P-pas vraiment, bafouilla Aleth.

— Je comprends, tu n'as pas eu une journée facile, j'éteins les lumières !

Aleth se glissa sous les draps de Marinette, la brune avait plusieurs fois eu l'occasion de dormir dans ce même lit avec Alya, mais l'idée de dormir avec Aleth lui fit rater quelques battements de cœur, elle oublia la notion de comment respirer pendant quelques secondes alors qu'elle se mettait également sous sa couverture.

— Mari, merci, pour tout ce que tu as fait, murmura Aleth.

— Ne me remercie pas, c'est normal.

— Pas vraiment, tout le monde ne l'aurait pas fait, tu es vraiment gentille.

— Je pense que tu exagères, blagua Marinette.

— Bonne nuit Mari, souffla Aleth avec tendresse.

— Bonne nuit Al'.

Marinette savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à dormir de sitôt, son cœur était encore bien trop paniqué d'avoir la jolie jeune fille si proche d'elle, tout était arrivé si vite.

Elle entendit la respiration d'Aleth se faire plus lente et plus posée, elle s'était endormie, pas étonnant, avec tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle devait être exténuée.

Si Marinette pouvait poser la main sur ses parents, elles leur feraient regretter d'être venus au monde !

Elle sursauta légèrement quand elle vit qu'Aleth s'était tournée vers elle, elle avait un visage si apaisé, Marinette rougit, elle était si mignonne quand elle dormait. Elle posa sa main sur ses cheveux, ils étaient toujours si doux, Aleth fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil et Marinette retira instantanément sa main de peur d'avoir réveillé la lycéenne, elle rougit furieusement en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de faire. Ce n'était définitivement pas un bon comportement à avoir !

Elle sentit les mains d'Aleth prendre son bras et elle sourit bêtement, Aleth lui avait déjà avouée qu'elle avait l'habitude de dormir avec des peluches, elle devait avoir pris l'habitude de prendre dans ses bras ce qu'elle trouvait dans son sommeil, Marinette ne voyait aucun mal à être prise pour une peluche.

Elle regarda une nouvelle fois son amie et cru fondre en la voyant avoir un discret petit sourire.

Marinette ne la laisserait pas revivre un jour aussi terrible qu'aujourd'hui, elle allait la protéger.

Elle sourit, Aleth allait enfin pouvoir passer un Noël digne de ce nom, il était sûr que ses parents allaient faire de leurs mieux pour rendre la fête de cette année inoubliable, iels avaient énormément apprécié la jeune fille et Marinette savait que ses parents voulaient autant qu'elle qu'Aleth se sente mieux, iels avaient déjà affirmé à l'adolescente qu'elle pouvait venir dès qu'elle le voulait et aussi longtemps qu'elle le souhaitait, iels avaient manqué de la faire pleurer de nouveau.

Marinette se tourna complètement vers Aleth, peu importe si ses sentiments n'étaient jamais réciproqué, Aleth lui était précieuse et elle allait faire de son mieux pour la rendre heureuse.


	10. Chapitre 9

CHAPITRE 9 : UNE PISTE

— Mari, je peux rester chez toi ce soir ?

Aleth venait d'arriver au niveau de Marinette, elle avait son sac contre une seule épaule et portais un petit sourire sur son visage, ses cheveux étaient bien au chaud sous son bonnet noir, elle ne les avait pas coupés court depuis le début de l'année et ils avaient déjà bien poussé, Marinette trouvait que ça lui donnait un air un peu moins mâture mais beaucoup plus mignon, Marinette avait pris l'habitude de passer sa main dans les cheveux de l'adolescente dès qu'elles étaient seules et elle avait du mal à se retenir de le faire dès qu'elle voyait Aleth, surtout quand elle lui souriait.

— Bien sûre que tu peux, je préviens mes parents, ils vont être ravis de te voir !

— Tu dit ça comme si Aleth n'était pas venus depuis des semaines, dit Nino avec un petit sourire.

— Ils pensent que ça fait longtemps, répondis Marinette.

— Si mes souvenirs sont bons et ils sont bons, ça fait quatre jours, ricana Alya.

— Tom et Sabine m'adorent, répliqua Aleth avec un grand sourire, c'est normal que je leurs manquent, je suis tellement exceptionnelle !

— Mais qui pourrait aimer un tel petit gremlin, blagua Alya.

— Moi, répondit Marinette, j-je veux dire, nous, moi, papamamanetpisvous pas seulement-moi ! Se repris-t-elle en panique, Alya sourit machiavéliquement.

— Oui, on aime tous Aleth, dit-elle en regardant fixement Marinette.

— Ah, bonjour Aleth, comment tu vas ?

Adrien venait d'arriver vers eux, Marinette était partagée vis-à-vis du garçon, en tant qu'Adrien iel était vraiment un ange, mais Abeelle était une autre histoire, est-ce qu'iel s'était créé une personnalité exprès pour Abeelle ou est-ce qu'iel avait créé la personnalité calme d'Adrien ? Dans tous les cas, Marinette n'aimait pas le voir interagir avec son Aleth, hors de question qu'iel tente de la draguer.

— Salut Adrien, j'vais bien et toi ?

De toute façon même s'il essayait elle n'était pas du tout intéressée, se dit Marinette en observant Aleth reprendre un air plus fermer, elle n'avait pas beaucoup traîner avec Adrien et le voyait encore seulement comme une connaissance.

— Je suis très heureuse merci, répondit Adrien avec un grand sourire, elle s'avança pour lui faire la bise, mais Aleth recula.

— Ça va sonner, je vous laisse, à toute Mari !

— Bye bye, dit Nino.

— A toute à l'heure, répondit Marinette avec un grand sourire.

— Fait gaffe tu baves, nargua Alya.

— Chut, coupa Marinette qui vérifia discrètement qu'elle ne bavait pas.

— C'est moi ou elle ne m'apprécie pas ?

Adrien semblait un peu triste alors qu'elle regardais ses amis avec étonnement.

— Non, ce n'est pas qu'elle ne t'aime pas, répliqua Marinette, elle ne te connaît pas et elle est plus du genre introvertie qu'extrovertie, ne t'inquiète pas, il faut juste un peu de temps, elle n'a pas eu le temps de te connaître.

— Oui, t'en fait pas mon pote, rassura Nino, au début je pensais qu'elle me détestait, car elle changeait totalement entre le moment ou elle parlait à Marinette et le moment ou elle me parlait.

— Oh, réalisa subitement Alya, c'est vrai qu'Aleth a toujours été très proche de notre Marinette, peut-être que t'as une chance avec elle ! Elle fit un clin d'œil à Marinette qui rougit.

— J-je veux pas me faire de faux espoir, murmura-t-elle.

— Tu perds rien à lui dire, dit Nino.

— Son amitié ?

— Nah, contredit Alya, Aleth serait pas du genre à te laisser derrière, car t'as un crush sur elle.

— Et puis imagine si elle est également amoureuse de toi, sourit Nino, ce serait super non ?

Marinette s'imagina en couple avec Aleth, le réveil au matin serait bien différent, au lieu de la secouer doucement, Aleth pourrait l'embrasser pour la faire revenir du monde des rêves, elles pourraient se faire des rendez-vous après les cours, aller voir André et avoir des glaces qui représentent l'autre, elles pourraient continuer à se tenir la main tout le temps, Marinette pourrait passer ses doigts dans les doux cheveux presque noir même au lycée et ses parents seraient aux anges d'avoir Aleth dans leur famille.

Et elles pourraient adopter des hamsters.

— Je pense que tu viens de casser Marinette, dit Alya à Nino.

— J-je suis pas cassée !

— Tu avais l'air d'avoir quittée Terre pendant plusieurs minutes, ricana Alya.

— En tout cas bravo Nino, je pense que je vais être encore moins discrète qu'avant ! Accusa Marinette.

— En même tant ça fait quoi, huit mois que tu crush sur elle ? Il est temps que tu passes à l'action ma poule, imagine qu'on te la vole !

Marinette n'aimait décidément pas l'idée que son Aleth soit en couple avec une autre personne.

Certes elle était contente avec leur amitiée, mais si quelqu'un devait être avec la jeune femme, ce devait être elle.

Mais c'était vrai que son amie était jolie et Marinette était sûre qu'elle ne devait pas être la seule à être amoureuse d'elle.

Comme ce connard de Thomas, Marinette trouvait qu'il s'acharnait beaucoup trop sur une fille qui ne lui parlait pas, que faire s'il était intéressé, s'il la voulait pour lui, non, dans tous les cas il n'avait aucune chance, Aleth le détestait et dans tous les cas elle était lesbienne.

Aucun garçon n'avait de chance avec elle. Mais il y avait tellement de filles beaucoup plus joli qu'elle au lycée !

Marinette avait dû courir pour rejoindre sa salle de classe, ses amis l'avaient rendu en retard, elle se trouva incapable de se concentrer durant toute la première partie de la matinée et remercia presque Papillon quand un Akuma apparut après la récréation lui donnant l'occasion de se changer un peu les idées, elle réussit à se séparer de ses amis et courut dans les toilettes pour se transformer, quand la lumière rouge se dissipa, elle sortie de la pièce et balança son yoyo en face d'elle pour monter sur le toit le plus proche.

Elle observa pendant quelques minutes l'Akuma et se laissa sourire, celui-là aller être simple, elle n'avait pas besoin d'Abelle. Ladybug regarda autour d'elle, cherchant Noctagg des yeux, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine quand elle la trouva enfin, tenant une certaine Chloé Bourgeois dans ses bras et Chloé lui lançait un regard empli d'affection, mais le pire de tout, Noctagg lui souriait.

Noctagg souriait à Chloé Bourgeois.

Noctagg qui ne manquait jamais une occasion pour se moquer de la blonde, lui souriait.

Et Noctagg ne souriait qu'à Ladybug, elle était censée être grognon avec les autres, elle ne souriait pas aux autres, elle souriait seulement quand il y avait Ladybug, ce sourire-là était uniquement réservé à Ladybug, à personne d'autre.

Mais elle l'offrait à cette salle petite peste blonde.

Marinette sentait la colère monter en elle, comment Noctagg pouvait être aussi insouciante, il y avait un Akuma a battre et elle s'amusait à déplacer l'autre blonde !

Ses pensées se stoppèrent en choc après avoir vu que Chloé avait embrassée Noctagg sur la joue après que celle-ci l'ai déposée sur le toit d'un bâtiment avant de répartir sur ses pas.

Noctagg aperçu Ladybug et son sourire s'étira, elle se hâta de la rejoindre.

— Bonjour ma coccinelle ! Comment vas-tu ? Dit-elle de façon enjouée.

— Chloé t'as embrassée ? Marinette fit de son mieux pour ne pas paraître agressive.

— O-oh, t-tu a vu ?

— Oui, j'ai vu. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je pensais qu'il ne fallait pas être amie avec des civils ? Noctagg se tendit sous le ton de Ladybug.

— Calme toi darling, je sais que tu as aussi des amis civils quand tu es comme ça, d'accord j'aurais peut-être du te dire que j'étais devenue amie avec elle, mais pas la peine de m'agresser, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

— Tu est amie avec Chloé ? Elle cracha presque le nom.

— Oui, je suis amie avec Chloé, pour tout te dire durant une de mes patrouilles je l'ai retrouvée en larmes sur son balcon et j'ai eu de la peine pour elle alors je suis allée la voir, on a beaucoup parlés et j'ai découvert que c'était une gamine plutôt sympathique quand elle ne jouait pas son rôle de peste, elle essaye d'être une meilleure personne, peut-être que tu ne la connaîs pas, mais elle a commencée à changer.

Marinette réalisa que Noctagg disait vrai, elle n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention, mais depuis quelque temps Chloé n'insultait plus les gens, elle n'essayait plus de les rabaisser et elle n'avait plus confrontée Marinette depuis des semaines, même si ça faisait bien longtemps que Marinette ne portait que peu d'importance aux moqueries de Chloé envers elle, elle aurait du remarquer plus tôt que la blonde avant changer.

— J-je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, je pense à trop de choses en ce moment, murmura Ladybug en mettant sa main contre son front.

— C'est pas grave ma belle, répondit Noctagg avec un petit sourire en lui prenant la main, je savais que tu ne la portais pas vraiment dans ton cœur, mais je te jure qu'elle fait des efforts pour être une meilleure personne.

— Tu sait qu'elle est amoureuse de toi ? Demanda Ladybug en regardant Noctagg dans les yeux.

— Elle à aussi un crush sur toi.

— Quoi ?

— Polyromantique, elle peut tomber amoureuse de plusieurs personnes.

— Mais, mais alors tu sais ?

— Je lui ai déjà dit que j'étais amoureuse de toi ma coccinelle et que je ne l'as verrait jamais comme autre chose qu'une amie, elle sait qu'elle n'a aucune chance avec aucune d'entre nous.

— O-oh.

— T'inquiète, elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance dans tous les cas, mais elle est contente de m'avoir comme amie.

— Et tu n'as pas peur que Papillon l'a prenne en cible ?

— Si, mais Chloé s'est donnée une sacré réputation à elle seule et je pense que je l'ai suffisamment insultée devant un Akuma pour que ce lâche pense que je la déteste, Ladybug gloussa.

— C'est vrai que tu n'es pas très douce envers elle, mais pourquoi tu continues à l'insulter si tu l'apprécies ?

— Darling, il faut que tu saches quelque chose, il y a une différence entre insulte et insulte, mes insultes pour Chloé ne sont pas des insultes, ce sont des mots d'affection, mes insultes envers les gens que je n'aime pas son réellement des insultes.

— Et les insultes envers les autres sont juste des mots pour démontrer ta peur qui leur arrive quelque chose, nargua Ladybug.

— Rooh, chut.

— Hey, c'est ma phrase ça !

— Tu l'a dit tellement souvent que c'est presque impossible de ne plus la dire, répliqua Noctagg en tirant la langue.

— Oh donc tu commences à prendre mes petites habitudes ?

— On dit qu'on a tendance à imiter ceux qu'on aime le plus, Noctagg affichait un sourire fière.

— C'est ça, aller il faut se concentrer sur le combat maintenant.

Ladybug trouvait ça amusant que Noctagg aie commencée à imiter certains de ses points, elle devait avouer que depuis qu'elle connaissait sa partenaire, elle avait également tendance à jurer de temps en temps, ce qui n'était définitivement pas dans ses habitudes.

Mais quand elle était en contact d'une machine à sarcasme et à insulte presque tous les jours, ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça non ?

— Ladybug et Noctagg, cria l'Akuma, vous voilà enfin ! Donnez-moi vos Miraculous !

— Oui bien sûre, répondit Noctagg d'une voix mielleuse et tu veux une tasse de thé avec ?

— N'essaye pas de me jouer un tour chat de gouttière, j'ai des pouvoirs maintenant !

— Non, c'est vrai ? Dit Noctagg en observant la fille qui flottait dans les airs et transformait les civils en insectes, je n'aurais ja-mais devinée.

— Ferme-là chat de gouttière ! Grogna la personne akumatisée.

— Je ne sait pas si tu es au courant, mais ce n'est pas très poli de dire ça.

Noctagg avait le don d'énerver les Akumatiser et celle-là n'était pas une exception, elle fumait presque de rage.

Elle se mit à attaquer Noctagg sans réfléchir, Noctagg s'amusait comme une folle, laissant tout le temps qu'il fallait à Ladybug pour trouver l'objet qui contenait l'Akuma, définitivement cette pince à cheveux en forme de libellule, elle n'avait même pas besoin d'utiliser son Lucky Charm, elle usa son yoyo pour se balancer vers leurs antagonistes du moment, elle attrapa la pince sur le chemin et se posa sur la route, elle brisa l'objet en deux, laissant apparaître un petit Akuma mauve qu'elle captura. Elle fit tout de même appel à son Lucky Charm pour remettre tout en ordre.

Elle rejoint Noctagg qui était déjà en train de calmer la jeune femme qui avait été victime de Papillon. Ladybug fit un signe de la main à sa partenaire pour lui dire qu'elle allait revenir, elle devait se recharger, mais elle voulait discuter encore avec elle.

Elles avaient pensé à demander de l'aide à une nouvelle personne quelques jours auparavant, pas pour maintenant, mais elles pensaient que ce serait bien d'avoir d'ores et déjà une personne en tête, Ladybug avait proposée que Noctagg soit celle qui pense à une personne cette fois. Le choix final revenait à Ladybug, mais elle voulait que Noctagg puisse avoir son mot à dire.

Derrière un immeuble, bien cacher, elle redevient Marinette, elle donna un cookie à Tikki et se retransforma, se hissa sur le toit et alors qu'elle était prête à repartir vers Noctagg on l'appela, elle se retourna pour voir Adrien à bout de souffle qui venait tout juste d'arriver.

— Adrien, que fait tu là ?

— J'avais besoin de te parler, dit-elle.

— L'akuma d'aujourd'hui était vraiment faible, on n'avait pas besoin de ton aide, expliqua-t-elle.

— Non ma Lady c'est pas ça, je, je pense savoir qui est Papillon.

— Quoi ? Ladybug sentie un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, est-ce qu'elle venait de dire qu'elle savait qui était leurs ennemis jurer ?

— J-je suis à peu près sûre qu'il s'agisse de, de Gabriel Agreste.

Marinette mit plusieurs secondes à se remettre de ce que venait de dire la jeune fille.

— E-excuse-moi ?

— Je pense que Papillon est Gabriel Agreste.

— Tu, tu parles de ton père tu le sais ?

— Oui, oui je le sais, Adrien ferma les yeux, j-je sait que j'ai l'air folle à dire ça.

— N-non, t'as pas l'air folle, mais, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

— Père ne sort presque jamais depuis la mort de mère et bizarrement, la grande majorité des victimes d'Akuma viennent du lycée où je vais, ça ne m'étonnerait pas du tout qu'il veuille me faire renoncer à l'école en la faisant passer pour un endroit dangereux.

— Adrien, je sais que tu es en colère contre lui, mais tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu léger comme, preuvre ? De plus, il a déjà été pris en victime par un akuma non ?

— je n'ai pas finit ma Lady, durant son attaque, est-ce qu'il n'as pas eu un peu trop d'intérêt pour nos bijoux ?

Ladybug ouvrit la bouche pour contredire, mais dû avouer qu'en effet, Gabriel Agreste avait eu un intérêt étrange pour leurs Miraculous.

— D'accord, il est intéressé par nos Miraculous, mais je veux dire, c'est pas comme si c'était le premier à vouloir les voir de plus près.

— Et enfin, j'ai trouvée ça chez nous, très bien cacher...

Adrien sortie un grimoire et le tendit à Ladybug qui était depuis le temps descendue la rejoindre, elle fronça les sourcils et l'ouvrit, le livre contenait des illustrations sur les miraculous et un langage quelle ne connaissait pas, c'était définitivement le grimoire dont lui avait parlé Maître Fu.

— Mon dieu, murmura-t-elle. J-je peux le garder ?

— Euh, je ne sais pas, si père remarque qu'il a disparu...

— Je te le rendrais, laisse-moi juste prendre toutes les pages en photo !

— Alors, oui, je te fais confiance, mais et pour mon père ?

— On n'as toujours pas de preuves concrètes Adrien, mais je vais définitivement garder un œil sur lui.

— Je le surveille aussi, avoua Adrien.

— Mais, est si c'était lui, tu sais qu'il ira probablement finir sa vie en prison ? Demanda Ladybug d'une petite voix.

— O-oui, je le sais, mais je ne peux pas laisser Papillon en liberté, même s'il s'agit, de, de mon père...

— C'est très courageux ce que tu fais, Ladybug mit sa main sur l'épaule d'Adrien.

— Merci et puis, je ne serais pas toute seule, j'ai encore Nathalie après tout, elle est comme une mère pour moi.

— Je suis heureuse que tu aie au moins quelqu'un à qui t'accrocher chez toi, sourit Marinette, mais je dois te laisser maintenant, tu devrais retourner en cours, merci de m'avoir informée de tes soupçons.

— C'est un plaisir de t'aider ma lady, merci à toi de me faire confiance.

Adrien lui envoya un baiser de sa main et retourna vers leur lycée, Ladybug, le livre en main, se dépêcha de rejoindre Noctagg, elle n'aimait pas la faire attendre, surtout quand elle pouvait imaginer qu'elle devait avoir cours à cette heure.

Elle l'a trouva à allonger sur le dos sur le toit du bâtiment où elles s'étaient rencontrées plutôt.

— Ah, darling te voilà enfin ! Tu m'as fait attendre plus longtemps que je ne le pensais, elle lui fit un clin d'œil, tu devrais savoir que tu n'as pas besoin de jouer ce jeu-là, je suis déjà folle de toi.

— Rooh chut, tu es stupide, souri Ladybug en se posant près d'elle.

— Tu à quoi dans les bras ?

— Le grimoire de Wang Fu.

— Non, t'as retrouver le grimoire de l'ancien ?

— Pas moi.

— Qui ?

— Adrien Agreste.

— Le p'tit modèle là ? Comment il a mis la main dessus ?

— Noctagg, Adrien à des soupçons sur l'identité de Papillon, déclara Ladybug sérieusement.

— Quoi ? Il pense que c'est qui ? Demanda Noctagg s'asseyant en fronçant les sourcils.

Marinette s'était apprétait à réctifier Noctagg sur le pronoms d'Adrien mais se mordi la langue en se rappelant que non, Noctagg n'avait aucun moyens de savoir qu'Adrien se sentait une fille ce jour là, elle n'avais encore parler de son identité à personne d'autre que ses amies au lycée.

— I-il pense que c'est Gabriel Agreste.

— Hum, j'avais aussi des doutes sur lui et pu-, attend, tu as bien dit que c'était Adrien qui t'as dit ça ?

— Oui.

— Ouch.

— Oui, el-il n'avait pas l'air très gaie à cette idée non plus.

— Tu m'étonne, personne n'as envie de savoir que son père est un terroriste.

— Mais attend, tu a dit que tu avais aussi des doutes sur lui ?

— Le père Agreste ? Ouais à mort, je l'ai vu qu'une seule fois et il m'a laissé un goût amer dans la bouche, je me suis dit que je ne serais pas étonnée s'il était papillon.

— Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

— C'était juste une impression, j'avais pas de preuve, j'avais, j'avais peur que tu me prennes pour une tarée...

Ladybug s'accroupit et mis ses mains contres les joues de sa partenaire la faisant la regarder droit dans ses yeux.

— Noctagg, jamais je ne penserais que tu sois tarée ou folle ou n'importe quoi d'autre, tu es ma partenaire, mon amie et je te fais confiance, même si tu n'as pas de preuve contre quelqu'un, je te fais confiance.

— Merci, murmura Noctagg en rougissant, mais si tu ne veux pas que je sois amoureuse de toi il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de me dire des choses aussi touchante.

Ladybug lâcha presque instantanément Noctagg et recula.

— Désolée, murmura-t-elle gêner d'avoir oubliée que sa partenaire avait des sentiments envers elle.

— C'est pas grave ma coccinelle, tout va bien, ria Noctagg.

Le regard fuyant de Ladybug se posa sur une chevelure presque noire bien connue, que faisait Aleth dans les rues de Paris à presque dix minutes du lycée et qui n'allait définitivement pas en direction du lycée, ça c'était une autre histoire.

Ladybug espéra qu'elle ne cherchait pas Marinette, ou alors elle avait décidée de sécher l'heure de sport. Aleth détestait l'EPS et elle avait EPS en fin de matinée, peut-être qu'elle avait profitée de l'attaque d'Akuma pour fuir sa matière détestée, ce qui expliquerait également pourquoi elle portait une veste noire ouverte avec un t-shirt un peu trop grand et un jogging au lieu de son col roulé vert foncer de ce matin.

— Darling ? Elle remit son attention sur Noctagg, quelque chose ne va pas ?

— Je viens de voir une amie, je pense quelle sèche.

— Ah, je l'apprécie déjà, Noctagg affichait un grand sourire narquois, je la connais ?

— Je ne pense pas non, je n'ai pas souvenir que tu l'es rencontrée.

— Dit-toujours.

— Aleth Rivère.

Noctagg blanchit.

— Que, quoi ?

— Aleth Rivière, une fille, un peu plus grande que moi, cheveu court, enfin, mi-long maintenant, visage légèrement rond, très beaux yeux gris, alors que Ladybug continuais sa description elle vit sa partenaire blanchir de plus en plus, euh, tout va bien Noctagg ?

— P-pas vraiment, t-tu est sûre que c'était, A, Aleth ?

— Oui, un visage comme ça on ne l'oublie pas, ria Ladybug, pourq-

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Noctagg lui passait devant sans qu'elle ne puisse la voir bouger pour disparaître là où elle avait vu Aleth pour la dernière fois.

Elle se retourna lentement et la théorie que Noctagg était en réalité la sœur d'Aleth lui revient aussi brutalement que de la façon dont Noctagg était partie à la poursuite de la lycéenne.

Non, Acacie était morte, il ne fallait pas quelle imagine ce genre de choses, elle finirait par blesser Aleth, en même temps elle pourrait demander à Noctagg si elle est Acacie. Mais en même temps la discussion serait étrange, "au fait Noctagg, es-tu la sœur jumelle censée être morte depuis six ans de mon crush Aleth Rivière ?''.

Ce serait définitivement trop bizarre et il y a de grande chance que Noctagg refuse de répondre que ce soit vrai ou faux, car elle mettait énormément d'importance quant au fait de garder son identité secrète. Les deux héroïnes s'étaient fais la promesse de ne pas essayer de deviner qui se cachait derrière le masque jusqu'à ce qu'elles battent Papillon et Marinette ne voulait vraiment pas briser leurs promesses, mais c'était quand même une autre histoire si Noctagg était effectivement Acacie.

Non, Noctagg n'était pas Acacie, la jeune fille était morte, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle soit vivante, certes les parents d'Aleth étaient de parfaits connards, mais personne n'est cruel au point de renier totalement une de leurs filles et de la faire passer pour morte et après tout, même en étant les immondices qu'iels étaient, iels insistaient tout de même pour qu'Aleth rentre chez eux de temps en temps, même si ces derniers jours Aleth passaient beaucoup plus temps chez Marinette que chez eux, elle avait d'ailleurs la moitiée de ses affaires chez la jeune fille.

Pas que Marinette se plaigne, si elle pouvait avoir Aleth tous les jours et ne la voir jamais rentrer chez ses géniteurs, Marinette comme Tom et Sabine en seraient ravis, et ce n'était pas seulement, car la brune était amoureuse d'Aleth, c'était également, car il était clair que la lycéenne était bien plus heureuse quand elle était chez les Dupain-Cheng que quand elle était "chez elle". Et Marinette vivait pour voir le sourire d'Aleth, spécialement quand ce sourire existait en partie grâce à elle.

Ce serait réellement bizarre si Noctagg était en réalité la sœur jumelle disparue d'Aleth et dans tous les cas il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle soit cette enfant censée être morte !

Mais une petite voix dans la tête de Marinette chuchotait que sa partenaire était relatée à Aleth.

Et Marinette n'aimait pas cette sensation, Acacie était morte.

Mais en même temps pourquoi diable Noctagg poursuivrait ainsi une civile qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue, mais après elle avait réussi à créer une amitié avec Chloé sans que Ladybug ne le sache...

Et Marinette réalisa qu'elle était en train de manquer la première partie de son cours, elle était très en retard, mais elle voulait avoir la fin du mot, est-ce que Noctagg allait revenir ? Est-ce qu'elle devait l'attendre, revenir en cours ? Elle décida de poursuivre Noctagg, elle n'eut pas à la chercher longtemps.

— Rien, murmura l'héroïne en entendant sa partenaire arriver près d'elle, je n'ai vu personne, tu es sûre que tu l'as vu ?

— Oui et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle semble disparaître après que je l'ai vu, se rappela Ladybug.

— Tu n'as pas pu te tromper ?

— Il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes avec des yeux gris et de court cheveux sombre ici tu sais, es-est-ce que tu la connais ?

— J-je ne peux rien te dire ma coccinelle, pas pour l'instant, mais si tu la vois de nouveau quand je suis avec toi, s'il te plaît, dit le moi.

— D'accord, je le ferais. Noctagg lui sourit faiblement.

— Merci Darling, je peux toujours compter sur toi.

— Ne me remercie pas pour ça, c'est toujours un plaisir de t'aider.

— Tu n'as pas quelque chose de prévue ? Tu m'as dit que tu étais au lycée non ?

— Oh merde, je vais vraiment être en retard !

— Ah, tu commences à jurer maintenant ?

— C'est entièrement de ta faute Noctagg.

— Je le pense également Darling, mais ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas si grave, elle lui fit un clin d'œil, après tout on a tendance à imiter ceux qu'on aime.

— Chut toi et tu n'as pas classe aussi ?

— Peut-être, mais je pense que ce chat ici a bien méritée de se prélasser sous le soleil un peu plus longtemps.

— Tu est un très mauvais exemple.

— Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais en être un bon darling, se moqua Noctagg.

— Bon j'y vais, prend soin de toi !

— Toi aussi ma coccinelle et essaye de ne pas te tuer à apprendre tes leçons !

— Très drôle, répondit Ladybug avec sarcasme.

— Je sait, je suis hi-la-rante.

Ladybug se rapprocha du lycée et après avoir été sûre qu'il n'y avait personne, s'était dé-transformée.

Elle commençait à peine à traverser la route après s'être assurée d'avoir bien rangée son livre dans son sac de cours qu'elle vit Noctagg apparaître ayant l'air dans la lune, son regard se posa sur Marinette et elle écarta ses yeux de stupeur.

— Eh bien Marinette, tu sèches ?

— Non ! S'exclama Marinette.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'as pas cour ?

— Si, mais euh, pendant que je fuyais, j'ai été attaquée par l'akuma et Ladybug m'a sauvée et euh, elle m'a mis en suretée un peu loin du lycée, j'ai mis du temps à revenir, mentis la brune en évitant le regard de sa partenaire.

— Ouch, je pense que ma coccinelle t'a zappée sur le coup, lui en veut pas, on a eu beaucoup à parler après l'attaque, s'excusa Noctagg.

— O-oh non je ne lui en veus pas !

— Parfait, aller, car ma coccinelle t'a mis en retard je vais te servir t'excuse, je t'accompagne à ton lycée, c'est bien celui deux rues plus loin ?

— Oui c'est ça.

— Tu à une fenêtre d'ouverte dans ta classe ? Marinette commencer à deviner la façon dont Noctagg comptait l'accompagner, elle hésita, mais imaginer l'expression de Chloé si elle apprenait que Noctagg déposait Marinette en classe lui plus un peu trop.

— Oui, je suis au troisième étage du Bâtiment A, je peux te montrer la salle.

— Parfait, aujourd'hui tu iras en cours par la fenêtre, viens !

Marinette gloussa amusée et se laissa prendre dans les bras tendus de sa partenaire, Noctagg l'enlaça avec douceur avant de se lancer dans les airs avec son bâton.

La façon de se déplacer était différente de son yoyo magique, mais ce n'était pas mal non plus, elle aimait bien. Elle montra du doigt la rangée de fenêtre appartenant à sa salle, elle savait qu'un garçon de sa classe tenait toujours à ouvrir une des fenêtres et le bâtiment avait presque toutes ses protections anti-suicide de cassé, on pouvait ouvrir en grand les fenêtres.

Noctagg agrandit son bâton jusqu'à être à la hauteur de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit en grand brusquement, faisant que tous les regards s'étaient tournés sur eux, le visage de Sarah s'éclaira en voyant Marinette et le mieux était que Chloé était dans la cour de récréation et regardait la scène d'en bas, elle avait les sourcils froncer et Marinette pouvait se délécter de sa jalousie.

Noctagg aida Marinette a passer par la fenêtre, c'était une scène assez improbable.

— Bonjour madame la professeur, dit Noctagg avait un grand sourire s'adressant à la professeure de science. J'espère que je ne disturbe pas trop votre cours, je voulais m'excuser d'avoir rendue votre élève en retard, c'est totalement de ma faute, je l'ai cachée de l'akuma un peu trop loin du lycée et j'ai manquée de l'oublier là-bas, j'espère qu'elle ne sera pas punie par ma faute ?

— Euh, n-non, d-dans ce cas, tout va bien, alors.

La professeure semblait définitivement être prise de cour.

— Parfait, bon bah je vous laisse, bye bye !

Noctagg fit un petit signe de main pendant qu'une bonne partie des élèves lui répondirent avec enthousiasme, certains tendait même la main pour un high-five, Noctagg y répondait avec sourire, il y avait beaucoup de fan de Noctagg dans la classe de Marinette, l'héroïne disparue de leurs vues en faisant un grand bon.

Marinette rejoint sa place calmement, à côté de Sarah.

Le cours recommença avec difficulté, notamment, car les élèves n'arrêtaient pas de poser des questions à Marinette sur sa rencontre avec Noctagg. Elle était soulagée que sa partenaire lui est fournie une excuse en or pour ses presque trente minutes de retard.

Aleth n'apparut pas pendant l'heure de midi, elle avait juste envoyée un simple message à Marinette pour lui dire qu'elle serait là à quinze-heures trente pour rentrer avec elle, les deux finissaient à cette heure, mais une des camarades de classe d'Aleth avait dit à Marinette qu'elle avait définitivement séché l'EPS.

Marinette n'aimait pas qu'Aleth sèche les cours, mais l'adolescente avait des mots de docteur pour s'excuser, une de ses amies de Bretagne avait une grande sœur médecin à Paris et Aleth en profitait beaucoup.

Quand Marinette lui avait demandée comment la jeune médecin pouvait accepter de faire de fausse excuse pour Aleth, elle lui avait répondue de Marie s'était toujours dit qu'une fois sa licence en poche, elle en ferait pour sa sœur et ses amies, car elle avait toujours rêvé de pouvoir avoir un pote médecin qui lui en ferait.

C'est ainsi que Marinette appris que le peu d'amies de Bretagne qui étaient restés en contact avec Aleth étaient toutes du genre à sécher des qu'elles le pouvaient.

Bon, au moins Aleth avait de bonnes notes, c'était déjà ça, Marinette n'était pas sa mère, elle n'allait pas la forcer à ne pas sécher, elle lui en faisait certe la remarque, mais du moment qu'elle n'était pas en échec scolaire.

Marinette n'aimait pas manger au self sans Aleth, c'était moins divertissant, certes il y avait toujours Alya, Nino et leurs autres amis et même des fois Adrien, mais sans Aleth, quelque chose manquait.

Marinette s'imagina avoir Noctagg à leurs tables et du se retenir de rire sans raison au tableau qu'elle s'était fait. Avoir Noctagg serait définitivement très amusant.

Noctagg, est-ce qu'elle pouvait vraiment avoir un lien avec Aleth ?

Marinette était réellement effrayée de blesser l'adolescente si elle lui faisait part de ses doutes. Elle avait besoin de plus d'information sur Acacie, mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas les demander à Aleth, ce serait horrible de lui donner l'impression que sa jumelle était toujours vivante si Noctagg s'avérer être une autre personne.

Marinette soupira, c'était un mystère lourd et elle avait besoin de le résoudre, ça la travaillait presque plus que l'idée que Gabriel Agreste soit en réalité papillon.


	11. Chapitre 10

CHAPITRE 10 : TIMORÓS

Wang Fu avait confirmé les soupçons sur Gabriel Agreste, quand Marinette était venue le voir avec le grimoire, il avait avoué qu'il pensait que celui qui avait en possession le miraculous du Papillon était également celui qui avait le grimoire.

Elle avait dû rentrer rencontrer Adrien en vitesse, heureusement il n'était pas encore rentré chez lui et Ladybug avait pu lui rendre le livre, elle et maître Fu avait pris en photo chacune des pages du livre pour éviter que le garçon ne soit en problème à cause de cela, si Gabriel était Papillon, il serait plus que furieux envers son fils d'avoir pris le grimoire, elle n'aimait pas l'idée de rendre le livre à celui qui était soupçonné d'être Papillon, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il arrive à lire le langage du livre, il ne pouvait que regarder les dessins, au pire des cas il savait juste à quoi ressembler les miraculous, mais Ladybug, Noctagg et Abeelle avaient prouvés que leur prendre les bijoux étaient presque impossible.

Marinette devait rapidement en parler à Noctagg, elle avait expliquée la situation très rapidement à Adrien, iel semblait prête à combattre son père même si l'idée ne l'enchantait pas, mais Ladybug voulait prendre la chose lentement, elle ne devait pas se rater, elle ne pouvait pas.

Si Papillon leur échappés les conséquences seraient terribles !

Ladybug reprit la direction du lycée, elle avait prévenue Aleth qu'elle serait un peu en retard, mais elle n'avait vraiment pas prévu de faire attendre la lycéenne une heure devant le lycée, heureusement qu'il ne pleuvait pas.

Marinette arriva finalement devant le grand bâtiment est aperçue immédiatement son amie, assise contre un muret, son sac de cours poser contre elle et son sac de sport à ses pieds, elle semblait lire sur son téléphone. L'histoire devait avoir un moment amusant ou joyeux, car l'expression toujours sérieuse que portait Aleth dès qu'elle lisait se brisa pour laisser place à un doux sourire qui manqua de faire tomber Marinette s'étant marché sur le pied en le voyant.

— Hey, je suis là ! Dit-elle après s'être assurée qu'elle avait retrouvée sa balance.

— Mari ! Enfin là, dit, on m'a dit que tu avais fait une entrée fra-ca-ssante avec Noctagg c'est vrai ? Elle avait un sourire encore plus grand.

— Oui, sourit Marinette en regardant son amie sauter du muret.

— C'était comment ? Elle était comment ? Tu préfères te faire sauver par Ladybug ou par Noctagg ?

— C'était super cool, mais, Marinette se mordit la langue ayant presque oubliée qu'elle avait déjà dit à son amie qu'elle avait été sauvée par Ladybug plusieurs fois, euh, je n'ai pas de préférence, c'est génial dans les deux cas.

— Je sait, je me souviens encore de cette fois ou Ladybug m'as sauvée !

— Oui et moi je me souviens parfaitement de l'état dans lequel tu étais après, je préférerais que tu n'aies pas à être sauvée !

— C'était pas si grave, dit Aleth en haussant les épaules.

— Aleth, les hématomes on mit presque trois mois à disparaître complètement.

— Tu a comptée les mois ?

— Difficile de ne pas prendre en compte le temps qu'ils ont pris à partir.

Marinette se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de finir sa phrase par un ''darling''. Elle passait définitivement trop de temps avec Noctagg.

— Mais honnêtement, c'était presque rien, c'est sûr que les bleues étaient un peu embêtant, mais c'était juste des bleues, rien de bien grave et puis maintenant je vais bien, rassura-t-elle en prenant la main de Marinette, aller viens, on rentre à la maison !

— Oui, au fait, j'ai apprie que tu avais séchée l'EPS ?

— Qui t'as dit ça !? S'offusqua Aleth.

— Une fille de ta classe, long cheveux châtain, yeux marron clair.

— Ugh, Louise, siffla Aleth, quelle rapporteuse.

— Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'étais pas en cours ?

— Je ne sait pas, peux-tu ? Aleth fuit la tape sur l'épaule que Marinette s'apprêtait à lui donner avec un petit rire qui sonnait comme la plus tendre des mélodies aux oreilles de Marinette.

— Ne te moque pas de moi jeune fille !

— Je n'oserais jamais voyons~

— Rooh, chut un peu et répond-moi !

— Tu compte me faire la leçon ?

— Non, je veux juste savoir.

— Je me sentais pas d'y aller c'est tout, expliqua Aleth.

— Al', tu ne sèches juste pas les cours, car tu ne te sens pas d'y aller, répondis Marinette en haussant un sourcil.

— Pourtant, c'est ce que je viens de faire, nargua l'adolescente et de plus, je n'ai pas besoin d'assister à tous les cours d'EPS, j'ai une forme d'enfer !

— En même temps tu te fais huit étages deux fois par jour, voir plus, depuis cinq ans.

— Oui ça aide, mais ne t'inquiète pas Mari, c'était course à pied et on sait toutes les deux que je suis très bonne en course à pied !

Marinette ne pouvait pas nier ça, elle était réellement rapide et le fait qu'elle soit Ladybug n'y était pas pour rien, elle était la plus rapide de sa classe sans aucun doute, mais faisait toujours attention à ne pas aller trop vite quand elle était avec eux, mais Aleth arrivait toujours à être à son niveau même quand elle s'y mettait à fond. Aleth adorait courir et elle y était indubitablement très bonne, peut-être qu'elle devrait suivre une carrière sportive...

— Mari toujours là ? Aleth secoua sa main devant le visage de la brune la coupant de sa rêverie.

— O-oui, rougit Marinette, c'est vrai que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ta note sur ça.

— Je sait ! J'espère que je vais encore avoir course à pied l'année prochaine, j'aurais une superbe note pour le BAC, je sais déjà que je vais avoir escalade, si j'ai ces deux-là j'ai ma note de sport dans la poche.

— Je ne savais pas que tu étais forte en escalade ?

— Je me débrouille pas mal du tout, on avait l'habitude d'escalader tout ce qu'on voyait avant ! Marinette vit les yeux d'Aleth se teinter de tristesse et compris que le ''on'' référait à Acacie. Mais sinon, continua l'adolescente, je t'ai vu sur le mur d'escalade y a pas longtemps, tu te débrouilles bien aussi !

— A-ah, oui, je, me débrouille. Marinette ne savait pas comment lui expliquer que c'était également à cause de sa vie secrète qu'elle avait acquise un tel niveau dans ce sport. Mais comment tu m'as vue ? Demanda-t-elle, On a pas EPS en même temps que je sache ?

— Non, je devais amener un papier à Mme Lebrun, ma prof de sport et elle était dans la salle collée à celle du mur, la porte était grande ouverte alors je t'ai aperçue, expliqua Aleth.

— Oh, c'était quand ?

— Y a deux semaines je pense, j'ai hésitée à t'appeler mais j'avais peur de te déconcentrer, tu étais sous le toit, j'avais peur que tu tombes.

Marinette hocha la tête, elle se rappelait du moment et en effet, entendre Aleth crier son nom l'aurait définitivement fait lâcher prise.

— J'espère que j'avais pas l'air ridicule, blagua Marinette qui savait que la position qu'elle avait adoptée pour surmonter le toit n'était pas la plus gracieuse et féminine.

— Non, je t'ai trouvée super cool.

Marinette détourna son regard des yeux gris en sentant ses joues chauffer.

— M-merci.

— Au fait, les vacances commencent la semaine prochaine non ?

— Oui c'est ça, affirma Marinette qui essayait de faire partir son rougissement peu discret.

— Tu pense que tes parents accepteraient de me garder ? Mes parents partent en Belgique.

— Q-quoi ? S'étrangla Marinette.

— Ils pensent qu'ils méritent quelques vacances en amoureux.

— J'arrive pas à le croire, s'offusqua la brune, quelle bande de, de !

— S'ils sont plus heureux sans moi ce n'est pas bien grave, dit Aleth tristement.

— Personne ne pourrait être plus heureux sans toi ! S'exclama Marinette avec force faisant sursauter Aleth. Ils ont la fille la plus gentille, la plus incroyable, la plus intelligente, la plus jolie au monde et ils sont incapables de bien s'occuper d'elle ! Ils devraient te montrer avec fiertés à tous ceux qu'ils connaissent et crier ''c'est ma fille'' dès qu'ils te voient ! Ils ne te méritent tellement pas, elle grogna.

— Hum, m-merci ? Aleth rougissait légèrement

— D-de rien, bafouilla Marinette, m-mais t'inquiète pas, papa et maman seront ravis de t'avoir pour les vacances !

— Tu crois ?

— Bien sûre que oui, tu sais à quel point je t'aime, A QUEL POINT ON T'AIME ! Les passants se retournèrent en entendant Marinette hurler dans la rue, son visage n'avait rien à envier aux tomates et elle mis ses mains sur sa bouche avec vitesse, dieu qu'elle avait envie de s'enterrer sous terre ou de se cogner la tête contre le mur, Aleth avait reculée surprise du cri de Marinette.

— Ok, elle ne semblait pas avoir entendue la première partie que Marinette avait presque murmurée.

— D-désolée ! Je suis une catastrophe oh mon dieu.

— Tout va bien Mari, ria Aleth, et puis il faut bien qu'on arrive à me rentrer dans le cerveau que vous m'appréciez, blagua-t-elle.

— Oui, Marinette tenta de rire, aller dépêchons nous de maison à la rentré. De rentré à la maison ! Uuugh.

Aleth laissa échapper un petit gloussement et tapota gentiment la tête de Marinette avant de continuer leur chemin ne remarquant pas l'effet qu'elle avait sur la brune qui tentait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour remettre en marche son cœur et son cerveau.

Et bien sûr que Tom et Sabine avaient acceptés avec grande joie d'avoir la lycéenne pour les vacances, iels avaient également réussis à se retenir d'insulter les parents d'Aleth, mais Marinette pouvait sentir qu'iels étaient prêts à créer un plan pour s'en débarrasser définitivement, Tom et Sabine avaient le même mépris envers Daniel et Jeanne Rivière que leur fille, un profond mépris et une certaine haine.

Marinette s'allongea mollement sur son lit sous le regard très amusé d'Aleth, même si elle détestait que ses parents l'ignorent ainsi, elle ne pouvait ignorer le fait qu'elle apprécier énormément d'avoir Aleth aussi souvent chez elle, est-ce qu'elle était une horrible personne à cause de ça ?

Certes si tout pouvait s'améliorer et que les parents d'Aleth se mettent à finalement agir comme des parents, elle en serait heureuse, car Aleth serait heureuse, mais grâce à cette terrible situation, elle était devenue tellement plus proche de la lycéenne...

— Tu pense à quoi ? Demanda Aleth curieusement en s'asseyant sur le lit près de Marinette.

— Euuuh, fut tout ce que réussi à répondre la brune en regardant coupablement son amie.

— Oh, tu penses encore à mes parents c'est ça ? Aleth fit une petite grimace.

— Désolée ? Aleth soupira.

— Tu veux me poser une question. Aleth n'avait pas fait une demande, elle savait parfaitement que Marinette brûlait de lui demander quelque chose.

— Je peux ?

— Dit toujours.

— Qu'est-ce que tu ressens, envers tes parents ?

— De la colère, répondit presque automatique l'adolescente, beaucoup de colère. C'est bizarre, je veux m'éloigner le plus possible d'eux, mais en même temps je veux continuer d'être avec eux, ça reste mes parents, je les aime, je crois, je veux leur laisser une chance, voir si on peut être une vrai famille. Mais plus je m'éloigne d'eux, plus la colère que j'ai, grandis contre eux, je déteste l'impression d'avoir vécue toute ma vie dans un mensonge. J'aimerais pouvoir les pardonner, passer à autre chose, mais j'y arrive pas...

Marinette s'était relevée et avais mis sa main sur celle d'Aleth.

— C'est difficile de pardonner, surtout après ce qu'ils t'on fait et je ne sais même pas exactement tout ce qu'ils t'on fait et puis, je ne pense même pas que ce soit seulement possible de pardonner quelqu'un en si peu de temps !

— J'ai l'impression d'être immature, souffla Aleth.

— Premièrement, tu as seize ans, tu n'es pas censée être mature à cet âge, je veux dire, les gens de ma classe sont encore à faire des blagues que j'entendais en maternelle, deuxièmement, tu es une des personnes les plus mature que je connaisse.

— T'es vraiment trop gentille, souri Aleth.

— Je ne fait que dire la vérité !

Aleth lui fit un câlin et se releva pour faire ses devoirs, Marinette rougissait toujours quand Aleth la relachaît de ses bras et elle manqua presque instantanément la chaleur que lui procurait le corps d'Aleth, si elle pouvait juste ignorer les devoirs et revenir la prendre dans ses bras ! Marinette secoua sa tête pour chasser ces idées et se releva aussi pour commencer son travail, heureusement elle n'avait pas beaucoup à faire pour vendredi, elle avait commencée à perdre son retard, elle n'était toujours pas en avance bien sûre, mais au moins elle n'était plus en retard sur ses cours, elle devait faire en sorte de ne pas en regagner, étudier avec Aleth l'aidait, elle avait avouée à Marinette qu'avant qu'elle ne la connaisse, elle avait beaucoup trop de temps libre à tuer et avait commencer à étudier pour passer le temps, Marie, le docteur qui lui donnait de fausse excuse, lui avait même passée ses cours.

Aleth était en avance de presque deux ans sur ses cours.

Elle avait eu, beaucoup, de temps à tuer.

Seules les maths lui avaient fait défaut, aucun moyens de comprendre cette matière, les chiffres se mélanger dans sa tête et lui donnaient la migraine, rien ne faisait de sens pour elle, Aleth avait beau essayer de comprendre et avait passée des heures à y tender, mais c'était impossible pour elle, tout était flou, malheureusement pour elle, ça touchait également ses notes en science, Aleth avait l'habitude de grogner sur pourquoi iels se sentaient obligés à mettre des calculs en science, elle avait pris l'habitude d'ignorer chaque question avec un calcul qui lui demandait un peu trop de réflexion durant ses contrôles.

Marinette essayait de l'aider avec cette matière, mais ne le faisait pas souvent, Aleth finissait rapidement au bord des larmes quand elle travaillait ses maths, alors elle passait à la géographie ou au français qui était les matières favorites de son amie.

Elle était contente qu'Aleth ai gagnée autant d'avance, car ces derniers temps elle ne travaillait presque plus, elle passait beaucoup de temps à dormir, un peu trop de temps à dormir.

Marinette souffla quand elle ferma enfin son dernier cahier, heureusement qu'Aleth avait été là, elle n'aurait jamais pu finir son exercice de géographie toute seule. Elle espérait que le lendemain serait un jour sans Akuma, elle voulait rentrer chez elle et dormir directement après les cours, Aleth rentrerait chez elle alors il n'y avait rien d'intéressant.

Marinette grogna, la fumée noire dans le ciel n'était définitivement pas naturelle, elle avait fini les cours depuis moins de dix minutes, elle n'avais pas même eu le temps de rentrer chez elle qu'il y avait un Akuma.

Parfait.

Elle commença à murmurer des insultes sur Papillon tout en prenant une allée vide pour se transformer et n'avait toujours pas fini sa tirade d'injure envers le super-vilain, elle avait grandement améliorée son dictionnaire d'injures à force de passer du temps avec Noctagg.

Ladybug sauta sur un toit et s'approcha de l'origine de la fumée, elle espérait que ce soit un qui soit facile, elle était fatiguée et voulait rentrer chez elle prendre une douche et dormir, Aleth avait fait un cauchemar plutôt violent et les deux filles n'avaient pas beaucoup dormie, elle avait passée la plus grande partie de la nuit à rassurer Aleth sur le fait qu'elle n'allait pas disparaître brusquement et sans un mot, Aleth n'avait pas voulu lui dire ce qu'elle avait rêvé, mais ce n'était définitivement pas quelque chose de léger.

Elle se stoppa en apercevant l'Akuma, une silhouette féminine, elle était tranquillement assise sur un banc, elle avait transformée tous les Parisiens autour d'elle en statue de pierre portant une inscription autour du cou.

L'Akuma l'aperçu et releva la tête vers elle.

— Si ce n'est pas Ladybug ! Comment tu vas ? Viens-ici et parlons un peu !

Ladybug recula méfiante, ce n'était définitivement pas la façon dont les personnes akumatiser s'adresser normalement à elle, quelque chose n'allait pas.

— N'ai pas peur, je ne mords pas, tu ne voudrais pas que je brise une ou deux de ces statues pour te faire venir j'espère ? Je me demande s'ils resteront briser en deux si tu arrives à me battre.

Un frisson glacé parcourut l'échine de Marinette et elle descendit aussi vite, elle ne voulait définitivement pas connaître la réponse à cette question.

L'Akuma se leva du banc, sembla dépoussiérer sa robe et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Son œil se posa sur Ladybug.

Marinette n'aimait vraiment pas le masque de cet antagoniste, prenant tout son visage, entièrement blanc, excepter ces deux traits noirs posés sous l'œil orange unique en haut du masque.

Cet Akuma n'était pas comme les autres, il avait quelque chose de différent et ce n'était pas bon.

— Permet-moi de me présenter, je m'appelle Timorós.

Ladybug pouvait sentir un sourire derrière le masque de l'ennemi, son regard se posa sur une des statues, elle était assez proche pour lire les mots qui y étaient écrits.

— ''Voleur de cœur'', lu Timorós avec amusement, celui-là avait l'habitude de draguer des gens juste pour les abandonner après qu'ils ou elles se soient confessé à lui, il trouvait ça hilarant, un beau fils de pute tu ne trouves pas ?

— Q-quoi ?

— Oh, excuse-moi, laisse-moi t'expliquer veux-tu ? Vois-tu, mon pouvoir est de faire ressortir les pires crimes de chaque personne que je touche, bon, il y en a de peux intéressant, elle pointa du doigt un homme muscler qui portait les mots ''a fait pleurer sa famille'', celui-là à juste annoncer qu'il était trans à sa famille transphobe, pitoyablement bon type si tu veux mon avis, je préfère ceux qui ont réellement fait du mal aux gens, je prends plus de plaisirs à les attaquer !

— Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Marinette savait que ça ne servait à rien de discuter avec un Akuma, mais celui-là était terriblement différent.

— Pourquoi ? Voyons Ladybug, tu devrais le comprendre plus que quiconque ! Il faut punir ceux qui ont péchés ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, la transformation est plus ou moins douloureuse suivant la gravité du crime.

— Pardon ?

— Ah je ne t'ai pas dit bien sûr, Timorós ria, la transformation n'est pas sans douleur, ce ne serait pas drôle, elle pointa du doigt une femme allongée au sol ''violeuse'', celle-là a terriblement souffert, elle ricana, mais elle le méritait, violer le garçon dont elle était amoureuse, n'est-ce pas horrible ?

— S-si, avoua Ladybug, mais ce que tu fais reste mal Timorós.

— Non, ce que je fais est bien, personne ne les punit, tous ceux qui sont là s'en sont sortis sans rien ! Comment ose-t-ils faire du mal aux autres et continuer leurs vies comme si de rien n'était, la voix de l'akuma tremblais de colère. Moi, Timorós, sert la justice ! Mais calmons-nous un peu veux-tu ? Sa voix était à nouveau posée, veux-tu me donner tes boucles d'oreille ? En échange je garderais ton identité secrète et ne t'attaquerais pas, c'est un bon échange ne penses-tu pas ?

Ladybug recula.

— Non.

— Non ? Ladybug, ne soit pas idiote, ce n'est pas comme si je te laissais réellement le choix, soit tu me les donnes, soit je te les prends de force.

— Non, je vais te battre et purifier ton akuma Timorós et tu ne toucheras à aucun de nos Miraculous.

— Comme tu veux, elle haussa ses épaules

Un des traits noirs du masque s'ouvrit et Ladybug n'eut pas la présence d'esprit de bouger, trop étonnée de réaliser que ce trait était un œil fermé.

Elle toucha brutalement le sol sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, son souffle laissa place à un léger nuage et en clignement d'oeil, la voilà qui s'envoler dans les airs, elle réalisa enfin qu'elle était dans les bras de Noctagg.

Elle regarda devant elle et vis avec horreur que la place où elle se tenait un instant plus tôt était totalement gelé, Noctagg venait de la sauver.

Elles atterrirent sur un des toits et Noctagg semblait très inquiète, ce n'était pas bon. Noctagg ne montrait jamais qu'elle était inquiète. Noctagg avait toujours l'air rieur, même quand elle était blessée, Noctagg ne regardait pas un Akuma avec de l'angoisse dans ses yeux.

— Putain de bordel de merde, murmura l'héroïne, c'est quoi cette merde ?

— Nocta...

— Tu a vu la puissance de ce truc ? C'est pas un akuma normal ça, est-ce qu'ils peuvent évoluer ? Et ce que c'est un akuma évolué ?

— Je, je ne sait pas.

— Dis-moi que tu as également réalisée que c'était pas normal ? Noctagg avait l'air soucieuse.

— Oui, dès que je l'ai vu j'ai compris qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres.

— Elle est putain de puissante, on y arrivera pas toute seule.

C'est à ce moment que Ladybug réalisa la gravité de la situation, Noctagg était très forte pour analyser la puissance d'un ennemi, mais peu importe ceux qu'elles avaient vaincus, Noctagg n'avait jamais ne serait-ce que laisser passer l'idée qu'elles avaient besoin de quelqu'un d'autre, elle ne demandait jamais l'aide d'Abeelle.

Si elle disait qu'elles ne pouvaient pas y arriver à deux, cela ne pouvait que signifier que c'était une situation grave.

Ladybug se jeta sur un autre bâtiment avec Noctagg pour éviter un nouveau jet de glace de la part de Timorós.

— Elle peut transformer les gens en pierre et relever leurs crimes, ou erreur s'ils n'en ont pas, informa-t-elle, et on dirait qu'elle peut également utiliser la glace.

— Sans blague Darling ? Tu penses qu'elle peut utiliser la glace ? Je n'avais pas remarquée !

Noctagg montrait le bâtiment qu'elle venait de fuir qui était maintenant blanc de glace, elle pris une grande inspiration, Ladybug recula légèrement surprise de la réaction de sa partenaire, la colère de Noctagg sembla s'évaporer instantanément.

— Désolée Darling, je suis sur les nerfs, ce n'est pas moi, j'ai eu tellement peur quand je t'ai vu en face d'elle, quand j'ai vu que tu n'allais jamais réagir à temps à l'attaque, j'ai cru que j'allais te perdre, souffla Noctagg en tremblant.

Ladybug ne put s'empêcher d'enlacer Noctagg en voyant sa détresse.

— Désolée, j'ai été inconsciente, je ne me remettrais plus jamais en danger comme ça.

— C'est bien, faut pas que tu meures ma coccinelle.

— Je ne mourrais pas Noctagg.

— Promis ?

— Promis.

— Il faut que tu ailles nous chercher de l'aide et pas seulement Abeelle, on a besoin de plus de force d'attaque et de défense.

— Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour ça, je reviens vite, ne la laisse pas s'approcher de toi Noctagg.

— Je ne suis même pas sûre que je veuille l'énervée celle-là.

Ladybug s'élança vers la maison de Maître Fu, elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle pour voir que Noctagg était déjà descendue vers Timorós. Sa partenaire était en pleine forme, elle lui ferait gagner du temps, mais elle ne voulait pas la laisser seule trop longtemps là-bas, hors de question qu'elle perde du temps inutilement.

— Maître Fu, cria une Marinette dé-transformer en entrant dans le magasin, j'ai besoin d'aide !

Le vieil homme apparut soucieux.

— Oui, j'ai vu les informations.

— Cet Akuma est incroyablement puissant, j'ai besoin d'alliés, de nouveaux alliés !

— Je m'en doutais, Abeelle ne sera pas suffisant pour cet ennemi.

— Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Marinette en regardant l'homme sortir la boîte de miraculous.

— J'en ai bien peur, il est fort probable que cette jeune fille ai acceptée l'akuma. Dit-il d'une voix grave.

— Comment-ça ?

— Les Akumas se forcent dans leurs victimes ne demandant pas leur consentement, aucunes victimes n'acceptent délibérément un Akuma, ils le font seulement, car l'akuma est déjà entré en connection avec eux, à déjà contrôle, mais, car le porteur ne l'a pas complètement accepté, les pouvoirs restent limités.

— Mais alors vous pensez que-

— Oui, cette personne a vu l'Akuma et à donner son accord, l'akuma à bien plus de contrôle sur elle tout en lui laissant un peu, l'Akuma n'a plus de limite, du peu que j'ai vu, cette Timorós n'est pas une idiote, Papillon s'est trouvé une redoutable alliée.

— Merde, souffla Marinette.

— Dépêche toi de rejoindre ta partenaire, tu ne peux pas la laisser seule trop longtemps.

Marinette acquiesça et pris le miraculous de l'abeille, elle pris instinctivement celui du Renard et demanda à maître Fu celui de la tortue, il accepta.

Ladybug était de nouveau dehors à chercher ses alliés, elle n'avait finalement jamais pu savoir qui Noctagg voulait comme alliés, elle aperçut Nino et Alya.

Alya s'était améliorée et même Noctagg avait commencée à ouvertement l'apprécier, elle ferait une bonne héroïne et Nino le serait aussi, elle s'élança vers eux, les faisant sursauter.

— Ladybug ? S'exclama Alya avec surprise

— Tu ne devrais pas être avec Noctagg ?

— J'ai besoin de vous deux.

— Quoi ? Demanda Alya d'une petite voix.

— J'aimerais avoir le temps de tout vous expliquer, mais je ne l'ai pas, en gros, l'akuma d'aujourd'hui est trop fort, on a besoin d'aide, voulez-vous nous aider ?

— Bien sûre !

— Avec plaisirs ma pote !

— Parfait, voilà le miraculous du renard et de la tortue, vous devrez me les rendre après la bataille.

— D'accord, répondirent les deux adolescent d'une même voix.

Iels prirent les miraculous, Wayzz et Trixx se présentèrent à leurs nouveaux porteurs et expliquèrent brièvement leurs pouvoirs. Ladybug aurait pu être très excitée de voir cette rencontre et ses deux amis se transformer en super-héros, mais le temps presser, elle devait à tout prix rejoindre Noctagg et trouver Adrien. Dans une lumière verte et orange, Nino et Alya laissèrent place à Carapace et Rena Rouge comme ils s'étaient eux-mêmes appelés, Ladybug les avait envoyés vers le chemin de la bataille en leur ordonnant de ne pas se montrer pour le moment.

Elle zigzagua entre les rues et trouva finalement la chevelure blonde d'Adrien, iel semblait également la chercher, car il soupira de soulagement en la voyant, il avait intégralement deviné qu'elles auraient besoin de son aide.

Ladybug était maintenant en route avec Abeelle à ses côté, elle lui avait expliquée la présence des deux autres héros en lui demandant de les guider durant le combat, Rena Rouge et Carapace restait nouveau et ne savait pas encore se battre, elle les retrouva cacher derrière un mur et son sang se glaça quand elle vit que Timorós venait juste de capturer Noctagg, elle l'avait attrapée par le cou et semblait prendre son pied à l'étrangler, les mains de l'héroïne étaient aggriper aux doigts de l'akuma contre son cou, elle tentait de donner des coups de pieds, mais à chaque secondes qui passaient, les coups devenaient de plus en plus mou, Ladybug se jeta sur Timorós, lui balançant un banc dans le dos avec son yoyo, Timorós lâcha Noctagg par surprise alors que le banc en bois s'explosait contre son dos, Ladybug la rattrapa et remonta vers le toit où étaient leurs alliés en vitesse.

— Tu va bien Noctagg ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète pendant que sa partenaire se massais le cou en toussant.

— J'ai connu de meilleur jour on va dire, croissa-t-elle, heureuse de voir que t'es de retours darling et je vois que nous ne sommes plus un petit groupe.

— Bonjour, je suis Carapace.

— Et moi Rena Rouge.

— Cool, j'espère que vous aimez les sensations forte, car vous commencer avec un akuma stupidement puissant.

— C'est, car la personne à accepter l'akuma, déclara Ladybugg.

— Quoi ? Grogna Noctagg.

— Il est très probable que quand elle l'a vu, elle a acceptée qu'il la contrôle, l'akuma est en pleine puissance maintenant, les autres avaient leurs pouvoirs retenus, car les victimes n'étaient pas d'accord d'avoir un Akuma en eux.

— Raah mais quelle petite salope, s'exclama Noctagg, quelle genre de pute accepte un akuma !

— Noctagg langage !

— Tout le monde à l'âge d'entendre des insultes ici darling et je parle comme je veut de cette sous-merde qui a pleinement accepter l'aide de ce petit déchet de Papillon !

Ladybug aperçut Abeelle se froisser pendant un instant en entendant l'insulte envers ce qui pourrait être son père avant de reprendre un air normal.

— Ce n'est pas une raison, continua Ladybug.

— D'accord, d'accord, mais j'espère que tu as un plan darling, je dois t'avouer que je n'ai pas eu le temps de beaucoup réfléchir pendant que j'essayais de fuir ma mort.

— Rena Rouge et Carapace sont inconnus de Timorós je comptais profiter d'eux pour l'effet de surprise, elle à du se douter que j'étais partie chercher Abeelle, mais pas ces deux là.

— C'est déjà ça, sinon son troisième œil est celui qui transforme les gens en pierre.

— J'imagine que c'est le plus dangereux chez elle.

— Tu n'as pas envie qu'elle t'attrape, contredit Noctagg, elle a manquée de me briser la jambe et le cou, elle à une force de malade et elle est très rapide, genre, très rapide.

— Eh bien ça va être facile, soupira Ladybug essayant de calmer les tremblements naissant de ses mains.

— Si tu commences à faire du cynisme ma Lady c'est qu'on est vraiment mal, souleva Abeelle.

— Toi la tortue c'est quoi ton pouvoir ? Demanda Noctagg en se rapprochant de Ladybug et caressant discrètement son bras pour la rassurer.

— Je peux créer un bouclier pour nous protéger des attaques.

— Pas mal et toi renardeau ?

— Je peux faire des illusions avec ma flûte.

— Normalement c'est plus les mecs qui pensent que leurs flûtent pe-Ouch !

Ladybug venait de mettre un coup sur l'arrière du crâne de sa partenaire.

— Pas un mot de plus Noctagg, siffla-t-elle cachant son amusement.

— On peut jamais blaguer avec toi, ricana l'héroïne, enfin, les deux nouveaux ont des pouvoirs intéressant, je pense que l'akuma est dans son masque.

— C'est ce que j'avais aussi pensée, dit Ladybug.

— Je ne sait pas pour le début de ton plan, mais je propose de Cataclysmer son masque en me servant de Franklin pour me protéger.

— Franklin ? Demanda Rena Rouge

— Attend, tu parles de moi ? Nino avait de grand yeux presque amusé.

— Hey c'est Franklin, chantonna Abeelle.

— Et il va jouer avec Timorós, sourit Noctagg, enfin avec ses attaques.

— Pitiez soyez sérieux tous les deux, soupira Ladybug.

— Je peux essayer d'immobiliser Timorós, dit Abeelle.

— Dès qu'elle te verra elle te congèlera, annonça Noctagg de façon presque moqueuse.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Répliqua Abeelle.

— J'ai dit qu'elle était très rapide ? Tu es bien plus lent que moi et j'ai eu un mal fou à lui échapper.

— Je peux utiliser mon illusion pour faire croire qu'il vient d'une autre direction, tenta Rena Rouge.

— C'est pas si idiot que ça, réfléchit Noctagg, Franklin tu restes avec moi, je suis celle qui ira au corps à corps avec l'autre tarée.

— Je peux essayer de lui prendre son masque, dit Ladybug peu encline à voir sa partenaire trop proche de Timorós.

— Impossible, il lui est presque vissé au crâne, je dois le détruire directement, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse le retirer.

— Et puis c'est pas comme si elle était en danger, Timorós sera immobilisée par mon attaque, releva Abeelle et elle aura le bouclier de Carapace.

— Et dans tous les cas, sans vouloir vous vexer, dans un combat au corps à corps je suis la plus capable de gagner, même si tu t'es améliorée ma coccinelle, je reste plus forte.

— C'est vrai, souffla Ladybug.

— C'est parfait, le Chipeur fait son illusion, Maya utilise son venin je ne suis même pas sûre d'avoir besoin de Franklin, mais je dois avouer que je préférerais l'avoir au cas ou, tu as un autre plan darling ?

— Non, je pense que ce plan est bon, je propose que tu ailles par là avec Carapace, toi Abeelle pose toi ici et je reste avec Rena là et Noctagg, appelle les par leurs réel nom.

— Je trouve que ça leur va bien moi.

— Noctagg, tu n'aimerais pas que je te donne un surnom comme ça.

— Tu connais un chat noir humanoïde de dessin animé ?

— Laisse-moi réfléchir je suis sûre que je vais trouver, Noctagg ricana en voyant Ladybug se creuser les méninges.

— Aller on y va, j'espère qu'on finira ça vite.

Ladybug regarda ses amis prendre leurs positions en silence, Timorós semblait attendre que les héros reviennent vers elle, Ladybug n'aimait vraiment pas ce comportement, trop calme, trop réfléchie. Elle était assise sur ce banc comme si le monde lui appartenait.

C'était énervant.

Ladybug reçut le signe que Noctagg et Abeelle étaient en position, elle fit comprendre à Rena Rouge qu'elle pouvait commencer son illusion. Rena Rouge souffla dans sa flûte et l'illusion d'Abeelle apparut, Ladybug se rapprocha du bord du toit pour se faire voir par Timorós.

— Ah, enfin tu te montres Ladybug, tu m'as fait attendre, où est le chaton, j'espère qu'elle va bien, Ladybug ferma les poings de rage et se mordit la lèvre en essayant de se calmer.

— Elle va bien, grogna-t-elle.

— Pourtant, je ne la vois pas, ne me dit pas qu'elle s'est évanouie ? Ricana Timorós.

Ladybug s'apprêtait à parler de nouveau, puis réalisa que le fait que Timorós pense que Noctagg était hors-jeux n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée, Timorós pris son silence pour une réponse et ria plus fort.

— Ne rie pas si vite, à la fin du jour, c'est toujours les héros qui gagnent !

— Et tu comptes me battre comment Ladybug ? Toute seule ? Ton chat-chat n'est pas là pour te sauver une deuxième fois !

Rena Rouge pris ce moment pour laisser son illusion foncer sur Timorós, elle remarqua Abeelle foncer vers elle et se retourna vers l'illusion, lo vrai Abeelle se jeta en silence sur elle, Ladybug sourit, leur plan marchait !

Son sourire se fana quand Timorós gela l'illusion et attrapa Abeelle par la jambe, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de la voir s'approcher d'ol, tout était arrivé trop rapidement.

Merde.

— Eh bien, que voilà, une petite abeille perdue dans mes mains, ce n'est pas bien tout ça !

Son troisième œil s'ouvrit, Abeelle devient de pierre, Timorós lo laissa au sol.

— Ennuyant, mais au moins j'ai maintenant un héros à ma collection et j'imagine qu'il y en a un autre n'est-ce pas ?

Rena Rouge regarda Ladybug avec terreur, alors que leur ennemis se lancer vers leurs direction, Ladybug sentait le désespoir l'envelopper brusquement, Noctagg avait eu raison, elle était très rapide, elle serait vers elle en un claquement de doigts, elle allait perdre.

— Casse-toi Rena, murmura Ladybug, fuit avant qu'elle arrive !

— M-mais !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire plus qu'un éclair noir se jeta littéralement sur Timorós.

— JE T'INTERDIS, Hurla Noctagg en envoyant Timorós voler après l'avoir frappée de son bâton, DE TOUCHER A MA LADYBUG !

Timorós se remit rapidement de l'attaque, mais semblait fumer de rage, elle n'avait pas prévue de se faire toucher durant ce combat, elle n'avait même pas imaginée qu'un des héros puisse seulement s'approcher d'elle sans qu'elle ne le sache, elle les avaient définitivement sous-estimé.

Elle ouvrit son deuxième œil vers l'héroïne-chat qui n'avait pas fini de retomber, un gigantesque rayon de glace se jeta sur elle, Carapace se plaça entre sa camarade et l'attaque pour la protéger le rayon de glace les heurta brutalement mais le bouclier résista, ils retombèrent à terre sans une égratignure.

— Encore un ! Feula Timorós tremblante de colère. Et toi ! Elle pointa du doigt Noctagg, tu devrais être évanouie !

— Je ne me souvient pas que quelqu'un t'ai dit que je l'étais, nargua Noctagg avec un grand sourire.

Timorós grogna une nouvelle fois et lança de nouveau son attaque sur le duo, Ladybug compta, chaque attaque durait dix secondes, il y avait une pause de cinq secondes entre les attaques, Carapace ne durerait pas longtemps à ce train, elle appela son Lucky Charm.

— Un miroir ? S'étonna Rena Rouge, tu comptes faire quoi avec un miroir ?

— Je ne sait pas, mais j'espère rapidement le deviner ou on va perdre Noctagg et Carapace, murmura Ladybug.

Elle regardait autour d'elle cherchant la réponse, mais rien ne lui vient à l'esprit, sa respiration s'accéléra, ses pensées devenait incohérente, son crâne commençait à lui faire mal, elle paniquait, ce n'était pas bon, elle devait reprendre son calme, elle relâcha ses épaules, ferma les yeux, pris une grande inspiration et expira le plus lentement possible, elle recommença, décomptant de vingt à zero, son rythme cardiaque se remit lentement à un tempo convenable.

Elle ouvrit de nouveau ses yeux et sentit qu'elle était de nouveau prête à fonctionner normalement, elle devait être rapide.

— Reste là Rena, Timorós ne t'as pas encore vu et si on pouvait te garder secrète un peu plus longtemps.

Elle sauta du toit pour rejoindre le combat, Timorós se tourna immédiatement vers elle, mais ne l'attaqua pas, elle fixait le miroir avec suspicion, ne sachant pas si l'attaque allait lui revenir dessus ou non, elle préféra ignorer Ladybug et se remit à attaquer Carapace et Noctagg. Ladybug lança son yoyo vers Timorós, mais cette dernière l'évita aisément, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle devait être aussi rapide !

Ce que n'avait pas prévu Ladybug, était le fait que Timorós prenne le fil de son yoyo qui revenait vers elle et tira dessus de toutes ses forces, envoyant Ladybug voler vers elle.

Timorós l'expulsa de nouveau en arrière par un coup de poing incroyablement violent dans l'estomac, Ladybug s'écrasa contre un mur et du lutter pour rester éveillée, son ventre lui faisait un mal de chien.

Elle remercia silencieusement la combinaison magique d'avoir grandement amorcée les dégâts, elle n'était pas sûre qu'un humain normal aurait survécu à l'attaque.

Malheureusement, Carapace avait été déconcentré en voyant Ladybug si mal en point et Timorós avait finalement réussi à le geler, il ne restait plus que Noctagg et Rena Rouge.

Noctagg regarda Ladybug puis Abeelle et enfin carapace et soupira en tremblant pendant un cour instant, avant de rire en mettant le dos de main devant ses yeux.

— Bravo, elle claqua des mains, tu es réellement incroyable Timorós, je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

— Merci, je savais que j'allais tous vous battre, répondit l'Akuma avec joie, mais je dois t'avouer que je n'avais pas prévue que tu arrives à me toucher, de toute évidence les compliments de Noctagg avaient apaisés sa colère.

— Mais tu sais, quitte à ce que ce soit mon dernier combat, tu veux bien me faire une faveur ?

— Cela dépend, que veux-tu ?

— Je veux un combat dont je serais fière d'avoir perdu, sans pouvoirs magique, juste toi, moi et nos poings, ça te va ? Timorós ria.

— Tu sait que tu vas perdre ?

— C'est toujours mieux que de me faire transformer en pierre ou geler sur place, répondit Noctagg en haussant les épaules.

— J'ai toujours su que tu étais une personne bizarre, c'est d'accord, je vais te battre sans magie.

Ladybug sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines, à quoi jouer cette idiote, est-ce qu'elle voulait mourir ? C'était absolument impossible qu'elle batte Timorós. Elle allait se faire tuer, est-ce qu'elle était suicidaire ? Est-ce que son partenaire avait finalement totalement perdu la tête ?

Mais ce n'était pas son genre de faire ce genre d'acte stupide, il n'y avait aucun sens au comportement de l'héroïne. Ladybug grinça des dents en voyant l'attaque que Noctagg avait évitée de justesse, elle était également rapide, moins que Timorós, mais plus agile, elle pouvait éviter certains de ces coups, mais elle n'arrivait pas à la toucher, la première fois avait été par pure chance.

Timorós mit son premier coup et Ladybug hoqueta d'horreur, espérant que sa partenaire n'avait rien de briser.

L'Akuma semblait se régaler, elle prenait un pied d'enfer et ne le cachait pas, elle réussit à donner un deuxième coup tout aussi violent à la jeune héroïne et laissa échapper un rire de ses lèvres. Ladybug essaya de se relever, mais le mouvement lui donna la nausée elle vit noir pendant quelques secondes, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Noctagg toute seule comme ça, elle se stoppa en remarquant le style de combat de sa partenaire.

Elle s'était plusieurs fois entraînée avec elle et ce n'était pas son style, c'était, plus lent, plus enfantin et alors Ladybug remarqua la lueur dans les yeux jaune de Noctagg.

Timorós donna un dernier coup de poing et Noctagg s'écroula au sol, Ladybug avait seulement reçue un seul coup et ne pouvait déjà plus bouger, c'était un miracle qu'elle est réussie à en tenir deux de plus, à ce point n'importe qui serait dans les pommes pour un bon moment et au rire du Timorós, elle pensait la même chose.

Timorós s'accroupit près de Noctagg.

— C'était un bon combat, je n'imaginais pas que tu tiendrais aussi longtemps, je suis très curieuse de voir qui est derrière ce masque de chat, susurra-t-elle

Elle pris la main baguer de Noctagg et l'approcha de son visage, alors qu'elle s'apprétais à retirer le bijoux, Noctagg se releva brusquement et plaqua sa main contre le masque de Timorós.

— CATACLYSME !

Timorós n'eut pas le temps de réagir, son masque s'envolait déjà en cendres quand elle projeta Noctagg hors d'elle.

Rena Rouge se hâta de venir aider Ladybug à se relever, même avec Alya, Ladybug avait du mal à tenir debout, elle réussie tout de même à lancer son yo-yo vers le papillon mauve avant qu'il ne s'envole. L'ayant purifiée elle lança son miroir dans les airs et sourit en voyant Abeelle et Carapace revenir à normal ainsi que toutes les autres victimes, la douleur était maintenant presque partie, elle se précipita vers Noctagg qui elle, était retomber au sol.

— Hey, tu vas bien ? Tu m'entends ? Tu es là ?

— Tout va bien darling, chuchota Noctagg en ouvrant les yeux, je savais pas que tu avais un double.

— Mais j'ai pas de, oh. Viens là, je pense que tu as besoin de beaucoup de repos.

— J'ai réussie à la vaincre cette salope, ricana-t-elle.

— Oui, tu as été très courageuse, répondit Ladybug doucement en soulevant délicatement sa partenaire.

— Elle est ou ? Demanda brusquement Noctagg, faut pas la laisser partir !

Ladybug regarda autour d'elle, mais il n'y avait aucun signe de la personne qu'iels venaient d'affronter, Rena Rouge, Carapace et Abeelle courait vers elles.

— Vous avez vu la fille ?

— Non, je n'ai pas fait attention, avoua Rena Rouge.

— J'ai pas vu non plus, grimaça Carapace.

— Mince, j'étais trop occupé à m'assurer que vous alliez bien ! S'énerva Abeelle.

— Putain fait chier les gens, hissa Noctagg qui se tenait fébrilement contre Ladybug, qu'est-ce qu'on fait si elle se refait akumatiser et qu'elle vous attaque encore ?

— Je pense qu'on devrait continuer cette discussion autre-part, dit Ladybug en voyant les Parisiens qui les observait.

Iels prirent tous la direction d'un coin tranquille, se laissant le temps de recharger avant de revenir se parler, Ladybug avait dû laisser Noctagg derrière un immeuble en espérant ne pas retrouver sa forme civile évanouie.

— Noctagg ? Appela Ladybug pendant que le reste du groupe l'observer parler au mur de la ruelle, tu es, euh, re-transformée ?

— Putain de oui que je le suis, répondit l'héroïne en arrivant vers elle s'aidant du mur pour marcher.

— Content de voir que tu es en forme, blagua Abeelle.

— Ta gueule Maya l'abeille ou je te fais manger ta toupie.

— J'arrive pas à croire que tu aie oser m'appeler Maya, deux fois, aujourd'hui, Abeelle affichait un air faussement blessé et dire que je pensais que tu me respectais !

— Laisse-moi le re-dire alors, ta gueule Barry Benson ou je te fait manger ta toupie.

— Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu trouves un surnom masculin, dit Abeelle.

— Je me suis tapée ce film exprès pour me moquer de toi, ricana Noctagg.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es aussi gamine, soupira Ladybug en aidant Noctagg à rejoindre le groupe.

— Je sait que c'est une des raisons de pourquoi tu m'adores tellement ma coccinelle, n'essaie pas de le nier.

— Oh, mais je ne le nie pas, ce que je n'aime pas par contre c'est quand tu décides de risquer ta vie contre le faible pourcentage de réussir un plan qui n'a aucune raison valable autre que la chance de marcher.

— Mais ça a marché ! Noctagg poussa un petit cri de joie en levant ses bras au ciel.

— Tout ça faisait partie d'un plan ? S'exclama Rena Rouge.

— Je l'ai compris seulement à la toute fin, informa Ladybug, je restais totalement morte de trouille de te voir te faire tuer, réprimanda-t-elle en regardant sa partenaire.

— C'est mignon quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi.

— Roooh chut, coupa Ladybug.

— Vous êtes vraiment sûr de ne pas être un couple ? Demanda Rena Rouge en haussant un sourcil. Noctagg l'observa en fronçant les sourcils.

— Oh putain tu as pris madame ''je ne sais pas me cacher correctement'', grogna-t-elle en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de Ladybug.

— Voit le bon côté des choses, si elle est là avec un miraculous, elle n'est pas dans la rue à manquer de se faire tuer, souri Ladybug qui savait pertinemment que Noctagg n'y voyais aucun mal, si elle en voyait un, elle aurait réagie différemment.

— C'est pas faux, avoua Noctagg.

— Bon, il est temps de parler plus sérieusement, dit Ladybug, on a tous risqués beaucoup aujourd'hui et le pire est qu'on n'a même pas pu capturer la fille derrière l'akuma. Il est temps d'être plus sérieux, si elle revient nous sommes dans la merde.

— J'adore quand tu jures, coupa Noctagg, Ladybug roula des yeux.

— Noctagg s'il te plait, laisse-moi parler, je comptais limiter le nombre d'apparition d'Abeelle et encore plus de Rena Rouge et Carapace, mais on a besoin de s'entraîner et surtout de vous former, Noctagg et moi avons eu tout le temps de nous entraîner avec toutes les attaques que nous avons eu ensemble, mais le danger que représente une personne intelligente qui accepte un Akuma est beaucoup trop gros, pour la prochaine attaque nous devons être prêts, je garde toujours vos miraculous, mais je dois vous demander si vous acceptez un entraînement avec nous ?

Les trois héros acceptèrent avec enthousiasme, Ladybug souffla de soulagement et les laissa repartir chacun de leur coter, récoltant les miraculous, elle revient vers sa partenaire.

— Tu veux que je te dépose quelque part ?

— Tu me file un rencard ?

— Arrête de blaguer Noctagg, je m'inquiète pour toi.

— Je sait darling et j'apprécie, mais sincèrement, je peux rentrer toute seule ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je pense également que je vais dormir le reste de la journée. Noctagg ria légèrement avant de regarder Ladybug. Tu sais, j'ai cru que j'allais vraiment te perdre et deux fois dans la même journée. C'était terrifiant. Murmura l'héroïne.

— J-j'ai aussi eu terriblement peur de te perdre, avoua Ladybug en repensant au combat qu'avait livré son amie.

— Je peux te prendre dans mes bras ? Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un câlin.

— Je crois que j'en ai besoin d'un aussi.

Ladybug enlaça tendrement Noctagg dans ses bras qui serra l'héroïne de rouge contre elle et mit sa tête contre son cou, faisant tomber sa capuche. Ladybug avait également son visage sur l'épaule la jeune femme, ses cheveux lui chatouillaient le nez, mais elle n'y prenait guère compte.

Ladybug sentit Noctagg trembler légèrement, elle pleurait, l'héroïne pouvait sentir une larme couler le long de sa joue lentement, elle réalisa qu'elle aussi avait été traumatiser par ce combat, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes qu'elle ne chercha pas à arrêter, elle enlaça avec plus de force sa partenaire, elle avait manquer de mourir aujourd'hui et elle avait manquer de perdre Noctagg, elle était trop faible, elle ne voulait pas relacher sa partenaire, elle voulait s'assurer que l'héroïne était bel et bien vivante, quelle était également vivante, elles avaient gagner, tout était finit, mais est-ce que la prochaine fois sera aussi une victoire ?

Noctagg ressera son étreinte, Ladybug sentit un sourire naître sur ses lèvre et ses pensées disparaître, elle se sentait en sécurité dans les bras de Noctagg, elle ne voulait plus jamais la laisser partir.


	12. Chapitre 11

CHAPITRE 11 : CATHERINE

Marinette était allongée sur son lit, riant silencieusement à un meme que venait de lui envoyer Noctagg sur leur groupe Discord, depuis la venue d'AbEelle, Rena Rouge et carapace le groupe était encore plus actif, déjà qu'elle l'avait énormément usée avec Noctagg, elle avait fait promettre aux trois héros de ne jamais parler du groupe, un secret au même niveau que celui de qui était les miraculous.

Noctagg avait tendance à bien moins jurer par messages, ou alors c'était, car elle n'était pas en situation où elle avait à protéger d'autres personnes ou à combattre un Akuma. Marinette avait pu finir son année de première sans un nouvel Akuma comme celui qui les avait presque eus en avril, elle n'avait pas reçue Aleth depuis les dernières vacances, elle l'avait à peine croisée à l'école et quand elle essayait de la croiser en tant que Ladybug, la porte de sa chambre menant au balcon était toujours fermé et le rideau était tiré.

Certes Aleth lui envoyait un certain nombre de messages et elles s'appelaient presque tous les jours, mais ce n'était pas la même chose que d'avoir la jeune fille en face d'elle et Marinette commençait à réellement manquer la jolie fille. Mais Aleth était occupée et elle ne voulait pas la déranger, elle ne voulait vraiment pas qu'Aleth s'énerve contre elle.

Marinette se retourna sur le dos dans son lit et laissa ses pensées vagabonder un peu, Rena Rouge s'est améliorée rapidement, leurs équipes marchaient bien, Noctagg et Ladybug restaient devant bien sûr, mais les trois héros n'étaient pas loin derrière.

L'entraînement au corps-à-corps avait été laissé sous le contrôle de Ladybug, Noctagg avait mis du temps à se remettre de son encontre contre Timorós et même maintenant elle sentait qu'elle n'était pas totalement remise, heureusement les akumas étaient revenus à la normale et n'avaient pas pu empirer son état, l'héroïne rentrait chez elle rapidement pour se reposer, elle ne venait que rarement aux entraînements, mais elle affirmait sur leurs groupes de messages qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle se rétablissait, elle leur rappelait régulièrement de s'intéresser à obtenir des informations sur Gabriel Agreste.

Adrien avait également avoué à ses amis, Marinette, Alya et Nino qu'il pensait que Papillon soit en réalité son père, il avait besoin d'en parler et le groupe d'amis n'en avait dit à mot à personne, pas même Aleth au grand regret de Marinette, Adrien et elle n'était pas si proche et il ne voulait pas lui dire, Marinette respectait son choix et heureusement Aleth était compréhensive et aussitôt qu'elle eut compris que le groupe lui cachait quelque chose, elle avait expliquée à Marinette qu'elle ne voyait aucun mal à ce qu'Adrien ne veuille pas lui dire quelque chose.

Cette fille était si gentille et tolérante, un réel ange sur Terre, pensa Marinette en souriant. Ce qu'elle donnerait pour la voir, là, maintenant.

Marinette se leva de son lit elle pouvait toujours se promener près de son appartement et l'appeler pour lui dire que par hasard, elle se trouvait dans le coin.

Elle sourit, c'était une bonne idée, dans le meilleur des cas Aleth était seule chez elle et la ferait monter pour qu'elle puisse passer du temps ensemble, dans le pire elle serait juste sortie pour rien, mais au moins elle aurait eu un appel téléphonique avec l'adolescente.

Elle mis sa bourse autour de son cou pour que Tiki puisse l'accompagner, y ajoutant un cookie et un macaron, alors qu'elle sortait à peine de la boulangerie, sa mère lui cria de ramener Aleth avec elle, ayant bien compris ou sa fille se dirigeait en ce vendredi après-midi.

Marinette rougit et ferma précipitamment la porte derrière elle, elle soupçonner sa mère de ne pas être dupe sur les sentiments qu'elle portait envers Aleth et elle n'appréciait pas cette sensation, elle n'osait pas ouvrir la discussion de peur que sa mère ne l'ait finalement pas réalisé et le sache de ce fait.

Bien sûr, Tom et Sabine savaient parfaitement que leur fille était bisexuelle et leur amour envers elle n'avait absolument pas changé après qu'elle leur est dit en troisième, iels l'acceptaient totalement et étaient fiers d'elle, mais Marinette ne voulait pas leurs dires qu'elle avait un crush sur la douce fille aux yeux gris, si elle finissait par finalement se confesser et qu'Aleth ne répondait pas à ses sentiments, elle avait peur que ses parents deviennent plus froids envers elle et Aleth aimait profondément Tom et Sabine, si ce scénario se réalisait Aleth serait triste et Marinette ne voulait pas voir Aleth triste et de toute façon, elle parlait constamment d'Aleth avec Tikki et Alya, ce n'etait pas comme si elle avait besoin d'une oreille attentive, elle en avait deux, qui adorait l'écouter et lui donner des conseils d'ailleurs.

Marinette était quasiment sûre qu'Alya avait fait un pari avec Nino sur le "Marileth", comme iels aimaient l'appeler en pensant que la brune ne les entendait pas.

Incroyablement stupide.

Marinette secoua la tête en repensant à la façon dont ses amis agissaient quand elle était avec Aleth, certes, Alya et Nino étaient bien mignons de soutenir leur amie ainsi, mais Marinette avait peur qu'iels effraient Aleth, si elle perdait ses chances, dans le cas où elle avait seulement des chances, de sortir avec elle car ses amis l'avaient effrayés, elle leur en ferait voir de toutes les couleurs !

Marinette ralentit sa marche en entendant comme des mots dans la ruelle qu'elle venait de dépasser, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'espionner les gens, mais elle avait l'impression de reconnaître les voix, elle retourna sur ses pas et regarda discrètement vers la ruelle sombre, plissant les yeux, il y avait bel et bien deux silhouettes qui semblaient avoir une discussion, elle n'arrivait pas à voir de qui il s'agissait et les deux personnes ne parlaient pas fort, elle n'arrivait pas à les entendre, elle se rapprocha un peu et discerna deux oreilles de félin sur la tête de la plus grande.

— Noctagg ? Demanda-t-elle étonnée, les faisant sursauter, elle se rapprocha encore pour apercevoir l'expression de surprise de sa partenaire et de... Chloé Bourgeois.

— Dupain-Cheng ! S'exclama la blonde peu heureuse d'avoir été interrompue.

— Marinette ! Dit en même temps Noctagg bien plus joyeusement.

— Euh, bonjour ?

— Parfait, tu arrives au bon moment, commença Noctagg, n'est-ce pas Chloé ? Elle mis son bras contre l'épaule de la blonde en la regardant avec un sourire narquois.

— Q-quoi, maintenant ? Les yeux de Chloé s'était écarter avec horreur.

— Bien sûr voyons, il faut bien commencer avec quelqu'un et Marinette est juste devant nous !

— M-mais, je ne suis pas p-prête, bafouilla Chloé surprenant Marinette, Chloé ne bafouiller jamais.

— Si tu veux mon avis, personne n'est jamais prêt à faire ça.

— Euh, faire quoi ? Marinette commençais à regretter d'être venue.

— Aller Chloé, dit lui, insista Noctagg avec entrain poussant la blonde vers Marinette.

— Me dire quoi ? Chloé fusilla Noctagg du regard.

— Ne me fais pas ces yeux, tu es celle qui m'a dit vouloir le faire, se moqua Noctagg peu impressionnée.

— D'accord, d'accord, je peux le faire, je suis Chloé Bourgeois après tout ! Elle se retourna vers la brune, Marinette, je, je, elle toussa, écoute, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Noctagg qui leva ses deux pouces avec un sourire gentil Chloé pris une grande inspiration et décroisa ses doigts, je suis désolée.

— Q-quoi ?

— Tu m'as bien entendue, répondit Chloé qui reçut une tape amicale de Noctagg, d'accord c'est bon, hissa-t-elle à l'héroïne, je suis sincèrement désolée de tout ce que j'ai pu te faire, c'était pas bon, j'ai agis comme une salope envers tout le monde et envers toi et c'est inexcusable et je, et je regrette, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, je te demande pardon.

Chloé regarda sur le côté honteusement, Marinette mis du temps à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, Chloé, Chloé Bourgeois, qui l'avait harcelé pendant plusieurs années, qui ne pensait jamais aux sentiments des autres, venait de s'excuser.

Chloé Bourgeois, la fille la plus fière et la plus égoïste que Marinette connaissait, venait de lui dire qu'elle regrettait ses actes et semblait réellement les regretter.

Elle regarda Noctagg abasourdis qui la fixait avec un sourire fier.

Marinette se rappela alors que Noctagg avait dit à Ladybug que Chloé avait commencée à changer depuis qu'elles étaient devenues amie, mais Marinette ne s'était pas attendue à un tel changement.

Elle réalisa alors qu'on attendait une réponse de sa part, est-ce qu'elle pouvait pardonner la blonde ? Est-ce qu'elle pouvait si facilement oulier tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait ? Elle pourrait ricaner et balayer son pardon, ce serait une bonne revanche tout en restant moins pire que tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait pendant toutes ces années, ce serait facile à faire. Mais après tout, comment voyait-elle la blonde maintenant ? Il y a quelques mois, elle serait sûrement partie sans un mots à ces excuses, outrée qu'elle puisse seulement espérer un pardon. Mais, ce n'était plus la même chose maintenant, Marinette le savait, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne pensait presque plus à Chloé et même si il était vrai qu'elle avait garder du mépris envers elle, tout avait changer.

Marinette était devenue Ladybug, Marinette combattait des super-vilains tout les jours. Chloé ne l'avait jamais attaquer physiquement, Chloé n'avais jamais manquer d'étouffer un de ses être chers, Chloé n'avait jamais battue la brune au point qu'elle mette des mois à se remettre de ses blessures.

Oui, Chloé Bourgeois lui avait fait du mal, mais maintenant, ce n'était plus qu'un souvenir loingtain, un mirage dans son passer, trop de chose s'était passer en si peu de temps et Marinette en avait assez de perdre son energie à detester des gens, le monde manquait d'amour, d'affections et de gentillesse et dieu que Marinette avait besoin d'un peu plus de gentillesse dans sa vie. Elle regarda sa précieuse partenaire qu'elle avait manquer de perdre une fois, qui la regarder avec un sourire encourageant, mais sans pression, elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux que Noctagg ne lui en voudrais pas de refuser les excuses de la blonde. Marinette soupira, sa décision était prise, elle regarda Chloé.

— Je te pardonne Chloé, dit Marinette en se laissant afficher un petit sourire.

Le regard de Noctagg s'éclaira brusquement et la blonde ouvrit la bouche de stupeur, de toute évidence elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la brune accepte son pardon.

— T-tu me pardonne ?

— Oui, si tu as vraiment décidée de changer pour le mieux et que tu t'excuses même de tes actes, alors je te pardonne, je veux bien te laisser une chance d'être une meilleure personne.

— M-merci, murmura la blonde toujours choquée.

— Oui, merci Marinette, continua Noctagg, elle m'a racontée ce qu'elle t'avais fait et c'est très gentil de ta part de la pardonner.

— Mais euh, je ne savais pas que vous étiez proche ?

Marinette venait de se rappeler qu'elle n'était pas censée connaître la relation amicale entre l'héroïne et la lycéenne, ce serait étrange qu'elle ne dise rien, Noctagg risquerait de se poser des question et elle était un peu trop intelligente pour son propre bien.

— Oh, on est amie, souri Noctagg, mais je pense qu'on peut te faire confiance pour ne rien dire à personne n'est-ce pas ? Elle lui fit un clin d'œil en mettant son index devant sa bouche.

— O-oui bien sûre !

— Parfait, je savais que tu étais digne de confiance ! Marinette se sentit rougir au compliment.

— Oui c'est bon la noie pas sous les compliments non plus, grogna Chloé.

— Quoi, jalouse ? Se moqua Marinette.

— Et ça fait quoi si je le suis ? Noctagg est mon amie, répliqua Chloé.

— Chloé, ma petite peste favorite, Marinette est également mon amie, informa Noctagg avec une voix moqueuse.

— Quoi ! M-mais je pensais que tu éviter les civils ! S'exclama Chloé outrée.

— J'ai mes exceptions, ricana Noctagg, toi et Marinette.

— C'est pour ça que l'a déposée à l'école la dernière fois ! Réalisa la blonde.

— C'est en effet rentrer en compte, confirma Noctagg.

— Si ça peut te rassurer, commença Marinette en voyant que Chloé était vexée de ne pas être la seule amie civile de l'héroïne, Noctagg ne vient presque jamais me voir.

— Car je sais que tu vas bien, répondit l'héroïne en souriant, enfin bon, je vous laisse toutes les deux.

— Tu pars déjà ? Demanda Chloé d'une petite voix.

— Oui, j'ai une sieste qui m'attend.

Elle leur fit un dernier clin d'œil avant de s'élever dans les airs avec son bâton et de disparaître en un claquement de doigts.

Chloé soupira déçue et repartit vers son hôtel après avoir lancé un ''au revoir" hésitant à Marinette. Marinette était heureuse que sa partenaire est réussie à rendre Chloé plus humaine, bien qu'elle ne comptait toujours pas être amie avec elle, c'était toujours bon quand une personne changeait pour le mieux et elle avait devinée que ça n'avait pas été facile pour la blonde de se remettre en question et de réaliser qu'elle avait fait beaucoup de mal, ni même de s'excuser. Chloé avait beaucoup changé.

Marinette reprit le chemin de l'appartement d'Aleth, elle avait hâte de lui dire que Chloé s'était excusée, elle n'allait bien sûr pas parler de Noctagg, elle lui avait fait la promesse de ne rien dire à personne et elle allait tenir sa promesse, car Noctagg lui faisait confiance. Noctagg ne faisait pas facilement confiance aux les gens, il n'y avait qu'avec Ladybug qu'elle l'avait donnée rapidement et Marinette était ravie que Noctagg lui ait également donnée sa confiance en peu de temps dans sa forme civile elle se sentait un peu plus spéciale.

C'est avec le sourire aux lèvres que la brune continua son chemin, elle espérait tellement pouvoir voir Aleth, elle avait envie de se perdre dans ses yeux toujours si gris, toujours si ensorcelant, elle adorait les regarder, la façon dont il se plissait légèrement quand elle souriait, cette façon dont ils brillaient quand elle était heureuse, ce petit éclat quand elle avait une idée et cette petite touche de marron qu'avait son œil droit, à peine visible, Marinette avait mis du temps à le remarquer. Les yeux d'Aleth étaient si beaux, tout autant que son sourire et son rire ! Marinette pourrait tuer pour écouter de nouveau la douce mélodie qu'était le rire d'Aleth.

Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, la brune atteint finalement la rue de l'appartement de l'objet de toutes ses pensées, ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu par contre était que l'entrée du bâtiment soit bloquée par, si Marinette se rappelait bien des personnes dans le cadre photo dans le salon d'Aleth, les deux parents de cette dernière, qui semblaient avoir une discussion enflammée avec une jeune femme aux cheveux tout aussi bruns que Daniel Rivière.

Marinette hésita entre retourner en arrière où se cacher derrière cette grande poubelle à deux pas du trio qui pourrait la cacher parfaitement lui permettant d'écouter sans se faire voir, mais ce serait définitivement immature et dangereux et Marinette n'allait pas tomber si bas !

Marinette, coller contre la poubelle verte n'avait pas besoin de tendre l'oreille pour entendre la conversation.

— Laissez-moi au moins voir ma nièce ! Cria la femme au cheveux brun.

— Tu en à déjà une chez toi c'est suffisant, grogna Daniel.

— Et on ne veut pas qu'Aleth n'ai qu'un seul contact avec toi ! Tu étais censée rester en Bretagne, accusa Jeanne.

— J'ai le droit de la rencontrer, je suis sa tante par tous les dieux !

— Catherine plus un mot, cette discution n'as plus aucun sens, juste, repart d'où tu viens et laisse nous seul !

— Aleth à le droit de voir sa sœur ! Feula Catherine, Marinette sentit son ventre se serrer brutalement.

— Ne parle pas d'elle ! Meugla Jeanne.

— Je parle d'elle si je veux ! Vous n'allez pas me dire qu'Acacie ne manque à Aleth !

— Non elle ne lui manque pas, nia Daniel, car elle pense qu'elle est morte.

La révélation pris de cours la jeune femme.

— Vous, vous lui avez dit qu'elle était morte ?

— Et c'est mieux comme ça, affirma Jeanne.

— Je n'étais déjà pas très joyeuse de vous voir vous débarrasser d'une de vos enfants, mais vous avez mentis à votre fille en faisant passer sa jumelle pour morte ? La voix grave de Catherine manqua de faire trembler Marinette de peur.

— Et elle restera morte à ses yeux, avertis Daniel.

— On avait un marcher, rappela Jeanne, tu gardes l'autre pour nous et on te permet de ne pas finir à la rue.

— Acacie veut voir Aleth, elles ont le droit de se voir !

— Non elles n'ont pas le droit et si tu essayes d'amener l'autre ici ça va finir très mal pour toi Catherine, menaça Daniel.

— Je t'ai toujours méprisée Dan', mais jamais à ce point, grogna la femme.

— Vas t-en, tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici et ne revient jamais dans les parages, cracha Jeanne.

— Aleth nous donne assez de problèmes comme ça, n'en rajoute pas.

— J'espère au moins que vous prener soin d'elle !

— Est-ce que je dois vraiment te rappeler que nous sommes riche, s'offensa Daniel.

— Ce n'est pas l'argent qui va la rendre heureuse !

— Bien sûr que si, n'essaye pas de nous faire la leçon, nous savons comment nous occuper d'un enfant.

— C'est vrai que pour l'instant vous m'avez donnée un très bon exemple, ironisa sèchement Catherine.

— L'autre était devenue un trop grand problème, on n'avait pas le temps de la gérer, coupa Jeanne.

— Acacie était traumatisée, c'était une enfant qui avait manquée de se faire assassiner par un fou ! Elle avait juste besoin de temps et d'affection ! S'exclama la femme hors d'elle.

— C'était un problème, trancha Daniel, elle avait perdue la tête, on n'as pas besoin d'une tarée dans la famille, ça aurait toucher à notre réputation.

— Et elle aurait pu contaminer Aleth.

— Vous, vous, Catherine semblait perdre ses mots sous l'inhumanité des parents de ses nièces, quel genre de monstre êtes-vous ?

— Cette discution est terminée Catherine, rentre retrouver l'autre en Bretagne et n'essaye plus jamais de nous contacter, si l'autre te pose trop de problèmes dit lui juste qu'Aleth est morte, ça la calmera directement.

Daniel et Jeanne Rivière entrèrent dans leurs appartements, Catherine semblait n'avoir pas encore fini d'analyser ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle laissa un hurlement de rage lui échapper et frappa de toutes ses forces contre la poubelle derrière laquelle Marinette était la faisant tomber au sol. Elle ne la remarqua cependant pas et partit en déversant un flot d'insulte sans fin envers son frère et sa femme.

Marinette resta au sol plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, son corps était secoué de tremblement. Ce n'était définitivement pas une conversation qu'elle aurait dû entendre, elle devait prévenir Aleth. Mais pour lui dire quoi ?

Comment Marinette pouvait lui dire que sa sœur jumelle était bel et bien vivante, mais que ses connards de parents refusaient totalement qu'elles se voient de nouveau ?

Aleth se ferait akumatiser à coup sûr !

Mais en même temps elle ne pouvait pas juste ne pas le lui dire, elle serait aussi horrible que ses parents si elle gardait cette discussion pour elle.

Peut-être qu'elle devrait en parler à Noctagg...

Maintenant que Marinette savait qu'Acacie était réellement vivante, les chances que Noctagg soit la jumelle d'Aleth avaient augmentée. Mais en même temps d'après la discussion qu'elle venait d'écouter, elle était censée être en Bretagne, Noctagg ne pouvait pas être Acacie si Acacie était en Bretagne si ?

C'était impossible, même avec leurs pouvoirs elle ne pouvait pas faire aller-retour en quelques minutes, de plus, Wang Fu avait dit avoir observé Marinette et celle qui portait le masque de Noctagg quelques jours avant de leur donner leurs miraculous, si c'était le cas il était absolument impossible qu'une fille vivant en Bretagne ai eût le miraculous du chat-noir, ça n'avait aucun sens !

Ou alors Marinette manquait juste d'informations, soit elle devenait folle soit il y avait quelque chose qui lui échapper, et Marinette espérait que ce soit pas le deuxième cas, car elle n'aimait pas l'idée de perdre la tête à ce point. Elle devait parler à Tiki.

Marinette retourna vers la ruelle où elle avait aperçu Noctagg et Chloé et après s'être assurée qu'elle était seule eut ouvert son porte-monnaie.

— Tikki, tu as entendue ça ?

— Oui, je n'arrive pas à croire la façon dont on agit les parents d'Aleth, c'est horrible.

— Est-ce que tu penses que je devrais en parler à Aleth ?

— Je ne sait pas, avoua Tikki, elle à l'air de terriblement manquer sa sœur et elle n'a déjà pas une très bonne relation avec ses parents, Papillon risque de lui envoyer un akuma...

— C'est aussi ce à quoi je pensais, mais, elle à le droit de savoir.

Marinette repensa au jour où Aleth avait été pour la première fois chasser de chez elle, comment l'adolescente avait fondu en larmes en demandant pourquoi elle n'avait pas le droit à un peu de sincérité, Juste avoir des réponses à ses questions et voilà que Marinette les avait. Comment pouvait-elle simplement ignorer le fait qu'elle savait ce que voulait savoir Aleth ? Elle lui faisait confiance.

— Je sait que c'est dur Marinette, mais maintenant que nous sommes à peu près sûr que Papillon est Gabriel Agreste, le vaincre ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps et quand il sera enfin tombé, tu pourra tout lui dire !

— Mais ça prendra peut-être des mois, murmura Marinette avec un pincement au cœur.

— J'ai aussi envie de tout lui dire, avoua Tikki, mais c'est déjà un miracle que Papillon ne l'est pas Akumatiser avec tous les mauvais sentiments qu'elle a, alors si tu lui dis ça, tu te rappelles qu'elle t'as dit être en colère contre eux mais chercher une raison de les pardonner ?

— Si elle apprend la vérité, il n'existera plus aucune raison pour un pardon, réalisa Marinette, elle va se sentir terriblement blesser, trahie...

— Et va probablement ressentir une profonde rage envers eux. Finit Tikki tristement.

— Elle va définitivement se faire akumatiser si elle apprend la vérité.

— Et elle pourrait être très dangereuse, releva Tikki en détournant le regard.

— Que veus-tu dire Tikki ?

— Si elle apprenait la vérité et qu'elle veuille se venger contre eux ?

— Tikki, qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Marinette avait du mal à garder sa voix calme.

— Marinette, ne t'énerve pas s'il te plaît, supplia Tikki d'une petite voix en sentant le changement chez sa porteuse.

— D'accord, je ne m'énerverais pas, mais qu'insinue tu ? Que Aleth accepterais joyeusement un Akuma pour pouvoir se venger de ses parents ?

Tikki détourna son regard confirmant les soupçons de Marinette, elle grinça des dents.

— Peut-être pas joyeusement, dit Tikki.

— Aleth ne ferait jamais ça, coupa Marinette, elle n'accepterait jamais un Akuma, fin de la discution.

— Tu compte lui dire pour sa sœur ? Demanda Tikki préférant changeant de sujet.

— Je ne sait vraiment pas, je n'ai pas envie de trahir sa confiance, mais je n'ai pas envie non plus qu'elle soit victime d'un Akuma.

— Tu compte toujours aller la voir ?

— Ses parents sont là dans tous les cas, c'est mort.

— J'espère qu'elle va aller bien.

— Je l'espère aussi Tikki.

Le kwami repartit dans le sac de Marinette qui reprit son chemin, elle ne voulait pas encore rentrer chez elle, elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de tout avouer maintenant à Aleth, mais elle ne pouvait pas juste ne pas lui dire, qu'elle serait la réaction de l'adolescente quand elle apprendrait que Marinette savait la vérité depuis ce jour-là ? Elle lui en voudrait aussi, peut-être même qu'elle ne voudrait plus rien avoir affaire avec Marinette !

Ce serait absolument horrible...

Marinette se mordit la lèvre, ce n'était pas bon, aucune solution ne lui venait en tête, elle était au pied du mur. Elle aurait préféré ne jamais avoir assisté à cette conversation, elle aurait dû repartir sur ses pas, maintenant elle devait décider entre trahir Aleth ou la transformer en Akuma, parfait, dans les deux cas Aleth serait terriblement triste, bon au moins dans le premier cas Marinette n'aura pas à se battre contre elle, mais elle se demandait si combattre Aleth pendant quelques heures n'était pas moins pire que de la décevoir.

Elle haïssait les deux solutions.

Marinette frappa dans un caillou devant elle.

Et puis quel genre de parents coupent de leur famille un de leurs enfants comme ça ? C'est de leurs fautes ! Comment osez-t-ils avoir menti ainsi à Aleth ? Lui avoir dit que sa précieuse sœur était morte alors qu'ils l'avaient juste laissé à une autre !

Ce n'était pas juste, par juste envers Aleth qui souffrait terriblement de la ''mort'' de sa sœur, injuste envers Acacie qui avait été reniée de sa famille sous seul prétexte que son traumatisme avait été trop difficile à s'en occuper et c'était injuste envers Marinette qui n'avait aucune idée de quoi fait avec ces nouvelles informations !

Marinette aurait dû suivre Catherine quand elle en avait encore l'occasion, elle aurait pu essayer de gérer un plan avec elle, mais elle l'avait laissée partir comme l'idiote qu'elle était, elle ne connaissait que son nom et son apparence, combien de Catherine existait en Bretagne ? Elle ne pouvait pas la trouver comme ça.

Marinette essaya tant bien que mal de se calmer, elle ne pouvait pas laisser ses émotions exploser ainsi, elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention de Papillon sur elle. Elle inspira et expira lentement, les tremblements de ses mains se calmèrent. Elle ne voulait pas cacher ces informations à Aleth, elle ne voulait pas lui mentir, elle ne serait pas mieux que Daniel et Jeanne si elle le faisait, mais même une sorte de Dieu de la création lui avait dit qu'elle ferait mieux de se taire jusqu'à ce que Papillon soit arrêté.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'était la bonne décision, est-ce qu'il y avait seulement une bonne décision ?

Marinette grogna et dire que quelques minutes en arrière, elle souriait joyeusement après avoir croisée sa partenaire et avoir reçue une excuse de son ancienne harceleuse d'école, sa journée avait tellement bien commencé !

Et voilà que maintenant elle était déchirée entre deux choix qu'elle ne voulait pas faire.

C'était injuste, vraiment injuste.

Marinette avait réellement envie de frapper Daniel et Jeanne Rivière, si elle pensait qu'iels étaient de mauvais parents avant, maintenant elles étaient persuadées qu'iels étaient d'horribles humains, les pires qu'elle ai connus, elle était sûre que même Papillon ne serait pas aussi ignoble.

S'il était réellement Gabriel Agreste, il avait au moins eu la décence de laisser un de ses akumas libérer Ladybug de son emprise pour qu'elle puisse sauver Adrien d'une mort certaine quelques mois auparavant.

Pour la première fois depuis la fin d'Avril, Marinette était soulagée qu'Aleth était retenue chez elle, comment pouvait-elle rencontrer la fille en souriant avec les informations qu'elle avait maintenant dans les mains. Elle ne voulait plus voir cette tristesse, ce désespoir dans ces yeux gris, c'était trop douloureux. Elle ne voulait plus voir ces larmes glisser sur les joues claires d'Aleth, elle ne voulait plus regarder les yeux rouges et brillant de larmes de la jeune fille. Son cœur semblait se briser à chaque fois que cela arrivait. Elle avait promis de la rendre heureuse, mais comment lui offrir de la joie quand les deux choix qui se présentait à elle allaient forcément la rendre malheureuse ?

Marinette réalisa qu'elle s'était mordue la lèvre jusqu'au sang, elle ouvrit la bouche subitement en sentant le goût amer et salé sur sa langue.

— Beurk.

Elle tira la langue dans une mine dégoûtée par réflexe avant de soupirer, elle serra ses mains contre ses bras, elle n'avait aucune solution, elle ne savait pas quoi faire...

Marinette reprit lentement la direction de sa maison, elle devait se donner plus de temps pour y réfléchir, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle serait quoi faire, elle devait se donner plus de temps, réfléchir à toutes les options qui pouvaient s'offrir à elle, essayer de trouver un nouveau choix, un qui lui conviendrait, elle espérait de tout cœur en trouver un. Mais pour le moment, elle était épuisée, elle voulait dormir, oublier, essayer de repenser au sourire d'Aleth sans imaginer ses pleurs peu après.

— Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, murmura Marinette en sentant sa voix se casser.

Elle regarda vers le ciel, elle ne s'étaie jamais sentie aussi impuissante.


	13. Chapitre 12

CHAPITRE 12 : LA FILLE AU MASQUE

Marinette était presque arrivée au parc où Alya, Nino et Adrien l'attendaient, le blond devait leur parler de quelque chose ayant un lien avec Papillon d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, iel n'expliquait jamais complètement de quoi il s'agissait, iel laisser la version complète aux héros de Paris, même si excepter Noctagg, les petits groupes étaient tous constitués de super-héros, Marinette voyait enfin les arbres du parc en face d'elle, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse cligner des yeux, voilà que le sol était à plusieurs mètres en dessous d'elle, elle releva les yeux surpris en réalisant qu'elle était dans les bras de Noctagg.

— Désolée de t'avoir fait peur ma demoiselle, mais rejoindre le parc n'est pas une bonne idée.

— Pourquoi ?

— Un akuma y est, oh ne t'inquiète pas, Ladybug et moi nous en occuperons facilement, il est plutôt faible, elle lui fit un clin d'œil et la déposa au coin de la rue, je te laisse ici prend soin de toi Marinette !

— Bonne chance pour le combat !

Alors que Noctagg s'était déjà tournée pour repartir vers le parc, Marinette se dépêcha de se mettre en lieu sûr pour se transformer, quand elle arriva sur place elle trouva Noctagg qui s'amusait comme une enfant avec le super-vilain du jour, il avait en effet l'air faible heureusement, si tous les akumas pouvaient être de ce genre.

Quand sa partenaire l'aperçue elle attrapa avec facilitée la sacoche de leurs ennemis et sauta vers Ladybug en la cataclysmant. La sacoche détruite laissa apparaître un papillon mauve que Ladybug attrapa.

— Eh bien, je ne pense pas avoir déjà terminée un combat aussi rapidement, ria Marinette.

— N'est-ce pas ? Je me demande pourquoi, on en a eu que des faciles depuis la fille masquée.

Noctagg avait découvert la personne derrière Timorós grâce à un enregistrement caméra de la place où elles avaient combattus, la fille portait un masque sur le visage la rendant impossible à reconnaître, elle avait fui très rapidement la scène après avoir perdue l'akuma, prouvant qu'elle avait bel et bien accepter le papillon mauve et avait de grande chance de revenir vers elles de nouveaux.

— Ou alors tout nous semble trop facile depuis notre combat contre elle.

— C'est vrai qu'on s'est aussi pas mal améliorer, bon enfin, même si tu sais à quel point j'adore ta compagnie ma coccinelle, je dois m'en aller !

Elle lui envoya un bisou de sa main et disparut tout aussi vite.

Ladybug soupira, ça avait été bien trop rapide, elle aurait bien aimée pouvoir parler un peu plus longtemps à Noctagg, elle s'étira et alla rejoindre la victime pour lui expliquer ce qui venait de se passer en lui rendant sa sacoche. Le jeune homme s'excusa plusieurs fois d'avoir ainsi dérangé les deux héroïnes et d'être s'être fait avoir, Ladybug dû le rassurer sur le fait que ce n'était absolument pas de sa faute et qu'il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir. Une fois qu'il fut calmer il remercia Ladybug et repartit chez lui après lui avoir promis de ne plus jamais se faire avoir par un Akuma.

Ladybug était prête à repartir de son côté quand on l'appela, elle reconnut directement la voix et fut étonnée de savoir que Chloé se trouvait également dans le parc, elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver.

— Oui ?

— Je voulais te parler, expliqua Chloé un peu gênée.

— Je t'écoute, dit Ladybug gentiment.

— Je, je pense que Noctagg à tu te le dire, que, que j'avais un crush sur vous ?

— Oui, elle me l'a dit, mais elle n'avait pas réellement besoin de le dire pour que je le sache, avoua Ladybug ne comprenant pas vraiment ou la blonde voulait en venir.

— J-je voulais te dire que, que j'ai abandonnée mon crush sur vous deux.

— Ah, euh, ok ?

— Et je suis désolée de t'avoir causée des problèmes au début de l'année.

Voir deux fois Chloé Bourgeois s'excuser était définitivement quelque chose de très étrange, même si la blonde n'avait aucune idée qu'elle s'excusait une nouvelle fois à Marinette et elle était soulagée de voir que la blonde avait décidée de passer à autre chose.

— Je te pardonne Chloé, répondit Ladybug, c'est très bien que tu réalises tes mauvaises actions, je suis fière de toi, le visage de Chloé s'illumina, mais je suis surprise, Noctagg m'as dit que vous étiez amie, j'avais imaginée que tu serais amoureuse d'elle.

— Noctagg est un amour, avoua Chloé, mais elle m'a dit plusieurs fois qu'elle ne tomberait pas amoureuse de moi, de plus, elle est complètement sur toi, Marinette rougit légèrement.

— O-oh, et, et tu a, quelqu'un d'autre en vue? Bafouilla Ladybug.

— Actuellement, oui, avoua Chloé.

— Je peux savoir de qui il s'agit ? Demanda Ladybug curieuse, peut-être étais-ce Sabrina, l'amie de longue date de la blonde.

— J'imagine que tu peux, réfléchit Chloé.

— Une fille de ta classe ? Chloé fit la grimace.

— Je t'en prie, je suis en STL et je n'ai jamais vu autant d'hétéro dans un environnement aussi scientifique, ridicule.

— Oh, tu es en STL ?

— Oui et je suis première de ma classe !

— Génial !

— Oui je sais, je suis géniale.

— Et sinon alors cette fille ?

— Je l'ai rencontrée au début de l'année, peut-être un mois après la rentrée.

— Tu connais sa classe ?

— Non, je l'ai à peine croiser, mais elle m'a fait bonne impression.

— Comment ça s'est passé ?

— Elle regardait la fenêtre dans un couloir de mon lycée et me bloquais le passage et j'avais passée une mauvaise matinée et je n'avais pas encore décidée de changer, alors je lui ai dit un truc du genre ''Si tu as envie de sauter dépêche toi, car tu es dans mon chemin''.

— Excuse-moi, tu lui a dit quoi ?

— Oui je sais ce n'était pas gentil, mais elle m'a juste regarder en haussant un sourcil et m'a répondue ''Si je voulais tenter un suicide, je monterais jusqu'au sommet de ton égo et sauterais pour rejoindre ton Q.I'', Ladybug se mordit la langue pour retenir un rire, et depuis dès que je la voit mon cœur bat un peu trop vite.

— Tu a eu un crush sur une fille qui t'a clasher ? La voix de Ladybug était presque moqueuse.

— J'ai un faible pour les filles qui peuvent me botter le cul. Cette fois-ci Ladybug ne put retenir son rire.

— Désolée, donc elle peut te botter le cul ? Demanda-t-elle très amusée.

— D'après ce que j'ai vu quand elle est en sport, oh que oui.

— Tu as sport avec elle ?

— En même temps qu'elle oui, on a souvent eu sport dans deux salles côtes à côtes et elle a de ces muscles ! Rien à envier au tient ou à ceux de Noctagg.

— Et tu sais si elle est intéressée par les filles ? Demanda Marinette toujours autant curieuse sur le crush de la blonde.

— Il n'y a définitivement aucune explication hétérosexuelle sur le nombre de fois où je l'ai vu imiter Xena la guerrière.

— Et bien je suis ravie que tu sois trouver un nouveau crush qui peux facilement te ''botter le cul'' comme tu l'as si bien, j'espère que tu auras plus de chance avec elle.

— Honnêtement moi aussi, je sais qu'elle était en première cette année, dès que je la revoit à la rentrée je tente ma chance.

— Si tôt ?

— Oui, je n'ai pas envie que quelqu'un me la vole entre temps, une fille aussi jolie, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que quelqu'un lui soit déjà sur le dos.

— Et tu connais son nom ?

— Pas encore, mais ça ne vas pas tarder.

— Bonne chance avec elle alors, au revoir !

— Au revoir Ladybug et merci de nous avoir encore sauvée d'un Akuma !

L'héroïne laissa Cloé derrière elle alors qu'elle lançait son yoyo, si on lui avait dit qu'elle se retrouverait à avoir une discussion aussi banal que ça avec la fille du maire, elle aurait probablement ri au nez de la personne. Mais non, elle venait réellement de parler avec Chloé et de découvrir que la lycéenne avait un faible sur les filles fortes et musclées, Marinette comprenait parfaitement la blonde sur ce point, elle n'oublierait jamais la chaleur qui avait envahi son corps la première fois qu'elle avait vu Aleth en t-shirt à manches courtes, dévoilant des bras musclés dont elle ignorait totalement l'existence, les cols rouler que porter l'adolescente n'était jamais près du corps et avait caché cette précieuse information des yeux de Marinette, elle avait mis du temps à s'en remettre. Aleth lui avait par la suite expliquée qu'elle prenait des cours de Jujitsu le dimanche matin depuis son arrivée à Paris.

Marinette n'avait pas imaginé que son amie puisse faire ce genre de sport, mais Aleth lui avait expliquée que ses parents avaient été inquiets que leur fille se fasse également agresser et l'avait forcé à prendre des cours de défense pour se protéger d'un danger potentiel, elle restait la fille d'une famille plutôt aisée dont la sœur avais déjà été attaquée après tout, l'adolescente avait au moins eu le choix de prendre le sport qu'elle voulait, en entrant dans un dojo elle avait assistée à un cours pour adultes de Jujitsu et ce qu'elle avait vu lui avait énormément plus, elle avait trouvée une certaine beauté à la démonstration auquelle elle avait assistée, maintenant, elle avait un niveau plutôt bon, elle avait demandée à Marinette si elle souhaitait apprendre quelques techniques, mais la brune avait refusée, elle n'avait pas le temps d'apprendre un sport de combat et l'idée même de se retrouver si proche de la jolie jeune fille même si le but était de réaliser une technique de combat lui était impossible, elle ne pourrait penser à autre chose que la chaleur qui émanait du corps d'Aleth.

Et que cette chaleur lui manquait ! Marinette voulait vraiment la voir de nouveau, mais elle ne savait toujours pas si elle devait lui dire que sa sœur était vivante, est-ce qu'elle lui en voudrait de ne pas lui avoir dit directement, de ne pas avoir couru derrière Catherine, de ne pas avoir confronté ses parents ?

Marinette ne voulait vraiment pas qu'Aleth lui en veuille, ce serait trop dur. Pourtant, Aleth avait le droit de savoir, c'était sa jumelle dont on parlait après tout, une personne qu'elle aimait d'une tendresse particulière, la fille qui avait une place spéciale dans son cœur, une enfant auquelle elle pensait chaque jour et qui lui manquait terriblement, comment Marinette pouvait seulement cacher ce qu'elle avait entendu à Aleth ?

Elle avait déjà du mal à faire confiance aux gens, car elle savait que ses parents lui cachaient quelque chose, si Marinette brisait également sa confiance, est-ce qu'elle pourrait seulement s'en remettre ?

Et si cacher ces informations jusqu'à ce que Marinette batte Papillon, blesser profondément Aleth et la transforme brutalement.

Et si, et si !

Les pires scénarios se créaient dans les pensées de Ladybug qui venait de trouver un endroit où se dé-transformer, elle haïssait cette situation de tout son cœur, elle n'avait toujours pas trouvée de solutions et n'arrivait pas à imaginer un dénouement où tout se passerait bien. Il s'était déjà passé presque six jours depuis le moment où elle avait surpris cette conversation entre les parents d'Aleth et sa tante, elle était déjà en faute, elle se sentait tellement coupable ! Elle avait l'impression de trahir son amie, Tikki restait sur son avis, Marinette devait se taire jusqu'à ce que Papillon soit vaincu.

Marinette ferma les yeux et se calma, il était temps de revenir vers le parc pour rejoindre ses amis, encore une fois, elle avait abandonnée l'idée que Noctagg soit Acacie, tout simplement, car même si maintenant elle savait qu'elle était vivante, Acacie était en Bretagne avec Catherine, pas à Paris !

La brune se doutait que les parents de son amie avaient vérifiée que la jeune femme rentre bel et bien chez elle en Bretagne vu comment iels semblaient avoir une certaine emprise sur sa vie. Marinette grinça des dents, quelle sale bande de manipulateurs égoïstes, ils étaient si injustes !

Toute cette situation était injuste, ni Aleth, ni Acacie, ni Catherine ne méritaient la façon dont Daniel et Jeanne Rivière les contrôlaient ainsi.

Marinette laissa échapper un grognement et essaya de nouveau de penser à autre chose, qu'est-ce que Adrien avait pu découvrir de si intéressant ? Une nouvelle preuve que Papillon était son père ? Au niveau ou iels étaient, Marinette était persuadée qu'Adrien avait raison, si iel pouvait leur ramener le miraculous du papillon se serait parfait.

Marinette avait remarqué qu'Adrien était très stressé par la situation, c'était compréhensible, son père avait toutes les raisons d'être le terroriste qui attaquait Paris sans arrêts depuis bientôt dix mois et même si dieu merci personne n'avait perdu la vie, il restait un horrible criminel coupler d'un père qui avait ignoré son enfant depuis la disparition de sa femme.

Marinette priait que si Gabriel Agreste était en effet Papillon que Nathalie soit totalement ignorante, Adrien l'aimait comme sa mère et elle semblait la seule personne du manoir Agreste à lui offrir un peu d'affection, Adrien lui avait même dit qu'iel était de genre fluide et elle l'avait acceptée en gardant le secret à son père, car iel lui avait demandé de ne rien dire. Si Adrien perdait et son père et Nathalie ça lui ferait beaucoup de mal, Marinette avait rencontré Nathalie à différentes occasions et elle l'avait suspecté de savoir qu'Adrien était en réalité Abeelle, elle avait commencée à la suspecter le jour où Nathalie l'avait remarquée quand elle était Ladybug cherchant Adrien pour lui donner le peigne de Pollen, elle s'était délibérément éloignée d'Adrien pour lo laisser seul, ce n'était définitivement pas un comportement normal de sa part. Si elle était de pair avec Papillon, elle lui aurait dit qu'Adrien était Abeelle non ? Donc cela voulait dire qu'elle ne connaissait pas la véritée.

Marinette arriva de nouveau au parc, cette fois sans Noctagg qui la faisait repartir en arrière, elle se retourna en sentant une main sur son épaule pour voir Nino qui lui souriait.

— Salut ma pote, comment tu vas ?

— Hey Nino, je vais bien et toi ?

— Très bien, Adrien t'as dit de quoi iel voulait parler ?

— Non je l'ignore également, mais pas pour longtemps, répondit Marinette en voyant Adrien assit sagement sur un des bancs.

Nino cria le nom de son ami et couru vers lo, Marinette finit le chemin en continuant à marcher, elle aperçut Alya qui arrivait par le chemin de droite, elle lui fit un petit signe de la main et alla dit bonjour à Adrien, Alya lui ébouriffa les cheveux en lui disant bonjour, gagnant une petite tape sur l'épaule de la part de la brune.

— Alors, tu voulais nous dire quoi ? Demanda Nino en s'asseyant près d'Adrien, Marinette resta debout avec Alya en face de leurs deux amis.

— Je pense que Papillon à un allié, avoua Adrien et Marinette devina qu'il parlait de la fille masquée il avait laisser passez l'idée que la personne derrière Timorós pourrait être en contact avec Papillon dû au port de son masque.

— Un allié ? Questionna Alya faisant semblant de ne pas connaître cette information.

— Oui, hier soir j'ai surpris mon père parler à une personne.

— Ton père peut parler à des gens sans qu'ils soient des alliés de Papillon tu sais ? Dit Alya doucement.

— Pas à une heure du matin en chuchotant, répondit Adrien.

— En effet ce n'est pas normal, acquiesça Nino.

— Tu as réussi à voir de qui il s'agissait ?Adrien fixa Marinette pendant un long moment.

— Je l'ai aperçue oui, une fille sans aucun doute.

— On la connaît ? Nino s'était complètement tourné vers Adrien attendant sa réponse.

— Oui, un silence s'abattit dans le groupe et Marinette croisa de nouveau les doigts espérant que ce ne soit pas Nathalie, je ne l'ai pas bien vu, car je regardais par le trou de serrure, mais je suis sûre que c'est elle.

— Qui ? Souffla Alya qui semblait avoir eu du mal à sortir ces mots.

— Aleth.

Marinette se sentie comme aspirer dans le vide sous le nom qu'Adrien venait de prononcer, elle avait la désagréable impression d'être compressée.

— Q-quoi ? Sa voix était beaucoup plus aiguë qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

— J'ai dit que je pensais que c'était Aleth, Aleth Rivière, continua Adrien en la regardant avec hésitation.

Alya et Nino s'étais également tourner vers Marinette.

— Q-qu'est-ce que tu racontes, voyons, c'est, c'est complètement, stupide !

— C'est vrai que c'est bizarre, avoua Alya qui reçut un chaleureux regard de Marinette, je veux dire, Aleth n'as pas l'air d'être le genre de personne à rejoindre Papillon.

— Pourtant, c'est elle que j'ai vu chez moi ce matin.

— Non tu ne la pas vu, coupa Marinette un peu trop sèchement, tu as aperçue une fille par le trou d'une serrure, tu la dis toi-même, tu ne l'as pas bien vu.

— Mais je suis sûre que c'était elle, contredit Adrien avec force et il y a plus de preuve contre elle !

— Plus de preuve ? Demanda Nino.

— Depuis l'attaque de Timóros vous n'avez pas remarqués qu'elle est bien plus distante avec nous ? Elle a passée les vacances d'Avril sans quitter la maison de Marinette et...

— Elle était fatiguée ! Elle à le droit de se reposer non ?

— Pendant deux semaines entières ? Et fatiguée de quoi exactement ? Peut-être de s'être battue contre Noctagg !

— Aleth n'aurait jamais acceptée un Akuma !

— C'est vrai qu'on ne l'a pas vu depuis longtemps, réalisa Alya.

— Elle est occupée !

— Et elle a un certain intérêt au super-vilain de fiction non ? Releva Nino.

— Elle les adores, confirma Alya.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, Aleth était bien connue pour avoir une certaine affection envers la grande majorité des vilains de fiction.

— Après tout son personnage favori d'Harry Potter reste Bellatrix et elle est fan de Heather Chandler dans Heather, sans oublier Harley Quinn ou encore Azula, continua Nino.

— C'est, car elle les trouves canon ! S'exclama Marinette.

— Elle reste fan du Joker qui est un garçon et elle trouve qu'il ''n'as pas si tord que ça'', Alya avait imitée des guillemets en reprenant la phrase qu'avait usée Aleth.

— Mais ça reste de la fiction, elle n'approuve pas sa façon d'agir !

— Je ne sait pas Marinette, répondit Alya en détournant les yeux.

— Et puis, on sait tous qu'elle déteste Papillon, elle l'a plusieurs fois montrer non ? Continua Marinette.

— Elle nous à également fait tout un exposé sur comment elle aurait fait un bien meilleur Papillon que lui, releva Nino en repensant à leurs discutions en septembre.

— Et si on repense au pouvoir de Timóros, ça fait du sens avec ce qui se passe dans sa vie non ? Elle est en colère contre ses parents, elle aurait pu vouloir se venger d'eux en exposant leurs ''crimes'' aux yeux de tous, ajouta Alya.

— Aleth n'aurait jamais accepté un Akuma, siffla Marinette.

— Marinette, commença Adrien, on sait tous que tu es amoureuse d'elle, peut-être que, tu es juste un peu aveuglée par tes sentiments.

Marinette regarda avec horreur ses amis, iels pensaient tous les trois qu'Aleth était la fameuse fille masquée. Mais Aleth ne l'était pas, elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'était pas le genre de personne à vouloir faire du mal aux autres, comment pouvaient-iels penser qu'elle en était capable ? Et voilà qu'iels accusaient Marinette de ne rien voir, car elle était amoureuse d'Aleth, mais c'était eux qui étaient aveugles, d'oser accuser l'adolescente ainsi !

— Non, ce n'est pas, car je suis amoureuse d'elle, c'est, car Aleth n'as rien à voir avec Papillon !

— Tu n'était pas aussi défensive quand j'ai dit que je pensais que Papillon était mon père, siffla Adrien.

— C'est différent ! Aleth n'est pas l'alliée de Papillon !

— Je pense que ça ne nous ferait pas de mal de la soupçonner un peu, dit Nino avec hésitation gagnant le regard le plus noir que Marinette pouvait lancer.

— Oui, Aleth est très intelligente et elle est forte, ça ne m'étonnerait pas tant que ça qu'elle soit Timorós, avoua Alya.

— Comment pouvez-vous seulement pensez qu'Al' puisse être alliée avec Papillon ? Elle n'a aucune raison de le faire ! Cracha Marinette.

— Je ne sait pas, réfléchi Alya, peut-être qu'il lui a promis quelque chose en retours ?

Marinette devina qu'Alya pensait au voeux des Miraculous et qu'elle s'imaginait que Papillon avait promis à Aleth de lui laisser en faire un.

— Rends-toi à l'évidence Marinette, dit Adrien, Aleth est clairement suspecte, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux !

— Je suis désolée, trancha Marinette, du moment que je n'aurais pas vu Aleth avec Papillon je n'y croirais jamais, je rentre chez moi.

Marinette tourna les talons et pris le chemin de la boulangerie avec force, ne prenant guère en compte ses amis qui tentaient de la retenir.

Comment osez t-iels accuser Aleth ainsi, iels ne la connaissaient pas, elle ne pourrait jamais faire ça, c'était tellement injuste de seulement penser qu'elle aurait pu s'allier avec Papillon.

Tout cela n'avait aucun sens, aucun !

Le téléphone de Marinette vibra la faisant sursauter, elle le pris et sourit en voyant le nom d'Aleth apparaître, sa colère retomba.

— Allô ?

— Bonjour Mari, comment tu vas ?

— Un peu stressée mais ça va et toi ?

— Stresser ? Pourquoi ? Tu veux en parler ?

Marinette gloussa en entendant l'inquiétude dans la voix d'Aleth, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle venait de se retenir d'assassiner ses trois amis, car iels l'avait accusés d'être la fille masquée.

— J'ai juste une commande à réaliser rapidement et j'ai peur de ne pas avoir assez de temps.

Elle avait mentie, elle détestait mentir à Aleth.

— Oh, ne t'inquiète pas trop, tu es toujours incroyable, je suis sûre que tu vas finir à temps et réaliser quelque chose d'incroyable !

— Merci, tu fais quoi ?

— Je suis dans ma chambre et je lis.

— Tu lis tes fameux One Piece ?

La voix de Marinette était moqueuse, elle n'avait pas oubliée la découverte qu'elle avait fait la première fois qu'elle était venue chez elle.

— Oh mon dieu, tu as vu ?

— Oui et le premier jour en plus !

— Je n'avais pas imaginée que tu en prennes un...

— Tous tes livres sont du même genre ou c'est juste ta collection de One Piece ?

Le rire d'Aleth résonna dans l'appareil faisant s'envoler le cœur de Marinette.

— Juste les One Piece, c'est pour les cacher de mes parents.

— Homophobes ?

— Ouaip.

Marinette se retient de faire un commentaire sur les parents de la jeune fille, bien sûr qu'iels étaient homophobes, iels avaient vraiment le pack entier d' ''enfoirés de premières''.

— Désolée.

— Pas besoin, c'est pas ta faute, sinon je lis Tobie Lolness, le deuxième tome.

— Oh, j'adore ce livre !

— Oui, ils sont bien hein ?

— En parlant de livre, y en à un qui m'a, euh, fait un peu trop réfléchir ?

— Comment ça ?

Marinette avala sa salive et joua avec ses cheveux.

— Un des personnages apprend quelque chose de très important au sujet de son meilleur ami, mais s'il lui dit il risque de le mettre en danger, alors il décide de le garder pour lui et de lui dire quand il est sûr que son ami ne sera plus en danger à cause de ça.

— Ça à l'air d'être une situation compliquée.

— Oui très, car ce qu'il a appris et la réponse à, euh, la quête de son ami.

— Ouch.

— Oui et euh, je me demandais s'il avais fait le bon choix.

— Il lui à dit à la fin ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

— Oui, il lui a dit après que le danger soit passé, et, euh, son ami ne lui a pas pardonné et s'est éloigné de lui. Je me suis dit que s'il avait dit directement, il aurait pu garder leur amitié.

— Je ne sait pas, je pense qu'il a fait la bonne décision.

— Ah bon ?

— Oui, ce n'était pas une décision facile et il a été très courageux de choisir ça, mais si son ami se serait retrouvé en danger s'il lui avait dit directement, il a bien fait d'attendre, j'aurais pris la même décision je pense.

— Oh et euh, si tu avais été à la place de son ami, tu lui en aurais voulu ?

— Hum, je pense que sur le coup j'aurais peut-être été contrariée, mais je veux dire, c'est mon ami et il a voulu me protéger, je pense que je lui aurais pardonné.

— Oh, c-cool.

— Tu as le nom du livre ? Il a l'air intéressant !

— Euuuh, j-j'ai oubliée, euh, je l'avais, pris, euh, au CDI ?

— Mince, j'espère que ça te reviendra !

Marinette entendis une porte s'ouvrir au loin.

— Merde, mes parents sont déjà rentrés !

— Oh.

— Je dois te laisser Mari !

— Dommage...

— Oui, je voulais te parler plus longtemps, ils arrêtent pas de me surveiller c'est chiant, tu me manques.

Le cœur de Marinette rata plusieurs battements.

— T-tu me m-manque aussi.

— On se parle par message ?

— Bien sûr !

— Génial, bye bye

Aleth coupa l'appel, permettant à Marinette de recommencer à respirer, Aleth lui avait dit qu'elle lui manquait !

Marinette se retient de sauter de joie. Elle était arrivée à la boulangerie, elle se dépêcha de rejoindre sa chambre le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle manquait à Aleth, Aleth pensait à elle !

Et Aleth comprenait que la situation dans laquelle était Marinette n'était pas facile et il y avait beaucoup de chance quelle pardonne à Marinette le fait de lui avoir cachée ce qu'elle savait.

Marinette se sentait légère, elle allait garder la discussion qu'elle avait surprise et lui dirait toute la vérité quand Papillon sera battu et elle lui dira qu'elle est Ladybug et qu'elle ne voulait vraiment pas la combattre, Aleth allait lui pardonner, elle était intelligente après tout !

Elle soupira en repensant à ses amis, c'était définitivement impossible qu'Aleth soit l'alliée de papillon.


	14. Chapitre 13

CHAPITRE 13 : LA RENTRÉE

Les vacances d'été étaient passées en un clin d'œil, Marinette était maintenant persuadée que Gabriel Agreste était en effet Papillon, il était parti deux semaines hors de France et durant cette période il n'y avait eu aucune attaque d'Akuma. Elle avait déjà commencée à préparer un plan pour l'attaquer avec les autres héros, Adrien les avait prévenu des nombreuses caméras dans sa maison, s'iels venaient l'attaquer chez lui, il les verrait et risquerait de s'enfuir avant que le groupe d'héros n'est pu mettre leurs mains sur lui.

Noctagg avait proposée d'attendre un jour où il sortirait, mais encore fallait-il qu'il sorte de chez lui, que ce soit en tant que Papillon ou Gabriel, il ne montrait pas souvent son nez.

Marinette avait été surprise de voir que sa partenaire préférait également prendre l'attaque avec précaution, elle s'était ranger de l'avis de Ladybug sur le fait de vouloir prendre leurs temps, Marinette aurait pensée qu'une fois toutes les preuves amassées sur Papillon elle se serait jetée sur lui, à la place elle ne voyait aucun mal à attendre plusieurs mois pour avoir le plan parfait, elle ne voulait laisser aucune chance aux terroristes de s'enfuir, Adrien avait été chargé de récolter toutes les informations possibles sur sa maison, de connaître l'emplacement de chaque caméra et de découvrir ou son père pouvait bien garder tous ces papillons.

Adrien s'était mis l'objectif de découvrir pourquoi son père avait commencé à terroriser ainsi Paris. Marinette savait qu'Adrien était angoissé par cette situation, iel avait beau en vouloir à son père, iel l'aimait toujours et devoir agir contre lui ne lui faisait pas de bien.

Mais Marinette avait commencée à grandir une certaine colère contre le blond malgré tout, iel avait continué à insister sur le fait qu'Aleth était la fille masquée, Noctagg n'était toujours pas au courant de cette accusation, elle n'était jamais présente quand Adrien en parlait, même si Marinette se doutait qu'elle ne pouvais pas être Acacie, elle ne pouvait oublier ce jour ou sa partenaire s'était jetée vers la direction où elle avait vu Aleth un jour.

Toute cette histoire était réellement quelque chose qui l'exténuait mentalement, elle avait essayée de montrer à ses amis que c'était impossible qu'Aleth puisse être l'alliée de Papillon, mais on ne la croyait pas.

Le pire était le fait que ses amis avaient commencés à en parler quand elle n'était pas là, elle n'était pas idiote, elle avait bien vu leurs manèges et elle faisait de son mieux pour calmer la colère qui naissait dans son cœur. Elle détestait l'idée qu'on puisse accuser Aleth d'un tel crime.

Marinette rejoint son balcon après s'être transformée, il était temps de faire sa dernière patrouille des vacances, sa dernière année de lycée commençait le lendemain, elle sauta vers le toit d'en face et lança son yoyo en face d'elle, elle adorait survoler Paris ainsi, les lumières de la ville projetaient son ombre sur les bâtiments, elle recevait des signes de mains ou des encouragements des dernières personnes encore présentes à cette heure tardive et des fois, il lui arrivait de s'arrêter à un petit bar discret pour un chocolat chaud juste avant sa fermeture, les employer n'avait pas fait de pub sur le fait que l'héroïne favorite de Paris y venait de temps en temps et elle les en remercier, iels ne la traitaient pas comme une célébrité, même si elle avait plus souvent reçu de chocolat en cadeau de la maison qu'elle en avait payée.

Ladybug était maintenant près des Champs-Élysées, il y avait bien plus de monde que dans les précédentes rues qu'elle venait de passer, elle se fit plus discrète et atteins rapidement l'Arc de Triomphe. Ladybug manqua de se prendre un bâtiment quand elle vit une silhouette en tomber, elle ne fut pas assez rapide, la personne toucha sol dans un bruit sourd, Marinette sentie son cœur s'arrêter, mais fronça des sourcils en voyant la silhouette se relever.

Elle se dépêcha de la rejoindre pour voir une Noctagg grimaçante se frotter les hanches, toujours assise.

— Tu as eu mal ? Demanda Ladybug en lui tendant la main, rassurer de ne pas avoir assistée à la mort d'une personne.

Noctagg sursauta en la voyant avant de lui sourire en acceptant sa main.

— Quand je suis tombée du Paradis ? Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et se remit debout.

— Non, Ladybug roula des yeux, quand tu es tombée de l'Arc de Triomphe. Tu devrais être morte.

— Ouch, tu as vu ça ?

— J'ai tout vu, tu m'as fait une peur bleue d'ailleurs !

— Désolée darling, j'ai pas fait exprès, Noctagg se mit la main contre le cou semblant un peu gênée.

— Pourquoi tu n'as pas utilisée ton bâton ? Elle pointa du doigt l'arme de sa partenaire contre sa cuisse.

— Comment te dire, Noctagg toussa, j'ai, euh, oublier que j'avais des pouvoirs ?

— Tu, tu blagues ?

— Non.

Ladybug pouffa de rire et se pris un petit coup de la part de Noctagg.

— Désolée, comment tu as pu oublier que tu avais des pouvoirs ?

— Je ne sait pas ! Je suis tombée et j'avais l'impression d'être encore dans mon identité civile et j'ai paniquée quand j'ai réalisée que Plagg n'était pas là !

Ladybug ria de nouveau en imaginant sa partenaire chercher son kwami totalement paniquée alors qu'elle chutait de presque cinquante-mètres de haut.

— S-sinon, commença Ladybug en calmant ses rires, tu fais quoi ici ? C'est mon tour de patrouiller tu sais ?

— Oui je sais, j'avais juste envie de sortir un peu, j'ai passée presque toutes mes vacances à me préparer pour une nouvelle attaque d'un akuma du genre de Timorós.

— Quoi ? Mais je pensais que si tu repartais aussi vite c'était pour te reposer !

— Les premières semaines oui, mais après je suis juste partie m'entraîner, en tant que civile et en tant que Noctagg.

— Tu m'as laissée l'entraînement des nouveaux juste parce que tu t'entraînais toute seule ?

— Plus, car je n'avais pas envie de les entraîner, blagua Noctagg qui se pris un coup de yoyo sur le haut du crâne.

— Ceci n'est pas une raison jeune fille !

— Aha, désolée darling, mais sinon vous avez une piste pour la gamine masquée ?

— Non, mentis Ladybug.

— Ah c'est dommage, je pense qu'elle reste légèrement plus petite que moi.

— Tu pense qu'elle est plus petite que toi ?

— Pas de beaucoup, elle fait plus ta taille.

Ladybug sourit, voilà une nouvelle preuve sur le fait qu'Aleth ne pouvais pas être la fille masquée, Aleth était plus grande qu'elle.

— Intéressant et avec Papillon tu as réfléchis à un plan ?

— J'aimerais qu'on le batte avant la fin de l'année scolaire, j'ai le BAC cette année et j'aimerais ne pas le rater.

— C'est vrai qu'il nous prend un temps fou sur nos révisions, répondit Marinette.

— Je pense que j'aurais dans tous les cas mon BAC, continua Aleth, mais je comptais viser la meilleure note pour avoir la prime qui va avec !

— Ne me dis pas que c'est la seule raison qui te donne l'envie d'avoir une mention ?

— Mais bien sûre que si, ce n'est pas la raison de tout le monde ?

Ladybug posa sa main contre son front dans un effet dramatique.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que j'entends... Non Nagg, les élèves visent les mentions pour avoir plus de chance d'être acceptés dans des écoles supérieurs.

— Comment des gens peuvent avoir l'envie d'étudier seulement pour être acceptés dans des écoles ?

— Et pourquoi tu étudies toi ?

— Première raison, pour la bourse du BAC, deuxième raison, car ça m'amuse.

— Étudier t'amuse ?

— J'aime bien apprendre et c'est marrant, car tous mes profs pensent que je suis une idiote finit et sont toujours surpris en voyant mes contrôles presque parfaits, je pense que tous mes profs pensent que je triche, c'est très drôle.

— Tu à une vision bien étrange de ''drôle''.

— Sisi ça l'est ! Pendant les contrôles j'ai toujours le prof sur moi qui étudie le moindre de mes gestes, alors la plupart des élèves trichent !

— Oh mon dieu...

— C'est hi-la-rant, une fois j'ai vu une nana sortir son livre de cours pour répondre aux questions, le prof était tellement concentré sur moi qu'il ne la même pas vu !

— Noctagg, tu es une héroïne, tu es censée montrer l'exemple...

— Je suis première de ma classe, je suis un très bon exemple !

— Et tu sautes dans les puits, nargua Ladybug.

— Tu ne me laissera jamais vivre cette expérience hein ?

— Ja-mais~

— Je suis sûre que tu as des expériences embarrassante ma coccinelle~

— Moi ? Jamais.

— N'essaye pas de me faire passer pour plus stupide que je ne suis, tout le monde à des expériences embarrassante, répondit Noctagg avec fierté.

— Certaines plus que d'autre, dit Ladybug en fixant Noctagg avec un sourire.

— La discution n'est plus sur moi, aller, raconte tout à tata Noctagg !

— Tata Noctagg ? Est-ce que je dois en déduire que tu es dans l'inceste Nagg ?

— Ne joue pas sur les mots ! Ladybug gloussa.

— D'accord, je t'en raconte une en échange de cette histoire du puit qui m'a bien amusée.

— Génial !

— Quand j'étais petite, je devais amener le gâteau d'anniversaire de mon père, ma mère pensait que ce serait mignon, mais je suis très maladroite en tant que civile et c'était encore pire avant !

— Je sent déjà la catastrophe arriver, souri Noctagg.

— Alors, j'avais quoi, neuf ans ? Et je tenais ce gros gâteau sur un plateau dans mes mains, j'avais du mal à voir devant moi et je me suis pris le tapis dans les pieds.

— Badaboum...

— Oui en effet, je suis tombée la tête la première dans les gâteaux ! Mes parents ont du m'aider, car je n'arrivais pas à me relever, ria Ladybug.

— Pauvre gâteau, il ne voulait être que manger, compatit Noctagg.

— Arrête, c'est moi que tu devrais plaindre !

— Peut-être que le gâteau était akumatisé et mini-toi voulait sauver le monde, alors tu as manger l'akuma !

— Pour qui me prend-tu, un chat ? Ria Ladybug.

— Oh mais c'est une bonne idée, peut-être que je devrais tenter de manger des akumas !

— Ne fais pas ça Nagg, s'objecta Ladybug qui n'arrivait pas à cacher son amusement.

— Je suis sûre que Papillon ne s'y attendrais pas !

— Naaaagg !

— ''Mouhaha, Noctagg pris une voix plus grave, je suis le Papillon et je vais jeter un akuma sur cette personne en colère ! Ah, mais voilà Noctagg, Mouhaha, Ladybug n'est pas là pour attraper mon Akuma c'est trop taaaa-, le visage de Noctagg se frisa elle fronça les sourcils et prit un air ahuris, Est-ce qu'elle vient de manger mon Akuma ?''

— Arrête t'es stupide, Ladybug essayait de calmer ses rires du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

— Mais je suis ton idiote~

— Oui tu l'es, aller, je dois finir ma patrouille.

— Je comptais rentrer dans tous les cas, ça a été un plaisir de te croiser darling !

— Moi aussi j'ai été contente de t'avoir vu, à la prochaine !

Les deux héroïnes partirent chacune de leur coter, parler à sa partenaire avait toujours le don de réduire significativement le stress de la brune et pour le reste de la soirée, elle ne pensa plus à ses problèmes, mais au sourire narquois toujours présent sur le visage de Noctagg, elle finit sa patrouille sans qu'il n'y ai de problème et rejoint le balcon de la boulangerie de ses parents, elle vérifia une dernière fois qu'il n'y est personne aux alentours et se dé-transforma en entrant dans sa chambre, elle s'écroula sur son lit et s'endormit rapidement après avoir donnée un cookie à Tiki, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas partie au lit le cœur aussi léger.

Marinette grogna en entendant la sonnerie de son réveil, elle voulait rester dans son lit, bien au chaud sous sa couette et dormir plus longtemps. Elle avait bien le droit non ? Elle était l'héroïne de Paris après tout, elle pouvait bien se permettre de rater la rentrée !

Tikki n'était pas de son avis, elle tapotait continuellement la joue de son amie jusqu'à ce que Marinette daigne se lever de son lit.

— D'accord, d'accord, je suis réveillée, je dors plus, grogna la brune en se relevant avec difficulté.

— Il ne faudrait pas que tu sois en retard le jour de la rentrée, avertie Tikki.

— Oui je sais, être en retard c'est pas bien, elle somnolait encore dans son lit.

— Et si tu dépêches tu pourra peut-être croiser Aleth.

Marinette se leva brusquement de son lit et commença à choisir sa tenue du jour sous le rire amusé du kwami rouge.

Elle n'avait pas vu Aleth de toutes les vacances d'été, elle avait reçu l'interdiction totale de quitter la maison pour autre chose que ses obligations ou activités sportives et encore quand elle le faisait elle avait été suivie par une sorte de garde du corps, Aleth avait dit à Marinette qu'elle était à peu près sûre qu'elle pouvait battre facilement la femme qui la suivait.

Marinette s'était doutée que la venue de Catherine fin juin avait un bout dans cette décision de Daniel et Jeanne Rivière. Aleth avait détestée ce choix de tout son être et s'en était mainte et mainte fois plein à Marinette, elle avait envie de revenir vivre quelques jours chez elle et elle ne savait pas quand ses parents lèveraient finalement la punition.

Finalement prête, Marinette descendit prendre son petit déjeuner et surpris ses parents en étant aussi rapide, elle ne descendait que dix ou vingt minutes plus tard habituellement.

— Je vois que pour une fois tu n'es pas en retard, taquina Sabine.

— Il faut bien que je commence ma dernière année de la bonne façon, répondit Marinette en lui faisant la bise.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche et elle le sortit, ce n'était pas souvent qu'elle recevait un message aussi tôt dans la journée, son visage se fendit d'un sourire, c'était Aleth, son sourire s'agrandit encore plus en lisant son amie s'exclamait que ses parents avaient enfin décidés de la laisser tranquille et elle demandait si elle pouvait venir chez Marinette pour la semaine, ses parents partaient en voyage d'affaires.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? Demanda Tom en embrassant sa fille sur les joues.

— Aleth est enfin libre et demande si elle peut venir cette semaine ! Le visage de ses parents s'éclairèrent.

— Mais bien sûr qu'elle peut venir ! Répondit joyeusement Sabine pendant que Tom acquiesçait vivement.

— Génial !

— Je vais faire son plat favoris ce soir, dit la mère de Marinette excitée, ça fait si longtemps qu'on ne la plus vue !

— Elle en sera ravie, affirma Marinette en se faisant son chocolat chaud.

— Et je ferais des croissant spécialement pour elle, continua Tom.

— Oh oui, elle adore tes croissants !

— Tu peux lui en prendre un ou deux, on vient de finir la première tournée, informa la mère de la brune avec un sourire.

— Merci maman !

Marinette finit son petit déjeuner et mis dans un sac deux croissants pour l'adolescente aux yeux gris, elle n'oublia pas de prendre la boîte de macarons annuels pour sa classe et espéra de pas en briser comme pour sa rentrée de première, maintenant qu'elle connaissait mieux les goûts de ses camarades de classe, elle avait préparée une boîte plus personnelle pour convenir à leurs préférences. Elle quitta la boulangerie à l'heure, ce qui était exceptionnel et pris le chemin du lycée, elle s'arrêta au croisement de rues où elle rejoignait habituellement Aleth et ne la voyant pas sortie son téléphone pour voir si elle lui avait envoyé un message et en effet, Aleth lui avait dit cinq minutes plus tôt qu'elle était déjà au lycée. Marinette se dépêcha de rejoindre son amie, ne l'ayant pas vu à l'entrée, elle avait devinée qu'elle se trouvait dans la cour de récréation cherchant son nom sur les nombreuses listes.

Elle trouva Aleth qui agissait nerveusement, elle semblait avoir une discussion avec une personne mais Marinette n'arrivait pas à l'apercevoir, elle se rapprocha de son amie et ses yeux s'écartèrent quand ils virent Chloé Bourgeois parlant à Aleth.

Elle se rappela brusquement d'une certaine discution qu'elle avait eu dans un parc avec la blonde.

— Comment tu peut me dire ainsi que personne ne t'as jamais dit à quel point tu es charmante ? Dit Chloé en se rapprochant un peu plus d'Aleth.

— C-c'est la v-vérité, bafouilla Aleth.

— Je n'y crois pas, une jeune fille aussi jolie que toi ? Ils doivent tous être aveugle !

— -J-je c-croyais que tu me de-détestait ? Continua Aleth rougissant presque.

— Moi ? Te détester ? Ne rigole pas, c'est tout le contraire, elle mis sa main contre la joue d'Aleth et Marinette du se retenir de se jeter sur la blonde.

— Aleth ! Appela-t-elle avec force en fusillant Chloé du regard, Aleth soupira de soulagement et se dégagea de Chloé.

— Mari, tu es là ! Elle rejoint la brune rapidement.

— Oh, tu es amie avec Dupain-Cheng ? Chloé haussa en sourcil en regardant Marinette.

— Oui je suis son amie, siffla Marinette et je ne sais pas ce que tu fais mais laisse-la tranquille.

— Du calme Dupain-Cheng, je ne lui faisais pas de mal, n'est-ce pas ? Elle fit un clin d'œil à Aleth qui au grand malheur de Marinette rougit.

— Viens Al', on doit rejoindre les autres, dit Marinette sèchement.

— Eh bien alors je vous laisse, c'était un plaisir d'avoir pu te parler un peu plus Aleth, répondit Chloé d'une voix mielleuse, j'espère te revoir bientôt.

Marinette éloigna Aleth le plus loin possible de la blonde, comment Chloé osez-elle draguer son Aleth ?

Elle avait déjà manquée de lui voler Noctagg et maintenant elle voulait lui prendre Aleth ?

C'était juste, injuste !

— Hum, heureuse de te voir aussi Mari, essaya Aleth avec hésitation.

— Oh, OH, désolée Al' ! Tu semblais tellement mal à l'aise, j'étais concentrée sur le fait de nous éloigner de Chloé ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passée d'ailleurs ?

— Euh, j'ai pas tout compris, j'étais en train de chercher mon nom et elle est venue me voir, euh, je crois l'avoir rencontrée l'année dernière, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle m'insulte où je sait pas, quelque chose du genre, mais je pense, qu'elle m'a draguer à la place... Je dois t'avouer que je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Marinette se mordit la langue, elle pouvait bien se douter que Chloé n'était pas du genre à prendre des pincettes.

— M-mais, tu, tu n'es pas intéressée au moins ?

— Quoi ? Non ! Je suis juste pas habituée à ce que quelqu'un m-me d-drague, m-mais, je suis d-déja, a-amoureuse dans tous les cas, bafouilla Aleth en rougissant.

Marinette avait brusquement l'impression d'avoir le cœur pris dans un étau que l'on avait serré au maximum.

— Que, quoi ? Tu es, amoureuse de quel-quelqu'un ?

— Hu-hum, o-oui. Aleth rougissait furieusement et n'osait pas regarder Marinette dans les yeux.

— C'est qui ?

— U-une, fille, euh, on est proche ?

— Je la connais ?

— Oui, Aleth mis directement ses mains sur sa bouche après avoir avouée.

Marinette avait envie de pleurer.

— Oh, et, elle t'aime en retourd ?

— J-je sait pas, elle est pas au courant...

— C'est pas Alya au moins ? Aleth manqua de s'étouffer.

— Non ! Oh mon dieu non c'est pas Alya !

— Ah ? Je ne vois pas d'autre fille que l'on connaît toutes les deux... Tu es sûre que je la connais ? 4

Marinette ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal, mais si elle partait maintenant Aleth serait que quelque chose ne va pas.

— Sisi tu l'as connaîs elle t'as déjà sauver la vie après tout.

— Attend, ne me dit pas que c'es-

— NON, je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça ! C'est pa-

— Tu est amoureuse de Noctagg ? Aleth ouvrit la bouche et la referma lentement, elle fronça les sourcils puis éclata de rire.

— N-non, c'est pas Noctagg, elle avait du mal à reprendre son souffle.

— Mais alors c'est qui ?

— Tu ne le dira à personne hein ?

— Promis.

— C-c'est, Ladybug...

Ce fut autour de Marinette d'ouvrir la bouche avant de la refermer sans un mot, un soudain poids se retira de ses épaules, certes ce n'était toujours pas elle, mais Marinette avait montrée à Aleth un côté moins parfait de Ladybug, elle avait peut-être passée un peu trop de temps sur le balcon de la jeune fille et si Aleth était tombée amoureuse de Ladybug, elle pouvait peut-être également tomber amoureuse de Marinette non ? Et de plus, voilà une nouvelle preuve qu'elle ne pouvait juste pas être la fille masquée !

— Oh, fut tout ce que dit Marinette en réponse.

— Je sait ce que tu penses, que je suis sûrement idiote, car je ne connais pas vraiment Ladybug et tu as raison car je ne la connais pas bien, mais elle est juste si impressionnante ! Elle passe ses journées à sauver Paris peut-importe si on la mérite ou non, elle n'y réfléchit même pas, elle se lance dans le combat sans hésiter et si tu savais à quel point elle est belle quand elle regarde le ciel en pleine nuit, les étoiles se reflecte dans ses yeux de la plus jolie des façons, sourit Aleth.

Marinette rougit légèrement au compliment que lui faisait Aleth sans qu'elle ne le sache, elle n'avait jamais remarquée qu'Aleth l'observait quand elle regardait le ciel lorsqu'elles étaient ensemble...

L'adolescente abordait le plus doux des sourires pendant qu'elle se remémorait les soirées où Ladybug venait lui rendre visite.

— Eh bien euh, j'espère que Ladybug t'aime aussi, dit Marinette un peu gênée.

— Oh, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit bon, répondit Aleth plus sérieusement.

— Quoi ?

— C'est une super-héroïne, elle ne veut probablement pas s'encombrer d'une amoureuse, surtout une civile, ce serait dangereux pour elle.

— Dangereux pour toi tu veux dire ?

— Bah moi je ne suis pas vraiment importante.

— Bien sûre que si que tu es importante ! S'exclama Marinette en prenant les mains d'Aleth dans les siennes.

— Tu est gentille Marinette, sourit Aleth faisant rougir de plus belle la brune.

— M-mais non, ne raconte p-pas de bêtise !

Les deux lycéennes sursautèrent quand la sonnerie retentie dans le lycée, il était temps de partir en cours, elles avaient de toute évidence rater l'appel des classes.

— Merde, je ne sais pas où je suis, dit Marinette en fronçant les sourcils.

— Tu est en salle 020, bâtiment B normalement, répondit Aleth, avec Mme Doré.

— Oh, merci Aleth

— On se voit plus tard, elle fit un petit signe de main à Marinette avant de se tourner.

— A toute !

Marinette se dépêcha de rejoindre sa salle, Aleth avait eu raison, elle était bel et bien en 020.

Heureusement la classe n'avait pas encore fini de rentrer, elle put se mêler discrètement à ses camarades de classe sans se faire remarquer. Et comme toujours, la matinée passa longuement, c'était toujours si ennuyant, elle avait l'impression que ça ne faisait que quelques jours depuis le dernier discours de début d'année, le seul changement était la présence du mot "BAC'' à presque toutes les phrases, comme si c'était une surprise qu'iels allaient passer le diplôme en juin...

Noctagg avait raison sur le fait qu'il vaudrait mieux battre Papillon avant la fin de l'année scolaire, Marinette n'avait pas envie de battre un Akuma pendant la semaine de révision ou pire, pendant l'heure de BAC, partir reviendrait à un échec direct.

Elle avait eu de la chance, durant les épreuves de première, Papillon avait daigné ne pas se montrer, ou alors Gabriel voulait au moins laisser ça à son fils. Elle ne savait pas vraiment.

Marinette souffla, elle n'avait pas pu voir Aleth durant la première récréation, elle attendait midi avec grande impatiente ! Elle mis sa main contre son dos et grogna, il fallait qu'elle fasse attention, elle avait eu de la chance de ne pas avoir attirée un Akuma, avec toute la colère et la peine qu'elle avait ressentie dans la matinée, elle rejetait totalement la faute de ces humeurs excesives sur ses règles.

Ce n'était pas totalement faux, elle avait tendance à tomber plus facilement dans les humeurs négatives quand elles les avaient, ce n'était pas seulement la faute à sa jalousie et sa possessivité d'Aleth. Peut-être d'ailleurs qu'elle irait voir Aleth dans la soirée en tant que Ladybug.

Mauvaise idée, Marinette se rappela qu'Aleth venait chez elle pour la semaine, elle n'allait quand même pas la voir en tant que Ladybug chez Marinette, Aleth comprendrait directement ce qui se passe !

Marinette regarda son téléphone, plus que cinq minutes, elle trépignait d'impatiente sur son siège, elle espérait que les toilettes seraient libres quand elle sortirait.

Au moment où la sonnerie retentie elle jetait son sac sur son épaule et se ruait vers les toilettes les plus proches, elle souffla de soulagement en les voyants grandes ouvertes.

La douleur au bas du dos la gêner toujours, il faudrait qu'elle demande à Aleth si elle n'avait pas de médicaments pour soulager tout ça, Aleth avait toujours des médicaments sur elle et beaucoup de pansements. Elle était l'armoire à pharmacie vivante de ses amis. Marinette sourie à l'image d'une armoire à pharmacie avec la tête d'Aleth et pris le chemin du self, aujourd'hui leurs groupes étaient au complet !

Gabriel avait accepté qu'Adrien mange sur place.

Marinette aperçu enfin son groupe d'amis, elle fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'Aleth semblait trembler de colère.

— Comment, osez-vous ! Siffla-t-elle d'une voix forte. Comment osez-vous dire ça !

— T-tu n'étais pas censée entendre ça, Bafouilla Nino en reculant.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Marinette, Aleth se tourna vers elle avec rage, faisant reculer la brune de stuppeur.

— Ils m'accusent de travailler avec Papillon ! Elle cracha le dernier mot.

— Quoi ? Marinette regarda ses amis avec horreur.

— On a assez de preuve pour le savoir, déclara Alya doucement, comme le fait que tu ne te sois jamais faite Akumatiser !

— En quoi c'est une preuve ! Demanda Aleth en se retenant d'hurler.

— La moitié des Akumatisés l'on été pour moins que ce que tu vit, tu aurais déjà dû te faire akumatiser !

— C'est putain de ridicule ! Feula Aleth, je ne travaille pas pour Papillon !

— C'est ce que dirait un allié de Papillon, répliqua Adrien.

Aleth sembla se faire violence pour ne pas frapper Adrien, elle grogna, envoya son majeur au groupe et partie vers la sortie du lycée. Marinette observa ses amis avec une émotion qui ressemblait à du dégoût.

— Ne nous regarde pas comme ça, dit Alya avec hésitation, on ne savait pas qu'elle nous avait entendue...

— Et vous pouvez pas nier ? Siffla-t-elle.

— On a essayer au début, expliqua Nino, mais elle savait qu'on mentait.

— Ce n'est pas l'alliée de Papillon, je dois l'expliquer combien de fois ?

Marinette partie en courant vers Aleth laissant ses amis derrières elle, elle l'a trouva à l'entrée du lycée, elle l'appela et Aleth s'arrêta, elle la rejoint rapidement.

— Mari, tu les croîs ? Marinette du se mettre en face de l'adolescente qui n'avait pas voulue se retourner vers elle, Aleth posa ses yeux sur ceux de Marinette, elle semblait sur le point de pleurer.

— Al', murmura Marinette en posant sa main sur la joue de son amie.

— Tu pense aussi que je suis l'alliée de Papillon ? Je ne le suis pas, tu me fais confiance n'est-ce pas ? Tu me crois quand je dis que je ne le suis pas hein ?

Marinette pris Aleth dans ses bras, comment ces idiots avaient pu oser faire autant de mal à sa précieuse Aleth.

— Bien sûre que je te crois Aleth, bien sûre que tu ne travailles pas avec Papillon.

Ses amis avaient été tellement injuste envers la lycéenne qui serrait maintenant Marinette contre elle. Iels l'avaient fait pleurer, lui avait fait du mal, elle ne méritait pas ça, toute cette situation était injuste !

— Tu as tout à fait raison, murmura une voix grave, tout ce qui se passe ici est injuste n'est-ce pas ? Dame Justice, je suis le Papillon, je vais t'offrir le pouvoir de faire régner la justice, ta justice, en échange tu devras me rapporter les miraculous, cela te parait-il juste ?

— Oui, murmura Marinette.


	15. Chapitre 14

CHAPITRE 14 : DAME JUSTICE

— Ma-ma-Marinette ?

Dame Justice se sépara de l'étreinte d'Aleth elle ne pouvait la voir, mais elle la sentait, elle tremblait et semblait effrayée, elle caressa sa joue avec délicatesse.

— Je ne suis plus Marinette, je suis Dame Justice, sa voix était calme et posée, Aleth Rivière, tu as vécue bien trop d'injustice, je vais maintenant les régler et faire régner ma justice, ne t'inquiète pas, je te sais non-coupable.

— Ma-, Dame Justice, s'il te plaît, rend moi Marinette, murmura Aleth en plaçant sa main contre celle contre sa joue.

— Ce n'est pas une chose que je peux t'offrir.

— Mari...

— Marinette n'est plus là.

— Je-je vais bien, tu n'as pas besoin de me faire justice, je vais bien, je ne vit pas dans de l'injustice.

— Ne te mens pas Aleth Rivière, je sais.

— Tu n'étais pas censée être akumatiser.

Dame Justice pouvait sentir les larmes couler sur les joues de la jeune femme en face d'elle, ses doigts se déplacèrent sous les yeux de l'adolescente pour les essuyer, Dame Justice n'était pas censée ressentir de l'affection envers quiconque, l'affection pouvait corrompre un jugement, mais elle voulait bien faire une exception pour la jeune fille qui se tenait devant elle.

— Tout va bien se passer, rassura-t-elle, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, mais dit moi la vérité Aleth Rivière, tes parents sont-ils déjà partis ?

— Partis ?

— En voyage d'affaire. Dame Justice pu sentir la fille se tendre.

— T-tu va leur faire du mal ?

— Je vais faire justice. Sont-il encore là ?

— I-ils partent, à seize heures, hoqueta Aleth, ils sont à la maison...

Une des notes accrocher au fil sur le bras gauche de Dame Justice se remplit des mots de l'adolescente, elle sentie la balance accrocher à son oreille droite s'alourdir l'obligeant à laisser tomber légèrement son visage sur le côté droit.

— Tu dit vérité, tu as bien fait, je te laisse maintenant ici, je te conseille de te mettre en sécurité, tu peux aller rejoindre la boulangerie Tom&Sabine.

Dame Justice dégaina son épée et mit un pied dessus, elle s'envola avec vitesse vers l'appartement d'Aleth, malgré ses yeux bandés elle pouvait toujours sentir son environnement, elle savait quand tourner et où était placés les objets sur sa trajectoire, elle savait également ou se trouver Daniel et Jeanne Rivière.

Elle arriva enfin sur le balcon du huitième étage et ouvrit la porte de la baie vitrée du salon, le couple sursauta de peur en voyant l'inconnue à l'épée entrer.

— Daniel Rivière, Jeanne Rivière, je suis Dame Justice et je suis ici pour juger de votre culpabilité ou de votre innocence, informa-t-elle en plaçant son épée devant elle.

— Que fait tu ici ? Grogna Daniel en se plaçant derrière sa femme.

— J'ai répondue à cette question en me présentant, dit Dame Justice, je suis ici pour faire votre jugement.

— Notre jugement ? Notre jugement de quoi ? Nous n'avons jamais rien fait de mal ! S'esclama Jeanne.

Une note accrochée sur le fil du bras droit de Dame Justice se remplit alourdissant légèrement la balance accrocher à son oreille gauche. Elle fronça les sourcils.

— Mensonge, déclara Dame Justice.

— Mensonge ? Nous ne mentons jamais ! Continua Daniel faisant remplir une nouvelle note du bras droit de Dame Justice.

— Mensonge, reprit-elle d'une voix ferme. Je suis ici pour faire votre jugement, répondez à mes questions. Aimez-vous vos filles ?

— On en à qu'une seule, cracha Jeanne.

— Mensonge.

— Nous aimons Aleth, dit Daniel avec hésitation.

Dame Justice sentit la colère l'envahir quand de nouveau une note fit alourdir la balance de son oreille gauche.

— Mensonge. Deuxième questions, pourquoi vous êtes vous débarrassés d'une de vos filles ?

— Elle était un poids mort, répondit sèchement Jeanne, personne n'avait le temps de s'occuper d'une, d'une telle tarée.

— Coupable, claqua Dame Justice.

— Q-quoi ?

Dame Justice leva son épée lentement, façant le couple avec rage.

— Vous êtes coupable d'avoir mentis, vous êtes coupable d'avoir manquée à vos devoirs de parents, vous êtes coupable d'avoir blesser, abandonner et trahi.

Sans un mot de plus, elle avança vers les deux adultes avec vitesse, les tranchants d'un coup sec de son épée. Le couple n'eu le temps de réagir, leurs yeux s'écartèrent en horreur alors que la lame traverser leurs corps avec facilité, le sang ne coula pas, Dame Justice leva son épée dans les airs avant de la placer de nouveau devant elle, façant les deux pitoyables humain se décomposer devant elle.

Jeanne et Daniel Rivière avait maintenant disparu de la surface du monde et deux perles noires prirent place sur la ceinture de Dame Justice.

Il était maintenant temps de rendre visite trois lycéens. Une nouvelle fois elle posa son pied sur son épée, sortant de l'appartement elle se trouvait de nouveau à survoler la ville avec vitesse, ne prenant guère compte des cris de surprise et de peur autour d'elle.

Dame Justice entra dans le lycée et rejoignit le self en quelques secondes.

Elle s'arrêta en sentant ceux qu'elle cherchait en face d'elle, ses pieds touchèrent sol, elle plaça son épée devant elle et faça les trois adolescents pendant que le reste des lycéens fuyaient effrayés.

— Adrien Agreste, Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire, je suis ici pour juger de vos actes, dit-elle avec froideur.

— Aleth ? Tenta Nino avec une petite voix.

— Je ne suis pas Aleth, contredit Dame Justice d'une voix calme, Aleth Rivière se trouve en lieu sûr.

— Marinette ? Réalisa Alya avec horreur.

— Je suis Dame Justice, je suis ici pour juger de vos actes, reprit-t-elle, vous avez injustement blessés Aleth Rivière par vos accusations et vous devez maintenant répondre de vos actes, je vous jugerais innocent ou coupable.

— Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Demanda Nino.

— Je suis celle qui pose les questions Nino Lahiffe. Mais je suis ici pour faire justice. Commençons, pourquoi avait-vous accusés Aleth Rivière et ne menter pas, le je serais.

— Il y a beaucoup de preuves qu'elle soit l'alliée de Papillon, dit Adrien semblant s'en vouloir légèrement.

Dame Justice hocha de la tête pendant qu'une note se remplit sur son bras gauche.

— Je suis du même avis qu'Adrien, répondit également Alya.

— Moi aussi.

Deux nouvelles notes gagnèrent leurs places le bras gauche de Dame Justice.

— Et avez-vous clairement vu Aleth Rivière en contact avec Papillon ?

— N-non, avoua Adrien en regardant sur le côté.

— Avez-vous pris en compte une autre voix qui prenait la défense d'Aleth Rivière ?

Les trois lycéens se regardèrent avec culpabilités, semblant soudainement mal à l'aise.

— Non, déclara Nino honteusement.

— Pensez-vous qu'avoir accusés ainsi une personne sans réel preuve d'un quelconque alliage avec Papillon sans penser à d'autre option ai été la bonne chose ?

— Non, murmura Alya, c-c'est vrai, on s'est focalisés sur elle...

— C'était pas forcément juste, continua Nino en se grattant le bras.

— Alors, pourquoi l'avais-vous fait ?

— On, on voulait juste, avoir une piste, expliqua Alya d'une petite voix, on veut en finir le plus rapidement possible avec Papillon, avoir une idée de qui étais son allié était rassurant !

Dame Justice ne bougea toujours pas, les notes s'enchaînait uniquement sur son bras gauche, aucun mensonge, le groupe était honnête avec elle, mettant plus de poids sur sa balance droite, celle de l'innocence.

— C'est vrai que c'était rassurant d'avoir une idée de qui étais la fille masquée, dit Nino en lançant un rapide coup d'œil à son amie akumatiser, je suis désolé de l'avoir accusé sans penser au fait qu'elle était peut-être inocente...

La tête de Marinette se pencha vers son épaule droite, la balance était trop lourde.

— J-je m'excuse aussi, Aleth est notre amie, on aurait dû lui laisser le choix de s'expliquer, on aurait du t'éc-, écouter Marinette, dit Alya en se prenant les bras.

— Alya Césaire, Nino Lahiffe, je vous déclare innocent, vous avez fait des erreurs, mais je décide de vous laisser une chance, vous devez aller vous excuser à Aleth Rivière, si je vous revois et que vous ne l'avais pas fait, vous serait coupable. Maintenant vous pouvez partir.

Les deux adolescents se tournèrent vers Adrien avec une grimace.

— Euh, et, et Adrien ? Demanda le garçon.

— Iel n'as toujours pas répondue à ma question.

— Je suis sûre qu'Aleth est l'alliée de Papillon, dit-il en regardant Dame Justice, j'en suis convaincue.

— Pourquoi t'acharne tu sur ce point Adrien Agreste ?

— Car je crois en mon jugement.

— Compte tu t'excuser à Aleth Rivière.

— Pas tant que je n'aurais pas la preuve qu'elle ne soit pas l'alliée de Papillon, je mentirais si je disais que je regrettais de l'avoir accusé.

— Adrien Agreste, tu es coupable, mais comme tu es restée honnête pendant le jugement, je te condamne à la première peine.

Elle pointa son épée contre le cœur du garçon et la transperça lentement, elle retira son arme d'un coup sec, Adrien tomba en arrière sans qu'une blessure n'apparaisse sur son corps.

Nino cria et se jeta vers lui, Alya avait ses mains plaquées contre sa bouche et regardait le blond évanoui ainsi que Dame Justice, terrifiée.

Dame Justice se mit la main contre le front en grognant, une douleur soudaine l'assaillait, Papillon était énervé, elle avait réussie tant bien que mal à l'empêcher de voir ce qui se passait mlagré leurs connexion par l'akuma, mais elle oubliait toujours de mettre une barrière entre leurs deux esprits lors de l'exécution d'une sentence.

— Adrien n'est pas mort, expliqua-t-elle plus pour le Papillon qu'aux adolescents, je lui ai retirée ses souvenirs, Adrien se réveillera et pourra continuer une nouvelle vie.

La douleur s'arrétât, elle avait réussie à calmer Papillon.

Elle sortit du self sans un regard envers ses anciens amis, il était temps de faire venir Noctagg vers elle, le ventre de Dame Justice se retourna à cette idée sans qu'elle ne comprenne réellement pourquoi, elle sentait en elle un combat entre empécher Papillon d'accéder à ses pensées et de connaître la vérité sur qui elle était et de laisser l'instinct de l'Akuma prendre le dessus, elle toucha ses oreilles instinctivement, ses boucles d'oreilles avaient été remplacées par les deux balances.

Dame Justice quitta l'enceinte du lycée, elle sentit l'héroïne apparaître à côté d'elle.

— Eh bien, j'ai cru entendre que tu avais fait peur aux lycéens, j'espère que tu n'as fait de mal à personne.

— Bonjour Noctagg, dit Dame Justice en se tournant vers elle.

— Bonjour Marinette.

— Je ne suis pas Marinette, reprit Dame Justice en plaçant son épée devant elle.

— Si, tu es Marinette.

Dame Justice grogna énervée et toucha sa ceinture pendant une fraction de seconde, Noctagg fronça les sourcils au geste.

— Je suis Dame Justice, Marinette n'est plus là.

— D'accord, tu es Dame Justice et est-ce que je peux savoir si tu as fait du mal à quelqu'un ?

— Je n'ai fait que rendre justice.

— Est-ce que tu as blessée quelqu'un ? La voix de Noctagg tremblait.

— Personne n'est mort si c'est la réponse que tu attends.

— C'est un bon début, veux-tu continuer à discuter en attendant ma coccinelle ?

— Ladybug ne viendra pas.

— Quoi ?

— Elle ne peut pas venir.

— Q-qu'est-ce que, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Noctagg, j'ai besoin de ton miraculous, j'apprécierais beaucoup que tu me le donnes, s'il-te-plaît.

— Mari, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par Ladybug ne peut pas venir ?

— Je ne suis pas Marinette.

— Oui oui, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par Ladybug ne peut pas venir ? Insista Noctagg en mettant ses mains contre les épaules de Dame Justice en tremblant. T-tu lui a fait quelque chose ?

— Non, je n'ai pas touchée à Ladybug. Je voudrais avoir ta bague Noctagg.

Noctagg retira instantanément ses mains.

— Tu sait que je ne peux pas faire ça.

— Je n'ai pas envie de te faire du mal, donne les moi.

— Non.

— Noctagg, s'il te plaît.

— No-, t-tu pleure ?

Dame Justice fronça les sourcils avant de sentir des larmes sur ses joues, que se passait-il, elle n'était pas censée pleurer, pourquoi pleurait-elle ?

— S'il te plaît Noctagg, continua Dame Justice en touchant une nouvelle fois sa ceinture.

— Mar-, Dame Justice, pourquoi tu pleures ? Noctagg mis sa main non-baguer contre sa joue.

— S'il te plaît...

— Mari...

— S'il te plaît, les larmes ne voulaient pas s'arrêter, sauve-moi, les mots étaient sortis dans un souffle sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir.

Le corps entier de Noctagg se tendit sous les mots de la lycéenne akumatiser.

— Tu-tu est encore là, murmura Noctagg, Marinette tu es encore là !

— Je suis Dame Justice, Marinette n'est plus, nia l'akuma.

— Je sait que tu es encore la Marinette ! Laisse-moi te regarder, laisse-moi voir tes yeux !

— Non !

Dame Justice poussa Noctagg, pris son épée et s'enfuit rapidement de la place, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas été capable de battre l'héroïne, elle en avait la force, cela aurait été un jeu d'enfant.

Noctagg n'aurait jamais pu se battre en utilisant toute sa force contre elle, Dame Justice le savait parfaitement, mais la voilà incapable de lever la main sur Noctagg et ce n'était définitivement pas prévu.

Elle savait que l'héroïne la suivait de près, elle l'entendait, elle devait la semer, elle ne pouvait pas la laisser la rattraper, pas quand elle se trouvait dans cet état, c'était trop dangereux, trop dangereux pourquoi ?

Noctagg n'allait pas lui faire du mal alors pourquoi Dame Justice se sentait en danger, Noctagg lui avait bien dit qu'elle ne voulait que parler, Noctagg n'allait jamais lever la main sur elle, alors pourquoi fuyait-elle ainsi ?

Elle ne put réfléchir plus longtemps, elle se sentit pousser de son épée, surprise elle lâcha son arme qui s'écroula au sol dans un raisonnement sonore, Dame Justice tomba, mais fut rattraper par des bras forts qui la déposèrent tendrement au sol.

— Ce n'est pas bien de couper une discution comme ça, blagua Noctagg.

— Vas-t'en, siffla Dame Justice, où je te fait t'en aller moi-même.

— Tu ne me fera rien, affirma calmement Noctagg, tu ne me feras rien car je sais que tu es encore là, tu es une fille forte, hein Marinette ?

— Je ne suis pas Marinette.

Dame Justice hoqueta de stupeur en voyant son bandeau se relever, elle cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière éblouissante qui l'attaquait, ses yeux se posèrent sur le sourire le plus doux qu'elle ai pu voir, les yeux jaunes de l'héroïne la regardais avec toute l'affection qu'ils pouvaient crier.

— Je ne vois que toi dans ces yeux, murmura Noctagg.

Dame Justice sentie de nouveau les larmes rouler sur ses joues, Noctagg grimaça et la pris dans ses bras.

— Aide-moi, murmura Marinette en serrant l'héroïne contre elle.

— Tout va bien Marinette, tout va bien, rassura Noctagg, je suis là, c'est fini...

Noctagg ouvrit sa main et chuchota "cataclysme", elle posa sa main contre la ceinture de la jeune fille automatiser. La ceinture fut réduite en cendres, libérant un papillon mauve.

Dame Justice disparut dans un nuage mauve laissant place à Marinette qui ne s'était pas arrêtée de pleurer dans les bras de sa partenaire.

— Q-que, qu'est-ce, bafouilla-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux, où, que...

— Tout va bien Marinette, dit Noctagg en coupant leurs étreinte, tu, tu as été akumatiser.

— Quoi, sanglota la lycéenne horrifiée.

— Mais tu as été très courageuse, sans toi je n'aurais jamais su ou était l'akuma, merci de me l'avoir dit, souri Noctagg.

— Quoi ?

— Tu m'as plusieurs fois montrer ta ceinture pendant que tu me parlais, j'ai rapidement devinée, expliqua Noctagg en posant sa main contre le visage de son amie d'où les larmes coulaient encore.

— J-j'ai, fait du mal à quelqu'un ?

— Non, tu n'as fait de mal à personne.

Un poids se retira des épaules de Marinette avant de réaliser brusquement qu'il y avait toujours un akuma sauvage dans les environs.

— L'akuma ! S'exclama-t-elle en se relevant.

— Ladybug va s'en occuper ne t'en fais pas, tu es secouée je ne vais pas te laisser toute seule.

— M-mais, il vaudrait mieux que tu la cherches pour lui d-dire où est l'akuma non ?

— Tu est sûre ?

— O-oui.

— D'accord, je vais essayer de la trouver, je, je reviens vers toi d'accord ? Je vais faire vite, reste ici, je vais te ramener.

— D'accord...

— Bien, très bien, je reviens vite.

Noctagg sortie son bâton et s'éleva dans les airs, laissant Marinette derrière elle, une fois seule Marinette se transforma, appela un Lucky Charm et poursuivit l'Akuma, elle le retrouva facilement et l'attrapa dans un soupir de soulagement avant de lancer son Lucky Charm en l'air pour effacer les quelconques dommages qu'elle avait pu faire.

— Darling !

Noctagg se jeta dans ses bras.

— Wow, qu'est-ce qui se passe Noctagg ? Demanda-t-elle surprise de voir sa partenaire agir de la sorte.

— Tu es en retard. Accusa-t-elle en faisant la moue.

— Désolée, je, j'ai mis du temps à revenir.

— Revenir?

— Je, je n'étais pas, présente.

— Oh. En tout cas, c'était, plutôt facile ne t'inquiète pas, c-c'est une amie qui s'est fait akumatiser, avoua Noctagg en grimaçant.

— Ouch, c'était pas trop difficile ?

— Pas trop, elle a combattue l'akuma, mais ça m'as briser le cœur quand elle m'a demander de l'aider en pleurant, avoua Noctagg en se grattant le cou.

— Elle à quoi ? Ladybug ouvrit grand les yeux, c'était pour ça qu'elle s'était réveillée en pleurant ?

— Je pense qu'elle restait très consciente, plus que tous les autres akumas qu'on as battue, ou alors c'est, car on s'était déjà rencontrée, mais elle m'a demandée de l'aider et m'a laissée cataclysmer l'objet ou se trouver l'akuma.

— Wow...

— Oui, elle est impressionnante, mais je dois te laisser darling, je l'ai laissée seule et je lui ai promis de revenir vers elle.

— D'accord, désolée.

— Ne t'excuse pas darling, ça nous arrive à tous d'être un peu en retard !

Noctagg lui fit un signe pour lui dire au revoir et repartie vers là où elle avait laissée Marinette, Ladybug se hâta de rejoindre le même endroit par un autre chemin, elle réussit à se dé-transformer juste avant que Noctagg arrive.

— Je suis là, dit l'héroïne en se posant près de la brune, désolée, j'en ai aussi profitée pour me recharger.

— Je n'ai pas attendue longtemps, répondit Marinette.

— Comment tu vas ?

— Euh, un peu, perdue je pense.

— Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu t'es faite akumatiser.

— Je ne sait même pas comment c'est arrivée, avoua Marinette, je n'ai rien vu, j'étais avec Al-mon amie, et, et subitement, j'étais là, avec toi...

— Je suis désolée que tu ai du vivre ça.

— Je suis tellement désolée d'avoir causée autant de problèmes...

Noctagg pris une nouvelle fois Marinette contre elle.

— Tu n'as rien fait de mal, ne dit pas ça, c'est la faute de ce petit connard de Papillon ! Et tu as été tellement forte aujourd'hui !

— Merci, dit Marinette en enfonçant son visage contre le cou de sa partenaire.

— Tu sait quoi, je pense que tu devrais rentrer chez toi pour le reste de la journée, lui murmura Noctagg. Tu l'as bien méritée.

— Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, répondis Marinette.

— Je te raccompagne chez toi d'accord ?

— D'accord.

Noctagg souleva délicatement la brune du sol et pris la direction de la boulangerie Tom&Sabine sans prendre top de vitesse ne voulant pas brusquer Marinette, elle ne savait pas que celle qu'elle tenait dans ses bras était bien habituée à traverser Paris de façon incroyablement rapide, mais elle appréciais le geste.

Noctagg ne lâcha Marinette que quand elle se trouvait dans la boulangerie près des parents de la brune qui avait accourut vers elle, Noctagg expliqua la situation de façon étonnamment professionnel et se laissa sourire en observant la brune être de nouveau prise dans l'étreinte de ses parents.

Marinette remercia une dernière fois sa partenaire et la regarda partir, elle pris les escaliers et monta au dernier étage, elle s'avança mollement vers son lit et s'écroula dessus.

— Tikki, désolée.

— Ne t'excuse pas Marinette, ce n'est pas de ta faute et tu n'as mis personne en danger, rassura le kwami. Tu as entendue Noctagg, tu n'as pas essayée de lui prendre son miraculous.

— Tu pense que je suis toujours méritante d'être Ladybug ?

— Bien sûr que oui ! Tu es une très bonne Ladybug !

— Merci... Je vais faire une sieste.

— Tu le mérite bien.

Marinette ferma les yeux et elle n'eut le temps de se changer de façon plus confortable quelle était déjà tombée dans les bras de Morphée.

Elle ouvrit avec difficulté ses yeux en entendant du bruit près d'elle, elle se releva de son lit essayant de se rappeler pourquoi diable était-elle allonger sur le matela alors qu'elle était à peu près sûre que c'était le jour de la rentrée, elle grimaça quand les souvenirs lui revinrent en tête.

— Oh non, je t'ai réveillée ?

Elle tourna la tête pour voir Aleth qui la regardait avec inquiétude.

— Al' ! Cria Marinette, Tu vas bien ? Elle se dépêcha de sauter de son lit pour la rejoindre.

— C'est moi qui devrais te demander ça, répondit Aleth, tu vas bien ? J'ai entendue que Noctagg t'avais sauvée.

— Oui, elle m'a sauver et amener ici, mais toi tu vas bien ? J'étais avec toi quand je me suis fait a-a, quand...

— Je vais bien, coupa Aleth, je vais bien.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

— Je ne sait pas, j'étais énervée à cause de ce que j'avais entendue et Alya et Nino se sont excusés d'ailleurs et tu es venue vers moi, on s'est fait un c-câlin et j'ai vu un akuma venir, je pensais qu'il me voulait mais c'est toi qu'il a toucher et un nuage mauve t'as avaler et pouf, t'étais devenue Dame Justice, mais tu ne m'as rien fait.

Marinette soupira de soulagement, elle n'avait pas touchée à Aleth.

— Tant mieux, je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur.

— Ce n'est pas grave, mais tu aurais dû me dire que tu ne te sentais pas bien Mari, je me doute que ce n'était pas juste entendre les autres m'accuser de ça qui t'as faites te transformer non ?

— Non en effet ce n'était pas juste ça, avoua Marinette, mais je vais mieux maintenant et Papillon ne m'aura plus jamais dans ses filets !

— Ça c'est une chose que je veux bien entendre ! S'exclama Aleth avec un grand sourire.

— Je suis contente que tu ailles bien, dit Marinette en fixant les deux yeux gris en face d'elle.

— Et tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point je suis soulagée que tu ailles bien, répondit Aleth en prenant les mains de Marinette, j'ai pris ton sac de cours au fait, viens, on a bien méritée un bon gros goûter non ? Tes parents ont préparer un festin !

Marinette ria doucement et suivis Aleth, profitant de la chaleur de sa main dans la sienne.

Elle ne se laisserait plus jamais contrôler ainsi par Papillon, il était vraiment temps de mettre un terme à toute cette histoire, se faire akumatizer était horrible, ne se souvenir de rien était si déstabilisant, il fallait que papillon tombe. Que Paris soit enfin libéré de la peur que cet homme avait instaurée sur la ville, elle allait mettre ce terroriste derrière les barreaux, peu importe ses raisons pour ses actions, aucune ne justifierait ce qu'il a fait.

Marinette regarda l'horloge, presque seize-heures, elle ne savait pas combien de temps avait duré le combat, à quelle heure elle était rentrée chez elle, à quel moment elle s'était endormie...

Ses parents lui firent de nouveau un câlin en la voyant descendre, iels avaient été morts d'inquiétude quand Noctagg leur avait dit qu'elle avait été la victime de l'Akuma cette fois-ci et Aleth n'avait pas blaguée quand elle lui a dit qu'iels avaient préparé un festin, la table de la salle à manger était remplie de nourriture ! Elles ne pourraient jamais manger tout ça !

Marinette n'avait pas pris en compte l'appétit dantesque de son amie qui ne laissa aucune miettes sur la table, elle passa le reste de la journée à la taquiner sur ce point.

Quand la nuit tomba, elle se retrouva dans son lit s'endormant les épaules légères.

Elle se réveilla en panique au souvenir flou d'Adrien se faisant transpercer par une épée, elle secoua la tête pour faire partir cette image cauchemardesque et fronça les sourcils en remarquant la forme manquante dans son lit, Aleth n'était pas là, elle regarda rapidement le reste de sa chambre cherchant un signe de l'adolescente, mais ne trouva rien, elle n'était pas sortie dehors quand même ?

Il était une heure du matin, qui sortait à une heure du matin ?

Mais elle n'était pas non plus dans la salle de bain, Marinette sentie la panique la prendre et elle se transforma en Ladybug, ouvrit silencieusement l'accès au balcon et sortie discrètement, elle sursauta de stupeur en voyant Aleth dos à elle, accouder contre la barrière de son balcon, elle s'approcha d'elle après avoir relacher la tension qui s'était former en elle.

— Aleth ? L'adolescente fit un léger bond de peur et se tourna vers Ladybug avec surprise.

— L-Ladybug ? Ladybug se retient de jurer quand elle réalisa qu'elle ne s'était pas dé-transformer, Q-qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Euh, je, euh, voulais m'assurer que Marinette aille bien ?

— O-oh, oui bien sûre, excuse-moi, je m'attendais pas à te voir.

— C'est compréhensible, souri Ladybug en se mettant à côté de la lycéenne.

— Marinette va bien, informa Aleth, elle dors.

— Tant mieux, dit Ladybug qui commençait à réfléchir comment diable pouvait-elle regagner sa chambre sans dévoiler son identité.

— C'est de ma faute, murmura Aleth.

— Excuse-moi ?

— C'est de ma faute si elle s'est faite akumatisée, j'ai pas arrêtée de l'inquiéter avec mes problèmes, elle s'est transformée à cause de moi...

— M-mais non, rassura Ladybug, ce n'est pas de ta faute !

— Elle s'est transformée en ''Dame Justice'', elle, elle voulait me rendre justice, j'aurais jamais du lui parler de mes soucis...

— Aleth, je pense que Marinette est très heureuse que tu te sois ouverte à elle, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir de lui en avoir parlée, ce n'est pas de ta faute si elle s'est transformée, ce n'est pas de sa faute non plus, c'est de la faute de Papillon.

— Tu crois qu'elle m'en veut ? Demanda Aleth d'une voix casser.

— Je pense que c'est impossible qu'elle t'en veuille, rassura Ladybug en regardant Aleth dans les yeux.

— Tu es sûre ?

— J'en suis persuadée, mais tu n'as qu'à lui demander si tu n'es pas sûre.

— Non, je pense que je te crois, murmura Aleth, et puis ce serait gênant de lui demander, une légère teinte rouge apparut sur ses joues.

— Tu est depuis longtemps dehors ?

— Pas vraiment, mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors je me suis dit que ça ne me ferait pas de mal de prendre une bouffé d'air frais.

— C'est toujours agréable n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, j'adore sortir la nuit quand j'ai du mal à dormir, heureusement Mari à aussi un balcon...

— Tu euh, a l'air proche de Marinette ?

Peut-être que Ladybug pouvait en profiter pour savoir ce qu'Aleth pensait de son identité civile.

— Oui, je pense qu'on est proche, c'est une fille, incroyable.

Ladybug rougit.

— O-oh.

— J'espère qu'elle ne se fera plus jamais prendre en cible par Papillon comme ça, souffla Aleth.

— Je doute sérieusement qu'elle se fasse akumatiser de nouveau, affirma Ladybug.

— Je doute aussi, elle avait l'air déterminer à ne plus se faire attaquer ainsi, gloussa Aleth.

— Et toi comment tu vas ? Je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu durant l'été.

— Ne m'en parle pas, mes parents étaient sur mon dos toute les vacances, un cauchemars, je suis soulagée qu'ils soient partis pour la semaine.

— C'était dur ?

— Étouffant plutôt, mais ne t'inquiète pas, maintenant que je suis ici tout vas pour le mieux, les parents de Marinette sont des anges et sa compagnie me rend heureuse.

Ladybug rougit brusquement et remercia la nuit et son masque de cacher la couleur de ses joues.

— O-oh, c-c'est bien.

— Mais te parler m'avais aussi manquée, avoua Aleth en rougissant un peu plus.

— A-ah, je m'ava-, TU m'avais manquée aussi !

— C'est vrai ?

— O-oui, bien sûre, j'aime, passer du temps avec toi.

— O-oh, ce fut autour d'Aleth de rougir fortement, elle se gratta le cou en riant légèrement.

— A-alors ! Euh, tu es amoureuse de quelqu'un ? Ladybug se retient de s'écraser le visage contre le mur, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être idiote quand elle s'y mettait !

— C'est compliqué, répondit Aleth en regardant le ciel.

— Compliqué ? Ladybug pouvait s'imaginer qu'avoir un crush sur une héroïne ne devait pas être facile.

— Je suis amoureuse de deux personnes...

— Quoi ? Aleth se tourna vers elle en faisant la grimace.

— C'est bizarre hein ? Tu me trouves bizarre ?

— N-non, je ne te trouve pas bizarre, Aleth sembla soulager de la réponse, je suis juste surprise, comment tu l'as su ?

— Quand j'ai remarquée que je me sentais étrangement heureuse et en paix dès que je les voyait, et que je voulais à tout prix passer du temps avec elles et aussi que leurs lèvres étaient étrangement attirante.

— En effet on dirait bel et bien les symptôme de l'amour, blagua Ladybug.

— Je sait, catastrophique, j'ai réussie à tomber amoureuse de deux personnes différentes, deux filles en plus de ça et ce n'est pas comme si je veux choisir, j'aime les deux profondément, si je me confesse à l'une et qu'elle accepte, ce ne serait pas juste envers elle, car j'aurais toujours des sentiments envers la deuxième...

— Peut-être qu'elle ne verrait pas de mal à ça, tenta Ladybug.

— Je connais personne qui ne voit aucun mal à aimer plusieurs personnes, à part Chloé Bourgeois.

— Une de tes crush est Chloé Bourgeois ? Demanda Ladybug s'étouffant presque.

— Quoi ? Non ! Je n'ai pas de crush sur Chloé ! Je sais juste qu'elle est polyromantique !

— Ah, d'accord et euh, tu veux parler un peu d'elles ?

— Je ne dirais aucun nom, avertis Aleth.

— D'accord.

— Bien, alors, la première, je ne sais même pas comment c'est arrivée, commença Aleth en souriant tendrement, un jour je blaguais avec elle et l'autre jour je cherchais à avoir un contact physique avec elle, le plus possible, cherchant ses mains, ses bras, ses cheveux, cherchant à avoir des compliments de sa part, cherchant à la faire rire, oh mon dieu son rire ! C'est la mélodie la plus douce qui existe en ce monde ! Et elle est si gentille et si innocente, c'est impossible de ne pas tomber amoureuse d'elle, plus je la connais et plus mon cœur fond pour elle.

— Eh bien, je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit, mais elle est très chanceuse, dit gentiment Ladybug en essayant d'ignorer le pincement qu'elle avait au cœur.

— C'est moi qui suis chanceuse de l'avoir, elle porta l'écharpe noir que Marinette lui avait fait pour Noël contre son nez, je suis tellement chanceuse de l'avoir dans ma vie...

— Et la deuxième personne ?

— J'ai eu un crush instantané sur elle, dès que je l'ai vu, je n'avais jamais vu plus jolie fille, elle croisa les yeux de Ladybug et remonta l'écharpe pour cacher son rougissement, au début je pensais que ça aller passer, mais j'ai commencée à apprendre à la connaître un peu mieux et ce que j'ai vu derrière ce qu'elle montrait aux autres m'as enchantée, je ne sais même pas si elle se rend compte que toute l'adoration que je peux lui porter.

— Et tu comptes leurs dires ?

— Non, je ne veux pas les gêner avec mes sentiments et je suis déjà très heureuse de la relation que j'ai avec chacune.

— Je ne pense pas que tu les gêneras avec tes sentiments, contredit Ladybug gentiment.

— Merci, mais dans tous les cas je ne suis pas prête pour entrer dans une relation pour le moment...

— Ah bon ?

— Oui, je veux régler quelques problèmes familiaux avant, je ne me sentirais jamais prête pour une relation avant ça.

— Eh bien, j'espère que tu vas réussir à régler tous tes soucis rapidement.

— Honnêtement ? Moi aussi...

Aleth se serra contre Ladybug pour chercher un peu de chaleur dans la nuit fraîche, en silence, les deux filles restèrent à observer le ciel, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Aleth commence à s'endormir.

Ladybug l'a pris dans ses bras et l'amena dans sa chambre, voilà qui réglait la question de comment rejoindre son lit sans se dévoiler, elle posa Aleth à moitiée endormi sous la couette et commença à lui retirer l'écharpe mais se fit arrêter par la main de l'adolescente qui avait toujours les yeux fermés.

— Touche pas, murmura-t-elle, c'est Mari qu'a fait, personne à droit de toucher, elle baîlla.

— D'accord, répondit Ladybug amusée et touchée.

Elle descendit de la mezzanine pour se dé-transformer sans réveiller son amie par la lumière et remonta en silence, Aleth semblait s'être déjà endormie, elle se glissa sous la couverture et hoqueta de surprise en sentant Aleth se coller contre elle, elle oubliait toujours qu'elle avait tendance à s'accrocher à tout ce qu'elle sentait dans son sommeil.

Marinette soupira et caressa les cheveux de l'adolescente.

— Mari, Aleth sourit dans son sommeil se collant un peu plus à l'adolescente, je t'aime, souffla-t-elle faiblement.


	16. Chapitre 15

CHAPITRE 15 : UNE SOIRÉE DE NOËL

— Tu pense qu'ils vont bientôt attaquer ? Noctagg semblait soucieuse, fronçant les sourcils face à la nouvelle.

— D'après ce que j'ai compris, je pense que ça va se passer avant mars, affirma Adrien mal à l'aise.

— Donc cette mystérieuse fille masquée va revenir à l'assaut dans les prochains mois, souffla Noctagg en se prenant la tête entre les mains, ça va être joyeux.

— Peut-être que l'on devrait...

— Non, on ne va pas espionner Aleth, Adrien, coupa Ladybug en roulant des yeux.

— M-mais, m'Lady, si c'est bien elle la fille masquée il faut la surveiller !

— Et si ce n'est pas elle ? Je ne veux pas risquer d'espionner une innocente.

— Je ne pense pas non plus que ce soit elle, continua Noctagg en haussant les épaules semblant désintéresser.

— Dans tous les cas nous devons faire des patrouilles plus régulière maintenant, souffla Ladybug, cette fille est dangereuse.

— Et le temps qu'elle prend pour revenir n'est pas normal, souleva Noctagg, personne ne prend sept mois pour revenir.

— Avec un petit peu de chance peut-être qu'elle et mon père se disputait juste sur quelques points de leurs alliances.

— Ou alors elle prend bien son temps pour nous observer et nous connaître par cœur pour plus facilement nous battre.

— Tu va nous causer malheur à causer comme ça darling, blagua Noctagg.

— Il ne faut pas la prendre à la légère, pas lorsque la seule raison de notre victoire la dernière fois ai été la pure chance.

— Je ne la sous-estime pas ma coccinelle, rassura Noctagg, mais on s'est bien améliorés non ? Je peux même invoquer deux cataclysme avant dé-transformation maintenant !

— Et puis on sait à peu près à quoi s'attendre, rajouta Adrien, on connaît les pouvoirs de Timorós.

— Sauf si Papillon ne la transforme pas en Timorós.

— En effet c'est un cas à prendre en compte, acquiesça Noctagg, je pense que l'on devrait attaquer avant eux, on a assez d'informations maintenant.

— Je pense que c'est une bonne idée aussi, on est assez préparés, tu as une idée de la date Nagg ?

— J'avais pensée pendant les vacances, après Noël, comme ça on as de quoi souffler un peu avant la grande bataille.

— Il nous faudrait un jour qui le surprendrait, acquiesça Adrien, pourquoi pas pendant le Nouvel An ?

— Je me charge de prévenir Carapace et Rena Rouge, ça nous laisse trente jours de plus pour prévoir l'assaut...

— On va y arriver darling, Noctagg posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa partenaire, ne t'en fais pas, on va récupérer le miraculous et mettre Papillon derrière les barreaux et quand tout ça sera terminé, je t'emmène prendre un verre !

— Je ne bois pas d'alcool Nagg...

— Qui a parlé d'alcool ? Je suis totalement contre l'idée que tu en boives, c'est dé-geu-lasse.

— Attend, comment tu connais le goût ? Tu as déjà bu ?

— Seulement une fois, avec des amies.

— Mais, tu es toujours mineure non ?

— Mes amies ne le sont pas darling et dans tout les cas, c'est rare d'avoir un ado qui n'as jamais bu.

— Ils t'on laisser boire ? S'exclama Ladybug ignorant la fin de la phrase de sa partenaire.

— Elles m'ont totalement forcés à boire tu veux dire, j'ai eu la gueule de bois le lendemain et j'ai passée deux jours malades, heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas d'Akuma !

— Oh mon dieu, tes amies sont totalement irresponsables, se désola Ladybug.

— Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, prendre le train sur un coup de tête pour venir me voir et me faire goûter du ''vrai alcool pas comme celui de tapette des Parigos'' pour fêter mon anniversaire un peu à l'avance, ou un peu en retard, en fait je pense qu'elles cherchaient juste une raison de me voir et me faire boire.

— J'espère que tu ne leur a pas dit que tu étais Noctagg !

— Non, mais j'ai passée la soirée à déclarer mon amour pour toi, elles ont trouvées ça très amusant d'ailleurs.

— Donc tu es faible face à l'alcool ? Se moqua Adrien en souriant de façon narquois à l'héroïne.

— Si Barry-pas-encore-l'abeille pouvait ravaler son petit sourire, ce n'est pas toi qui t'es retrouvée à enchaîner bières et wiskies sans jamais n'avoir touchée à une goutte d'alcool de ta vie ! De plus, mes amies m'ont félicitée, il paraît que j'ai très bien tenue pour une première fois.

— Nagg, tu as bu combien de ces boissons?

— Aucune foutue idée ma coccinelle, beaucoup, mais promis je ne me laisserais plus faire.

— J'espère bien, je ne veux pas avoir une partenaire alcoolique.

— C'est pour ça que je t'amènerais boire une limonade, il y a un bar qui en vend de très bonnes !

— C'est vrai ?

— Oui et on pourra y aller, sans nos masques, vu que Papillon ne sera plus dans les parages.

Noctagg avait hésitée à dire la phrase, Ladybug l'avait sentie, elle n'y avait pas pensée, quand Papillon sera vaincu, elle pourra enfin découvrir qui se trouve derrière le masque de Noctagg, est-ce que sa partenaire sera déçue de découvrir qu'il s'agissait juste de Marinette ?

Bon au moins elle appréciait déjà Marinette, c'était un bon début, Ladybug savait qu'elle apprécierait qui serait derrière le masque, elle serait tellement heureuse de pouvoir sortir avec son amie et partenaire au grand jour en tant que civil, l'as présenter à sa famille, ses amis, traîner avec elle et Aleth, ce serait le rêve...

— Ce serait merveilleux murmura Ladybug décrochant un sourire très mignon de sa partenaire.

— Je suis désolé, dit Adrien en regardant le duo.

— Désolé pourquoi ? Demanda Noctagg en haussant un sourcil.

— Pour ce que fait mon père, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour tout le monde, spécialement vous et je suis sincèrement désolé pour ça.

— Adrien, regarde moi dans les yeux, dit Noctagg lentement, ne t'excuse pas, toi t'as rien fait de mal, le contraire même, je ne suis même pas sûre d'être capable de me battre contre mes parents alors que je peux t'assurer qu'il s'agit d'une bonne pair de petit bâtards, ce que tu es prêt à faire et c'est putain de courageux, c'est pas toi qui à rendu ton père comme il est, c'est pas toi qui lui a dit d'attaquer Paris avec un miraculous volé, rien et écoute moi bien quand je dis ça, rien n'est de ta faute et je t'interdis de t'excuser compris ?

— Je t'apprécie mieux quand t'es sympa, taquina Adrien dont le sourire et le regard prouvais qu'il avait été touché par les mots de l'héroïne.

— Eh bien t'y habitue pas Barry, car ça n'arrivera plus.

— Noctagg, ça ne marche plus, dit Ladybug, on sait tous que tu nous aimes.

— Toi je t'aime ma coccinelle, je supporte à peine les autres, contredit Noctagg avec un sourire.

— Bien sûr, c'est pour ça que tu empêches tout le temps les attaques des akumas de nous atteindre, même pour Carapace, alors que c'est littéralement son pouvoir d'être un bouclier. Ladybug affichait un grand sourire fier.

— C'est que des gamins, s'ils sont blessés ils vont se mettre à pleurer.

— C'est mignon quand tu essayes de nier que tu t'inquiètes pour eux.

— Ma Lady a raison, on sait tous que tu nous apprécies, taquina de nouveau Adrien.

— Oh toi Barry l'abeille ferme là ! Tu n'es déjà pas capable de cacher convenablement ton identité secrète, accusa-t-elle en le pointant du doigt.

— C'est, car tu es forte pour découvrir qui est derrière le masque, releva Ladybug, tu as déjà su qui était Rena Rouge le premier jour et tu as découvert pour Carapace lors de son deuxième jour.

— Mais en même temps ils ne sont pas discrets ! Entre Adrien qui t'appelle ''Ma Lady'' même quand iel n'est pas Abeelle et je t'ai déjà dit pour les deux autres.

— Tu as quand même découvert ça rapidement grâce à deux trois mots de leurs part, c'est à se demander si tu sais aussi pour moi.

-Bien sûre que non ma coccinelle, si je savais je passerais tout mon temps chez toi pour te tenir compagnie ! Ladybug se retient de dire que Noctagg venait déjà la visiter quand elle était dans sa forme civile.

— Tu oserais mettre ma sécurité en danger en venant me voir quand je suis chez moi ? Blagua Ladybug.

Noctagg leva les bras en l'air avec exagération.

— C'est bon, je pars, je sens que toi et Adrien vous êtes mis ensemble pour vous jouer de moi !

— Oh mais c'est amusant de te taquiner, se moqua Adrien.

— Il n'a pas tord, sourit Ladybug pendant que Noctagg fit semblant de paraître blesser.

— Attention vous deux, je suis amie avec la fille du maire, informa l'héroïne en prenant un ton hautain ressemblan à celui de la blonde.

— Moi aussi, répliqua Adrien.

— Mais elle me préfère, affirma l'héroïne, enfin bon, je dois vraiment vous laisser, à bientôt darling !

— A plus Nagg, Ladybug regarda sa partenaire disparaître derrière les bâtiments de Paris et se tourna vers Adrien plus sérieusement, Adrien, je te remercie pour toutes tes informations et ton aide, mais je veux que tu saches, si tu ne te sent pas, rien ne t'oblige à prendre part au combat, tu peux rester en retrait, ne pas combattre ton père, personne ne t'en voudra, on sait tous que même après tout ce qu'il s'est passé il reste ton père.

— Merci Ladybug, c'est gentil, m-mais je veux continuer à aider, je reste Abeelle et c'est mon devoir de combattre le mal.

— C'est ton choix, mais je veux que tu sois au courant que tu peux refuser de le combattre d'accord ?

— Oui, merci m'Lady.

— Je dois également partir, prend soin de toi Adrien.

— Merci, toi aussi.

Ladybug laissa le garçon derrière elle et lança son yoyo en face d'elle pour rejoindre la boulangerie de ses parents, elle avait encore un nombre important de devoirs à faire, elle avait hâte que tout ceci soit terminé, ses notes avaient baissé et les séances révision avec Aleth ne se passaient plus aussi bien qu'avant, Ladybug sentie ses joues chauffées quand elle se rappella de cette nuit de la rentrée. Ce moment où Aleth à moitié endormie avait murmuré sans s'en rendre compte qu'elle l'aimait, elle, Marinette !

Aleth Rivière était amoureuse de Ladybug et de Marinette, le cœur de la brune s'emballait dès qu'elle ne faisait que penser à l'adolescente.

Malheureusement elle ne pouvait rien dire, rien faire, Aleth avait été claire avec Ladybug, elle ne voulait pas d'une relation amoureuse tant que ses soucis ne seront pas réglés et Marinette s'était silencieusement remerciée de n'avoir jamais confessée ses sentiments, elle savait maintenant qu'ils n'étaient pas à sens unique et elle attendrait aussi longtemps qu'il faudra pour qu'Aleth se sente enfin prête, elle pourrait essayer de faire avouée la lycéenne qu'elles étaient les problèmes qu'elle souhaitait résoudre, elle l'aiderait, quand Papillon sera vaincu elle commencera par lui dire qu'Acacie était vivante en Bretagne et habitait avec leur tante, elle n'avait plus à cacher cette information pour longtemps, avant juillet il serait vaincu et tant pis si iels n'attrapaient pas la fille masquée, elle ne pourrait rien faire sans le pouvoir des akumas de toute façon.

Ladybug regarda autour d'elle et après s'être assurée que personne n'avait les yeux sur elle et sauta sur son balcon et se dé-transforma en entrant dans sa chambre, elle s'étira et offrit un cookie à Tikki avant de se lancer vers le cahier de cahier sur son bureau, elle voulait obtenir une mention à son BAC et ce n'était pas Papillon qui allait l'en empêcher !

Heureusement pour eux, Alya et Nino n'étaient pas des porteurs à plein temps, les pauvres adolescents avaient déjà du mal à trouver le temps de réviser un peu et étaient tout aussi en retard que Marinette qui se demandait souvent comment elle faisait pour réussir à n'être que si peu derrière et pas dernière de sa classe en échec scolaire total.

Elle gloussa en repensant à la fois où Noctagg s'était plain que Papillon ne soit pas aussi délicat de Voldemort et attende sagement la fin de l'année scolaire pour attaquer.

Marinette s'arrêta pour réfléchir, que pouvait-elle offrir pour Noël à sa partenaire, maintenant qu'elle se connaissait bien même quand elle était Marinette, ce ne serait pas étrange pour l'héroïne de recevoir une création de la jeune styliste, pourquoi pas un pull à capuche à l'effigie du chat, est-ce que ce serait bizarre que Noctagg reçoive un pull Noctagg ? Elle pourrait lui faire un pull Ladybug, mais pour le coup ce serait gênant quand Noctagg se rendra compte que Marinette lui est fait un pull Ladybug alors qu'elle est Ladybug.

Non c'était décidé, elle lui ferait un pull Noctagg, pour sa forme civile et pourquoi pas se faire pour elle-même un pull Ladybug complémentaire... Oui, cela semblait être un bon plan !

Marinette commença à esquisser les plans des deux pulls oubliant sans regret, du moins pour le moment, ses devoirs qui l'attendaient toujours, elle avait déjà fini le cadeau d'Aleth et comptais le lui offrir avant le début des vacances, cette fois Aleth ne pourrait malheureusement pas venir pour Noël, ses parents avaient insistés pour qu'elle soit présente chez eux. Marinette en avait été déçue tout comme ses propres parents, iels avaient expectés recevoir de nouveau l'adolescente pour les fêtes d'hiver, pour Tom et Sabine, elle faisait partie de la famille. Une information qui remplissait de joie Marinette, bon au moins Aleth sera encore présente pour le nouvel an Chinois et certains membre éloignés de la famille de Marinette serait encore là à ce moment, elle avait hâte de la présenter à toute se famille.

Ce n'est que quand ses parents l'appelèrent pour le dîner qu'elle se rappela qu'elle était censée faire ses devoirs, après avoir mangée avec vitesse elle remonta dans sa chambre pour les finir rapidement, passant tout de même une certaine partie de la nuit dessus. Noctagg serait déçue par son comportement sans aucun doute, elle espérait que Ladybug soit en forme pour la bataille contre Papillon, pas qu'elle ne dorme que quelques heures par nuit, car elle lui préparait un cadeau de Noël.

Marinette ne savait même pas si Noctagg fêter Noël, elle n'en avait pas parlée la dernière fois, la brune n'aimait pas l'idée que sa précieuse partenaire puisse être seule chez elle sans personne à qui offrir de cadeau et à en recevoir, Ladybug lui avait certes offert une boîte de macaron l'année précédente et Noctagg en avait été ravie, mais ça rester quelques jours après.

Marinette savait qu'Adrien avait passé un Noël triste et seul, il lui en avait parlé, elle ne savait pas ce que ça faisait, mais elle ne voulait pas que Noctagg ou Aleth vivent la même chose, ni aucune autre personne. Bon, si ses parents lui avaient demandés de rester chez eux, ça voulait au moins dire qu'Aleth n'allait pas être seule durant les fêtes non ?

Marinette bailla, il était temps d'aller au lit, elle leva sa main pour éteindre la lampe sur son bureau.

La chambre de la brune s'illumina quand elle ouvrit les interrupteurs, elle avait encore le sourire aux lèvres, il était tard, ou tôt, elle ne savait pas bien, une grande partie de sa famille avait pu venir cette fois-ci, elle avait pu revoir des cousins qu'elle n'avait plus vus depuis l'enfance, elle s'était très bien amusée et n'avait presque plus pensée à l'attaque du manoir Agreste qui arriverait dans une poignée de jours maintenant, les héros avaient bien préparés leurs plans, pour une fois Marinette était confiante de leurs réussites.

Elle déposa son bonnet de père Noël sur son bureau et s'étira, elle avait ramenée une part de gâteau et plusieurs chouquettes à Tikki qui les avala avec plaisirs, elle monta les escaliers de sa mezzanine et ouvrit l'ouverture de son balcon, elle avait besoin de prendre une grande bouffée d'air frais après être restée si longtemps dans les pièces si inabuellement remplit de sa maison, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit Noctagg assise sur la barrière regardant dans le vide.

— Noctagg ? L'héroïne sursauta et manqua de tomber du balcon avant de réussir à se rattraper au métal, elle se releva et posa pied-à -terre en semblant horriblement gênée.

— S-salut !

— Tu fait quoi ici ? Demanda Marinette en haussant un sourcil.

— Euh, j'admirais la vue ?

— Pourquoi chez moi ?

— Ça ne fait vraiment pas longtemps que je suis là, s'excusa Noctagg, pour tout te dire je viens juste d'arriver, je prenais juste une petite pause, j'allais rentrer.

Marinette s'approcha d'elle et lui pris les mains en la regardant dans les yeux.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de rentrer maintenant, rassura-t-elle.

— J-je peux rester un peu ?

— Oui tu peux.

— Merci Marinette, elle lui sourit doucement.

Marinette partie s'asseoir sur son transat pendant que l'héroïne s'asseyait à son habitude au sol, dos contre le siège.

Marinette regarda sa partenaire, elle semblait mélancolique.

— Pourquoi tu es vraiment ici ? Noctagg soupira doucement, fermant ses yeux.

— Je suis d'abord passer chez Chloé, dit-elle avec douceur, mais elle semblait bien s'amuser avec son père alors je l'ai laissée tranquille, je me suis dit que ça ne me ferait pas de mal de passer te voir, mais j'ai vu toute ta famille par les fenêtres, je me suis posée sur ton balcon, je comptais repartir.

— Pourquoi tu voulais nous voir ?

— Vous-êtes mes amies.

— Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Noctagg leva ses yeux un instant vers Marinette.

— J-je me sentais seule, avoua-t-elle, il n'y avait personne d'autre que moi à la maison, j'espérais, avoir un peu de compagnie, c'est stupide hein ?

— Non, Marinette se tourna complètement vers l'héroïne, non ce n'est pas stupide Noctagg.

— Je suis désolée de t'avoir dérangée aujourd'hui...

— Tu ne me dérange jamais, je suis heureuse de te voir, oh, attend moi ici d'accord ?

— Je ne bougerais pas.

Marinette lui sourit et repartis dans sa chambre, elle expliqua à Tikki ce qui se passait et repartit au premier étage prendre plus de nourriture ainsi que deux chocolats chauds discrètement, elle remonta dans sa chambre avec son plateau et attrapa au passage le paquet cadeau blanc sur son bureau.

Noctagg attendait sagement, toujours assise au sol, elle regarda Marinette avec étonnement et un sourire fendit son visage quand la brune lui fit signe de venir près du touret où elle avait déposé son butin, cachant le cadeau derrière elle.

— T'as pris tout ça pour moi ? Dit-elle avec une voix d'enfant.

— Pas que pour toi ! J'en prendrais aussi, blagua Marinette.

— Merci beaucoup !

Les yeux de Noctagg brillaient de joie et la brune su qu'elle avait définitivement fait le bon choix en ramenant un peu de nourriture, elle alluma la guirlande pour illuminer un peu plus le balcon, Noctagg pris place sur un des tabourets et Marinette s'assit en face d'elle, le cadeau entre ses pieds, elle passa ainsi un deuxième petit Repas de Noël avec sa partenaire, riant à ses blagues et la faisant rire avec ses histoires. Elle était rassurée de voir sa partenaire reprendre du poil de la bête et Marinette était enchantée d'avoir pu être celle qui lui avait redonnée le sourire, elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Noctagg avait manquée de passer cette soirée toute seule !

Marinette baîlla pendant que l'héroïne finissait sa tasse de chocolat plus si chaud que ça en la regardant.

— Je pense qu'il est temps que je rentre, tu a l'air fatiguée ma Dame.

— Tu n'arrêtera donc jamais de m'appeler comme ça, soupira Marinette amusée.

— Tu préfère majestée ? Taquina Noctagg avec un sourire joueur.

— Non merci.

— Comtesse Dupain-Cheng ?

— Ooh arrête toi ! Noctagg gloussa.

— Plus sérieusement, il est temps que tu ailles dormir, je vais rentrer chez moi, merci beaucoup pour aujourd'hui, j'ai vraiment beaucoup appréciée la soirée, avoua Noctagg en se grattant la nuque.

— J'ai aussi beaucoup appréciée ta compagnie, mais ne pars pas maintenant, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

— Quelque chose pour moi ?

Marinette pris le cadeau de sous la table et le tendit avec un sourire à sa partenaire dont la bouche s'ouvrit sous la surprise.

— T-tu, c'est, pour moi ?

— Oui, j'espère que ça te plaira !

Noctagg regarda le présent, puis Marinette, puis le présent et le pris avec précaution, elle déballa soigneusement le papier cadeau, ne faisant pas une seule déchirure, laissant place à une expression de totale stupeur en voyant le pull à capuche qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, elle leva le visage vers Marinette qui put voir toute l'incrédulité et le bonheur que ressentait sa partenaire dans ses yeux jaune.

— Oh, oh mon dieu, Mari, c-c'est magnifique, dit-elle avec émotions, t-tu est sûre que c'est pour moi ?

— Oui j'en suis sûre, sourit Marinette, j'ai brodée ton nom sur l'encolure.

Noctagg regarda immédiatement l'intérieur du pull pour voir son nom broder en fil vert à la naissance de la capuche.

— Wow, murmura-t-elle, c-c'est, tellement beau...

— Ça te plait ?

— Je crois que j'en suis amoureuse, tu crois que je peux me marier à un pull ? Marinette laissa un rire lui échapper.

— Je n'en ai aucune idée désolée, mais je suis contente que ça te plaises !

— C'est la plus belle chose que j'ai vu de toute ma vie tu es tellement talentueuse, Marinette rougit au compliment, je vais le chérir toute ma vie, il faut à tout prix que je le montre à Ladybug ! Et à Maya, iel va être trop jalouse et aussi à Franklin et Chipeur !

Marinette sourit de plus belle en voyant sa partenaire avoir si envie de montrer le pull qu'elle lui avait créée à son entourage.

— Il faut que je l'essaye, murmura Noctagg, Mari il faut que je l'essaye !

— Euh, je ne suis pas sûre que ça va bien aller avec ton costume, souleva Marinette en regardant les épaulettes de sa partenaire alors qu'elle avait déjà commencer à enfiler le pull.

— Tu à un masque dans ta chambre ?

Marinette comprit où elle voulait en venir, Noctagg était prête à se dé-transformer pour voir comment le pull lui allait et Marinette avait bel et bien un masque dans sa chambre qui pourrait cacher le visage de sa partenaire.

— C'est plutôt dangereux, tu ne devrais pas faire ça.

— Je te fait confiance ! Et puis comme ça tu verras comment le pull me va !

Marinette devait avouer que le costume sous le pull ne lui donnait qu'une vague idée.

— D'accord, céda-t-elle

Noctagg poussa un petit cri de joie et suivi Marinette dans sa chambre, elle observa rapidement la pièce et sauta de la mezzanine sans prendre la peine de descendre par l'escalier, Marinette lui donna le masque et se cacha les yeux en se mettant dos à l'héroïne.

— Tu peux te de-transformer, je ne vois pas, informa-t-elle.

Elle aperçut la lumière verte envahir la chambre malgré ses yeux clos.

— C'est bon, j'ai mis le masque !

Marinette se retourna avec hésitation et rencontra pour la première fois la jeune fille sans son costume, le masque lui cachait l'entièreté du visage et elle avait mis la capuche, Marinette avait très bien imaginée les mesures de sa partenaire, le pull lui allait comme un gant. Elle remarqua que Noctagg se trouvait pieds nus avec un short en coton noir laissant apparaître des jambes musclées, Marinette sentie ses joues chauffer.

— Comment ça me va ? C'est joli ? Demanda avec excitation Noctagg.

— Tu est très jolie, souffla Marinette avant de rougir furieusement, ç-ça te va très bien ! Comme un gant ! S'exclama-t-elle avec force.

— C'est vrai ça me va bien ? Je l'adore ! Noctagg se regarda dans le miroir et se tourna devant pour essayer de tout voir. Tu es tellement incroyable Marinette !

— Oui ça te va pas mal, dit une voix moqueuse.

— Tu peux dire que je suis super canon, répliqua Noctagg en se tournant vers un Kwami noir.

— Il ne faut pas exagérer non plus.

— Hum, bonjour ? L'héroïne et son Kwami se tournèrent vers Marinette.

— Oh ! Excuse-moi, voici Plagg, c'est mon kwami, il aime beaucoup le camembert.

— Tu aurais pu me décrire d'une autre façon !

— Aimer la camembert est ton principal trait de caractère, se moqua Noctagg qui semblait forcer sur sa voix pour la changer légèrement.

— Je dois en avoir en bas, informa Marinette.

Et avant qu'un mot n'ai pu se dire, elle était déjà partie pour en prendre, elle remonta rapidement avec un petit plateau et l'offrit à sa partenaire et son kwami, Noctagg en pris un et laissa les trois autres morceaux à Plagg, elle se tourna pour le manger sans se faire voir.

— Tu aime aussi le camembert ? Demanda Marinette après que Noctagg se sois retournée vers elle le masque remit à sa place.

— Pas autant que lui, mais je ne dis jamais non quand on m'en propose un bout.

— Délicieux, dit Plagg après avoir fini sa part, si tu veus une amoureuse c'est un très bon choix, affirma-t-il en tentant ses bras vers Marinette.

— PLAGG ! S'écria Noctagg pendant que la brune essayait de calmer les rougeurs de ses joues.

— Je ne fait que d...

— Plagg transforme-moi, coupa l'héroïne bien décidée à ne plus laisser son kwami dire un mot de plus.

Elle s'était de nouveau mise à dos à Marinette et avait enlevée le masque rapidement pour qu'il ne soit pas pris dans la transformation, le pull disparut étant porté avant la transformation.

— Oh non, se désola l'héroïne en le remarquant également, je voulais rentrer avec.

— Quand tu rentreras chez toi il sera avec toi au moins, dit Marinette avec un sourire.

— Oui, merci beaucoup Marinette, je n'ai même pas de cadeau pour toi je suis désolée !

— Oh ne t'excuse pas voyons, tu sauves Paris depuis plus d'un an et tu m'as sauvée moi.

— Tu t'es sauvée presque toute seule ma Dame.

— Sans toi je n'aurais pas pu, elle bailla sans pouvoir se retenir, plaçant une main devant sa bouche.

— Merci Marinette, j'ai passée un superbe Noël grâce à toi, sourit l'héroïne.

— Fait attention sur la route du retour.

— Je suis une super-héroïne Mari, je vais toujours attention !

Elle lui offrit un clin d'œil et sortit par la fenêtre, Marinette sourit, elle avait réellement passée un très bon Noël.


	17. Chapitre 16

CHAPITRE 16 : UNE BONNE JOURNÉE

Marinette n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle avait été si proche de connaître l'identité civile de Noctagg, juste un masque et une capuche, c'était la seule chose qui l'avait empêchée de voir la fille derrière ce masque de chat, elle avait bien sentie que maintenant que la magie du miraculous n'opérait pas sur la voix de sa partenaire comme elle le faisait sur elle, Noctagg avait dû forcer pour essayer de la changer un peu, mais Marinette pouvait deviner que sa voix était douce.

Elle restait légèrement agacée que Noctagg se soient transformée ainsi devant une civile sans réellement la connaître, mais elle n'avait pas été si imprudente que ça après tout, donc ça passait et Marinette était à peu près persuadée que sa partenaire s'en excuserait à Ladybug dès qu'elle la verrait et dans tous les cas, dans une poignée de jours les deux héroïnes pourraient enfin révéler leurs identités secrètes entre elles !

Marinette mentirait si elle disait qu'elle n'avait pas attendue ce moment avec impatiente, même si elle n'avait pas vraiment cherchée à la connaître, un jeu s'était tout de même installé entre les deux héroïnes, au lieu de savoir qui était derrière le masque, elles s'amusaient à savoir qui n'était certainement pas derrière, Noctagg était celle qui l'avait commencé, Marinette avait remarquée qu'elle répondait aux journalistes par des informations qui n'avaient pas l'air d'être vraies, sa partenaire avait sourit de toutes ses dents en lui expliquant qu'elle lançait juste des fausses pistes par-ci par là pour ceux qui cherchaient à découvrir qui elle était, Ladybug l'a rapidement imitée sur ce point et c'est ainsi qu'elle passait beaucoup de leurs discussions à deviner ce qui était un mensonge et ce qui étais la vérité dans les réponses qu'elles accordaient aux questions des journalistes.

Noctagg avait mieux jouée sur le point des fausses pistes que Marinette, tout le monde pensait qu'elle avait entre vingt et vingt-cinq ans alors que la tranche d'âge deviner pour Ladybug se rapprochait dangereusement de l'âge de Marinette, entre dix-sept et dix-neuf ans, cette information avait d'ailleurs surpris la porteuse de la bague qui s'était imaginée que Ladybug serait celle qui serait vue comme la plus âgée étant la plus mature des deux, d'après Alya c'était à cause de la capuche de son costume, il paraît que cela faisait plus un accessoire de jeune, Aleth avait, elle, relevée que le costume de Noctagg semblait sortir d'un jeu vidéo et qu'elle était étonnée de ne pas voir plus de personnes pointer sur ce point, Nino lui avait répliqué qu'une grande partie de cette communauté était adulte et que c'était au contraire une raison de plus pour penser que Noctagg était adulte.

D'après Nino, Noctagg était dans le début de sa vingtaine, travaillant dans un bureau et secrètement geek alors que Ladybug devait juste avoir fini le lycée et s'entraîner pour une carrière dans la boxe.

Le dernier point venait d'une des nombreuses fausses informations donner aux journalistes, Ladybug avait dit que les combats avec les akumas ne lui faisaient pas peur due aux classes de boxe qu'elle prenait depuis petite, Noctagg avait adorée l'idée et avait même proposée à Ladybug de lui écrire une liste de clubs où elle pourrait avoir des leçons, elle avait gardée la liste dans sa chambre, Marinette se mentirait si elle disait qu'elle n'apprécier pas les moments où elle s'entraînait au corps-à-corps avec sa partenaire, elle s'y intéresserait quand elle aurait enfin vaincu Papillon.

Elle soupira, Papillon, l'attaque était dans trois jours...

Le stress montait en elle de plus en plus, elle tenait à voir Aleth avant l'attaque mais l'adolescente avait l'air de nouveau de bloquer chez elle par ses parents, Sabine et Tom étaient très contrariés par le comportement de Daniel et Thomas et Marinette ne leur avait pas encore parlé du problème Acacie, elle pouvait facilement imaginer sa mère partir sur-le-champ rendre une petite visite aux parents d'Aleth pour les attaquer avec une baguette de pain trop cuite si elle l'apprenait.

Les deux adultes n'étaient définitivement pas dans le cœur de la famille Dupain-Cheng et étaient également bannis de la boulangerie, même s'il n'y était jamais venu.

Marinette n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ses devoirs, comment pouvait-elle seulement se concentrer sur ses devoirs ? Elle avait dix-sept ans, était dans sa dernière année de lycée, avec le BAC à la fin de l'année, elle devait également gérer sa vie de styliste en devenir et passait beaucoup de temps sur ses créations, de plus la fille dont elle était amoureuse avait une grande chance de l'aimer également, mais elles ne pouvaient pas sortir ensemble car elle avait des problèmes familiaux, elle savait que la sœur jumelle de son crush censée être morte était bel et bien vivante et avait une minuscule chance d'être une des héroïnes de Paris alors que la première personne concernée n'en avait aucune idée, cette même personne était accusée, totalement injustement Marinette en était sûre malgré toutes les preuves contre elle, d'être l'alliée d'un terroriste, terroriste qui avait des superpouvoirs grâce à une sorte de demi-dieux, Marinette avait également des super-pouvoirs grâce à son amie demi-dieux de la création et était l'héroïne favorite de Paris sans que personne ne le sache et en plus de ça elle s'apprêtait à attaquer ce fameux terroriste qui était le père d'un de ses amis, ami qui comptait participer au combat pour vaincre son père, car il était également un super-héros, le pire étant qu'elle n'avait presque plus dormi plus de six-heures dans une journée en une année entière.

Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible de penser sérieusement à comment résoudre une équation. Pourquoi diable le lycée l'obligeait à faire des devoirs, ce n'était pas une surprise que la moitié des victimes étaient des étudiants, ont les tuer sous le travail !

Il arrivait à Marinette de penser aux amies d'Aleth qui n'en avaient absolument rien à faire des cours et venaient plus en classe pour faire acte de présence qu'autre chose, en faisant le strict minimum pour s'assurer d'avoir le diplôme en poche, Marinette était presque jalouse de leurs inconsciences.

En parlant des amies de l'adolescente, Marinette voudrait bien les rencontrer un jour, peut-être que pour les prochaines vacances, ou un week-end où Aleth sera de nouveau là, elle pourrait voir avec ses parents pour aller en Bretagne, laisser Aleth voir de nouveau ses amies qui ne l'avaient pas oubliés et essayer de retrouver Catherine et Acacie.

Cela semblait être un bon plan, surtout quand il promettait des vacances avec Aleth, Marinette repensait sans arrêt à ce ''je t'aime'' qu'elle avait prononcée dans son presque sommeil, est-ce qu'il était vraiment un je t'aime, je t'aime ?

Est-ce que Marinette était réellement la deuxième personne sur qui Aleth avait des sentiments, est-ce qu'elle pouvait réellement être aussi chanceuse ?

Marinette se leva de son lit, elle avait vraiment envie de voir Aleth, la maintenant, elle ne lui avait plus envoyée de message depuis presque une journée entière, ce qui était très rare et elle lui manquait beaucoup.

— Tikki, transforme-moi !

En quelque lancer de yoyo, Ladybug se trouvait maintenant sur le balcon de la lycéenne, elle jeta de rapide regard, il ne semblait pas y avoir trace de Madame et Monsieur Rivière.

Elle toqua doucement sur la porte qui menait à la chambre d'Aleth, elle remarqua un bout de rideau se soulever légèrement et croisa des yeux gris, plisser, qui s'agrandirent de stupeur en voyant l'héroïne de rouge.

Le Rideau s'ouvrit en grand d'un coup sec et la porte glissa sur le côté tout aussi brusquement laissant apparaître Aleht, tout sourire, toujours en pyjama, le t-shirt noir et ample sans manche laisser ses bras qui n'étaient définitivement pas frêle apparaître dans toutes leurs beauté, Ladybug se retient de grogner que le bas soit un jogging, pas qu'elle voulait savoir si ses jambes étaient également musclées, non, pas du tout...

— Ladybug ! S'exclama Aleth coupant la brune de sa rêverie, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Y a un problème ?

— Non, il n'y en a pas, rassura l'héroïne en voyant qu'Aleth regardais à côté d'elle comme si elle s'attendait à voir quelque chose d'inhabituel de la vue que lui donner son balcon.

— Oh ? Pourquoi tu es là alors ?

— Je voulais juste te voir, Aleth rougit fortement faisant sourire Marinette de façon très idiote, elle n'avait jamais fait autant rougir Aleth.

— O-oh, c-cool, cool, cool, t-tu veux r-rentrer ? Bafouilla-t-elle en mettant ses mains sur ses joues comme pour les refroidir.

— Si ça ne te dérange pas.

Aleth se décala de l'entrée pour laisser passer l'héroïne et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau laissant Ladybug s'asseoir sur son lit qu'elle lui avait pointée du doigt, la couette était en boule au pied du lit et vue les cheveux légèrement en bataille de l'adolescente, elle avait dû se réveiller d'une sieste peu avant que Ladybug ne vienne, Aleth attrapa un chouchou et commença à attacher ses cheveux en une cuche, elle n'avait pas coupée ses cheveux depuis la Première et les cheveux longs lui allaient définitivement très bien, pensa Ladybug en sentant ses joues chauffer pendant qu'elle observait sont, amie, finir de les attacher.

— Euuh, commença Aleth, comment tu vas ?

— Très bien et toi ?

— Ç-ça va, tout va bien, je vais bien, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Aleth de perdre ainsi son calme avec les mots.

— J'espère que je ne te dérange pas.

— Quoi ? Non, tu me dérange jamais ! Je suis contente de te voir ! Rassura Aleth en sautant presque de sa chaise.

— Je me disait que ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'étaient pas vu, expliqua Ladybug avec un petit sourire gêné elle devait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchis en partant rentre visite à Aleth.

— O-oui ça fait longtemps, répliqua-t-elle en tortillant une mèche de ses cheveux, tout va bien pour toi ?

— Oui, Papillon n'y va pas très fort avec les akumas, répondit Ladybug avec un sourire, Noctagg et moi on arrive à les battre facilement.

— Génial, je n'aime pas l'idée que tu sois en danger.

— Ah ? Aleth eu l'air de se rendre compte des mots qu'elle venait de dire et détourna le regard semblant très gênée.

— Euh, hum, je veux dire, tu, tu es mon a-amie, c'est normal, de m'inquiéter pour toi ?

Une Aleth gênée était une Aleth très, très mignonne et Marinette pouvait sentir l'influence de Noctagg prendre le contrôle d'elle, elle avait tellement envie de la taquiner, peut-être même de la draguer légèrement, pour voir si elle pouvait la faire rougir un peu plus.

Noctagg avait une très mauvaise influence sur elle.

Elle du se faire violence pour ne pas continuer à la troubler ainsi.

— C'est gentil, dit-elle avec douceur, il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes qui s'inquiète pour nous.

— Nous ?

— Les héros.

— A-ah, oui, les héros, oui, acquiesça Aleth n'osant toujours pas relever le regard sur Ladybug.

Ladybug continua à parler avec son, amie pour un peu plus longtemps, elle avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternitée qu'elle ne lui avait pas parlée comme ça, le rire de l'adolescente faisait disparaître son stress, lui parler lui faisait tellement de bien, elle voulait s'approcher d'elle, la prendre dans ses bras, la sentir contre elle, son regard tomba une fois de plus sur les yeux gris de son, amie.

Comment Adrien pouvait-il seulement penser que cet ange pouvait être de mèche avec Papillon ?

Elle était la personne la plus douce et la plus gentille que Marinette connaissait, elle s'inquiétait même pour Ladybug, ce n'était pas quelque chose que ferait une méchante.

La seule raison valable qui ferait qu'Aleth Rivière veuille rejoindre Papillon soit le fait qu'elle veuille revoir sa jumelle, mais pour en arriver au point de rejoindre une personne qu'elle trouvait pitoyable, il faudrait qu'elle soit consumée par la rage et aveuglée par le souhait de vengeance, ce qu'elle n'était pas.

Ladybug tourna la tête pour regarder la photo des deux sœurs sur la bibliothèque de son, amie et fronça les sourcils en n'en voyant aucun signe.

Aleth n'était pas du genre à déplacer les objets de sa chambre, tout était toujours à la même place, Marinette avait appris à voir ce point particulier chez Aleth, elle détestait quand tout n'était pas où elle l'avait mis, elle pouvait perdre très facilement son calme durant les révisions en groupe si quelqu'un touchait à l'emplacement des objets de son bureau, même si seul un crayon avait été bougé elle fusillait du regard le ou la responsable.

Et si les souvenirs de Marinette étaient bons, rien n'avait changé depuis sa première visite dans la chambre de la jeune femme, excepter quelque bout de poster re-skotcher ensemble après une déchirure et maintenant la photo, elle ne la voyait nulle part, Aleth n'aurait jamais enlevée le cade d'elle-même.

Elle ne pouvait rien dire, rien demander, Ladybug n'était pas censée être au courant de l'existence d'une quelconque sœur de la jeune fille en face d'elle.

— Au fait, commença Aleth coupant Ladybug de ses pensées, tu connais Marinette Dupain-Cheng ?

— Euh, oui ? Ladybug avala sa salive, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle parlait, d'elle, maintenant ?

— Génial ! T-tu pourrais lui faire passer un message de ma part ?

— Oh, oui, bien sûre, si Aleth savait qu'elle parlait déjà à la dite Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

— Je ne pourrais probablement pas la contacter avant la rentrée, mes parents mon confisquer mon téléphone, qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas.

— Excuse-moi, tes parents ont quoi ?

— Ils ont vu que j'avais encore des contacts avec des connaissances de ma ville d'enfance, ils ont pas apprécier, alors plus de téléphone pour le moment ni le droit de sortir, soupira Aleth.

— Quoi ? S'exclama Ladybug en se levant brusquement.

— Je suis à peu près sûre que Mari réagira de la même façon, gloussa Aleth.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils ont fait ça !

— Honnêtement je ne suis même plus surprise, avoua Aleth en haussant les épaules.

— Mais ce n'est pas normal !

— Je sait, ne t'inquiète pas, on ne peux pas vraiment dire qu'ils soient de très bonnes personnes...

— Je suis désolée...

— Ne le soit pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute et de toute façon tout ça sera bientôt fini.

— Comment-ça ?

— Ne t'inquiète pas, rassura Aleth, je vais bien, mais je pense qu'ils vont bientôt rentrer maintenant, je n'ai pas envie de te jeter dehors mais...

— Mais il faut mieux éviter qu'ils me voient dans ta chambre. Aleth souris.

— Oui c'est ça.

— Je comprend ne t'inquiète pas.

— Je te raccompagne à la porte ? Blagua Aleth en allant ouvrir la porte menant au balcon.

— C'est si gentil de ta part, répondit Ladybug avec un sourire.

— Oh je t'en prie, ce n'était pas très loin.

— Ça t'as quand même pris quoi, cinq pas ?

— Presque six, essoufflant.

— Je veux bien imaginer, bon c'est ici que je te laisse, informa Ladybug étant sur le balcon.

— Je ne me ferais jamais à l'idée de recevoir de la visite par la porte de mon balcon, releva Aleth avec un petit sourire.

— Je refuse de monter huit-étage d'escalier, répondit Ladybug d'une voix moqueuse.

— Ce n'est pas si terrible, je le fais tout le temps, affirma Aleth avec fierté, Marinette laissa un petit rire lui échapper.

— Aller, au revoir Aleth, c'était un plaisir d'avoir passé du temps avec toi !

— Bye et, n'oublie pas pour Marinette !

— Ne t'inquiète je n'oublierais pas, sourit Ladybug.

— Et dit lui, désolée aussi.

— Tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de t'excuser, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

— S'il te plaît ? Aleth semblait subitement très sérieuse.

— D'accord je lui dirais, prend soin de toi Aleth !

Elle fit un signe de la main à l'adolescente et sauta du bâtiment pour rejoindre la boulangerie, elle ferait mieux de se concentrer un peu sur ses maths avant de rejoindre Noctagg pour une petite réunion pour le plan contre Papillon.

Elle avait été heureuse d'avoir pu parler à Aleth et peut-être même qu'elle irait lui rendre une petite visite après avoir vaincu Papillon.

Ladybug retourna dans sa chambre et se libéra de la transformation, elle s'excusa auprès de Tikki de ne pas l'avoir avertie quand elle avait lancée la transformation, elle n'avait réellement pas réfléchie en le faisant, Tikki lui pardonna quand elle lui offrit des cookies tout juste sortis du four.

Marinette décida finalement de se remettre à ses devoirs.

Son téléphone sonna au moment où elle ferma enfin son cahier de math, elle avait terminée tous ses exercices et il était temps de rejoindre sa partenaire, elle ferma l'alarme d'un mouvement de main et s'étira sur sa chaise pour chasser ses douleurs aux épaules et au dos, attrapant un croissant et commençant à le manger, Marinette regarda une dernière fois les notes de leurs plans pour être sûre de ne rien oublier, car elle n'avait pas de poche dans son costume alors bien sûr qu'elle ne pouvait pas les amener avec elle.

Non, Marinette n'était absolument pas jalouse des poches super-grandes du costume de Noctagg.

Pourquoi elle serait jalouse de poche suffisamment grande pour y mettre un sandwich entier et d'ailleurs, pourquoi diable l'héroïne se promenait avec un putain de sandwich dans ses poches ?

Marinette haussa les épaules, c'était Noctagg dont elle parlait, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à beaucoup de logique de sa part, elle espérait juste qu'elle avait un petit quelque chose pour elle cette fois aussi, Noctagg avait régulièrement des bonbons ou du chocolat pour elle.

— Tikki tu es prête ?

— Oui Marinette, on peut aller rejoindre Noctagg, affirma le kwami joyeusement.

— Parfait, Tikki, transforme-moi !

Dans un éclat rougeâtre, Marinette laissa place à Ladybug qui sans perdre un moment, se lança sur les toits de Paris pour rejoindre leur lieu de rendez-vous.

Noctagg était déjà là, chantonnant en anglais, assise sur le bord du toit, elle tenta de traduire les paroles dans sa tête et sourit de toutes ses dents quand le refrain commença.

— Je ne sait pas Nagg, ça à l'air plutôt gay, dit-elle d'une voix moqueuse la faisant sursauter.

— Darling ! S'exclama-t-elle avec une pointe de gène dans sa voix en se relevant brusquement, T-tu ! Tu m'as fait peur !

— Désolée, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, donc, tu as ''kissed a girl '' ? Noctagg mis sa main contre le visage de Ladybug.

— Chut, ne parle pas. Ordonna-t-elle alors que Ladybug souriait derrière sa main.

— Est-ce que ses lèvres étaient, ''sweet'' ? Continua Ladybug toujours très fière d'elle.

— Tu connais ?

— Oui, une amie l'écoute souvent, expliqua Ladybug.

— Elle à de bon goût, informa Noctagg retirant enfin sa main du visage de Ladybug avec un sourire.

— Elle est aussi très lesbienne, continua-t-elle.

— Ah ? Est-ce que ton amie très lesbienne est très lesbienne pour toi ? Demanda Noctagg sans arrêter son sourire narquois.

— Peut-être, répliqua Ladybug en s'asseyant, je pensais que tu serais plus jalouse que ça.

— Je t'en prie, est-ce que je suis le type à être jalouse ?

— Oui plutôt, Noctagg donna une pichenette sur son nez.

— Non, je suis le type à voler les petites-amies des autres, elle lui tira la langue, si madame ton amie très lesbienne te prend je te vole à elle !

— Bravo Nagg, quel bon exemple pour les enfants !

— Que veux-tu, je vois quelque chose qui me plaît, je le prends c'est tout.

Ladybug gloussa.

— Et si je ne suis pas d'accord ? Nargua-t-elle.

— Tu rate quelque chose alors, je serais une très bonne petite-amie !

— Tu abandonnerais directement ?

— Ma coccinelle, je suis une lesbienne, pas une psychopathe, un non est un non, je respecte les vœux des damoiselles, répondit Noctagg plus sérieusement en gardant la teinte d'humour dans sa voix.

— Quel gentlewoman madame Noctagg !

— Je vous en prie, appelez-moi mademoiselle, l'héroïne embrassa la main de Ladybug de façon chevaleresque la faisant rire de nouveau.

— Je me demande que dirais Brad ou Larry, reprit Ladybug.

— Je t'en prie, il me dirait de te dire ''Hi''.

— C'est vrai, il dirait qu'il est heureux que je soit avec ma ''girl friend''. Ce fut autour de Noctagg de glousser.

— Donc tu connais les paroles.

— Peut-être, elle tira la langue à son tour, peut-être pas.

— Ce n'était pas une question, répliqua Noctagg tout sourire.

— Et alors madame ''je ferais une très bonne petite-amie'', que ferait tu si tu l'étais ?

— Premièrement, ma coccinelle, je te dévoilerais mon identité secrète.

— Je n'ai jamais dit que je serais celle de ton exemple, dit Ladybug avec un sourire.

— Oh ça je sais, tu n'arrêtes pas de me mettre des râteaux, j'ai commencée une collection, mais laisse-moi continuer mon exemple, je suis plutôt possessive alors je commencerais par montrer à tout le monde ma merveilleuse petite-amie.

— Et comment tu ferais ça ?

— Si Papillon n'était pas là, je déboulerais dans un lieu où elle va souvent en tant que Noctagg et l'embrasserais passionnément !

— Je suis sûre qu'elle adorerait que ses collègues pensent qu'elle sorte avec l'héroïne de Paris ainsi qu'avec une civile car eux ne savent pas qui tu es derrière le masque, nargua Ladybug.

— Je ne fait pas peur en tant que civile, expliqua Noctagg, il y aurait toujours des fous pour oser essayer s'approcher d'elle, mais si elle sort avec une super-héroïne, qui voudrait lui chercher des noises ?

— Mais imagine que quelqu'un veuille te faire du mal et l'attaque pour t'avoir ?

— Dans ce cas je prendrais ton Miraculous pour le lui donner, blagua Noctagg.

— Par tout les kwamis tu est une petite imbécile, ria Ladybug, mais dans tout les cas, le pire c'est que t'as pas vraiment tord

— Bien sûre que j'ai raison, je veux protéger la femme que j'aime, ce n'est pas avec ma forme civile que je vais effrayer le petit-peuple !

— Le petit-peuple ! Nagg ! Elle lui tapa l'épaule avec affection, tu passes définitivement trop de temps avec Chloé Bourgeois.

— Jalouse ?

— Que tu passes du temps avec Chloé ?

— Que je passe du temps avec d'autre personne que toi, répondit Noctagg avec un grand sourire narquois.

— Ça va les chevilles ?

— C'est devenu difficile de passer par les portes je dois t'avouer, dit Noctagg avec un visage très sérieux.

— Qu'est-ce que tu peux être idiote quand tu t'y met, souri Ladybug.

— Je sait que tu aimes ça darling~

— Hum, peut-être...

L'échange se tourna rapidement sur la discussion de l'attaque, Ladybug savait que Noctagg le connaissait déjà par cœur et elle connaissait l'avis de sa partenaire là-dessus, l'héroïne n'était pas naïve et savait parfaitement que les plans ne marchaient jamais comme il le fallait et qu'il y avait de grande chance qu'iels doivent improviser à un moment ou un autre, mais elle savait également que Ladybug se rassurait en parlant du plan et Marinette remerciait le fait que Noctagg accepte de la rencontrer tous les soirs pour parler du plan sans montrer une once d'ennui, essayant de son mieux de la rassurer et de calmer son anxiété, ce qu'elle faisait plutôt bien.

La nuit était déjà tombée quand elles se levèrent pour rentrer chez elles.

— Darling, n'oublie pas de bien dormir chaque nuit et de bien manger d'accord ?

— Oui ne t'inquiète pas Nagg, je ne rate pas mes repas, rassura Ladybug amuser de voir sa partenaire finir chacune de leurs discutions de la même façon.

— Et de boire ?

— Et de boire, j'ai toujours une bouteille d'eau avec moi et j'en bois une par jour minimum.

— Bien, il ne faudrait pas que le stress mange ta santé, on a besoin de toi au maximum de ta force !

— Et ça en va de même pour toi, toujours des cauchemars ?

Depuis Timorós, l'héroïne faisait régulièrement des cauchemars, elle n'en parlait presque jamais, mais elle avait déjà dit à Ladybug qu'ils lui mangeaient beaucoup de ses nuits.

— Ils ne sont là que la nuit alors je dors durant une bonne partie la journée, expliqua Noctagg.

— Ce serait quand même mieux que tu dormes la nuit.

— Dit ça à mes rêves, j'aimerais également pouvoir passer une nuit sans vous voir tous disparaître...

— Tous ? Ça à évoluer ? Ladybug se rappelait que Noctagg lui avait dit que ça avait commencer par elle, Chloé et Marinette se sont rajoutée par la suite.

— Oui, maintenant y a Franklin, le renardeau et Barry, souffla Noctagg en se grattant la nuque.

— Tu pense qu'ils vont s'arrêter quand Papillon ne sera plus là ?

— J'espère, j'en ai marre de crever de peur de vous perdre à cause de l'autre bâtard.

— Hey, Nagg, tu perdras personne d'accord ? On est des héros, les héros ça ne meurt pas, rassura Ladybug.

— Tu ne disparaîtra pas hein ? Murmura Noctagg en se rapprochant de l'héroïne.

— Non, je resterais là, avec toi.

— Promis ? Elle leva le petit doigt, Ladybug sourit à l'acte enfantin.

— Promis, elle serra son petit doigt avec le sien.

— Si tu meurs je te jure que je viens t'arracher du paradis pour te tuer moi-même. Ladybug gloussa.

— Personne ne mourra Nagg, rassura Ladybug en mettant ses mains sur celle de sa partenaire.

— Alors, tu devrais te faire à l'idée que maintenant tu es bloquée avec moi pour toujours.

— Je me suis faite à l'idée dès que je te suis tombée dessus en septembre dernier, sourit Ladybug.

— Tu est la meilleure partenaire et amie qu'on peut avoir, dit Noctagg.

— Toi aussi, aller, je dois vraiment y aller, on se voit demain même heure même endroit ?

— Bien sûr ma coccinelle, bye bye.

— Bye Nagg !

Ladybug lança son yoyo dans les airs et tourna la tête pour voir que Noctagg était également partie dans une autre direction avec son bâton, elle rejoint rapidement sa maison, vérifia que personne ne voyait et entra dans sa chambre en se dé-transformant, elle regarda son calendrier.

Plus que deux jours.

Elle avait vraiment envie d'aller dormir, mais le repas du soir l'attendait, elle donna un cookie à son kwami et descendit les escaliers de sa chambre en s'étirant. Elle avait passée une très bonne journée et sentait enfin le poids sur ses épaules partir légèrement, cela faisait un bout de temps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi relaxer.

Marinette était tendue de tout son être, un tremblement de terre, ce n'était définitivement pas normal, elle regarda par la fenêtre, les passants regardaient autour d'eux pour vérifier si le nouvel Akuma était éloigné ou proche d'eux.

Marinette grogna, bien sûr que Papillon devait mettre un Akuma la veille de l'attaque, il ne pouvait pas attendre un peu plus, de préférence après le Nouvel An.

Elle grimpa dans sa chambre en grognant, elle espérait qu'il soit facile à vaincre.

Elle regarda son bureau, les miraculous de la tortue, de l'abeille et du renard y était posée, Maître Fu avait accepté que Marinette les gardes quelques semaines avant l'attaque pour pouvoir s'entraîner de façon plus régulière avec son équipe, elle gardait toujours un des miraculous dans son yoyo pour pouvoir le donner plus rapidement à son porteur.

Elle se transforma et pris celui de la tortue, son yoyo vibra, on l'appelait. Noctagg.

— Bonjour Nagg, tu es sur place ?

— Va chercher toute l'équipe. Fais vite.

L'appel se coupa, Ladybug sentie un frisson glacer parcourir son échine, elle ouvrit le groupe discord et demanda aux trois héros de la rejoindre le plus rapidement possible, l'appel de sa partenaire ne l'avait pas du tout rassurée et elle avait abandonné tout espoir que l'Akuma soit faible.

Elle partie en vitesse de sa chambre, les trois miraculous dans ses mains, Alya fut la première sur son chemin, elle lui expliqua rapidement qu'elle ne savait pas plus qu'elle ce qui se passait.

Alors qu'elle venait d'atterrir sur un toit près de la Tour Eiffel effondrée, elle aperçut Nino, elle laissa Rena Rouge et le rejoint en vitesse lui donnant son miraculous et remonta avec la rejoindre l'héroïne de l'illusion, elle appela Noctagg.

— Je suis près de la Tour, approcher discrètement. Maya ne peut pas venir elle vient de le dire sur le groupe.

Noctagg les guida vers sa position et finalement Ladybug aperçut sa partenaire, cachée derrière un bâtiment.

Stresser était un mot plutôt léger pour décrire son état, elle ne semblait pas tenir en place et tournait comme un lion en cage en grognant.

— Nagg on est là, le visage de l'héroïne s'éclaira légèrement en voyant Ladybug et elle arrêta sa marche.

— Tu sait pourquoi Abeelle ne peut pas venir ? Demanda Rena Rouge.

— La princesse est enfermée dans sa chambre, expliqua Noctagg sans lâcher son regard de celui de Ladybug cherchant de quoi se calmer.

— Enfermée ? S'étonna Nino.

— Je ne peux pas dévoiler, mais je pense que tu commences à comprendre non ? Elle s'adressait à Ladybug.

— Noctagg, est-ce que ?

— Oui, putain de oui, on aurait dû s'en douter, je savais que ça allais pas être facile ! Noctagg frappa dans le mur derrière elle pour relâcher sa tension, son poing créa une grande fissure à l'impact. Merde, merde, jura l'héroïne qui n'avais pas réussie à se calmer.

— Q-qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Nino ne semblait pas rassurer par la façon dont Noctagg agissait, ce qui était en soi plutôt compréhensible.

— Écoutez-moi bien, cracha l'héroïne, vous avez putain d'intérêt à faire de votre mieux aujourd'hui, pas de putain d'erreur c'est bien compris ! Elle s'était approchée des deux héros qui avait reculés effrayés.

— O-oui, chuchota Rena Rouge.

— C-compris.

Ladybug se rapprocha de sa partenaire, elle était complètement paniquée, elle avait commencée à comprendre pourquoi, mais sa partenaire était toujours calme, toujours.

Elle pouvait être légèrement stressé, mais elle ne perdait pas son calme, pas comme ça.

— Nagg, je suis là, tout va bien, regarde moi dans les yeux, ses tremblements ne la rassurait pas, est-ce que tu est en train de faire une crise de panique ?

— Non ! S'exclama fortement l'héroïne, oui, murmura-t-elle, peut-être.

— Respire, regarde moi, inspire, Ladybug observa Noctagg qui s'était accrochée à elle prendre une grande inspiration, maintenant expire, Noctagg souffla avec lenteur, c'est bien maintenant recommence.

Elle observa avec inquiétude sa partenaire recommencer l'exercice, observant les tremblements se calmer de plus en plus jusqu'à se stopper entièrement. Noctagg n'avait toujours pas lâché ses bras, elle serrait fort, mais cela ne déranger pas Ladybug, elle avait les yeux clos, se concentrant sur le fait de se calmer.

Elle releva la tête et ouvrit ses yeux.

— Je vais bien, déclara-t-elle d'une voix un peu moins tremblante.

— Est-ce que tu peux nous expliquer ? Dit-elle d'une voix douce.

— On est tous dans la merde ma coccinelle, on est tellement mal, sa voix s'était cassée.

Ladybug aperçut Rena Rouge et Carapace blanchir, le fait que Noctagg était, très, forte pour deviner la force d'un akuma n'était pas un secret, si elle avait fait une crise de panique à cause de la puissance de l'un d'entre-eux, il y avait de quoi être terrifié.

— Où est la personne akumatisée ?

— Derrière ce bâtiment.

— On peut l'observer sans se faire voir ?

— Oui, c'est pour ça que j'ai choisit cet endroit.

— D'accord, on y jette un coup d'œil d'accord ?

— Je vous jure, à tous les trois, commença Noctagg d'une voix tout aussi glaçante que plus tôt, si un seul d'entre vous perds la vie je vous tue.

Sur ces mots elle se retourna d'un coup sec et se rapprocha silencieusement du bâtiment, faisant signe au groupe de la suivre, iels ne savait pas encore à quoi ressembler l'Akuma, mais pour l'instant Noctagg était la chose la plus terrifiante qu'iels avaient pu voir.

Ladybug se pencha près de sa partenaire pour observer la personne qui venait de détruire la Tour Eiffel.

Sa gorge s'assécha, une fille, du moins elle pensait que c'était une fille, peau blanche, des cheveux de feux mauves, ce qui semblait être une armure, noir.

On aurait dit un démon.

Et le démon tourna son visage vers eux, ce qui devait être sa bouche s'étira machiavéliquement en un sourire.

— Je vous attendais, dit une voix que Ladybug avait déjà entendue, j'ai changée de pouvoir, mais j'attendais notre nouvelle rencontre, surtout contre toi Noctagg ! Tu m'as bien eu la dernière fois n'est-ce pas ? Elle leva la main et explosa le bâtiment révélant l'équipe de héros vers qui elle marcha avec confiance. J'espère que je vous ai manquée, j'avais tellement hâte de vous revoir et de pouvoir mettre la main sur vos miraculous. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas d'eux, enchantée, je suis Rage et je voudrais juste savoir, est-ce que vous tenez à votre vie ?


	18. Chapitre 17

CHAPITRE 17 : RAGE ET DÉSESPOIR

Ladybug n'arrivait pas à bouger, elle comprenait subitement la réaction de sa partenaire, Rage les regardait toujours avec ce même sourire glaçant, elle voulait parler, bouger, entrer en actions, mais elle avait l'impression que son corps ne répondrait pas, elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'arrivait pas à digérer ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, de voir.

Toute la situation semblait trop cauchemardesque, peut-être que s'en était un, peut-être qu'elle allait se réveiller.

Elle pensait avoir plus de temps, elle pensait que la fille masquée ne reviendrait pas avant plusieurs mois encore, pourquoi était-elle là maintenant, pourquoi semblait-elle encore plus puissante que la dernière fois ? Est-ce que Papillon avait appris pour leurs attaques ? Adrien était enfermé dans sa chambre, iel n'avait rien fait qui pourrait déplaire à son père, Marinette le savait, ce qui voulait dire qu'iel y avait été enfermer sans aucune raison.

Était-iel retenu, car Rage était là, car Gabriel savait parfaitement le danger que représenter Rage, car Nathalie avait beaucoup de chance de savoir qu'Abeelle était en réalité Adrien ?

— Dispersez-vous ! Cria subitement Noctagg.

l'héroïne venait de retirer Ladybug de son état de choc, au son de la voix de sa partenaire elle lançait son yoyo pour s'écarter le plus possible de leur ennemie, Rena Rouge et Carapace s'étaient également éloignés, Rena Rouge prenant Carapace avec elle.

Noctagg avait foncée sur Rage et avait glissée sous ses jambes pour s'enfuir derrière elle en se servant de son bâton pour se projeter en avant.

Le groupe était séparé, mais hors de portée de Rage qui avait son regard posé sur Noctagg, son expression s'assombrit pendant quelques secondes avant de faire naître un nouveau sourire.

— C'est bien toi, dit-elle avec amusement, toujours à me surprendre ainsi, mais laisse-moi te prévenir, ne pense pas que tu vas gagner cette fois-ci, je vais tous vous anéantir.

— Dans mes souvenirs tu pensais la même chose la dernière fois, ne put s'empêcher de répliquer l'héroïne.

— Oui, mais la dernière fois je ne vous connaissais pas encore, je vous avais sous-estimer je dois l'avouer.

— Et qu'est-ce qui est différent cette fois ?

— Cette fois je vous connais, tous les quatre alors que vous, non.

— Comment peux-tu nous connaître ?

— J'ai observée chacun de vos combats, expliqua d'une voix mielleuse Rage, vous êtes-tous si prévisible. Maintenant, je veux bien vous épargner, donnez-moi vos miraculous et je ne vous ferrait rien.

— Tu ne touchera à aucun de nos miraculous, dit Ladybug d'une voix forte.

— Tu est si sûre de toi petite coccinelle ? Ce serait dommage de perdre ta vie pour protéger des petites boucle-d'oreille.

Ladybug sentie son corps trembler légèrement sous la menace.

— Tu ne tuera personne, grogna Noctagg.

— C'est simple héros, continua l'akuma, soit vous me donnez vos bijoux, soit je les récupère sur vos corps sans vie.

Ladybug captura le regard de sa partenaire, elles allaient rester toutes les deux, elle voyait dans les yeux de sa partenaire qu'elle avait fait la même décision, restait la question de leurs amis, elle ne pouvait risquer leurs vies, le combat serait dur sans eux, mais elle ne pouvait pas les obliger à participer à un tel combat, elle ne pouvait pas leurs demander de se jeter dans une bataille comme celle-là, Alya et Nino étaient jeunes, certes Marinette était plus jeune qu'eux, mais ce n'était pas la même chose, elle était Ladybug après tout, eux étaient encore nouveaux dans leur rôle de super-héros.

Noctagg pensait définitivement de la même façon qu'elle. Ses yeux s'étaient posés sur le couple.

— Tu n'aura ni nos miraculous ni nos vies, déclara courageusement Carapace.

— On t'as battue une fois et on va te battre une nouvelle fois, dit Rena Rouge.

Rage ria à gorge déployer.

— Vous-êtes si mignon ! Croire que vous pouvez me battre ? Moi ? Tant d'innocence !

Ladybug devait penser à un plan, rapidement, elle ne savait toujours pas quels étaient les pouvoirs de Rage, probablement quelque chose avec du feu vu son design, mais la Tour Eiffel n'était pas brûlée ou fondue, juste briser, peut-être une force surnaturelle comme la dernière fois, il fallait aussi compter la super-vitesse dans ce cas, il lui fallait un exemple de ses pouvoirs pour savoir comment la battre.

Pour l'instant elle n'avait rien, aucune donnée, à part celle de la confiance monstrueuse qui émanait de Rage, elle pensait qu'elle allait gagner, elle en était sûre.

Il fallait que le groupe se retrouve, qu'iels forment un plan, premièrement, rejoindre Noctagg.

Ladybug lança son yoyo vers sa partenaire, Rage se retourna brusquement vers l'héroïne et se jeta sur la corde du yoyo qu'elle attrapa de ses deux mains, Rage envoya voler Ladybug dans une direction opposée à ses camarades, Marinette n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer qu'elle voyait un bâtiment se raprocher d'elle à une vitesse dangereuse elle réussié à atterir dessus tant bien que mal sans trop de dégats et grogna de mécontentement.

Il semblerait que l'Akuma n'allait pas les laisser se réunir aussi facilement.

— Voyons, voyons, dit Rage amusée, tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser rejoindre tes petits compagnons pour former un petit plan, pour qui me prend-tu, je ne suis pas une idiote.

— Tu as peur qu'on te batte si on a un plan, se moqua Noctagg.

— Chaton, voyons, bien sûre que non, mais j'aimerais que le combat soit rapidement fini, vois-tu j'ai deux personnes à aller voir après vous.

— Deux personnes ?

— Oui, il est plus que temps que je me venge d'eux.

— Et tu penses réellement que tu vas pouvoir y arriver ? On est des héros, les héros ça ne perd pas, répondit Noctagg avec un sourire narquois.

— Tellement de confiance en toi, répliqua Rage, mais nous ne sommes pas dans une fiction, les héros ne gagnent jamais dans la vrai vie.

— Dans ce cas nous sommes l'exception à la règle.

Rage avait toute son attention sur Noctagg et Ladybug réalisa enfin que sa partenaire lui donnait le temps de rejoindre Rena Rouge et Carapace.

Pendant que la discussion continuait entre l'héroïne et la super-vilaine, Ladybug s'approchait silencieusement de ses coéquipiers, elle les avait atteint que Rage n'avait toujours pas remarquée qu'elle avait seulement bougée.

Ladybug s'était demandée pourquoi Rage l'ignorait ainsi avec Carapace et Rena Rouge, mais se rappela que Timorós avait facilement vaincu les héros en avril, seule Noctagg l'avait prise par surprise, par deux fois, elle n'avait probablement aucun intérêt sur les autres Super.

— Tu crois que Noctagg va la retenir longtemps, souffla Rena Rouge sans ôter ses yeux des deux personnes en face du petit groupe.

— Je ne sait pas, répliqua Ladybug, mais il faut en profiter, fait une illusion de nous trois, aux places où on était plutôt, murmura-t-elle.

Rena Rouge hocha la tête et recula avec les deux autres héros pour se mettre à l'abri à l'intérieur d'un immeuble, s'accroupissant sous une fenêtre qui donnait vue sur la place où se trouvait Rage, qui n'avait rien apperçu contrairement à Noctagg dont le sourire s'était agrandis, Rena Rouge sortie sa flûte et commença une mélodie discrète, l'illusion de Ladybug, d'elle-même et de Carapace apparurent aux endroits où iels se tenait quelques instants auparavant.

Ladybug se cacha mieux, Rage ne pouvait plus les voir.

— Bien, il nous faut trouver un moyen de faire venir Noctagg ici, chuchota Carapace.

— Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, répondit Ladybug, on a déjà eu de la chance de se réunir.

— Oui, admit Rena Rouge, si on essaye de la faire venir vers nous Rage va savoir pour les illusions.

— Mais on va pas la laisser seule ?

— Bien sûre que non, rassura Ladybug, Nagg est très forte niveau improvisation, il faut que l'on créer notre plan, je lui expliquerai quand on le fera.

— C'est vrai que vous avez votre technique secrète de, ''on se parle sans dire un mot et on arrive à se comprendre'', sourit Rena Rouge, comment-vous faites ça déjà ?

— Aucune idée, avoua Ladybug.

— En tout cas c'est super pratique, maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire contre elle ?

— Il faut que je sache quels son exactement ses pouvoirs.

— Et comment on découvre ça ? Demanda Carapace.

— Je ne sait pas, Rage à l'air très intelligente, ce n'est pas comme si elle va nous le dire si on lui demande, dit Rena Rouge en réfléchissant.

— Au fait Rage, demanda Noctagg faisant tourner les têtes des trois héros vers la fenêtre. Je peux te demander quels sont tes pouvoirs ?

De toute évidence elle avait également compris qu'iels avaient besoin de cette information.

— Quelle idiote, dit Ladybug dans un souffle.

— Car tu pensais que j'allais te répondre, se moqua Rage en jetant un coup d'œil vers le reste du groupe pour s'assurer qu'iels n'avaient pas bougés.

— Tu connais déjà nos pouvoirs et si j'ai bien compris tu nous as stalker pendant un bout de temps pour nous connaître, je me suis dit que ce serait plus juste qu'on sache au moins à quoi s'attendre, continua l'héroïne avec un sourire narquois.

— Tu parle de justice à une méchante ? Ricana Rage.

— Ta dernière akumatisation avait un lien plus ou moins proche avec la justice non ?

— Je t'apprécie vraiment petit chat, ria Rage, d'accord, je te le dis.

Carapace hoqueta de surprise.

— Cool, s'exclama Noctagg en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers la fenêtre du bâtiment ou se cachait les héros.

— Premièrement, Rage s'approcha d'un lampadaire, je suis forte, elle le saisit, dans un craquement sonore le métal se brisa sous ses doigts et le lampadaire s'effondra au sol, Noctagg sembla se tendre brusquement.

— Putain de merde, chuchota Rena Rouge.

— Deuxièmement, Rage sauta dans les airs, mais ne retomba pas, je peux flotter.

— Vache, dit Noctagg en reculant légèrement.

— Troisièmement, je peux faire ça.

Elle leva sa main, un jet de flammes mauves en jaillit, Carapace recula brusquement faisant tomber Rena Rouge avec lui, Ladybug avala sa salive avec difficulté.

Noctagg avait encore pris quelques pas en arrière sans le remarquer.

Rage mit un terme à son attaque et regarda l'héroïne de noir en face d'elle avec un air particulièrement fier.

— Impressionnant n'est-ce pas ? Un jet de feu !

— Non, c'est vrai ? Je pensais que c'était de l'eau, répliqua Noctagg sans perdre une minute.

— Tu rira moins quand tu seras sous mes pieds, répliqua Rage.

— Oh, je ne savais pas que tu faisais partie de cette catégorie, nargua Noctagg avec un grand sourire malgré sa peur, je suis désolée, mais je reste entièrement fidèle à ma coccinelle.

— Tu à envie de jouer chaton ?

— Peut-être plus tard, mais dis-moi, tu comptes faire rôtir ces deux personnes que tu cherches ?

— Tu m'as l'air bien intéresser sur ces deux-là.

— Comment ne pas être intéressée, c'est la première fois que tu ne parles pas de nous prendre nos miraculous, je me demande bien ce qu'ils ton fait, est-ce qu'ils mérites de brûler ?

— Bien sûr qu'il mérite de brûler, grogna Rage, mais ne t'inquiète pas, toi je ne te brûlerais pas.

— Merci, je suis touchée par le geste.

— Peut-être même que je te garderais.

— Je n'ai toujours pas changée mon avis sur ma fidélité à ma coccinelle.

— Vraiment ? On pourrait bien s'amuser ensemble chaton, Rage souriait.

— Si je n'avais pas l'impression que tu voulais me briser les os je prendrais ça pour de la drague tu sais ?

— Voyons Chaton, moi te draguer ? Ne te fais pas d'idée, je vaux mieux que ça.

Ladybug n'appréciait pas vraiment le surnom que lui donnait Rage, ni la façon dont les deux se parlaient, même si l'ambiance qui émanait des deux filles étaient tout sauf amicale ou affectueuse, elles n'étaient pas amies non plus, elle ne pouvait pas l'appeler par son nom comme tout le monde ?

Ladybug secoua de la tête, il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur un plan, pour l'instant l'illusion de Rena Rouge marchait parfaitement, Rage ne se posait pas même de question sur l'inaction totale du reste du groupe, elle était totalement focalisée sur Noctagg, l'héroïne était très bonne à faire durer la conversation, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas l'énerver, mais en faisant assez pour qu'elle soit tout de même agacée, Noctagg marchait sur des œufs et faisait de son mieux pour donner du temps à ses coéquipiers, c'est pour ça que Ladybug devait trouver un plan.

Comment battre Rage.

Elle pouvait peut-être encore user de sa confiance en elle, mais elle l'avait déjà eu la première fois par cette technique, il y avait réellement peu de chances que Rage tombe de nouveau dans ce piège, pour l'instant elle semblait certes ne pas les prendre aux sérieux, mais il y avait beaucoup de chance que son caractère change du tout au tout quand le combat commencerait vraiment. Il ne fallait absolument pas sous-estimer Rage, elle débordait de confiance car elle connaissait ses pouvoirs.

Ladybug savait parfaitement que les chances de gagner étaient maigres, mais il y avait toujours un moyen. Déjà il fallait trouver l'objet akumatiser. Ou pouvait être l'objet akumatiser ...

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de places pour un objet, elle ne portait ni bijoux ni masque, ses seuls vêtements étaient son armure, mais Ladybug doutait fortement que ce soit ça.

Un frisson parcouru son échine avec lenteur, elle n'avait pas laissée l'objet à un autre endroit non ? Elle n'aurait pas fait ça ? Est-ce que les akumas pouvaient seulement laisser les objets akumatiser derrière eux ?

Oui, la réponse était bien évidemment oui, leur proviseur avait été Akumatisé, l'objet était son ordinateur, chez lui.

Voilà pourquoi elle était si confiante du résultat de la bataille, l'Akuma n'était pas sur elle et il n'y avait aucun indice de l'endroit où il pouvait-être, Ladybug ne connaissait rien de cette personne, elle ne savait ni où elle n'habitait, ni qui elle était, l'objet contenant l'Akuma pouvait-être partout.

— Merde, chuchota-t-elle.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma pote ?

— Je pense que, je pense que l'akuma n'est pas sur elle...

— Quoi ? Alya avait réussie à ne pas élever sa voix tant bien que mal.

— Il n'y a rien sur sa tenue qui puisse montrer qu'elle à l'akuma sur elle.

— Comment on peut la battre alors ?

— Je ne sait pas...

— M-mais peut-être que tu as juste mal regardée, peut-être qu'il est caché dans les flammes ? C'est bizarre qu'il y ai ce grand trou au niveau de son ventre non ?

— O-oui, Rena Rouge à raison, peut-être que l'objet est dans les flammes, murmura Carapace.

— J'espère, ça pourrait être le cas. Acquiesça Ladybug.

— En tout cas Noctagg nous la retient bien, releva Carapace.

— Oui elle est très efficace, mais je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on mette Rage hors-service très vite, je doute qu'on ai une chance dans on long combat, dit Rena Rouge.

Ladybug était du même avis que l'héroïne renarde, un combat rallongé mènerait à un échec certain, elle devait attaquer vite.

Dieu qu'elle aurait voulu qu'Adrien soit là, le pouvoir d'Abeelle serait très utile.

Elle pouvait bien tenter de fusionner le miraculous avec le sien, mais elle avait déjà tentée l'expérience avec multimouse et elle ne pouvait pas tenir longtemps, la transformation lui prenait beaucoup d'énergie, beaucoup trop, ce serait un mouvement suicidaire dans un combat contre Rage. Elle avait besoin du pouvoir de Carapace et pour le moment elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas se priver des illusions de Rena Rouge, elle devrait se passer du miraculous de l'abeille pour ce combat.

Dès que Ladybug mettrait la main sur Gabriel elle lui enverrait son poing dans la figure.

Marinette devait l'avouer, elle avait peur. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment battre Rage, elle avait peur de voir Rena Rouge et Carapace blesser, elle avait peur de perdre Noctagg, de ne pas être à la hauteur, de voir ses amis mourir à cause de son incompétence, iels comptaient tous sur elle, mais son cerveau était vide, rien, elle ne trouvait rien, aucun plan ne se formait, Noctagg était là, devant Rage, à discuter avec elle pour lui laisser du temps et elle ne trouvait absolument rien !

Elle était tellement énervée contre elle-même, Carapace et Rena Rouge l'observaient, les yeux pleins d'espoir, iels pensaient qu'elle était inondée d'idée, mais elle ne voyait que le pire des scénarios.

Ladybug était là, agenouiller sous une fenêtre, protégée, invisible, pendant que sa précieuse Noctagg était face à l'ennemie, elle se sentait tellement lâche, elle devait trouver un plan, quelque chose, on comptait sur elle, elle était Ladybug et Ladybug trouvait toujours quelque chose !

Alors, pourquoi n'avait-elle aucune idée, pourquoi se sentait-elle si perdue ?

Elle avait l'impression d'être le premier jour de septembre, en Première, quand elle pensait qu'elle ne serait jamais une bonne super-héroïne, la même peur d'échouer et de ne pas être à la hauteur lui tirailler les entrailles...

Mais Noctagg aussi avait été terrifiée ce jour-là, elle aussi était persuadée de ne pas être à la hauteur, elle aussi avait eu la pensée de donner le miraculous du chat noir à une autre personne, elle lui avait dit quelques mois après leurs premières batailles, Noctagg avait été tout aussi perdue et apeurée par les événements que Marinette. Mais elle était là, toute seule, devant un ennemi particulièrement puissant, elle se tenait face à elle, elle cachait sa peur du mieux qu'elle pouvait, elle ne tremblait pas. Noctagg avait été dans l'exacte même situation qu'elle, mais elle se trouvait maintenant devant un Akuma et elle avait confiance en elle, elle avait confiance en ses compagnons, elle avait confiance en Ladybug. Et Ladybug ne pouvait tout simplement pas trahir cette confiance.

— Rena Rouge, j'ai besoin d'une nouvelle illusion tu penses pourvoir rajouter un personnage ?

— Euh, oui, oui bien sûre.

— Parfait, Carapace j'ai besoin de toi, on va se rapprocher de Rage, si elle nous voit tu dois nous protéger.

— Bien sûr mec !

— On fera diversion, je compte sur Nagg pour lui donner un bon coup de bâton sur la tête et lui remettre les idées en place.

— Euh, comment tu comptes dire ça à Noctagg ? Demanda Rena Rouge.

— On à notre super-pouvoir de discutions sans mots tu te rappelles ?

— Ah oui bien sur, c'est très privilégiée ça tu sais ?

— On est VIP que veux-tu.

— Sinon qu'est-ce que tu veux que je rajoute ?

— Abeelle.

— Abeelle ? Encore ?

— Oui, il y a autant de chance qu'elle sache qu'Abeelle ne peut pas venir qu'elle pense qu'iel est en chemin.

— Ce qui veut dire ?

— Que dans tous les cas elle va être surprise et va s'intéresser à lui.

— Oh, oui bien sûre !

— Bien, à mon signal tu fais l'illusion, fait la partir de ce bâtiment la-bas, comme ça elle sera dos à nous.

— D'accord.

Ladybug fit glisser les quelques morceaux de verre restant sur la fenêtre, elle pouvait facilement passer par là avec Carapace. Elle se releva légèrement, bien qu'elle n'ait fait aucun signe qui pourrait montrer qu'elle n'ait vu quoi que ce soit, Noctagg l'avait aperçue, elle avait compris que quelque chose allait se passer.

Ladybug montra rapidement la direction vers laquelle l'illusion allait arriver, son visage et enfin Rage. Les yeux de Noctagg brillèrent légèrement, elle avait compris le plan. Ladybug sourit. Elle se retourna vers ses coéquipiers, se collant contre la fenêtre avec Carapace, elle leva son index vers Rena Rouge qui empoigna sa flûte et commença à jouer ses notes. Ladybug regarda de nouveau par la fenêtre, Rage avait aperçue l'illusion et se jetait vers elle.

Ladybug sauta par-dessus la fenêtre suivie de près par Carapace, elle lança son yoyo vers Rage qui ne les avait toujours pas remarqué, l'illusion du reste du groupe ayant bougé dans la même direction que celle d'Abeelle, le yo-yo s'enroula autour des jambes de l'Akuma qui se retourna instantanément vers elle, Ladybug tira d'un coup sec sur son yoyo projetant Rage vers eux.

Noctagg tombait également dans leurs directions, son bâton levé derrière elle, prêt à s'abattre sauvagement sur le crâne de Rage.

Le plan ne se passa pas comme prévu, Rage avait aperçue Noctagg derrière elle, le feu de ses épaules se projeta avec violence vers l'héroïne dont le visage se changea pendant une fraction de seconde en pûre horreur, elle évita les flammes de justesse en se servant de son bâton pour s'élever rapidement dans les airs, même sauvée, la peur émanait toujours de l'héroïne.

Rage grogna et se libéra du yoyo d'un coup sec de ses jambe quand elle toucha le sol, elle se jeta directement sur Ladybug le bras en arrière, préparé à lui donner un coup de poing, heureusement Carapace était là, il se plaça sans attendre entre les deux filles et utilisa son bouclier, les deux héros reculèrent à l'impact.

Noctagg redescendit près d'eux et les éloigna un peu plus de Rage, se mettant devant eux.

— Vous allez bien ?

— O-oui, répondit Carapace encore secoué par le coup.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous avez seulement pensés m'avoir ainsi, rugit Rage en se dressant de toute sa taille vers eux.

— Disons que ça a faillit marcher, répliqua Noctagg.

— Non, ça n'as pas ''faillit'' marcher, c'était voué à l'échec dès le début. Où est le renard ?

— Elle n'est plus là, mentie Ladybug.

— Tu ment.

— Tu à une preuve ?

— Oui, vous avez tous l'esprit beaucoup trop ''héroïque'', pour abandonner quelqu'un derrière, elle est encore dans les parages.

Ladybug se mordit la lèvre, elle avait au moins espérée réussir son coup de bluff, Rage n'avait pas mentie en disant les connaître.

— Oh, je sais ! S'exclama Rage, peut-être dans ce bâtiment là-bas ?

Elle pointa du doigt le bâtiment ou était cachée Rena Rouge, la bouche de Ladybug s'ouvrit avec peur.

Sans attendre, Rage projeta ses flammes vers l'immeuble, l'héroïne de l'illusion sauta par la fenêtre avant que les flammes n'engloutisse la bâtisse, un rire échappa des lèvres de Rage.

— J'avais raison !

Un plan, Ladybug avait besoin d'un nouveau plan, il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse, elle appela son Lucky Charm, mais alors qu'elle levait la main pour attraper un arrosoir, Rage se trouvait maintenant devant eux, à la place de Noctagg, elle tourna la tête au terrible bruit derrière elle, Rage venait de frapper Noctagg.

Noctagg venait de traverser un bâtiment, ou deux, ou plus.

— Je n'aime vraiment pas que l'on se joue de moi, dit l'Akuma sombrement alors que ses flammes tournaient rouge. J'aurais dû me douter que le chat n'aurait pas discuter sans raison. Je déteste me faire avoir, encore et encore par la même personne. Elle se tourna vers Carapace. Et je déteste être interrompue par des moins que rien.

Elle attrapa Carapace par le bras et le jeta sans ménagement en direction de Rena Rouge, elle vola vers eux avec colère, pris de la hauteur et retomba brusquement, attrapant leurs deux visages et les plaquant contre le sol avec force.

Les pensées de Ladybug tournèrent à un écran noir, elle se jeta sur Rage, qui sourit.

Rage ignora l'attaque avec un ricanement et attrapa la jambe de la brune, qu'elle lança avec force dans les airs. Ladybug fracassa un mur brutalement, sa tête s'assombrit brusquement, elle fit de son mieux pour rester consciente, grognant, elle était au sol, elle calma sa respiration, elle devait calmer sa respiration, sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, elle avait du mal à penser, sa vue lui revient avec difficulté Ladybug tenta de se relever, ses côtes lui faisaient si mal, mais heureusement rien n'était cassé, elle leva les yeux, sa vision était trouble, elle devait sauver Alya et Nino, ils allaient bientôt se dé-transformer, elle devait les sauver, les éloigner.

Ses amis étaient toujours évanouit allonger au sol et Ladybug priait pour qu'iels ne soient seulement qu'évanouis. Elle fit un pas, la douleur la fit grimacer.

Rage laissa un rire sauvage lui échapper, elle pointa ses bras vers les deux héros tombés, tous les membres de Ladybug se glacèrent.

— Non ! Cria-t-elle à l'Akuma fou de haine.

Elle tendit sa main vers ses amis, elle était si loin, elle devait les sauver, elle le devait !

Des bouts de pierre s'envolèrent soudainement dans un bruit sourd, Ladybug tourna le visage avec surprise et eu le temps d'appercevoir Noctagg qui courait à en perdre le souffle vers le couple de héros, son bâton à la main, les flammes se jetais déjà vers Rena Rouge et Carapace près à les avaler.

Noctagg sauta dans les airs, amenant son bâton vers son épaule et d'un coup sec l'agrandit en direction de ses partenaires, les heurtant de plein fouet. Carapace et Rena Rouge s'envolèrent au choc, Noctagg y avait mis toute sa force, elle venait de projeter les deux héros loin de la zone de combat.

Les flammes engloutirrent le vide, manquant de justesse ses cibles.

Ladybug regarda abasourdie ses coéquipiers tomber plusieurs mètres loin d'eux, iels disparaissant derrière des bâtiments, elle entendit le bruit de leurs chutes et grimaça, elle n'avait pas dû être sans douleur, mais au moins, iels était vivante.

Elle sourit.

Un sourire qui s'effaça quand son regard tomba sur Rage, le sauvetage ne lui avait pas plu, si Ladybug pensait que l'Akuma ne pouvait pas exprimer plus de colère plus tôt elle se trompait lourdement, elle sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines, ses jambes s'amollirent, une sueur froide couler sur son frond.

Noctagg se retourna vers elle, tentant de la rejoindre, mais Rage était déjà là, juste derrière elle, elle lui attrapa le bras avec brutalité la ramenant vers elle avec force, Ladybug ne l'avait pas même vu bouger. Rage attrapa le poignet de l'héroïne, la soulevant au niveau de ses yeux

— Comment oses-tu, cracha Rage, briser mon bonheur comme ça !

— Je sauve la vie de mes amis, répliqua Noctagg, je ne te laisserais pas tuer qui que ce soit.

— Je déteste qu'on se mette à travers de mes plans, s'écria l'akuma.

— Je déteste que l'on s'en prenne aux gens que j'aime.

Noctagg grimaça de douleur quand la super-villaine ressera son emprise contre son poignet, une lueur apparut dans les yeux de Rage et elle déposa l'héroïne au sol, ne la relachant pas.

— Je ne veux pas te tuer toi, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je t'apprécie, annonça Rage d'une voix anormalement douce, alors soit un bon chaton et reste en arrière veux-tu ?

— Je ne te laisserais pas toucher à Ladybug.

— Je me doutais que tu dirais quelque chose comme ça, mais je n'ai pas envie de plus m'énerver contre toi ou je vais finir par faire quelque chose que je regrette, un sourire apparu sur son visage, je suis déjà très énervée, ce n'est pas bien de m'énerver chaton, alors je vais faire en sorte que tu ne me gènes plus d'accord ?

— Quoi ?

Sans un mot, Rage mis sa main libre contre le dos de l'héroïne, la rapprochant d'elle avec suffisement de force pour que Noctagg ne puisse pas reculer, lentement elle remonta sa main de sa prise sur son poignet sans permettre lui permettre de s'enfuir, sa main s'arrêta de bouger quand elle atteint le milieu de l'avant-bras de l'adolescente. Le souffle de Noctagg était court, elle était pâle, elle semblait se retenir de trembler de peur, le sourire de Rage s'aggrandit, sa main qui frôler à peine la peau de son bras se ferma avec violence.

** K. **

Il n'y eu aucun cri.

Le ventre de Ladybug se retourna avec violence, ses mains tremblantes se placèrent avec lenteur devant sa bouche, elle sentie des larmes couler silencieusement sur ses joues, son corps s'était raidi d'un coup, elle avait du mal à respirer, ses mains étaient moites, sa gorge était noué, elle voulait hurler, mais aucun son ne sortais de sa bouche.

La tête de Noctagg reposait contre le torse de Rage, sa main libre était accrochée contre le bras du monstre, Rage souriait et tapotait gentiment le dos de l'héroïne, on pourrait croire qu'il y avait de la tendresse dans ce geste mais elle relâchait son bras droit qu'elle venait de briser.

Noctagg semblait peiner à respirer elle tremblait, combattant les larmes naissants au coin de ses yeux, tenir debout lui était difficle.

— Voilà qui devrait faire l'affaire, c'est dommage, j'aurais quand même voulue entendre ton cri de douleur, susurra Rage avec amusement.

Ladybug réagit sur l'instinct, elle n'avait pas réellement l'impression d'être actuellement en contrôle, elle saisit une brique et la balança en direction de Rage qui l'évita aisément, lâchant Noctagg dans le mouvement, Ladybug se jeta sur elle, la prenant avec précaution dans ses bras.

— Tout va bien, murmura-t-elle, tout va bien Nagg, je suis là, je suis là.

Son cœur se serra en voyant le visage de sa partenaire se tordre sous la douleur, Noctagg laissa échapper un couinement de douleur, sans perdre plus de temps elle sauta en avant ne laissant pas Rage comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

— Je vais te protéger, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là.

Elle entra dans le bâtiment le plus proche en vitesse.

— On va lui échapper, tu vas voire.

Elle tourna dans la salle à droite, qui n'avait pas d'autre porte ou de fenêtre.

— Merde, merde, merde, merd-oh.

Ladybug aperçue un placard placé au fond de la pièce, elle ferma la porte derrière elle et se rapprocha du placard rapidement.

— On va se cacher Nagg, ne t'inquiète pas, ne fait pas de bruit, je suis là.

Elle l'ouvrit et se plaça à l'intérieur avec sa partenaire, fermant la porte en silence.

Elle trembla de tout son corps quand elle entendit Rage entrer avec violence, détruisant probablement la porte, elle rapprocha Noctagg d'elle, son cœur battait si vite, elle espérait que Rage ne pouvais l'entendre, elle était glacé par la peur.

— OÙ EST-TU LADYBUG, Hurla Rage hors d'elle. OÙ T'ES TU CACHÉE LÂCHE !

Ladybug retient sa respiration, les tremblements ne s'arrêtaient pas.

Elles allaient se faire remarquer.

Les tremblements aller faire bouger l'armoire.

Rage allait les voir.

Elle était si proche de l'armoire, elle allait les voir.

Les bruit de pas se rapprochèrent.

Et Noctagg qui devait tellement souffrir sa main droite était refermée dans un poings contre la clavicule de la brune.

Ladybug ferma les yeux, serrant Noctagg encore plus contre elle.

Rage allait ouvrir la porte.

Elles allaient perdre.

Elles étaient en danger.

Elles allaient mourir.

Marinette ne voulait pas que Noctagg meure.

Un grognement.

Des pas rapides.

Silence.

Ladybug ouvrit ses yeux, tendit l'oreille.

Silence.

Elle pris une légère inspiration, s'autorisant enfin à respirer, restant attentive au bruit.

Des bruits lointains.

Elle était partie.

Rage était partie.

Elle ne les avait pas vu.


	19. Chapitre 18

CHAPITRE 18 : LA FILLE MASQUÉE

Ladybug prit une grande inspiration, se demandant encore si c'était une si bonne idée, mais elle n'avait pas d'autre plan, elle restait la seule qui pouvait faire une dernière différence, elle ne savait pas où se trouvaient Alya et Nino et il y avait de grande chance qu'iels ne s'étaient toujours pas réveillé.

Rage s'était calmée, elle les attendaient, sagement, debout devant la Tour effondrée, elle savait qu'elles allaient revenir vers elle.

Ladybug avança encore un peu, elle aurait dû se douter que le combat serait perdu d'avance, elle aurait dû le savoir.

Et maintenant elle devait payer les conséquence de ses erreurs, elle se retrouvait seule. Mais au moins deux de ses amis étaient en sécurité, loin de Rage, loin de la bataille, ses épaules se relachèrent légèrement à cette idée, l'image d'Alya et Nino sain et sauf.

Ladybug était toujours debout mais là, maintenant, elle voulait s'enfuir, rentrer chez elle, se cacher sous sa couverture et attendre que tout se finisse, elle voulait avoir un chocolat chaud dans ses mains, des cookies à partager avec Tikki, bien au chaud, protégée dans sa chambre.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas.

Elle ne pouvait pas car elle était celle qui devait tout arranger. Elle était Ladybug et si il avait une chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire, c'était de s'enfuir.

Ladybug ne pouvait pas combattre Rage toute seule bien sure, elle ne pouvait pas gagner toute seule.

Mais Ladybug ne voulait pas perdre Noctagg, elle voulait mettre un terme à toute cette histoire, chercher sa partenaire et l'amener à l'hôpital le plus proche pour qu'elle reçoive les soins nécessaires, est-ce que c'était trop demandé ?

Noctagg n'avait que dix-sept ans, c'était encore une adolescente, elle ne devrait pas être dans une situation ou une psychopathe lui brise un bras en un coup.

Ladybug tourna la bague dans sa main moite, elle n'avait pas vraiment confiance en elle, il faut dire que chaque plan qu'elle avait contre la fille masquée échouait les uns après les autres. Son corps se raidit de nouveau en repansant à ses échecs.

Et si ça ne marchait pas ?

Elle frissonna de peur.

et si Rage ne l'écoutait pas ?

Sa gorge se noua.

Que se passerait-il si la super-vilaine décidais de mettre un terme à sa vie ?

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

C'était Noctagg qui arrivait à avoir une discussion avec l'Akuma, Rage n'avait aucun intérêt envers Ladybug. Quelles étaient les chances qu'elle ne daigne pas même l'écouter ?

Mais Noctagg avait besoin d'elle, Marinette prit une grande inspiration.

Noctagg qui ne faisait entièrement confiance qu'à elle, continuait de croire en Ladybug, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas briser cette confiance non ?

Elle devait le faire, Ladybug devait confronter une nouvelle fois Rage.

S'il y avait ce petit espoir alors elle le prendrait, elle amènerait sa précieuse partenaire dans un hôpital et quand elle en sortira, elle l'amènera prendre un verre de limonade dans ce petit café dont elle lui avait parlé.

Elles agiraient enfin comme de vraie lycéenne, sans être à l'affut d'un Akuma, sans sursauter au mindre bruit, sans avoir peur de ne pas être suffisement rapide pour éviter des blessers, sans devoir se jeter dans une quelconque bataille.

Non.

Elles ne seraient que deux adolescentes assissent à une table d'un petit café à se faire des blagues et se taquiner, à boirre un grand verre d'une boisson bien fraîche.

Mais pour l'instant Ladybug devait sortir de ce bâtiment.

Pour l'instant elle devait aller affronter une sorte de démon de deux mètres de hauteur en laissant sa précieuse partenaire avec un bras cassé derrière elle, un nouveau frisson descendit le long de son échine en repensant à ce terrible moment, son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge quand l'horrible son qu'avait fait le bras de sa partenaire lui revient à l'esprit, elle secoua la tête, retenant des larmes de couler.

Dieu qu'elle haïssait cette situation.

Elle se sentait si démunies, si impuissantes, si térrifiée.

Si Rage n'existait pas déjà elle était à peu près persuadée que Papillon l'aurait Akumatisé de nouveau mais cette fois Noctagg n'aurait pas pu la sauver.

Elle avala sa salive, elle devait le faire.

Ladybug avança dans le sombre hall désert du bâtiment avant que les dernières traces du peu de courage qui lui restait disparaissent, l'angoisse l'assaillit quand la silhouette de Rage se dessina devant ses yeux.

Rage l'aperçue directement, affichant un grand sourire, ne bougeant toujours pas.

L'héroïne continua à marcher vers elle, ses jambes lui donnaient l'impression qu'elles allaient se transformer en coton d'un moment à l'autre, elle serra la bague dans sa main sans s'en rendre compte.

Elle n'aimait vraiment pas ce plan, son cœur battait la chamade, elle voulait courir, courir à toutes jambes et se blottir dans les bras protecteur de ses parents.

— Regardez qui voilà, dit Rage d'une voix mielleuse, la coccinelle !

— Rage.

— Où est le chaton ?

Marinette se mordit la lèvre, la peur se transforma en colère, comment pouvait-elle oser demander des nouvelles de Noctagg.

— Tu lui as brisé le bras, la voix de Ladybug fulminait.

— C'est vrai, plutôt désolant, je dois t'avouer que je regrette, mais ce qui est fait est fait comme on dit !

— Elle ne va pas bien, Ladybug essaya de se calmer, posant le plus possible sa voix dans un ton neutre.

— Le contraire m'aurait étonnée, répondit l'akuma en haussant les épaules.

— Elle ne va vraiment pas bien, elle à besoin de voir un docteur, Ladybug remarqua que sa voix était anormalement aigu.

— Elle irais bien si vous m'aviez donnée vos miraculous quand je vous l'avais demandée.

— Je dois l'amener à un hôpital !

— Aucune de vous ne bougera d'ici, siffla Rage.

— S'il te plaît ! Elle doit aller voir un docteur !

— Pas avant que je n'aie vos miraculous.

La bague dans la main de l'héroïne semblait peser des tonnes, elle leva son bras, tremblant, elle regarda Rage en grinçant des dents, l'Akuma semblait intéréssée par ce geste, Marinette ouvrit sa main, dévoilant une bague noire.

Les yeux de Rage s'écartèrent de surprise, un masque violet en forme de Papillon apparut sur son visage de façon presque instantané, un sourire naquit sur le visage de la super-vilaine.

— Est-ce que...

— Oui, coupa Ladybug, je te la donne, laisse-moi amener Noctagg à un hôpital !

— Je veux tes boucles d'oreilles, déclara Rage en approchant sa main de la bague.

— J'en ai besoin pour amener Noctagg en lieu sûr, Ladybug referma sa main sur le bijoux en faisant non de la tête.

— Tu ne fera rien sans que je n'aie la main sur tes boucles d'oreilles et la bague, déclara Rage en regardant l'adolescente de haut.

— S'il te plaît, tu n'as pas quelqu'un que tu aimes ? Cria Marinette en perdant son sang froid. Tu n'aimerais pas que cette personne soit dans l'état de Noctagg non ? Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Ladybug, je ne sais même pas si elle va survivre ! Elle perd tellement de sang, j-j'ai voulu, j'ai voulu lui faire un garrot, mais, mais j'avais trop peur d'empirer la situation, et là, elle, elle à tellement mal ! S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi la sauver, laisse-moi sauver mon amie !

Le sourire de Rage disparut, affichant une expression qui ressemblait presque à de l'inquiétude, est-ce que c'était la fille derrière Rage qui s'exprimait ?

Ladybug serra ses bras contre elle, essayant de son mieux de calmer les tremblements de son corps, elle avait peur, peur pour Noctagg, peur pour elle.

Elle était fatiguée, une larme s'écrasa à ses pieds sur le sol poussiéreux en silence, personne ne viendrais l'aider.

— J-je, non, je ne veux pas tuer, je, je voulais juste, c-ce n'est pas, non, Rage recula légèrement semblant mal à l'aise.

— Elle a besoin d'aide, supplia Ladybug en relevant les yeux vers son ennemie.

— J-j'ai besoin de, j'ai besoin de vos mi-miraculous.

— Mais sans mes pouvoirs, je ne pourrais pas amener Noctagg à l'hôpital rapidement, tu peux avoir la bague maintenant, Ladybug rouvrit son poing dévoilant de nouveau la bague qu'elle tendait vers Rage, je reviendrai pour te donner les boucles d'oreilles, je te le promet.

— Je ne te crois pas, mais Rage recula une nouvelle fois d'un pas.

— Je te promet, tu auras la bague et les boucles d'oreilles, laisse-moi protéger ma partenaire !

— Non, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, tu n'abandonnerais jamais comme ça, vous avez tous un putain de complexe du super-héros, contredit Rage qui semblait toujours autant perturbée.

— Noctagg est plus importante, répondit Ladybug sans attendre, elle est plus importante que tous les reste.

— Q-quoi ?

— Peu importe tout ce qu'il peut se passer, la vie de Noctagg m'est plus précieuse.

Les yeux de Rage s'écarquillèrent sous les mots de l'héroïne, elle n'avait de toute évidence pas du tout expecté que les événements arrivent à ce dénouement, le masque mauve n'avait toujours pas quitté ses yeux, prouvant qu'elle était toujours en contact avec Papillon, il devait probablement lui murmurer ce qu'elle devait faire, tel un petit diable sur l'épaule d'une personne.

Ladybug referma ses poings, rapprochant son bras tendue vers elle, elle voulait que tout se termine maintenant, tout devait se terminer maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus continuer, elle était si fatiguée, elle avait mal, son corps était si lourd, elle n'en était plus capable, pas après ce qu'elle venait de voir, pas après ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

Elle en avait assez des Akuma.

Elle en avait assez de vivre cette double vie qui mangeait tellement de sa vie normalle.

Elle en avait assez de voir ses amies en danger à cause des Akumas.

Elle ne supportait plus de voir Noctagg se faire blesser.

Elle ne voulait plus voir des bleues sur sa peau, elle ne voulait plus l'entendre grogner sous la douleur, elle ne voulait plus la voir en si piteux état, elle ne voulait plus la voir souffrir.

— Laisse-moi l'amener à un hôpital, supplia de nouveau l'héroïne en se rapprochant de Rage.

— D-donne moi la bague, Rage recula un peu.

— Que quand tu m'auras promis de me laisser la mettre en sûreté !

Rage recula de nouveau, semblant prise entre deux décisions différentes dont elle ne savait pas encore laquelle choisirs.

Depuis combien de temps Ladybug était-elle revenue, était-elle ici, à parler avec cette personne, cet Akuma, une minute, cinq minutes, une dizaine ?

Elle ne savait pas, la notion du temps lui semblait particulièrement abstraite à cet instant.

Elle voulait juste être auprès de Noctagg.

Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de se remémorer son regard, son sourire, l'élégance de ses longs cheveux.

Peut-être qu'elle lui payerait même deux limonades finalement, elle le méritait bien.

Elle lui ferait également une boîte de macaron spécialement pour elle et elle la couvrirait sous les pâtisseries, Noctagg adorait ses pâtisseries.

Ladybug ouvrit de nouveau ses yeux, elle voulait tellement rentrer chez elle avec sa partenaire.

— Je n'ai aucune réel preuve que tu vas revenir, dit Rage avec hésitation.

— Je suis une super-héroïne, je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole.

Ladybug devait avouer qu'elle ne s'était pas attendue à voir Rage autant partagée, même quand Noctagg lui avait affirmée qu'elle le serait.

— Pourquoi tu cherches tellement à la sauver ? Demanda Rage d'une faible voix.

— Noctagg est ma partenaire., répondit Ladybug tout simplement.

— Et alors ?

— C'est vrai que toi tu ne dois pas savoir ce que ça fait d'avoir une personne à qui tu tiens et qui tient à toi.

Ladybug se mordit la langue instantanément, elle passait définitivement trop de temps avec Noctagg.

— Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Rugit l'Akuma.

— Je dit juste que ce n'est pas Papillon qui va risquer son miraculous pour te sauver la vie.

Ladybug eu envie de se gifler, mais au moins elle pouvait entendre la voix de Noctagg la féliciter au fond de ses pensée.

— Tu ferais mieux de ne pas jouer à ça si tu veux sauver ta partenaire ! Avertit Rage en se rapprochant dangereusement de l'adolescente.

— Alors, laisse-moi y aller !

— Non, je ne te fais toujours pas confiance, mais j'accepte de l'y amener en prenant seulement son miraculous pour le moment.

— Non, claqua Ladybug.

— Quoi ?

— Non, tu ne l'amèneras pas, je ne te laisserai pas l'approcher et encore moins la toucher une seule fois de plus ! Tu es bien trop dangereuse pour elle !

Ladybug trembla de tout son corps quand les flammes de Rage tournèrent rouges une nouvelle fois.

Elle l'avait énervée.

Elle allait mourir.

Elle avait raté.

Son plan avait échoué.

Elle allait mourir.

Elle recula.

Elle ne voulait pas mourir comme ça.

Elle manqua de s'étouffer de surprise en voyant un nuage mauve engloutir brusquement Rage avant de disparaître, laissant derrière lui une fille un peu plus grande que Ladybug portant un masque de carnaval.

Le soulagement envahi Ladybug, son corps se remplit d'une chaleur nouvelle, elle se sentait si légère subitement, elle avait envie de crier de joie, de sautiller, de danser, elle avait réussie !

Elle avait réussie !

Elle commença à marcher vers la traîtresse sans retenir le sourire victorieux sur ses lèvres, la fatigue s'était comme évaporer.

— Bonjour madame l'alliée de Papillon, Siffla Ladybug, dit moi, tu te rappelles de ce que tu viens de faire ?

— Ne t'approche pas de moi ! Cria la fille masquée en reculant brusquement.

— Tu à assommer deux de mes alliées que tu as manquée de carboniser juste après, la fille trembla légèrement à la nouvelle, mais le pire de tout, tu, as, cassée, le bras, de, ma, Noctagg, elle rugit presque le nom de sa partenaire faisant trembler de peur la fille devant elle.

— J'ai, j'ai quoi ? Sa voix était incroyablement aigu alors qu'elle encaissait l'information.

— Tu a pris le bras de Noctagg et tu le lui à brisé.

La fille trébucha en reculant, mais réussie à ne pas tomber, elle semblait chercher un endroit par ou fuir

— Tu as perdue, dit Ladybug, il est temps de te rendre.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ! Pourquoi je suis redevenue normale ?

— Disons que l'un de mes plans à enfin marcher, répondit Ladybug avec un sourire mesquin.

— Pourqui tu ne pouvais pas juste me laisser gagner ! S'écria la fille. Pourquoi tout le monde veut m'empêcher d'avancer !

— Tu n'avancera jamais dans la vie si tu cherches juste la vengeance !

— J'y ai le droit ! Ils m'ont tout pris, tout !

— La vengeance n'est jamais la solution.

— Ils ne méritent pas d'être heureux !

— Et tu n'aurais jamais dû aller chercher de l'aide chez Papillon.

— Et quoi m'aurait aidée ? Toi ? Elle ricana sèchement, Me fait pas rire, Papillon m'as dit qu'il me laisserait faire un vœux, n'importe lequel, tu n'aurais jamais pu m'offrir ça.

— Les vœux des miraculous ne sont pas si simples ! Il y aurait eu quelque chose de grave en échange, s'écria Ladybug.

— Peu m'importe que quelque chose de grave arrive à cause de mon vœux ! On aurait été ensemble et heureuse, c'est tout ce qui m'importe !

— Il suffit, coupa Ladybug, il est temps de rejoindre le manoir Agreste, maintenant.

— Le Manoir Agr-, la fille hoqueta en réalisant.

— Oui, il semblerait que Gabriel est enfin perdu le miraculous du papillon face aux héros de Paris, souri Ladybug.

— Qui ? Qui a fait ça ? Le renard ? La tortue ? La fille reculait toujours pendant que l'héroïne marchait vers elle avec fierté.

— Essaye encore.

— Abeelle ?

— Toujours pas la bonne personne, susurra Ladybug avec plaisirs.

— Mais q-... Noctagg, souffla-t-elle horrifiée.

— Bravo, tu as bien devinée, bon il ne restait plus beaucoup de choix en même temps.

— M-mais, t-tu à dit que je l...

— Oui, mais Noctagg est incroyablement obstinée et tenace, têtue comme un cochon si tu veux mon avis, elle à décidée d'aller rendre une visite à Gabriel Agreste pendant que je te retenais ici.

— M-mais...

— Et maintenant j'aimerais aller la rejoindre, elle est toujours blessée et elle a vraiment besoin d'aller à l'hôpital.

La fille se retourna soudainement et commença à courir devant elle dans l'espoir de fuir l'héroïne.

Ladybug soupira en se mettant la main contre son front, elle lança son yoyo vers la fille, il s'enroula contre sa taille, l'héroïne tira un coup sec et l'inconnue se retrouvait à terre à ses pieds.

— Reste ici.

Ladybug s'avança vers l'arrosoir toujours au sol qui n'avait finalement servi à rien dans ce combat et le lança en l'air, une vague de lumière rouge éclata, remettant la ville à son état d'origine.

Ladybug pria silencieusement que la blessure de sa partenaire soit légèrement soignée, ou du moins que la douleur soit légèrement plus supportable avec ça.

Elle se retourna vers l'alliée de Papillon, il était temps qu'elle rejoigne Noctagg, mais avant, elle devait savoir qui était derrière ce masque.

Qui avait été assez folle pour accepter d'aider le terroriste de Paris.

Qui avait osé blesser sa précieuse partenaire.

Elle attrapa le pull de son ennemie la soulevant avec facilité.

Le geste fit tomber la capuche du pull gris en arrière, d'un coup sec, Ladybug lui retira son masque.

Elle tomba sur de doux yeux gris qu'elle ne connaissait que trop.


	20. Chapitre 19

CHAPITRE 19 : DERRIÈRE LE MASQUE

Ladybug n'avait pas voulue sortir du placard après avoir remarquée que Rage était partie.

Elle voulait être sûre que ce soit vraiment bon, qu'elles puissent réellement s'en sortir, il ne faudrait pas que Rage revienne sur ses pas.

Elle fut prise pas surprise quand une lumière verte inonda leurs cachettes et qu'au lieu du textile si étrange de leurs costumes, elle sentait maintenant un pull en laine mérinos sous ses mains, une matière qu'elle connaissait très bien étant donné qu'elle l'avait travaillé une bonne partie du mois de décembre.

Noctagg venait de se dé-transformer.

Le dernier "bib" de ses boucles d'oreilles la fit sursauter et le placard fut de nouveau éclairé par une lumière cette fois rougeâtre.

Noctagg ne put empêcher un léger cri de douleur sortir de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle sentit Marinette bouger contre elle.

C'est à ce moment que Marinette se décida à sortir de l'armoire, peu importe si, ni Noctagg ni elle n'était transformée, elle devait voir le bras de sa partenaire.

Marinette ouvrit la porte en grand, Noctagg toujours dans ses bras et la plaça allonger au sol, sentant la sueur froide couler sur son front, elle avait peur de regarder son bras et étais anxieuse à l'idée de découvrir qui était sa partenaire, elle espèrais qu'elle ne soit pas déçue de découvrir qui était derrière le masque, ça lui ferait trop mal.

— Ma-Ma-Marinette ? La brune leva les yeux vers Noctagg, sa bouche tomba.

— Aleth ?

Aleth regarda Marinette avec surprise, elle portait le pull Noctagg que lui avait créée la jeune styliste, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, elle éclata de rire, ce fameau rire qui sonnait comme la plus douce des mélodies aux oreilles de la brune.

— Oh mon dieu, ria l'adolescente, c'était toi tout ce temps !

— Oh mon dieu, tu es Aleth, je veux dire, tu es Noctagg, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, Marinette sentie ses joues chauffer alors qu'elle réalisait finalement ce qui venait de se passer.

— Je comprend mieux pourquoi Alya, Nino et Adrien sont dans notre équipe maintenant, réalisa la fille toujours hilare.

— Oh mon dieu tu es Noctagg, continua Marinette qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

— Et dire que je pensais être tombée amoureuse de deux personnes différentes alors que c'était juste deux fois toi !

— Quoi ? Marinette rougit fortement.

— Quoi ? Aleth blanchit un peu.

— T-tu, tu, est, tu est, am-amoureuse, de, de to-, de moi ? Bafouilla Marinette.

— -Je, j'ai pas dit ça à voix haute si ? Ce fut au tour d'Aleth de rougir.

— Si tu as dit ça à voix haute, répondit Plagg moqueur, il était temps d'ailleurs !

— Tait-toi boule de poil ! S'exclama Aleth avant de grimacer avec douleur.

— Ton bras ! Comment tu vas ? Ça fait mal ? S'exclama Marinette avec inquiétude.

— Je ne vais pas dire que ça ne fait pas mal, grogna Aleth.

— Laisse-moi voir.

— Euh...

Marinette commença à lever la manche du pull d'Aleth.

— Mari, Mari, attend, attend ! S'écria Aleth avec angoisse.

— Quoi ?

— T-tu est sûre que t-tu veux voir ?

— Oui, je dois savoir à quel point c'est grave, dit l'adolescente en fronçant les sourcils ne comprenant pas la réaction de son amie.

— M-mais, l'adolescente semblait soudainement très pâle.

— Je ne vais pas te faire du mal, ne t'inquiète pas, rassura Marinette en apercevant la panique dans les yeux gris qu'elle aimait tant, tu me fais confiance n'est-ce pas ?

— B-bien sûre da-darling.

Aleth ferma les yeux, le cœur de Marinette s'était brusquement emballée en entendant Aleth user ce surnom pour elle, elle secoua la tête et se focusa de nouveau sur la manche, chuchotant des mots doux à Aleth pour essayer de la rassurer.

Elle écarta le tissu au mieux et le releva avec lenteur, se rermerciant silencieusement d'avoir fait les manches aussi ample, rendant l'acte de tenter de ne faire aucun contact avec la peau bien plus facile.

Elle manqua de lâcher le bras en apercevant un bout blanc traverser la peau pâle de la lycéenne.

L'os était sorti.

Son estomac se retourna avec violence.

Ça ce n'était pas bon.

Tikki hoqueta d'horreur à côté d'elle, Plagg avait détourné le visage.

— C-c'est pas beau hein ? Demanda faiblement Aleth qui n'osait toujours pas ouvrir les yeux.

— Tu dois aller à l'hôpital, murmura Marinette.

— Bien sûre, on as juste à demander à Rage de gentiment nous laisser passer je suis sûre quelle acceptera à cœur joie, ironisa l'adolescente.

— Sur une échelle de un à dix à quel point tu as mal ? Demanda Plagg en se rapprochant d'Aleth semblant soucieux, posant ses mains sur sa joue.

— Je dirais onze, répondit l'adolescente avec un sourire crispé, ça faisait moins mal quand on était toutes les deux.

— Tu pense que si tu manges mon camembert tu iras mieux ? La voix de Plagg tremblait légèrement.

— Non ça ne marche pas comme ça, mais c'est mignon de proposer, sourit Aleth.

— Al, ont dois vraiment t'amener à l'hôpital, insista Marinette en tremblant, sa gorge était noué, elle essayais tant bien que mal de ne pas céder à la panique, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire.

— Mari, tu sais parfaitement que Rage nous en empêchera...

— Aleth à raison Marinette, du moment que Rage est là on n'arrivera pas à la mettre en sûreté, acquiesça Tikki avec une grimace.

— Mais ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait battre Rage !

— Surtout que cette pute à probablement son objet autre part, grogna Aleth.

— Tu devrais pas parler autant petite, interrompit Plagg en mettant ses pattes sur la bouche de son amie.

— J'arrive pas à croire que tu montres de l'affection à quelqu'un, dit Tikki avec surprise.

— Aleth est en danger, répliqua le kwami de la destruction, c'est fragile un humain !

— Putain je sais, s'exclama l'adolescente faisant sursauter les deux kwamis et Marinette.

— Tu sait quoi ? Demanda Marinette.

— Un plan, j'ai un plan !

— Tes plans sont toujours foireux gamine.

— Ta gueule Plagg, mes plans sont géniaux.

— Euh, tu as un plan ? Demanda Marinette en relachant avec douceur son bras.

— Oui, il est très probable que Rage comme Papillon pense que je suit KO.

— Oui ?

— Et on ne peut définitivement pas battre Rage.

— Continue.

— Alors, il faut attaquer Papillon.

— Oui, Attend quoi ?

— Rage est le bras alors que Gab' est le cerveau, il faut tuer le cerveau !

— Personne ne va tuer personne Al' ! S'écria Marinette.

— Non, pas vraiment tuer, juste frapper, très, fort, de préférence dans la gueule.

— Rage ne nous laissera jamais partir, répondit Marinette.

— C'est pour ça que je vais être la seule à y aller ! Dit Aleth avec un grand sourire et des yeux pétillants.

— Tu ne bougera pas d'ici ! S'exclama Marinette en fronçant les sourcils. Tu vas juste aggraver ton cas !

— Mari, darling, je sais que c'est dangereux, mais on n'as pas d'autre choix, c'est notre dernière chance de vaincre Papillon !

— Je refuse de te laisser aller combattre Papillon dans ton état !

— Franklin et Renardeau sont out, Adrien est bloquée dans sa chambre, on as pas d'autre choix ma coccinelle, on doit le faire.

— Et comment tu comptes faire marcher ce plan ? Soupira Marinette sentant que peu importe ce qu'elle pouvait dire, Aleth trouverais de quoi répliquer.

— Je n'aime pas l'idée, mais dès que Rage redevient mauve tu vas la voir, et tu lui parles.

— Quoi ?

— Tu va devoir bluffer, dit lui que je suis en danger de mort ou une merde dans le genre, fait nous gagner du temps.

— Mais elle ne va jamais marcher !

— Si, car tu vas lui donner la preuve que je ne suis plus de la partie, Aleth souriait.

— Et comment tu vas faire ça ?

— Tu va lui donner ma bague. Elle leva sa main gauche, Marinette réalisa alors que la deuxième bague sur son majeur n'était pas une bague normale, elle n'y avait jamais fait attention.

— Hors de question que tu lui donnes ta bague !

— Pas celle-là, répondit Aleth avec un sourire narquois, elle tira la chaîne autour de son coup, on va lui donner celle-là. Une réplique presque parfaite de la bague du chat noir pendait à la chaîne d'Aleth.

— C-c'est...

— Une réplique oui, je t'avais dit que mon amie était talentueuse !

— Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu avais fait une réplique de la bague !

— Car je n'avais aucune raison d'avoir réellement vu la bague du chat noir, répliqua Aleth.

— Attend, est-ce que tu lui as demandée de faire une réplique des miraculous pour un cas comme celui-là ?

— Faut jamais être trop prudent.

— Il faudra dire au journaliste que c'est toi le cerveau du duo, blagua Marinette.

— Voyons, on sait tous que c'est toi, madame ''je suis beaucoup trop maladroite pour être une héroïne'' !

— Ah, tu étais aussi en mode, ''je suis beaucoup trop peureuse pour en être une'' !

— J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'avais presque accusée d'être Ladybug quand tu avais vu la réplique de Morgane, ria Aleth.

— L'opportunitée de brouiller encore plus les pistes sur mon identité était trop belle.

— N'empêche je reste celle qui a le moins de chance d'être découverte, Aleth lui tira la langue.

— Oh mon dieu, Marinette pouffa et dire que les autres pensait que tu étais la fille masquée !

— Mais oui ! Au début j'étais vexée qu'ils doutent de moi comme ça, mais après qu'est-ce qu'on en à rit avec Plagg !

— N'empêche je n'aurais jamais pensée que tu serais Noctagg, vu qu'elle avait les cheveux longs et toi court.

— Oui, je pense que mon style d'enfance me manquait, je gardais les cheveux courts en souvenir d'Acacie, ça rendait fou mes parents !

— Attend quoi ?

— Vu qu'elle me manquait, je les gardais courts pour avoir l'impression de l'avoir encore avec moi, en regardant les miroirs ou mon reflet.

— T-tu veux dire, que sur ta photo, la fille aux cheveux longs, c'était toi ?

— Oui, tu pensais que c'était Acacie ?

— Oui ! Oh je suis tellement stupide ! Pendant tout ce temps je pensais que Noctagg était ta sœur, car elle avait la même expression que toi quand tu te moques des gens ! Aleth ria en faisant un petit grognement.

— T-tu croyais que Noctagg était Acacie ? Oh mon dieu, ça c'est beau !

— Rigole pas ! J'avais l'impression de devenir folle !

— Tu aurais du m'en parler avant, ça aurais été hilarant, ricana l'adolescente.

— Je n'allais pas te dire que je pensais que Noctagg était ta jumelle censée être morte, répliqua Marinette.

— Oh d'ailleurs à ce sujet, elle ne l'ai pas.

— Quoi ? Le sourire de Marinette tomba, elle le savait ? T-tu le savait ?

— Tu le savait ? Ce fut autour d'Aleth d'être étonnée.

— Euh, je, oui, j'ai aperçue, ta tante, avoir une dispute avec tes parents à ce sujet, je ne savais pas si je devais te le dire ou pas...

— Oh, OH, est-ce que par le plus grand des hasards c'était le réel sujet de la discution sur ce livre avec le héros qui n'osait pas dire le secret de son ami ? Marinette rougit.

— O-oui ?

— Mince, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop stresser la-dessus, ne t'inquiète pas je comprend totalement pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu me le dire.

— M-mais comment tu la su toi ?

— J'ai entendu mes parents en parler, tu sais, quand ils m'ont chasser en décembre dernier ?

— Oh mon, tu les avaient confronter à ce sujet ?

— Oui, je leur avait demandée si Acacie était vivante, enfin maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi ils ont fait de ma vie un enfer, après leur dispute avec ma tante, ils devaient avoir peur qu'elle veuille me contacter.

— Mais, euh, comment ça se fait que malgré tout ça, tu n'es jamais été akumatiser ?

— Ah, croit moi, l'autre bâtard à essayer, siffla Aleth, je ne sais même plus combien d'akuma j'ai dû chasser avec des pensées positives.

— Oh, c'est pour ça que tu m'appelais si souvent pour me dire que tu avais vu un akuma !

— Oui, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir rien dit, je ne voulais pas te déranger...

— Tu aurais dû me le dire, je trouve que tu ne parles pas assez de tes problèmes Al'.

— Je voulais régler ça par moi-même.

— Alors, c'était ça tes affaires familiale ?

— Oui, je veux la retrouver et on aura bientôt dix-huit ans, je compte couper les ponts avec mes parents.

— Si tu veux venir vivre chez moi tu peux.

— V-vraiment ?

— Oui, on sera tous très heureux que tu sois là. J-je, serais très heureuse que tu sois là.

Marinette sentie ses joues chauffer un peu plus et espérais qu'elle ne soit pas trop rouge.

— O-oh, c-cool, cool, cool. Les joues d'Aleth avaient également du mal à garder leurs teintes d'origine.

— Je veux pas vous couper mais j'ai faim, dit Plagg en flottant entre les deux filles.

— O-oh, Mari, tu peux chercher le morceau de camembert dans ma poche de pull ?

— Oui !

Marinette trouva facilement le fromage placer dans une petite boîte en plastique, elle ne dit rien mais était tout de même rassurée qu'Aleth n'avait pas juste mis un morceau de fromage dans sa poche comme ça et le donna au kwami de la destruction, elle sortie également un macaron pour Tikki.

Elle réfléchit plus en profondeur au plan d'Aleth.

Ça pourrait marcher, si Marinette arrivait à réellement faire croire à Rage que Noctagg allait mal, elle allait mal bien sur, mais lui faire croire que c'était encore plus mal que ça, Papillon allait le voir également, il ne s'attendra jamais à ce qu'elle soit en chemin vers lui.

— Nagg, mais comment on peut-être sûre que j'arriverais à divertir Rage assez longtemps pour que tu atteignes le manoir Agreste ?

— Si tu lui dis que je suis en danger et que j'ai réellement besoin d'aide ça va la perturber, répondit Aleth comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

— Mais, mais comment tu peux être sûre de ça ?

— Je l'ai vu, dans ses yeux.

— Tu veux dire les deux trous noirs qui lui servent à voir ?

— Mari, croit moi là-dessus, même avec l'Akuma qui la contrôle autant, elle n'est pas une tueuse, du moins quand elle n'est pas folle de rage mais si elle est calme elle va être partagée, essaye de faire prolonger la conversation le plus possible, ne l'énerve pas, plus elle est énervée plus l'Akuma prend le contrôle, je pense qu'elle est une fille gentille derrière le masque, désespérée et mal-guidée, mais gentille. Marinette souffla, cédant au plans de son amie.

— Alors heureusement que je ne suis pas toi, je n'énerve pas les akumas moi. Aleth lui rendit un sourire narquois.

— Je sait que tu n'aimes pas ce plan darling, mais c'est le seul qu'on a.

— Je déteste ce plan.

— Tu me fait confiance ?

— Je te ferais toujours confiance. Marinette caressa la joue d'Aleth avec tendresse, Mais je te jure que si tu aggraves ta santé je te tue moi-même.

— Et si tu meurs je te fais revenir pour te finir moi-même, répondit avec douceur l'adolescente.

— Je ne sait vraiment pas pourquoi je suis d'accord avec ce plan, Tikki, transforme-moi.

— Plagg transforme-moi !

Les deux adolescentes étaient redevenues des super-héroïnes, le costume de Noctagg avat changer, elle portait maintenant une tenue ample, son pull à capuche avait une manche déchirée pour laisser place à une atelle maintenant fermement son bras briser en place qui lui était recouvert d'un fin voile noir, l'adloescente avait jurer de douleur durant la transformation, Ladybug comprenanit maintenant que c'était à cause de cela.

Noctagg tenta de se relever par elle-même, Ladybug l'aida prenant bien soin de ne pas toucher son bras, elle savait que les pouvoirs calmaient légèrement la douleur, mais elle n'aimait vraiment pas l'idée que la jeune fille n'aille pas directement voir un docteur même si le costume avait créer une atelle.

— Tu vas vraiment réussir à atteindre Papillon dans ton état ?

— Oui ne t'inquiète pas darling, tu me connais, il en faut plus pour me mettre à terre !

— A ce point je me demande si la mort n'est pas le seul moyen de te faire arrêter de te battre, soupira Ladybug.

— Je vais aller bien, la douleur est bien plus supportable et dès que tout ça se finit, promis, je te laisse m'amener à un hôpital.

— Y a intérêt oui, n'essaye même pas de t'enfuir de ça !

— Je ne pense même pas que je serais capable de m'enfuir, avoua Noctagg, j'espère que le combat sera rapide.

— Tu n'as pas fait autant d'année de ton sport de combat pour perdre face au père d'Adrien quand même ?

— Beurk non, perdre face à l'ancêtre au bâton dans le cul visser jusqu'au crâne ? Hors de question !

— Ça c'est ma Noctagg, sourit Ladybug.

— Marinette, La voix de l'héroïne était redevenue sérieuse, essaye, essaye de ne pas mourir d'accord ?

— Promis, elle pris la main de sa partenaire, je ne mourrais pas.

— Je serais rapide tu verras, tu n'auras pas à parler beaucoup...

Noctagg s'était rapprochée de Ladybug.

— Aleth...

— Oui ?

— Je t'aime Aleth.

Les mots étaient sortis sans qu'elle ne les réalise, elle hoqueta de surprise en voyant des larmes naître des yeux jaunes en face d'elle.

— J-je t'aime aussi, je t'aime tellement, murmura l'héroïne, je suis tombée amoureuse de Ladybug et de Marinette, je t'aime, vraiment, sa voix tremblait.

— Tu sait quoi, chuchota Marinette en prenant la jeune fille dans ses bras, je pense que je suis aussi tombée amoureuse de Aleth et de Noctagg. J-je sait que tu ne veux pas être dans une relation mais, mais, ça te dit, quand tout sera réglé, de, de, d'aller en r-rendez-vous avec moi ?

— Oui, Marinette se sentait soudainement très légère, j'adorerais. On se revoit tout à l'heure, d'accord ?

— On se revoit tout à l'heure.

— Au manoir Agreste ?

— Au manoir Agreste.

— Tu fait attention à toi hein ?

— Oui et toi aussi, fait attention.

— Toujours.

Noctagg recula avec hésitation, elle essuya ses larmes de sa main, l'approcha de ses lèvres, embrassant ses doigts, elle les posa sur les lèvres de Ladybug.

— J'y vais ma coccinelle, je t'aime.

Et Noctagg était partie, en direction du manoir, la réplique de sa bague posé au sol où elle était allongée quelques instants plutôt.

Ladybug avait sa main touchant ses lèvres.

Noctagg venait de l'embrasser, bon, pas vraiment embrasser, mais, c'était tout comme, la promesse d'un baiser.

Elle avait envie de pleurer, de joie, de peur, de tristesse.

Mais elle devait aller confronter Rage, elle devait le faire pour Noctagg, pour sa précieuse Aleth qui était partie en finir pour de bon.

Elle pris la bague et retira la chaîne, la laissant tomber au sol, elle ne la décevrait pas.

Mais tout de même, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait l'air si persuadée que Rage plongerait dans le piège, est-ce qu'elle la connaissait ?

Ladybug ferma les yeux, repensant aux merveilleux yeux gris de la fille qu'elle aimait et qui l'aimait.

Ladybug regardait les yeux du même gris de son Aleth.

Elle reconnaissait ces cheveux presque noirs.

Elle savait qui était la fille masquée.

— Acacie ? L'adolescente trembla.

— Quoi ? C-comment, com...

— Tu est la sœur d'Aleth, coupa Ladybug, son corps se raidie brutalement alors qu'elle réalisait, oh mon dieu, tu es la sœur d'Al'.

— Tu connais Aleth ! S'écria Acacie avec surprise.

— Oui, oui, je la connais même très bien.

— Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Un sourire était née sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, Marinette grimaça.

— Elle irais mieux si tu ne lui avais pas cassé le bras, Ladybug se mordit les lèvres réalisant imméditament son erreur, Acacie fronça des yeux ne comprenant pas.

— Si je ne lui avait pas, oh, oh non, oh non, ne me dit pas, Al-Aleth est Noctagg ? Marinette avait pu voir l'exact moment ou la jeune fille avait compris, sn visage s'étant déformer sous l'horreur de la réalisation.

— Tu n'étais pas censée savoir ça, murmura Ladybug avec angoisse.

— J'ai, j'ai cassé le bras d'Aleth, oh mon dieu, j'ai cassé le bras de ma sœur, j'ai fait du mal à Lala, elle, elle doit me detester, la voix d'Acacie se brisa.

— Je, je ne pense pas qu'elle te déteste, rassura Ladybug ne sachant pas comment gérer la fille au bord des larmes devant elle, je pense qu'elle savait, que c'était toi...

— Est-ce que, est-ce que, on peut aller la voir ? Supplia Acacie d'une voix presque sanglotante.

— Dans tous les cas on allait la rejoindre, acquiessa Marinette.

Ladybug pris l'adolescente sous son bras sans ménagement et jeta son yoyo vers le bâtiment en face d'elle, il était temps de rejoindre le manoir Agreste.


	21. Chapitre 20

CHAPITRE 20 : TOURNER LA DERNIÈRE PAGE

Ladybug remarqua que la fenêtre d'Adrien était grande ouverte, elle ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et entra dans le manoir par la chambre de son ami, la porte était également grande ouverte et défoncée, de toute évidence Adrien avait trouvé un moyen de s'enfuir de sa chambre.

Ladybug posa Acacie sur le sofa et lui ordonna de rester ici, l'adolescente hocha la tête lentement, de toute façon que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ?

Elle était vaincue, son identité avait été révélée et dans tous les cas, elle voulait voir Aleth.

Marinette courue hors de la chambre, elle devait maintenant trouver sa partenaire, elle courait à en perdre haleine dans les couloirs sombres, ouvrant porte après porte, ou était-elle, pourquoi cette stupide maison était-elle si grande ? Il y avait quoi, trois personnes qui y vivaient ?

Qui a besoin d'un stupide manoir pour trois personnes !

Ladybug arrêta sa course en entendant l'écho de voix.

Une discussion.

Elle suivi le bruit pour en trouver son origine, Noctagg devait se trouver là, elle devait l'attendre.

Comment est-ce que l'adolescente allait ? elle devait être tellement épuisée, elle devait avoir si mal.

Elle avait vaincue Papillon par elle-même avec un bras cassé !

L'héroïne se trouvait devant une porte à demi fermer, elle l'ouvrit sans ménagement, son regard tomba sur des yeux d'un gris profond, son cœur s'emballa semblant vouloir sortir de sa poitrine, elle avala difficilement sa salive, le nouveau costume du miraculous du Papillon allait très bien à Aleth.

— Ladybug ! S'écria Adrien avec soulagement.

Iel se tenait protectivement devant l'héroïne qui se maintenait contre le mur, Ladybug tourna son regard vers l'autre coin de la pièce pour voir Gabriel Agreste, semblant trembler de rage, la joue marquée, le visage écorché.

Un coup d'œil rapide sur les ongles pointus de sa partenaire lui prouvait qu'elle n'y était pas pour rien.

— Ladybug, répéta l'homme avec colère et dégoût.

— En effet, c'est moi, répondit moqueusement l'héroïne, décrochant un pouffement amusée de sa partenaire.

— Comment osez-vous me voler mon miraculous !

— Le miraculous du papillon ne t'appartiens pas, répondit Ladybug avec force.

— Si ! Tout comme celui du chat noir et de la coccinelle !

— Non, coupa Adrien, ils appartiennent à Ladybug et Noctagg.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que mon propre fils me trahisse, grogna l'homme.

— En même temps on ne peut pas dire que Maya l'abeille soit vraiment ton fils, répliqua faiblement l'héroïne avec un sourire moqueur.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aie encore la force pour dire ce genre de connerie, souffla Adrien avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

— Adrien est mon fils, contredit sèchement Gabriel.

— Pas aujourd'hui, répliqua tout aussi moqueusement l'héroïne en s'éloignant du mur et se reposant contre sa cane.

— Comment tu a su ? Demanda Adrien en soulevant un sourcil, je ne t'ai rien dit.

— Tu porte ton rouge à lèvre rose clair, expliqua-t-elle, tu portes toujours celui-là quand tu te sens fille.

— Oh.

— C'est quoi ces conneries, rugit Gabriel.

— C'est simplement le fait qu'aujourd'hui je suis ta fille et non ton fils, répondit Adrien en se rapprochant légèrement de la porteuse de la broche de Nooroo comme pour chercher protection.

— Et si tu fais un commentaire déplacé je te fou un nouveau coup de poing, averti l'héroïne en se relevant légèrement de sa cane.

Gabriel Agreste plaça instinctivement sa main contre sa joue rouge, se rappelant sans aucun doute du premier que lui avait donné l'héroïne.

Ladybug sourit, elle aurait bien aimé voir la scène.

Adrien lança un sourire à l'adolescente habillée de mauve pour la remercier.

— Gabriel Agreste, tu as perdu, déclara Ladybug, rend toi.

— Non, non, jamais, j'ai besoin de ces miraculous ! J'en ai besoin !

— Tu ne les aura jamais, coupa sèchement Ladybug.

Elle se rapprocha de l'homme, mais se retourna en voyant une nouvelle personne entrer dans la pièce, Nathalie Sanscoeur, la secrétaire personnelle de la famille Agreste.

Elle avait un petit éventail dans les mains. Marinette le reconnaissait, le miraculous du paon.

— Nathalie ! S'exclama Gabriel, parfait ! Donne-moi le miraculous.

— Adrien ? Nathalie regarda avec surprise la jeune fille, m-mais, tu n'es pas dans ta chambre ?

— Il nous a trahit, il a choisit d'être dans leur équipe, coupa Gabriel.

— Hey tête de con elle vient de te dire qu'elle est une fille aujourd'hui, siffla Noctagg.

— T-tu est avec lui ? Le visage d'Adrien se déforma sous la peine.

— Gabriel, t-tu ne compte pas, combattre Adrien ? Demanda Nathalie soucieuse.

— Bien sûr que si, il est temps d'apprendre à ce garçon une bonne leçon, répliqua l'homme.

Nathalie fit un pas en arrière, son regard se posant sur le père et la fille.

— Ça n'en vaut plus la peine, murmura-t-elle.

— Quoi ? Dit Gabriel en ouvrant les yeux de stupeur.

— Je refuse, que tu touches à Adrien, déclara Nathalie, j'ai acceptée de fermer les yeux, car je pensais que ça vous rendrait heureux, tous les deux. Mais il est hors de question que je continue. Hors de question que je te laisse toucher à un seul de ses cheveux.

— M-mais Nathalie, Gabriel semblait pris de cours par l'évolution des événements.

— Adrien a assez souffert de la situation, elle ne mérite rien de ce qu'il lui arrive, elle a assez souffert.

Nathalie s'approcha de Ladybug et lui tendit l'éventail du paon, l'héroïne le pris avec précaution, oui, c'était bien lui, le dernier miraculous manquant.

— Je me rend, dit-elle doucement avant de se tourner vers Adrien, je suis sincèrement désolée Adrien, j'aurais aimée être plus présente pour toi.

— Tu me trahit aussi ! S'écria Gabriel furieux.

— Je protège Adrien, ce que tu aurais du faire, claqua la secrétaire avec hargne.

Avant que l'homme ne puisse bouger, Ladybug lança son yoyo vers lui, son arme s'entoura autour de lui l'immobilisant totalement. Il tomba au sol.

Ladybug rejoignit sans attendre sa partenaire, Adrien courait vers Nathalie qui la pris dans ses bras.

— Nagg, comment-tu te sent, murmura l'héroïne.

— Très, très fatiguée, souffla sa partenaire, je pense qu'avoir deux miraculous n'aide pas.

— Je vais prévenir la police, expliqua Ladybug, tu sais où est la chambre d'Adrien ?

— Oui ?

— Tu devrais t'y reposer.

— E-est-ce que, elle est là ? Ladybug sourit.

— Alors, tu savais ?

— O-oui, désolée de ne pas t'en avoir parlée, j'avais, j'avais peur que ce ne soit pas elle...

— Je comprend Nagg, ne t'en fais pas, mais comment tu as su ?

— Adrien était sûr que c'était moi, même voix, même cheveux, même visage, c'était à l'époque où j'avais encore les cheveux juste un peu longs, et sans parler des fois où tu était sûre de me voir alors que j'était à côté de toi en tant que Noctagg.

— Oh ! C'est pour ça que tu étais partie si vite la dernière fois derrière elle !

— Oui, je ne voulais pas manquer l'occasion de retrouver ma sœur.

— Donc tu étais sûre que c'était elle ?

— Non, pas vraiment, je me doutais, elle correspondait aux critères, j'espérais que ce soit elle, avoua l'héroïne, et en même temps j'espérais qu'elle ne le soit pas...

— Oui, je comprends...

— Enfin, il est temps que j'aille lui parler, un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

— Tu as besoin d'aide ?

— J'ai un superbe bâton pour m'aider ne t'en fais pas.

L'héroïne sortie de la pièce sous les regards surpris d'Adrien et Nathalie.

La secrétaire laissa Ladybug utiliser son téléphone pour prévenir la police, elle n'avait pas prévue qu'elle soit également une alliée du papillon, la femme insista pour que Ladybug ne la couvre pas sous prétexte qu'elle est aidé ce jour-là, elle avait fait de mauvaises choses, elle était adulte, elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle acceptait, elle ne méritait pas de se faire pardonner aussi facilement.

Les minutes passaient et l'angoisse au fond de Ladybug augmentait, elle voulait revenir vers Aleth, elle devait l'amener à un hôpital.

La police mettait trop de temps, elle répondit aux questions sèchement quand elle arriva.

Enfin iels étaient partis, embarquant Adrien avec eux pour l'interroger un peu mieux.

Ladybug se rua dans la chambre de son amie, elle sourit en trouvant sa partenaire, étant redevenue Noctagg, dans les bras d'Acacie avec un petit Kwami violet flottant près d'elle.

Les deux adolescentes pleuraient.

— Je suis là, informa Ladybug avec douceur.

— Hey darling, répondit faiblement sa partenaire qui se releva avec l'aide de sa sœur.

— Vous allez bien ?

— Moi, oui, répondit Acacie en regardant sa jumelle avec inquiétude, on peut pas en dire de même de Lala.

— Tu à un endroit où je peux te déposer Acacie ? Demanda Ladybug.

— Oui, j'ai un appartement étudiant.

— Tu étudie ici ?

— Oui, ma tante est restée en Bretagne, mais je fait mes études ici.

— Oh, je comprends mieux maintenant.

Noctagg grogna attirant l'attention de Ladybug qui se jeta presque sur elle pour la rattraper alors qu'elle chutait.

— Nagg, Nagg ? Tu m'entends ?

L'héroïne ne répondais pas.

— Merde ! Siffla Ladybug, tient bon, tient bon, on va te soigner, je reviens vite Acacie reste ici !

L'adolescente hocha de la tête, incapable de sortir un mot, elle avait sévèrement blanchit lorsqu'Aleth s'était évanouie.

Ladybug pris avec précaution sa partenaire dans ses bras alors qu'une lumière jaillit de son corps, la transformation avait été arrêtée, Plagg apparut, très soucieux.

L'héroïne colla le corps d'Aleth contre elle et se jeta par la fenêtre son yoyo lancé devant-elle.

— Aleth sort de l'hôpital aujourd'hui ? Alya attrapa son verre d'eau et le finit rapidement.

— Oui, dans la journée, acquiesça Marinette en posant sa fourchette dans son assiette vide, je ne sais pas quand ils vont la libérer exactement par contre.

— Et elle va vivre où ? Demanda Nino, avec Catherine et Acacie ?

Marinette sourit, elle avait décidée de ne pas livrer l'adolescente à la police immédiatement, elle avait demandée l'avis de ses coéquipiers, iels avaient tous été d'accord pour laisser passer son alliance avec le terroriste de Paris, elle s'était excusée auprès d'eux, Marinette n'avait pas puis lui parler beaucoup, elle passait tout son temps au chevet d'Aleth à l'hôpital, elles avaient toutes les deux beaucoup de choses à se dire après tout, Marinette les avait laissée toute seules, elle n'avait dans tous les cas pas eu beaucoup de temps pour visiter Aleth, l'arrestation de Gabriel Agreste avait été un gros événement.

Adrien était parti vivre chez sa tante en Angleterre, iel comptait revenir en France lors de sa majorité et quand Nathalie sortira de prison iel vivra avec elle.

Quand la vérité sur Emilie Agreste avait été dévoiler, ça avait été très dur pour Adrien, apprendre que sa mère avait été grader dans un coma sans fin par son père dans le but de se faire rescusiter par le vœu des miraculous, oui, ça n'avait pas été facile. Bien sûre, quand les héros avait appris que sa maldie venait du liraculous endommager, iels étaient partis chercher de l'aide chez Wang Fu, mais il avait été direct ave eux, il n'y avait rien à faire, c'était trop tard, Emilie Agreste aller s'éteindre dans une poignée de jour.

Mais au moins, Adrien avait pu lui dire aurevoir, et il avait toujours Nathalie à ses côter, ça l'aider un peu.

La secrétaire avait eu une sentence plus légère du fait que les cinq héros avaient décidés de prendre sa défense, elle avait après tout empêchée Gabriel d'attaquer son fils et les deux héroïnes.

Mais Marinette restait agacée de ne pas avoir pu voir Aleth plus que ça, elle était toujours perdue, est-ce qu'elles sortaient ensemble ?

Elle n'avait pas pu réellementt parler de ça, elles s'aimaient, leurs amours étaient réciproques et Aleth avait réglée tout ce qu'elle voulait avec sa famille, elle avait retrouvée sa sœur et elle avait coupée les ponts avec ses parents, iels avaient décidés de la renier de leur famille, Aleth n'y avait vu que du bien, elle avait avouée à Marinette qu'elle avait perdue le peu d'affection pour eux le jour où elle avait appris que sa jumelle était bel et bien vivante, le fait qu'iels s'en soient débarrassés car iels ne voulaient pas perdre de temps à élever une enfant traumatiser n'avait définitivement pas aidé.

L'adolescente avait été soulagée que ses parents l'abandonnent aussi facilement, elle avait eu peur qu'iels ne lâchent pas l'affaire et tente de la récupérer.

Marinette réalisa alors que ses amis attendaient toujours sa réponse.

— Non, elle leur sourit, elle viendra vivre chez moi.

— Attend, qui viendra vivre chez toi ? Marinette regarda derrière elle surprise, Chloé était à la table derrière eux et s'était complètement tournée vers la brune en fronçant les sourcils.

— Aleth, Marinette copia un des sourires spécials Noctagg, bien sûre, Chloé ne savait pas !

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle vient vivre chez, toi ? Le sourire narquois de Marinette s'agrandit, elle tenait enfin sa revanche contre la blonde.

— Car c'était déjà ce qu'elle faisait depuis l'année dernière, elle n'allait pas arrêtée !

— Oh, je pensais qu'elle allait vivre avec sa sœur, interrompit Alya.

— Aleth ne connaît pas vraiment Catherine, expliqua Marinette et elle se sent très à l'aise à la maison, Papa et Maman l'ont de toute façon déjà adoptée dans leurs cœurs !

— Ah, donc vous êtes comme des sœurs, s'exclama Chloé avec un sourire rassurée.

— Oh non, pas comme des sœurs, nargua Marinette.

Marinette voulait vraiment dire à Chloé qu'Aleth était, son, amoureuse.

Mais elle n'en était pas encore sûr elle-même et ce serait une réaction que Noctagg ferait, Marinette n'était pas Noctagg, elle était Ladybug.

Ladybug n'était pas censée tourner les gens en bourrique, elle avait déjà commencée à être cynique de temps en temps, sa peut-être petite amie avait une très mauvaise influence sur elle.

— Alors vous-êtes qu...

La phrase de la blonde fit couper par les portes du self qui s'étaient brusquement ouverte en grand, faisant sursauter la presque totalité des lycéens.

Noctagg apparut avec le plus grand sourire narquois que Marinette ai pu voir chez elle.

L'héroïne ne mit pas longtemps à apercevoir la brune et allongea son bâton pour la rejoindre en un clin d'œil, sans lui laisser le temps de dire un mot, elle la souleva dans son bras.

— Bonjour ma jolie, miaula mielleusement l'héroïne, c'est une très belle journée n'est-ce pas ?

— Nagg, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

— Je t'arrache de cet endroit bien triste bien sûre !

— Tu sait que j'ai cours cette après-midi ?

— Plus maintenant, tu as un rendez-vous avec une jolie fille cet-après midi.

— Ah oui ? Marinette sourit de toutes ses dent, j'ai un rendez-vous ?

— Je ne voudrais pas te gâcher la surprise mais j'ai entendue quelque chose à propos de limonade ? Les yeux jaune de l'héroïne brillait de joie.

— Et est-ce que la jolie fille en question à également de très jolie yeux gris ?

— Peut-être, répondit Noctagg avec amusement, il paraît qu'elle à également de très beau cheveux~

— Et la jolie demoiselle en question ne devrais pas rentrer chez elle pour se reposer, taquina Marinette.

— Je t'en prie, elle à déjà passer trop de temps à l'hôpital, tu ne veux pas lui briser le cœur ?

— La demoiselle devra faire face à mes parents sur le fait que j'ai séchée à cause d'elle, averti Marinette avec un sourire pendant que Noctagg prenait son sac avec son pied, le lançant dans les airs dans leurs direction, Marinette l'attrapa.

— Tes parents ont déjà donnés leurs accords, souri-t-elle.

— Eh bien dans ce cas, amène-moi donc à ce rendez-vous, susurra la brune.

— Avec plaisirs darling !

Noctagg les fit quitter l'enceinte du lycée, elle passa plusieurs bâtiments, Marinette aimait beaucoup ces petites balades dans les bras de sa partenaire, presque plus que quand elles les faisaient en tant que Ladybug.

Noctagg les déposa dans une ruelle vide et dans une lumière verte, se dé-transforma, laissant plaça à Aleth, dans une adorable robe noire, Marinette se mordit la lèvre.

— En effet, dit-elle, la fille est très jolie, les joues d'Aleth rosirent légèrement.

— Merci, tu es charmante également Mari, elle se gratta le cou.

— Alors, le café est loin d'ici ?

— Non, il est à cinq minutes, expliqua Aleth avec un doux sourire.

— Je n'avais pas imaginée que tu m'amènes à un rendez-vous de cette façon, Marinette tenta d'avoir l'air assurée, mais le rougissement de ses joues la trahisait.

— J-je voulais juste, que tout le monde s-sache, que tu n'étais p-pas libre, Aleth rougissait maintenant fortement et dieu que Marinette voulait l'embrasser, là, maintenant.

— A-alors, je ne suis plus libre ? Elle se rapprocha de l'adolescente.

— N-non, Aleth osa enfin regarder Marinette dans les yeux.

Un décharge parcourut le corps de la brune, elle l'aimait tellement, cette personne qu'elle avait apprie à connaître, avec qui elle avait combattue si souvent, cette personne qui l'avait sauvée, cette personne n'avait jamais doutée d'elle, cette fille qui la faisait sourire, qui la faisait rire, qui la rendait heureuse.

Et elle était à elle.

— Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser, souffla Marinette en plongeant dans le regard argentée de l'adolescente.

— Oui, murmura Aeth en se rapprochant d'elle.

Marinette plaça ses deux mains sur les douces joues de sa partenaire, elle sentie Aleth placer son bras contre sa taille la rapprochant d'elle, Marinette se mit sur la pointe des pieds, elle avait l'impression de brûler sous son contact, ses lèvres touchèrent celle d'Aleth.

Marinette se sentie fondre, elle était tomber dans un tourbillon d'émotions, elle ferma les yeux.

Elle était heureuse, ses bras se posèrent contre les épaules de la jeune femme contre elle, ses mains encerclèrent son cou, elle ne voulait jamais relâcher l'étreinte, elle ne voulait pas laisser partir la chaleur. Marinette recula son visage à bout de souffle, Aleth souriait, elle souriait également.

Aleth lui pris la main, il était temps d'aller à ce petit café et de boire cette limonade.

Et voilà la fin de Derrière le Masque, merci pour tout ceux qui on lu mon histoire et on laisser un commentaire ! (Merci d'ailleurs Ashley pour tes commentaires régulier, ça m'as fait plaisirs de les lires !)

J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus, en tout cas vous venez juste de lire un total de 549417 charactères soit 97632 mots ! Ou si vous préférer, 252 page sur open office x)

J'hésite encore à faire un chapitre bonus ou Aleth rencontre Plagg, mais je ne sait pas si ce serait d'un grand intérêt, enfin bon x)


	22. BONUS

CHAPITRE BONUS : ALETH

Aleth Narcisse avait commencé sa journée de la pire façon, elle s'était réveillée par les cris de ses parents qui avaient décidé de l'engueuler pour une raison que son cerveau endormit n'avait pas bien compris, avant de sortir de sa chambre en claquant la porte lui donnant un mal de crâne sans nom, de plus elle avait remarqué que durant la nuit, elle avait dû frapper sa bibliothèque du pied car le cadre contenant la photo de sa sœur et elle était maintenant au sol avec la vitre briser, elle devait réparer ça le plus rapidement possible et le fait que le lycée lui empêcher de faire les réparations dans la journée l'avait déjà bien énerver.

Quand elle était sortie de sa chambre ses parents étaient déjà partis, et avaient fini le lait. Comment Aleth pouvait se faire des tartines tremper dans un chocolat chaud quand il n'y avait pas de lait pour faire ce dit chocolat chaud ? Elle avait tout de même essayé de garder contenance en se décidant à manger quelques fruits à la place et surtout, de prendre des médicaments pour son mal de crâne.

Mais bien sûre que le placard à pharmacie n'avait absolument rien contre les maux de tête, ses parents avaient probablement tout pris avant de partir pour leur journée de travail.

Aleth devait donc aller au lycée, sans son petit déjeuner favori et un horrible mal de tête qui heureusement, ne semblait pas s'aggraver, elle pensait que le monde avait assez été horrible avec elle et cesserait d'être pire, de plus, ses amies lui envoyer des messages pour lui souhaiter bon courage et Clémentine avait dû lui envoyer une dizaine de recette naturelle spéciale contre les maux de tête, même si elle se demandait si prendre une grande tasse de café fort soit réellement une bonne idée, surtout qu'elle détestait le café.

Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand lorsqu'elle chercha son nom dans la liste des classes, elle vit celui de son pire ennemi, un idiot sans nom qui avait décidé que ce serait particulièrement amusant de l'insulter dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, normalement Aleth n'y portait que peu d'attention, ce n'était pas les mots d'un garçon si peu important qui allait toucher son ego, ses parents y arrivaient bien mieux. Mais pour ce le moment, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de ça, elle voulait juste que cette stupide journée tourne un peu mieux.

Alors Aleth avait pris la direction de sa salle de classe, montant un étage, la cloche avait sonné, il fut le premier qu'elle aperçut, coupe de cheveux stupide, sourire stupide, le simple fait d'entendre sa voix venait d'aggraver ses maux de tête alors qu'ils avaient presque disparu.

Morgane venait de lui envoyer un message, c'était simple, efficace, ce qu'on pouvait attendre de la jeune Bretonne passionnée d'histoire.

Morgane- Quand une journée commence aussi mal, faut pas la continuer, rentre chez toi débile

Aleth sourit réfléchissant longuement à la proposition de son amie, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de sécher.

Ou du moins de sécher aussi ouvertement, normalement elle avait toujours une excuse pour que les professeurs ne pensent pas qu'elle ait manqué l'école volontairement.

Mais l'idée seule de retrouver son lit, de travailler sur le cadre photo gisant misérablement sur son lit pour le remettre à neuf lui paraissait subitement comme un rêve, un si doux rêve que son mal de crâne s'était presque arrêté, ne devenant plus qu'une inconvenance douleur mais supportable.

Aleth hocha la tête pour elle-même, pour une fois Morgane avait eu une bonne idée, elle allait rentrer chez elle et ne rien faire pour la journée, de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si cette décision aller brusquement changer sa vie.

Alors la jeune fille tourna les talons et prit la direction de la sortie, essayant de se rappeler si elle avait de quoi réparer le cadre photo chez elle ou si elle devait aller acheter les matériaux, elle pourrait également commander un nouveau cadre après tout, elle venait d'arriver au palier du premier étage, elle tournait déjà pour descendre le dernier escalier, levant les yeux aux bruits lourds de course juste à temps pour voir une tête la heurter de plein fouet la faisant tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd.

— Ouch, murmura Aleth se retenant à grande peine de jurer puis réalisant que le corps d'une personne se trouvait sur elle ne bougeant pas, elle s'inquiéta un moment, est-ce que tu va bien ?

La jeune fille commença directement à s'excuser sans oser la regarder dans les yeux, Aleth devait avouer qu'elle n'écoutait pas vraiment ce qu'elle lui disait, elle avait de très jolis cheveux et Aleth avait vraiment envie de les toucher pour voir s'ils étaient doux.

Elle croisa finalement son regard mais s'arrêtait de parler, Aleth paniqua légèrement espérant qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle fixait trop ses cheveux et qu'elle la trouvait bizarre, Aleth devait reprendre la discussion le plus rapidement possible.

— Pas besoin de t'excuser, ce n'est pas comme si tu l'avais fait exprès, elle avait sourit mais c'est uniquement car elle avait hésité à sortir une de ces phrases de drague complètement stupide qu'elle sortait régulièrement à ses amies par messages.

La lycéenne repartie aussitôt dans une tirade semblant avoir un certain problème à former une phrase qui la satisfait, Aleth sourit de plus belle ignorant de nouveau ce que disait la fille, c'était plutôt mignon dans un sens, elle semblait gentille au moins.

— Tu es très confortable, furent les derniers mots qu'elle dit avant de rougir brusquement.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Aleth avait tenté d'être rassurante mais elle doutait que son rire ait vraiment aidé, mais pas contre même si je suis confortable, elle venait de se mordre la langue se rappelant qu'elle ne parlait pas à une connaissance et elle espéra ne pas l'avoir mise mal à l'aise avec cette remarque elle devait tourner sa phrase dans un sens un peu moins, flirt, tu penses que tu pourrais me libérer ?

Aleth avait totalement raté ça, c'était encore pire que le début et les joues de la fille s'embourbèrent encore plus qu'avant, ce qu'Aleth n'avait pas vraiment cru possible, avant de sauter en arrière.

Elle commença à se lever à son tour, avant d'apercevoir une jolie boîte en carton ouverte au sol, ce n'était définitivement pas là plutôt ce qui voulait dire que cette boîte appartenait à la fille, elle hésitat un instant à remettre les macarons ayant touché le sol à l'intérieur, mais ils n'avaient pas l'air poussiéreux, elle haussa les épaules mentalement et les remits dans le carton à l'opposer de ceux qui n'avaient pas toucher le sol avant des tendres à la fille.

— Je pense que ceci t'appartient ?

— Oh oui ! Elle sourit, merci ! Elle reprit la boîte et l'inspecta avant de soupirer de soulagement, Aleth se demanda si les macarons étaient bons.

— Tu es en retard en cours ? Si elle avait couru aussi aveuglément c'était probablement la seule raison possible, la fille pâlit.

— Oh, OH oui ! Et toi ? Tu es aussi en retard . ? Aleth manqua de grincer des dents.

— Moi ? Non, elle se mordit la langue mauvaise réponse, enfin, dans un sens on peut dire que oui. Aleth voulu se frapper le front sous sa stupidité, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas juste lui avoir sortie un mensonge totalement banal au lieu de cette piètre performance ?

— Comment ça dans un sens ? La fille n'avait pas l'air stupide, elle avait probablement déjà compris.

— Un garçon que j'aime par est dans ma classe, Aleth ferma les yeux mais quelle idiote elle était, la fille n'avait pas besoin de savoir toute sa vie non plus, je n'ai pas envie de le voir aujourd'hui donc je sèche.

Aleth avait vraiment envie de partir, c'était une terrible rencontre, cette fille n'avait probablement aucun intérêt dans ce qu'elle venait de dire et elle venait juste de foutre en l'air toutes ses chances à une possible amitié car elle était incapable de fonctionner comme un humain normal et-

— Tu, tu sèche ?

Et la fille semblait soudainement terriblement concerner et Aleth paniqua encore plus, elle devait la rassurer.

— Yep.

Raté, Aleth s'insulta mentalement, pire façon de rassurer quelqu'un, elle semblait encore plus concerner maintenant.

— Mais, ce n'est pas bien.

Aleth regarda la fille pendant un court instant, c'était la chose la plus mignonne qu'elle avait pu voire de toute sa vie, elle avait dit ça d'un air tellement innocent, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser un rire lui échapper.

— Je sais, mais je ne veux vraiment pas le voir aujourd'hui, déjà que j'ai eu une matinée plutôt mauvaise.

Rien que d'y penser son crâne lui faisait de nouveau mal.

La fille lui prit la main, elle avait presque sursauté au geste.

— Même si tu as eu une mauvaise matinée et j'en suis sincèrement désolée je pense que tu devrais aller en cours, je ne sais pas qui est ce garçon mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit assez important pour te faire fuir.

Et c'était probablement une des choses les plus gentille qu'Aleth ai pu entendre dans sa vie, venant d'une parfaite inconnue qu'elle venait juste de rencontrer, c'était assez bizarre.

— Tu es intéressante, et c'était probablement une phrase beaucoup trop bizarre à dire ou à entendre, je vais y réfléchir alors, merci , euh...

— Marinette, dit la fille avec un grand sourire comme si elle ne venait pas de lui dire qu'elle avait un prénom de personne âgée de plus soixante ans.

— Merci Marinette, c'était définitivement bizarre à dire mais ça lui allait bizarrement bien, Aleth sourit.

Marinette regarda sa boîte de macarons et le cœur d'Aleth s'emballa, est-ce qu'elle voulait lui en donner un ? Ils avaient l'air si bon, mais personne ne donne à manger à des inconnus non ? Mais maintenant elle connaissait son prénom alors elle n'était pas réellement une inconnue non ?

— Hum, tu veux un macarons ?

— Je peux ? Aleth avait eu du mal à se retenir de crier, Génial ! Ils avaient l'air supr bon je n'osait pas demander !

Si Morgane avait été là, elle blaguerait sûrement avec Marinette sur le fait qu'elle venait maintenant de prendre le cœur d'Aleth en lui offrant à manger, Aleth ferma les yeux sous la délicieuse sucrerie, peut-être que si Morgane avait été là, elle ne l'aurait pas contredirait, ces macarons étaient un vrai délice.

— Ils te plaisent ?

— Oh oui ! Ils sont délicieux, elle regarda tous les macarons vert clair, ils sont tous pareils non . Tu as pris ton goût favori .

— Ou tu es mon goût favori, Aleth réussie à ne pas s'étouffer avec les derniers morceaux de macaron, NON, je veux dire, oui, ces mes macarons favoris, pas toi, oh mon Dieu !

Marinette avait placé ses mains devant son visage rouge et Aleth en était heureuse car ses joues venaient également de prendre quelques couleurs qu'elle perdit aussitôt en voyant la boîte tomber au sol, elle la rattrapa, remerciant les sports pour ses réflexes.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, rassura Aleth, j'avais compris, elle ria légèrement se rappelant qu'Acacie avait également tendance à se tromper de mots de la même façon, cette pensée lui retourna l'estomac avec violence, je pense que tu vas vraiment finir par être en retard Marinette.

Elle espéra qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué son changement de ton, mais Marinette semblait bien trop paniquer à la réalisation qu'elle était en effet en retard pour le voir, elle reprit la boîte de macarons de ses mains en pleine prise de conscience la remerciant.

— Oh et hum, je, je pourrais avoir, ton prénom ? Aleth manqua de se frapper le front.

— Ah oui, désolée, tu m'as donné le tient et je ne t'ai même pas donné le mien, je m'appelle Aleth, elle tendit sa main que Marinette serra avec un sourire.

— Ça te dit de manger ensemble à midi au self?

Aleth perdit un instant sa capacité à parler avant de réaliser que Marinette avait probablement compris qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis et avait pris pitié d'elle.

— Hum, ça voudrait dire ne pas sécher les cours tu le sait ça ?

— Justement !

Marinette semblait vraiment vouloir l'empêcher de sécher, c'était plutôt mignon, ça lui donnait l'impression que quelqu'un s'inquiéter actuellement pour elle, c'était bizarre.

— ...Peut-être... Marinette sourit.

— Bon je vais en cours, à tout à l'heure Aleth !

Aleth voulu lui dire qu'elle avait dit peut-être, mais Marinette était déjà entrain de courir vers sa classe.

Elle la regarda un moment avant de descendre l'escalier, c'était un moment, étrange.

Marinette semblait être une gentille fille, une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que ce n'était qu'une mise en scène pour lui faire du mal, mais peut-être que pour une fois Aleth ne voulait pas écouter cette petite voix.

Elle ouvrit la porte du lycée et sorti, après tout même ses amies en Bretagne lui on dit de se faire des amis, alors qu'elles avaient toutes un certain mépris des Parisiens.

Peut-être qu'elle pourrait essayer avec Marinette, elle ne semblait pas capable de lui faire du mal, ses yeux étaient tendre, elle ne voyait pas beaucoup de tendresse dans les yeux de ceux à qui elle parlait.

Les yeux d'Aleth se posèrent sur un vieil homme en chemise, elle le connaissait, enfin, connaître était un bien grand mot, elle l'avait déjà vu un bon nombre de fois et avait même pensé à un moment qu'il la suivait, mais c'était probablement sa paranoïa.

Elle le regarda prendre une ruelle et fronça les sourcils en voyant un homme prendre cette même ruelle en regardant aux alentours juste avant.

Aleth avait un certain nombre de problèmes, elle avait tendance à penser que tous les gens à qui elle s'attachait allaient disparaître et elle avait également tendance à penser que tout le monde lui voulait du mal ou voulait se moquer d'elle. Sa meilleure amie, Morgane lui disait régulièrement qu'elle était complètement parano.

Alors c'était peut-être car elle avait tendance à penser que toute personne était louche qu'Aleth décidât d'également aller dans cette ruelle de Paris juste pour s'assurer que l'homme louche ne faisait pas de truc trop louche.

Si elle devait être honnête avec elle-même, elle se trouvait particulièrement ridicule à agir ainsi.

Aleth atteind la ruelle et y jeta un bref coup d'oeil.

Le vieil homme se trouvait avec un couteau pointer devant lui par l'homme louche.

Une partie d'Aleth avait envie de hurler et de partir en courant se cacher sous sa couverture, l'autre partie sortait le téléphone de sa poche de pantalon et prenait un certain nombre de photos en quelques secondes seulement avant d'enregistrer une vidéo, elle remit le téléphone dans sa poche, laissant la caméra sortie pour pouvoir filmer la scène.

Elle respira un bon coup, se rappelant ses leçons avec son maître du combat avant de s'approcher lentement en observant l'homme, bien plus grand qu'elle, elle cligna des yeux, mais faible.

— Excusez-moi, mais je pense que vous devriez laisser le pépé tranquille, dit Aleth le plus calmement possible.

L'homme sursauta et se tourna vers elle, le vieil homme posa son regard sur elle, ne semblant pas trop appeuré peut-être même curieux.

— Dégage de là ou je te crève, cracha l'homme.

— Je te demanderais encore une fois de laisser cette personne, je pense que tout se passera bien si vous le faite, ni lui ni moi ne parlerons de vous à la police si vous partez maintenant sans user de violence.

L'homme se rua vers elle en hurlant, Aleth soupira, attrapa son poignet tenant le couteau d'une main et enfonça son autre poing dans son visage, un craquement et un cri résonnèrent dans la ruelle, l'homme se retrouva au sol, son visage entre les mains, du sand tacha le sol, il releva la tête, horrifié, vers Aleth, passant une main sur son nez cassé, ensanglanté, avant de s'enfuir en courant laissant le couteau derrière lui.

— Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle tournure, dit simplement le vieil homme.

— C'était de la légitime défense, répondit Aleth en haussant nonchalant les épaules, sortant son téléphone pour arrêter l'enregistrement, vous aller bien monsieur ?

— Oui je vais bien, grâce à toi, dit moi, tu as enregistré tout ça . Demanda-t-il en regardant l'écran du téléphone.

— Oui, j'ai aussi pris des photos, si vous le voulez on peut aller au poste de police le plus proche déposer une plainte, on a assez de preuves contre lui, même sans son nom on a son visage, Aleth pointa du doigt les taches de sang, et des traces ADN.

— C'est très intelligent, mais tu n'as pas eu peur qu'il te fasse du mal ?

— Non pas vraiment, je fais beaucoup de sport et au premier coup d'oeil j'ai vu qu'il ne savait pas comment se battre, je ne me serais jamais confrontée aussi ouvertement à une personne armer si je n'étais pas cent pour cent sûre de gagner, expliqua Aleth en réfléchissant, je ne suis pas si inconsciente, finit-elle en souriant.

— Eh bien je te remercie beaucoup mademoiselle, on a besoin de plus d'héros dans votre genre !

— Oh, je vous en prie, je suis tout sauf une héroïne, ria Aleth en se grattant l'arrière du cou, gênée.

— Mais pourtant vous venez de me sauver la vie.

— Tout le monde aurait fait pareil, le vieil homme sourit.

— J'espère que je ne vous ai pas mise en retard, vous êtes lycéenne n'est-ce pas ?

Aleth porta sa main sur la sangle de son sac à dos.

— Oui.

— Votre lycée est loin ?

— Euh, non, juste à côter.

— Vous devrier aller en cours dans ce cas !

— Euh mais et pour la police ?

— La police peut bien attendre un peu, vous ne croyez pas ?

— Pas vraiment non ? Il vaut mieut y aller maintenant si on ne veut pas qu'il s'en prenne à vous de nouveau.

— Oh, l'homme ria doucement, je ne pense pas qu'après son encontre avec toi il essaye de nouveau d'attaque une personne, je pense que tu l'as beaucoup surpris.

Aleth ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle réfléchit un instant, si l'ancien ne voyait pas de mal à laisser son agresseur courir un peu plus longtemps alors pourquoi pas, ça ne lui ferait pas vraiment de mal de retourner au lycée non ?

Et puis comme ça elle pourrait avoir l'occasion de connaître un peu plus cette drôle de fille qu'était Marinette. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, Marinette devait bien être une des seules personnes qui lui donnaient envie de la croire sans trop y réfléchir, c'était plutôt rare, elle avait tendance à avoir beaucoup de mall à croire les gens autour d'elle. Elle devrait retourner au lycée.

— Je pense également qu'il ne retentera rien pour l'instant, mais je ne compte pas le laisser courir ainsi, je montrerais les preuves à la police après les cours.

— Je n'y vois aucun mal, merci encore mademoiselle, passez une bonne journée !

— Oui, vous aussi M'sieur.

Aleth repartit en arrière vers le lycée, c'était une drôle de journée, elle avait hâte que ce soit l'heure de manger.

Heureusement pour elle, la Vie Scolaire avait été sympa et lui avait permis de rentrer en cours, en même temps elle avait une excuse du tonnerre avec la vidéo de l'agression, la surveillante avait perdu quelque teinte en la regardant et lui avait même demandé si elle ne voulait pas plutôt se reposer à l'infirmerie pour se remettre de " cette expérience traumatisante " mais cette expérience n'avait pas réellement été traumatisante pour Aleth, son maître du combat pouvait être bien plus terrifiant.

Alors elle était allé en cours et bien sûre l'autre abruti avait décidé de commenter son arrivée tardive et Aleth avait dû se retenir de lui briser le nez à lui aussi, mais c'était plus le genre d'Acacie de faire des choses idiotes de ce genre.

Aleth passa une mauvaise matinée à la pensée de sa défunte sœur, elle aurait tout donné pour qu'elle soit encore là, vivante, à côter d'elle.

Durant la récréation elle tenta de trouver Marinette, mais se fit bousculer par un garçon semblant bouiller de rage, les poings fermés, elle préféra rester silencieuse, elle avait assez parlé à des inconnus pour cette journée, ou pour ce mois, elle n'était pas vraiment une grande fan d'interagir avec des gens qu'elle ne connaissais pas bien.

Alors qu'elle était de nouveau à la recherche de Marinette, elle avait décidé de prendre le chemin du CDI, un tremblement de terre l'as fit sursauter, elle fronça les sourcils, ce n'était vraiment pas courant en France, elle avait même pensé ne jamais en vivre une de sa vie, des cris horrifiés retentir près d'elle, elle tourna le visage vers le grillage donnant sur la route.

Aleth n'était pas du genre à croire à la magie, aux monstres et les interactions sociales lui faisait plus peur que d'affronter des gens armés

Mais une sorte de monstre de pierre géante rugissant dehors était quelque chose de plutôt terrifiant et définitivement pas naturel, est-ce qu'elle était encore entrain de rêver ? On aurait dit un boss de milieu de jeux d'un de ces RPG qu'elle devait abattre avec l'aide d'un magicien car les attaques brutes étaient inefficaces, il était vrai qu'elle avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à jouer à Lizard Quest, elle regarda ses mains.

Non, beaucoup trop détaillé, définitivement pas un rêve.

Si elle restait là et se faisait blesser ses parents allait la tuer.

Elle se fit de nouveau bousculer, cette fois par une lycéenne aux longs cheveux châtains et décida de suivre son exemple et d'également courir, mais vers chez elle.

Il n'y avait toujours personne chez elle, il était très probable que ses parents ne soient même pas informé qu'un monstre soit apparu près de son école, elle retira ses chaussures dans l'entrée et jeta son sac une fois arrivé dans sa chambre sur son bureau, faisan tombé aux objets au sol, Aleth fronça les sourcils.

Une petite boîte noire avec un symbole rouge, étrange, ce n'était pas à elle et ce n'étais définitivement pas un cadeau de ses parents.

Une nouvelle apparition magique comme le monstre de pierre ?

Peut-être qu'il ne fallait mieux pas la toucher.

Qu'aurait fait Acacie à sa place, non, ne pas penser à Acacie, ne pas penser à elle, mal.

Acacie aurait pris la boîte.

Aleth ouvrit la boîte.

Une lumière verte envahit sa chambre l'aveuglant pendant quelques secondes, elle mit du temps à retrouver une vision non floue, et tomba tête à tête sur une sorte de chat miniature volant.

— Puten.

— Bonjour Aleth.

— Okay tu connais mon prénom, c'est pas du tout terrifiant, je parle à un chat sourit flottant, avec tout ce qui se passe c'est probablement l'animal de compagnie de Lankou, tout va bien, est-ce que c'était vraiment du jus d'orange que j'ai bu ce matin ?

— Tu ne rêves pas si c'est ce que tu penses, ricana la créature, je suis un kwami, Plagg, enchanter, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à manger ?

—Euh, bah, euh, bonjour Plagg le kwami, même si je ne sait toujours pas ce que c'est.

— Un kwami est une créature ancienne et très puissante, je t'expliquerais après avoir mangé un bout, je meurs de faim !

— Ouais je te comprends, je mangerais bien quelque chose aussi la maintenant, tu aimes le fromage .

— Continue.

— Tu connais le camembert ?

— Aleth je te connais seulement depuis quelques minutes, mais tu m'as déjà l'air d'être une très bonne humaine.

Aleth ria et prit le chemin de sa cuisine, le kwami la suivant, c'était définitivement une situation très étrange, et peut-être que Aleth avait un peu peur et peut-être qu'elle ne savait absolument pas ce qui était en train de se passer, mais elle savait une chose, elle avait faim, elle sortit le camembert et offrit un morceau à Plagg, avant de s'en prendre un pour elle, Plagg en mangeât un deuxième.

— Hum, délicieux ! Tu sais choisir ton camembert gamine !

— Merci ?

— Pas de problème, alors que veux tu savoir ?

— Euh, je sait pas vraiment, tout ?

— Aha, on va faire la version rapide alors, je suis un Kwami, plus exactement, le kwami de la destruction, grâce à ma bague, qui est dans la boîte dans ta chambre d'ailleurs, je peux t'offrir des pouvoirs !

— Tu peux m'offrir des pouvoirs ?

— Oui, tu auras juste à dire " Plagg transforme-moi ", et on fusionnera ensemble, tu auras un pouvoir spécial appeler Cataclysme, mais faite attention car tu ne peux l'utiliser qu'une fois par transformation, et après l'avoir utilisé tu à cinq minutes avant de te dé-transformer.

— Euh, ok, mais, je suis censée faire quoi avec c'est pouvoirs ?

— Battre Coeur de Pierre.

— Coeur De Pierre ? Oh, le géant de pierre dehors ?

— Exactement, ton but final est de récupérer le miraculous de Nooroo.

— Le, le miracu-quoi ?

— Le miraculous, c'est les noms des bijoux qui nous sont liés à nous les kwamis, Nooroo est entre les mains d'une mauvaise personne, c'est lui ou elle qui à transformé un humain en Coeur De Pierre, l'humain à un objet infecté par un papillon mauve appelé Akuma, tu auras une partenaire qui a le miraculous de la coccinelle, elle pourra purifier les Akuma pour ne plus qu'il soit dangereux, tu dois l'aider à les capturer et à vaincre la personne qui à kidnapper Nooroo.

— Oh, ça semble un peu compliquer attend, alors si j'ai bien compris, le monstre de pierre à été transformé par, une sorte de super vilain ?

— Oui.

— Et je dois vaincre ce super-vilain avec l'aide d'une autre personne qui a aussi un kwami ?

— C'est ça.

— Et genre, seule cette personne peut attraper les, papillons qui rendent les gens méchants ?

— Oui, mais toi tu dois l'aider, toute seule elle n'y arrivera pas.

— Ok je voit, mais je peux poser une dernière question ?

— Oui ?

— Qui a eu la stupide idée de donner une telle mission à une adolescente comme moi ? Plagg sourit.

— Tu es amusante toi, je t'aime bien ! C'est pour la simplicité, les jeunes ont normalement plus de faciliter à accepter la magie des miraculous et finisse par la contrôler plus rapidement qu'un humain adulte, et on à besoin que vous soyez rapide à maîtriser vos pouvoirs pour pouvoir vaincre celui qui à voler Nooroo.

— Hum, mais comment es-tu apparu ici ? Est-ce que c'était totalement par hasard ? Ou est-ce que j'ai réussi une sorte de test sans le savoir ?

— Tu est intelligente gamine, Plagg sourit encore plus, oui, tu as réussi une sorte de test sans le savoir, tu as été choisi entre plusieurs autres adolescents qui semblaient être à la hauteur du miraculous mais tu es celle qui semblait être le meilleur choix !

— Je pense que la personne qui a décidé ça devait être aveugle mon mignon, je suis un très mauvais choix.

— On verra ça, tu à d'autre question ?

— Oui, tu à dit qu'on va, fusionner ? Genre comme dans ce cartoon avec des pierres ?

— C'est compliquer à expliquer, lors de la transformation je me fais absorber par la bague, que tu devras porter tout le temps si on veut devenir plus fort, et tu auras un costume qui te protégera des coups et certaines autres capaciter comme plus de force, plus de vitesse, plus de résistance.

— Oh mon dieu tu veux dire que je vais devenir une magical girl ?

— Quoi ?

— Quoi ?

— Uh, enfin en tout cas, tu n'as pas à te soucier de ton identité la transformation te rajouter toujours un masque !

— Du moment que c'est pas un de ces trucs trop nul qui cache juste tes yeux et permet encore de reconnaître tout ton visage aha.

— Le costume vient normalement de tes idées, enfin bon on devrait revenir dans ta chambre, Coeur de Pierre est toujours dehors.

— Ah oui, mais par contre Plagg, je pense vraiment pas être faite pour, genre, être une super héroïne.

— Moi je pense que tu n'as pas assez confiance en toi gamine, tout le monde peut être un héros, il faut juste que tu croies en toi et que tu crois en moi et tout ira bien !

— Je suis pas très bonne pour croire au gens...

— Dit toi que maintenant tu au pouvoir de sauver des gens, tu as sûrement des gens que tu veux sauver non ?

Aleth s'arrêtat sur le pas de sa porte, regardant la photo sur son lit, oui, elle avait bien une personne qu'elle aurait aimé protéger, mais elle n'a pas pu et c'est maintenant bien trop tard...

Mais Acacie aurait sûrement accepté ce rôle à sa place non .

— Oui, il y a bien quelqu'un pour qui ces pouvoirs auraient été utiles, d'accord Plagg, je vais aider, mais si je sens que je ne suis pas bonne je vais directement chercher quelqu'un pour me remplacer ça te semble bon ?

— Oui je ne voit aucun problème, je suis sur que tu comprendra que tu est la bonne pour ce rôle de toute façon.

— Tu dit ça car tu aime mon camenbert avoue.

Plagg sourit en prenant la bague avant de la tendre à Aleth, la jeune fille regarda ses mains, elle portait déjà beaucoup de bijoux, trois bagues sur la main droite et une parure de main à trois doigts border d'une bague sur la gauche, c'était déjà beaucoup de bague.

Aleth sourit, au moins personne ne remarquerait cette bague, si l'autre type avait volé un miraculous pour faire du mal, il était probable qu'il ou elle veule également s'emparer de sa bague elle l'a mis finalement à la naissance de son majeur droit en dessous de sa plus fine bague.

Étrangement, la bague du chat noir changea de forme et de couleur, s'accordant aux trois autres bagues sur sa main, illusion parfaite.

— Voilà, tu te souviens de comment de transformer et comment lancer ton attaque ?

— Oui, oh, est-ce que je dois prendre plus de camembert pour toi ? Tu m'as dit que je pouvais me détransformer non . Est-ce que tu auras besoin de manger ? Plagg sembla rayonner.

— Oui j'aurais besoin de manger, prend plein de camembert !

Aleth retient un petit rire et partit de nouveau dans la cuisine prendre quelques morceaux de fromage avant de les mettres dans une petite boîte en plastique qu'elle posa dans la poche de son pull. Elle était maintenant prête à essayer d'affronter ce Coeur de Pierre, elle ne pensait toujours pas vraiment être faite pour ce rôle, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien non ?

— Plagg, transforme moi !

* * *

Note de fin

Le nom de héros Noctagg vient du mot Nocturne et Plagg  
Aleth voulait garder le nom de Plagg car il était primordial dans son existence en tant que super-héroïne et elle s'est dit que les chats était des animals de nuit,

alors elle s'est dit "Hey, pourquoi pas ne pas mettre Nocturne avec Plagg !"

Quand Aleth à fait une double transformations avec Plagg et Nooroo, elle avait déjà un nom "huànhuà" (幻化)  
qui signifie : être transformé ; se métamorphoser ; transformation ; métamorphose  
Car Marinette et Sabine lui on apprit un peu de mandarin.

Voilà voilà, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à la toute fin !


End file.
